Obsesja
by Ai1ko chan11
Summary: Shuichi znalazł się w opałach. Czy znajdzie się ktoś, kto pomoże mu podnieść się z tragicznych przeżyć.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1 - Kłopoty

_**Rozdział 1 - Kłopoty**_

- Nie…proszę…proszę mnie zostawić…

- Nie mam na to ochoty Shu chan…

- Ale dlaczego…? Co ja takiego zrobiłem – jęknął różowowłosy chłopak próbujący wyrwać się z mocnego uchwytu starszego mężczyzny – żeby na to zasłużyć…

- Przestań się wyrywać…- syknął ze złością mężczyzna- bo nic ci to nie da malutki…- zaczął powoli rozbierać chłopaka, nie zwracając uwagi na jego błagalne prośby.

Jedną ręką przyciągnął młodszego mocno do siebie, sprawiając, że chłopak poczuł jak mocno mężczyzna jest podniecony. Drugą zrzucił wszystko co było w zasięgu jego ręki z wielkiego dębowego biurka i położył go na nim.

- Nie! – krzyknął zrozpaczony chłopak , czując jak starszy ściąga z niego bluzę, a następnie koszulkę, pochylając się nad różowowłosym spojrzał w jego duże ametystowe oczy i szepnął.

- Shuichi… chcesz wiedzieć co takiego zrobiłeś? Otóż nic poza tym, że od momentu kiedy cię zobaczyłem postanowiłem… - przejechał językiem wzdłuż jego szyi, pozostawiając mokry ślad - że będziesz mój. Więc na nic twoje krzyki i błagania bo i tak nie uda ci się uciec ode mnie. W końcu jestem twoim szefem – uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Shuichi zaczął szlochać i wyrywać sie gwałtownie.

- Nie!! Nie!! Nie!!... - Seguchi chwycił nadgarstki chłopaka w jednej ręce przytrzymując je nad jego głową. – Nikt cię nie usłyszy, więc możesz krzyczeć do woli. Jesteśmy tutaj całkiem sami. Tylko ty i ja …Shu chan.

Trzymając różowowłosego w mocnym uścisku, Seguchi ponownie pochylił się nad nim i schwytał jego usta w gwałtownym pocałunku. Shuichi czując nacisk ciała i ust starszego mężczyzny na sobie, zdwoił siły udając mu się wyrwać i zrzucić zaskoczonego blondyna na ziemię . Jednak jego radość była krótka, Seguchi obrócił się szybko i chwycił go za kostkę, powodując, że chłopak upadł na ziemię uderzając głową w kant biurka. Upadek spowodował, że zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, potrząsnął głową próbując dojść do siebie, ale w chwili gdy chciał wstać blondyn przyszpilił go do ziemi ciężarem swojego ciała.

- Gdzie się wybierasz Shu chan… nie ładnie tak wychodzić w połowie zabawy, kiedy zaczynamy się dobrze… – przyciągnął jego twarz do siebie chwytając go za brodę i zlizał strużkę krwi płynącą z rozbitego czoła - …bawić. Wpił się w jego usta gwałtownie, przygryzając jego dolną wargę mocno, chcąc dostać się do jego wnętrza. Co się mu udało. Shuichi poczuł w ustach metaliczny posmak własnej krwi, poprzez wymuszony pocałunek Tohmy. Nagle został przypięty paskiem do nogi biurka, nawet nie zauważył kiedy to się stało i jak. Bał się i to bardzo, jeszcze nigdy Tohma nie posunął się tak daleko jak dzisiaj. Zastanawiał się co takiego mogło się stać. Co sprawiło, że zazwyczaj drobne podchody starszego zmieniły się w próbę gwałtu, a już wkrótce w gwałt. „ Tym tempem – rozmyślał Shuichi - szybko pozbędę się cnoty, której tak pilnie strzegłem siedemnaście lat. Ech …pięknie! Jeszcze na sarkazm mnie wzięło, no świetnie już nawet nie mam na sobie spodni!! Pomocy niech ktoś mi pomoże, ja nie chcę… nie chcę… nie… nieeee…"

- Gdzie jest Shuichi bando leni? – Zapytał zirytowany blondyn z kucykiem bronią wycelowaną prosto w czerwonowłosego.

- Tohma go wezwał do siebie K san – spokojnie odparł chłopak siedzący przy keyboardzie.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, a jego cała postać zdrętwiała. Widząc to zielonowłosy zapytał.

- O co chodzi K san, zrobiłeś taką minę jakby ktoś miał umrzeć.

- Obawiam się, że może być gorzej, jeśli szybko się nie pośpieszę – odparł zdenerwowany mężczyzna wychodząc ze studia nagrań kierując się prosto do biura Prezydenta NG.

- K san zaczekaj!- krzyknął czerwonowłosy chłopak-o co chodzi!! Dlaczego zawsze ktoś musi być z Shuichim jeśli idzie do Seguchiego? Po co go tak pilnujesz, odkąd zostałeś naszym menadżerem. Co takiego się stało? – zapytał chłopak chwytając go za rękaw koszuli- Proszę K san… - spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem - …ja się po prostu o niego martwię. Proszę mi powiedzieć.

- Przykro mi Hiro, ale nie mogę, obiecałem mu to. A teraz puść mnie muszę iść.

Blondyn oddalił się pozostawiając chłopaków samych na korytarzu.

- Suguru to mi się nie podoba. Shuichi nigdy nie miał przede mną tajemnic, a odkąd zaczęliśmy pracować dla Seguchiego… On się zmienił nie do poznania. – Hiro oparł głowę o ścianę ciężko wzdychając i szepnął.

- On jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale czuję, że go tracę…

- Hiro za bardzo się martwisz, jestem pewny że Shuichiemu nic nie ma. A K san za bardzo się martwi, zresztą tak samo jak ty.

Suguru wypowiadając te słowa sam sobie nie wierzył. Sam dawno zauważył dziwne zachowanie kuzyna w stosunku do ich różowowłosego przyjaciela. Ale nie sądził, żeby posunął się tak daleko aby mu zagrażać.

- Dzięki Suguru kun… – zaczął czerwonowłosy wyrywając niskiego chłopaka z zamyślenia -… tego mi było trzeba, opinii osoby nie związanej emocjonalnie tak bardzo jak ja. Dobry z ciebie przyjaciel.

Mimo, że te słowa zabrzmiały chłodno, chłopak wiedział o co mu chodzi. Uśmiechnął się kładąc rękę na ramieniu wyższego.

- A od czego są przyjaciele. I pamiętaj jeśli Shu będzie gotowy do zwierzeń to jestem pewny, że będziesz pierwszą osobą do której się zwróci.

Hiro spojrzał na Suguru i uśmiechnął się pod nosem „ tak teraz na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze".

Całe zajście obserwował z ukrycia Sakuma Ryuichi. Wychodząc zza rogu korytarza zauważył K szarpiącego się z Hiro kun, od razu chciał do nich podejść z **Kumagoro** i przywitać się, ale kiedy z ust rudzielca padło imię jego ukochanego Shu… postanowił zostać w ukryciu i przysłuchać się ich rozmowie. „To, że czasami zachowuję się jak dziecko, nie oznacza, że nim jestem, w końcu mam 31 lat, mim o że nie wyglądam."

- Że co? jestem dzieckiem? – szepnął cicho do różowego królika, nie chcąc aby go usłyszeli - No wiesz co Kumagoro, teraz to mnie zraniłeś. W stosunku do mojego Shu chan zawsze jestem poważny. Tylko on tego nie zauważa. On sądzi, że ja tylko żartuję, ale… Co? Co mówisz? Shu chan jest w opałach?

Ryuichi zaczął uważniej przysłuchiwać się rozmowie. A gdy do jego uszu dotarło, że Shuichi jest sam z Tohmą wpadł w panikę. Od dawna wiedział o małej obsesji przyjaciela względem drobnego piosenkarza.

- Kumagoro co robić? – zapytał różowego królika - Tohma na pewno będzie chciał wykorzystać sytuację i jego też.

- Masz rację, K na pewno go ocali… – radośnie zauważył piosenkarz- …ale może jednak pójdziemy za nim - powiedział Ryuichi po chwili widząc odchodzącego K – będziemy pewniejsi, jeśli sami zobaczymy Shu chan bezpiecznego.

Piosenkarz wykorzystując nieuwagę chłopaków rozmawiających ze sobą, przemknął obok, kierując się wprost do biura Tohmy. W celu ocalenia go z krytycznej sytuacji, w której na pewno się znajduje.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2 - Gwałt

_**Rozdział 2 - Gwałt**_

Znudzony blondyn siedział w kawiarni przy oknie, popijając mocną kawę. Jego intensywne złote oczy spoglądały na zewnątrz, oczekując drugiej osoby.

„ Pierwsze prosi o spotkanie – rozmyślał blondyn – a teraz się spóźnia".

Spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła właśnie dziesiąta piętnaście „ no tak, 15 minut spóźnienia, czekam kolejne 15 i wychodzę. Ciekawe co go skłoniło aby zadzwonić do mnie, prosząc… nie, raczej żądając o jak najszybsze spotkanie. Był w każdym razie bardzo wzburzony."

Blondyn usadowił się wygodniej, ignorując spojrzenia kierowane w jego stronę i pogrążył się w wspomnieniach z tego poranka.

_W ciemnej sypialni zegar wskazywał godzinę 9.30 kiedy uporczywie zaczął wydzwaniać telefon. Postać leżąca na łóżku obróciła się gwałtownie spoglądając na zegar i ze złością warknęła._

_-Do jasnej cholery, nawet o tak wczesnej godzinie nie dają człowiekowi pospać. Jak można być tak natrętnym. _

_Wściekał się blondyn podciągając się do telefonu, który leżał na szafce po drugiej stronie łóżka. _

_- Oby to było ważne – warknął do telefonu – na tyle, żeby budzić mnie po paru godzinach snu!_

_- Uesugi san…- zaczęła osoba po drugiej stronie telefonu._

_- Winchester…- syknął do słuchawki blondyn, siadając wygodniej -… skoro zadzwoniłeś do mnie, wiedząc że będę jeszcze spał, to musi być coś pilnego. – dodał po chwili ciszy._

_- Obawiam się, że tak … - Eiri usłyszał jak osoba po drugiej stronie westchnęła ciężko._

_- Tohma?_

_- Tak, ale to o co chcę prosić… mam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz Uesugi san, inaczej ten chłopiec skończy jako sex zabawka Seguchiego._

_Zaintrygowany blondyn zsunął się z łóżka podchodząc do szafy. Wyciągnął z niej czarne dżinsy, które szybko na siebie włożył oraz białą koszulę, pozostawiając dwa pierwsze guziki odpięte. _

_- Uesugi san jesteś tam? - Zapytał K zaniepokojony przeciągającą się ciszą w słuchawce._

_- Tak – odparł spokojnie blondyn – zaciekawiłeś mnie – kontynuował – mów dalej._

_- Nie mam czasu teraz tego tłumaczyć – odparł przepraszająco K- muszę się pośpieszyć bo inaczej będzie za późno dla tego chłopca. Spotkajmy się w kawiarni w pobliżu twojego domu za pół godziny. Będę tam z nim i w tedy wszystko wyjaśnię._

_- Niech tak będzie, dozobaczenia o dziesiątej._

Eiri ocknął się ze swoich rozmyślań słysząc telefon. Spojrzał na ekran, na którym wyświetlało się nazwisko Winchestera. Odebrał go mówiąc.

- Spóźniasz się, mam nadzieje, że masz dobre usprawiedliwienie.

- Aż za dobre – odparł ponuro K.

- O co chodzi? Dlaczego…

- … za późno – zaczął długowłosy mężczyzna.

- Co masz namyśli…?

- …

- K?

- …Eiri san czekam w samochodzie przed kawiarnią.

Blondyn momentalnie wstał, wyciągając pieniądze z portfela zostawiając je na stoliku za kawę i wyszedł. Coś było nie tak i to bardzo nie tak. Winchester nigdy nie był taki… taki martwy. Tak, jego głos był martwy. Co go doprowadziło do takiego stanu?

Im bardziej K zbliżał się do biura Seguchiego, tym wyraźniejsze stawały się krzyki rozpaczy chłopaka. Ale nie dziwił się, że nikt nie usłyszał jego rozpaczliwego wołania o pomoc. Całe piętro należało tylko i wyłącznie do Seguchiego, więc nikt nie powołany nie mógł wejść. Żeby tu się dostać, pierwsze należało przejść przez biuro jego asystentki Megumi, które znajdowało się piętro niżej. Co się mu od razu udało, ponieważ kobieta widząc jak bardzo jest wściekły, od razu się odsunęła robiąc mu miejsce. Ciągle mając w pamięci jego wcześniejszą akcję, kiedy go nie wpuściła. Biedna kobieta nie mogła się z szoku otrząsnąć przez tydzień.

K był tak pochłonięty w myślach, że nawet nie zauważył niebieskookiego osobnika skradającego się za nim.

Megumi widząc dziecinnego mężczyznę z różowym królikiem na głowie zapytała.

- Sakuma san co pan tutaj robi i dlaczego się pan tak skrada?

- Ciii … tropie razem z Kumagoro K.

- Acha – odpowiedziała tylko.

„ Tutaj jest gorzej niż w domu wariatów – rozmyślała kobieta – chyba powinnam dostać podwyżkę, nikt nie raczył słowem wspomnieć, że to nie będzie normalna praca jak się o nią starałam."

Megumi usiadła z powrotem przy biurku kontynuując przerwaną pracę, szybko zapominając o dziwnych osobnikach.

K coraz bardziej się niepokoił, dlaczego nagle zrobiło się tak cicho? Za cicho.

Przyśpieszył kroku, praktycznie już biegł. Szybko dotarł do drzwi, nacisnął klamkę i… Tego się właśnie spodziewał. Zamknięte.

- Niech to… jasna cholera, jest gorzej niż myślałem.

Długowłosy blondyn gwałtownie zaczął szarpać klamką i dobijać się do drzwi.

- Seguchi san, proszę otworzyć! – krzyknął – Niech pan tego nie robi, zniszczy go pan!

- Seguchi!!

- … - Shuichi spojrzał z nadzieją na drzwi.

- Wygląda na to, że mamy towarzystwo. – szepnął Tohma pochylając się nad stwardniałym sutkiem ponownie biorąc go w usta.

- Ale nie martw się kochany… - podniósł wzrok na chłopca leżącego pod nim. Zarumienione policzki, ciężki oddech, lekko rozchylone usta, zapłakane oczy. „ O tak – myślał mężczyzna – mój…cały mój i nikogo więcej. Taki… stworzony do kochania i zamierzam to teraz zrobić i nawet K mnie nie powstrzyma."

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w swojego, już w najbliższym czasie, kochanka. Nie ważne, że nie z własnej woli, w końcu to się nie liczyło. Liczyło się tylko to, że on sam odczuwał przyjemność, a reszta jest nie ważna, prawda?

Drobny chłopiec ciągle próbował wydostać się z pod większego ciała, jednak z każdą chwilą czuł jak siły go opuszczają i traci jakąkolwiek szansę na ratunek. Głowa coraz bardziej go bolała od upadku, całe ciało stawało się ociężałe i bezwładne.

Wzdrygnął się gdy poczuł jak ręka Tohmy zaczęła powoli przesuwać się po jego ciele, zaczynając od sutków, które były już stwardniałe od wcześniejszych pieszczot nachalnego blondyna. Jego ręka zatrzymała się przy pępku przyszczypując lekko jego okolice, gdy nagle całe jego ciało zesztywniało, a z jego ust wydobył się przeciągły jęk.

- och… czyżbym znalazł jeden z twoich czułych punktów – szepnął pochylając się tuż nad jego pępkiem. Przejechał językiem po jego pępku zagłębiając się językiem w nim.

Shuichi nie wiedział ci się z nim dzieje, gdy starszy zaczął go pieścić pod pępkiem systematycznie liżąc i gryząc go na przemian, sprawiając że chłopak zaczynał tracić zmysły. Nie rozumiał tego, bał się. Nie chciał aby go dotykał, a jednocześnie gdy Tohma drażnił to jedno miejsce jego ciało go zdradzało i krzyczało o więcej. Płakał z bezsilności, miał już dość, nie mógł już więcej znieść.

Nie spodziewanie blondyn odsunął się na chwilę spoglądając na drzwi, przez które próbował się przedostać K, zaczynał się obawiać, że tym tempem Amerykanin szybko dostanie się do środka. Shuichi wykorzystał to odsuwając się od niego. Jednak za daleko nie uciekł.

- Dokąd to się wybierasz…- chwycił go za biodra pewnie przyciągając do siebie -… zabawa dopiero się rozkręca.

- Proszę… nie… Seguchi san…dlaczego? Przecież masz żonę… Mika san…

Chłopak nagle się wzdrygnął czując jak ręka mężczyzny zatrzymała się na jego wewnętrznej stronie ud i mocno zacisnęła powodując ogromny ból.

- Nigdy nie wymawiaj jej imienia. Ona była tylko środkiem, który miał mnie zbliżyć do Eiriego, ale teraz…- położył rękę na jego kroczu ściskając go lekko-… mam ciebie, a on jest już nie ważny. Teraz tylko ty się liczysz…- odpiął guzik w spodniach chłopaka, a następnie zębami odpiął zamek -…mój mały…- zsunął spodnie do połowy ud -… śliczny różowowłosy… - położył sobie jego nogi na ramionach równocześnie ściągając swoje spodnie -…aniołku.

Shuichi bał się, jak nigdy dotąd. Czuł jak Tohma próbuje siłą wedrzeć się w niego, ale on walczył do ostatniej chwili, ostatkiem sił zaciskając mięśnie. Ale nie na długo. Ponieważ blondyn chwycił z całej siły jego męskość powodując u chłopaka ogromny ból przez co równocześnie rozluźnił mięśnie odbytu i w tej samej chwili Tohma się w niego wdarł rozrywając go. Momentalnie z ust Shuichiego wydobył się przeraźliwy krzyk bólu.

- Ach… taki ciasny…taki cudowny…- jęczał Tohma zaczynając się w nim poruszać- …mój Shu chan… mój.

- Słyszysz tą ciszę – zapytał prezydent NG przerywając na chwilę swoje ruchy.

-… - Shu szlochał cicho nie mając na nic więcej siły. Czuł jak krew spływa po jego udach, gardło go już bolało od krzyku. Jedno wiedział na pewno, nie chciał tu być, chciał uciec stąd jak najdalej. Ukryć się w jakimś ciemnym miejscu gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie i jedno wiedział na pewno, że nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, że nie posłuchał K, który go ostrzegał aby pod żadnym pozorem nie szedł sam do Seguchiego.

- Słyszysz prawda, słyszysz to że K już nie próbuje się dostać do środka aby cię ocalić. Zostałeś sam …– spojrzał na chłopaka, który miał mocno zaciśnięte oczy odmawiając spojrzenia na niego -… teraz możemy w ciszy – pochylił się nad nim całując go gwałtownie wręcz brutalnie - kontynuować.

- Nikt ci nie pomoże…- ponownie zaczął się w nim poruszać mocnymi i szybkimi ruchami chcąc mu sprawić jak najwięcej bólu -…więc poddaj się i bądź mój…cały.

- Nie…- jęknął Shuichi -… nie…- zaczął szarpać nadgarstkami próbując wyrwać się z niewoli, powodując liczne zadrapania i siniaki -… nie! Nieee! Nieeee!!

Krzyczał na całe obolałe gardło. Chcąc wyrwać się z pod mocnego uchwytu mężczyzny.

Tohma zaczął pocierać męskość chłopaka dopasowując tempo ruchu rąk do tempa jego zagłębień w dziewiczo ciasne ciało. Wiedział, że już jest blisko i chciał żeby shu doszedł razem z nim. Shu szlochał gwałtownie, ale jego szlochy stawały się coraz słabsze tak samo jak jego opór. Był słaby, bardzo słaby…

Po drugiej stronie drzwi K wyciągnął broń i wycelował w zamek. Strzelił. Drzwi się otworzyły ukazując…

K stał w drzwiach jak sparaliżowany, to co zobaczył…

„ Nie niewierze, to nie może być prawda."

4


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3 – Pomoc część 1

3

_**Rozdział 3 – Pomoc część 1**_

Stał jak sparaliżowany. Przed jego oczami rozgrywała się najgorsza scena jaka mogła się wydarzyć, a po głowie chodziła mu tylko jedna myśl „zawiodłem cię Shuichi". Jego spojrzenie stwardniało jeszcze bardziej z chwilą spotkania martwego spojrzenia chłopaka, który był przywiązany do biurka, jego włosy i twarz były pokryte krwią, która sączyła się z otwartej rany na czole. Na klatce miał liczne zadrapania, a w okolicy pępka znajdowały się ślady po zębach Tohmy. Nogi nastolatka znajdowały się na ramionach Seguchiego, przytrzymywane przez niego ręką, kiedy jegodruga ręka na członku chłopaka poruszała się synchronicznie z ruchami jego bioder, które zagłębiały się w nim ciągle i ciągle. Po udach chłopca, małym strumykiem, sączyła się krew, jak również z nadgarstków, które były ranione wrzynającym się, w jego delikatną skórę, skórzanym paskiem. Shuichi już nie krzyczał, leżał tylko, nie widocznym wzrokiem spoglądając na niego, w ogóle go nie zauważając.

- Ach…- jęknął mężczyzna kontynuując swoje ruchy, przyśpieszając je jeszcze bardziej zbliżając się do spełnienia – …K san jak miło – spojrzał na Amerykanina - może zechcesz się przyłączyć?

Zapytał nie przerywając swojej czynności. Jego wzrok zawędrował z powrotem do maltretowanego chłopca.

- Nie sądzisz, że jest piękny? – spojrzał w puste ametystowe oczy - Wprost stworzony do mocnego, brutalnego rżnięcia - szepnął i jednym mocnym pchnięciem doszedł w chłopcu, pozostawiając po sobie ślad, w postaci białej cieczy, powoli wypływającej z jego poranionego otworu.

Pochylił się nad nim chcąc go pocałować, ale w tym momencie K ocknął się z szoku. Podbiegł do nich odpychając Seguchiego od Shu, odpiął pasek uwalniając ręce chłopca od biurka, które opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż jego ciała.

- Shuichi ocknij się, Shuichi…

- Na nic twoje trudy. Jest w szoku – zauważył z drwiną Seguchi – no cóż, pewnie ja też bym był po tak brutalnym gwałcie. A dodatkowo byłem jego pierwszym … hmmm pycha.

K ignorował go próbując ubrać fioletowookiego, co było utrudnione przez wypływającą z odbytu krew, która mieszała się, ze spermą. Delikatnie wytarł ciało nastolatka z obcej substancji, założył mu spodnie z powrotem na uda, pochwycił w ramiona i skierował się do wyjścia. Na koniec odwrócił się jeszcze i powiedział.

- Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczę cię w pobliżu Shu…

Tohma spojrzał na K w pełni już ubrany, sidając wygodnie w fotelu za biurkiem.

- To co?

- Bądź pewny…- zaczął ponownie-… że nie zawaham się i zabiję cię. Bez litości… potraktuję cię tak samo jak ty potraktowałeś Shu. Żegnaj – powiedział zamykając drzwi - już nigdy go nie zobaczysz – po chwili dodał - jak również i mnie.

Przystanął za drzwiami mówiąc.

- Nie zabiłem cię teraz, tylko ze względu na naszą długoletnią przyjaźń, ale ona właśnie się skończyła. Do nigdy zobaczenia.

-To się nigdy nie stanie K san, on jest i pozostanie mój…

- Shu Chaaan! – zawołał niebieskooki piosenkarz, wpadając do biura swojego przyjaciela – Gdzie jesteś!?

- Ryuichi, jeśli do tej pory nie zauważyłeś, to chcę cię poinformować, że go tu nie ma. – spokojnie powiedział, uważnie obserwując przyjaciela – a tak poza tym to dlaczego szukasz go właśnie u mnie?

- Kumagoro i ja – radośnie zaczął Sakuma – usłyszeliśmy przypadkiem rozmowę jego kolegów z zespołu, że go wezwałeś do siebie i… - rozejrzał się po biurze, uważnie studiując każdy szczegół w pomieszczeniu. Nie uszły jego uwadze porozrzucane rzeczy wokół biurka – postanowiliśmy iść za K san, chcąc ocalić Shu chan z twoich paskudnych macek.

Zatrzymał wzrok przed biurkiem, widząc jakieś mokre ślady na podłodze.

- Co to jest Tohma …? - momentalnie poważniejąc, zapytał wskazując na podłogę-… chyba to nie jest to co myślę – dodał po chwili.

- Paskudne macki, hmm…?- zapytał ignorując wcześniejsze pytanie - … w nocy one ci nie przeszkadzały, a wręcz przeciwnie, głośno jęczałeś prosząc o więcej.

- Tohma… pytałem o coś, więc mi odpowiedz.

- …- Tohma wbił swój przenikliwy wzrok w Ryu i szepnął – tak – westchnął ciężko- to jest to, o czym myślisz. Oparł brodę na dłoniach spoczywających na blacie biurka, obserwując reakcję przyjaciela.

-Tohma jak mogłeś – obszedł biurko, stając twarzą w twarz z blondynem – obiecałeś, że razem się nim zajmiemy, a ty co? – zapytał wracając do swojej dziecinnej postawy, dąsając się słodko – nie dość, że mnie nie zawołałeś, to jeszcze sam się do niego dobrałeś, zabierając jego niewinność.

- Głupi Tohma…

Seguchi objął bruneta w pasie przyciągając go do siebie i sadzając go sobie na kolanach wyszeptał zmysłowo do jego ucha.

- Jesteś zazdrosny o naszego słodkiego aniołka, gwiazdko?

- Tak!

- A dlaczego, gwiazdeczko?

- Ponieważ…- położył Kumagoro za sobą na biurku, pochylając się nad kochankiem, Seguchi widząc ten gest, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dobrze wiedział co oznacza odłożenie Kumagoro -… ja też chciałem być obecny przy jego inicjacji.

Szepnął prosto w usta Tohmy, zakładając ręce na jego szyi.

- Nic straconego…

- Jak to? – zdziwił się brunet.

- Tak to. Do inicjacji nie doszło…

- Dlaczego? – przerwał mu ponownie.

- Jeśli przestaniesz mi przerywać – uśmiechnął się na zniecierpliwienie Ryuichiego, uwielbiał to w nim, zwłaszcza w nocy, potrafił być w tedy taki słodki błagając o więcej – to szybciej ci to wyjaśnię.

- Ok, już jestem cicho i zamieniam się w słuch. – wtulił się mocniej w Tohme, spoglądając głęboko w jego zielone oczy.

- Na pewno?- zapytał słodko

- Na pewno. – przytaknął

- To dlaczego ciągle mówisz?

- Ja w cale nie…

Tohma uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Aaghh…!!To twoja wina. Ty ciągniesz mnie za język, a teraz mów! – rozłościł się piosenkarz.

- Dobrze, jak karzesz gwiazdko – drażniąc nadal swojego kochanka.

- Tohma…- zaczął ostrzegawczo Ryuichi.

- Nie doszło do inicjacji, ponieważ K san mi przerwał. Ledwie zdążyłem zakończyć stosunek z naszym aniołkiem.

- Ale udało ci się, prawda?

- Jeśli pytasz, czy miałem orgazm w jego wnętrzu, to tak. Doszedłem głęboko w jego wnętrzu i muszę przyznać, że było lepiej niż to sobie wyobrażałem. Był tak cholernie ciasny – zaczął wspominać Tohma – że, aż bolało.

- Ja też chcę! – marudził mężczyzna spoglądając na kochanka, wzmacniając swój uścisk na blondynie.

- Dlaczego ty zawsze jesteś pierwszy ze wszystkim. No…dlaczego!?

- Ponieważ tak ma być – pochylił się nad brunetem, delikatnie przygryzając jego dolną wargę- i koniec dyskusji.

- …

- No już, nie dąsaj się – pocałował go w kącik ust – znam dużo przyjemniejsze zajęcie, niż dąsanie się.

-… - Ryuichi powoli zaczął się rozluźniać pod wpływem wprawnych dłoni mężczyzny, które wędrowały po jego ciele.

- A poza tym, wystarczy, że go odzyskamy i dokończymy to co zaczęliśmy. Więc, nie martw się nie potrzebnie.

- Ale… K san go ma. A to oznacza, że nasz aniołek zostanie dobrze przed nami ukryty.

- Już ci raz powiedziałem, nie martw się nie potrzebnie. – przejechał językiem po szyi Ryu – mamy całą wieczność. A teraz zajmijmy się sobą, co ty na to?

- aah…- jęknął niebieskooki, zatapiając swój język w spragnionych ustach blondyna. – tak, zajmijmy się sobą – westchnął odrywając się na moment od Tohmy.

- Albo mam lepszy pomysł, zajmijmy się mną,… a później resztą. Co ty na to?

- Niech tak będzie.

Ryuichi co raz bardziej się relaksował, chętnie odpowiadając na pieszczoty Tohmy, ale ciągle mu czegoś brakowało, a raczej kogoś.

- Aniołka bra…ku…ah…je…

- Tak, ale nie na długo, a teraz… – włożył dłonie pod pachy kochanka, podnosząc i sadzając go na biurku - …co my tu mamy? – zapytał kładąc dłoń na wyraźnym wybrzuszeniu spodni Ryu.

- Niespodziankę! – zawołał radośnie brunet.

- W takim razie musimy…- powoli rozpiął jego spodnie, zagłębiając w nich swoją rękę i zaczynając pieścić nabrzmiałą męskość kochanka, wstał z fotela pochylając się nad nim, szepnął mu do ucha, lekko przygryzając jego płatek, wywołując u niego przeciągły jęk-… zająć się tą niespodzianką.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4 - Pomoc część 2

_**Rozdział 4 - Pomoc część 2**_

Zniecierpliwiony Eiri podszedł do zaparkowanego przy kawiarni samochodu, K otworzył mu drzwi, i skinieniem głowy wskazał miejsce obok siebie. Blondyn spojrzał na niego domagając się wyjaśnień, jednak K tylko odwrócił głowę, unikając jego spojrzenia.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał siadając na miejscu pasażera – Dlaczego unikasz mojego spojrzenia?...Cloud?

- Eiri-san… za późno - jęknął K, pochylając się nad kierownicą – za późno… - szeptał jak w transie.

- O czym ty mówisz? Jak za późno? Na co…? Cloud…?

- Eiri, spójrz na tyły samochodu. – spokojnie powiedział, niebieskooki blondyn, zapalając silnik i włączając się do ruchu na drodze.

Eiri obrócił głowę, spoglądając do tyłu, jego wzrok padł na skuloną postać, zawiniętą w koc, spod którego wystawały różowe włosy. „ Jak ktoś może mieć różowe włosy", zastanawiał się mężczyzna. Nagle postać w kocu się poruszyła, ukazując zapłakaną twarz, na końcach rzęs znajdowały się krople łez, które błyszczały w promieniach słońca, rumieńce na policzkach i czerwony nos dodawały uroku twarzy, a czerwone usta, które były mocno nabrzmiałe, sprawiały że chciało się pochwycić tą drobną istotkę w ramiona i całować bez opamiętania. Można było go określić tylko w jeden sposób „ prześliczny". Eiri skierował swój wzrok ponownie na Winchestera, marszcząc brwi w zdziwieniu.

- Może zechcesz mi to wyjaśnić – powiedział wskazując na śpiącego chłopca – Kim on jest?

- Shuichi Shindo, osoba którą zawiodłem – westchnął ciężko blondyn – przyszedłem za późno…

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Tohma go zgwałcił?! – krzyknął pisarz, odwracając się gwałtownie w stronę chłopca – Czy zranił go gdzieś? Przeciął skórę, zadrapał, cokolwiek?!

- Eiri-san…on jest ranny i to poważnie. Został brutalnie zgwałcony, co chcesz jeszcze usłyszeć? – zapytał K, ponuro spoglądając na osobę siedzącą obok niego.

- Nie rozumiesz! Od tego może zależeć jego dalsze życie! Jakie one będzie, czy będzie je spędzał w niewoli u Tohmy, czy na wolności! Niewolnik, czy wolna osoba.

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi… Eiri-san…

- Cloud… odpowiedz mi tylko.

- …Uh … Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem – Amerykanin skręcił w prawo, kierując się w stronę mieszkania pisarza - ale z tego co zaobserwowałem to nie. Ma pod pępkiem ślady ugryzień, ale bez przecięcia skóry. Eiri odetchnął z ulgą słysząc jego słowa.

K Zatrzymał się na parkingu, przed domem blondyna i wyłączył silnik. Oboje wysiedli z samochodu rozmawiając nadal.

- Eiri-san?

- … - blondyn zapalił papierosa, głęboko wdychając nikotynę – To nie jest miejsce na takie rozmowy

- Eiri… - przerwali rozmowę, słysząc cichy szloch, wydobywający się z pojazdu. Eiri, otworzył drzwi, spoglądając na skuloną postać na tylnim siedzeniu. Wyciągnął chłopca, biorąc go na ręce, przyciągając opiekuńczo do piersi. Nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił.

Dlaczego ten chłopiec wywoływał w nim instynkty opiekuńcze. Chciał go bronić przed całym złem świata, zapewniając bezpieczeństwo i ochronę. Poczuł jak drobna istotka przyciska się bardziej do jego piersi, ufnie kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu, wtulając się w jego szyję. Z chłopcem w ramionach Eiri i K skierowali się w stronę mieszkania. Przystając na chwilę, pisarz wyciągnął klucze z mieszkania, wręczając je Amerykaninowi aby otworzył drzwi i wpuścił ich do środka.

Nadal z chłopcem w ramionach, Eiri nogą zatrzasnął drzwi. Chciał położyć go na kanapie, ale po chwili zastanowienia, postanowił umieścić chłopca w swojej sypialni, na miękkim materacu.

- Rozgość się, K – powiedział blondyn – zaniosę małego do sypialni i zaraz wrócę, aby usłyszeć historię tego chłopca.

-… - K nic nie mówiąc oddalił się do kuchni, robiąc sobie i Eiriemu kawę. „ To będzie długa noc, więc trzeba się zaopatrzyć w duży zapas kawy".

Eiri ostrożnie otworzył drzwi do sypialni i znieruchomiał. Poczuł delikatny ruch rzęs chłopca na swojej szyi, spojrzał w dół, i napotkał przestraszone spojrzenie intensywnie ametystowych oczu wpatrujących się w niego. „ Fiołki – pomyślał – jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem takich oczu. Ta głębia jego spojrzenia sprawia, że można w tym spojrzeniu utonąć, zatracić się całkowicie i już nigdy nie wrócić do rzeczywistości".

- Anioł – szepnął Shuichi, kładąc dłoń na policzku Eiriego. Shuichi, nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w miodowe oczy blondyna, trzymającego go w ramionach, „tak piękna osoba może być tylko aniołem" - pomyślał chłopiec.

- Czy ja – nerwowo przełknął ślinę, nie odrywając spojrzenia od „anioła" – umarłem i … jestem w niebie?

Uśmiechając się delikatnie różowowłosy, ponownie wtulił się w bezpieczne ramiona blondyna.

„ Słodki – pomyślał Eiri – on jest po prostu za słodki dla własnego dobra. To się dla niego źle skończy, chwila, moment przecież to już się dla niego źle skończyło".

- Głuptas – uśmiechnął się lekko, ciągle patrząc w ametystowe oczy chłopca.

- … - nastolatek podniósł głowę, z zaciekawieniem spoglądając na swojego anioła.

- Nie jesteś martwy, nie jesteś w niebie i nie, nie jestem aniołem Shuichi. Jestem kimś zupełnie innym, na pewno nie aniołem, „ i daleko mi do tego" – pomyślał Eiri - jeśli ktoś tu ma być aniołem, to tylko ty malutki – szepnął, pochylając się nad nim, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.

Shuichi momentalnie zesztywniał, czując usta mężczyzny na czole.

- Nie bój się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Chłopiec jak jego ciało rozluźniło się na zapewnienia starszego.

- Więc… - zaczął nie śmiało nastolatek – kim jesteś panie aniele? – zapytał, lekko przechylając głowę na bok.

- … - Eiri lekko pokręcił głową „ on naprawdę jest zbyt słodki, i naiwny dla własnego bezpieczeństwa" – Eiri Yuki Uesugi, jestem pisarzem, nie aniołem, zapamiętaj to sobie. A teraz odpocznij – mówiąc to podszedł do łóżka, chcąc ułożyć chłopca na miękkiej pościeli, ale Shuichi uniemożliwił mu ten zamiar, zaczynając szlochać i jęczeć gwałtownie, jeszcze mocniej się w niego wtulając – Shuichi uspokój się, nikt ci tutaj krzywdy nie zrobi, możesz spokojnie położyć się do snu. Ja będę w pokoju obok.

- Nie … nie … - szlochał chłopiec – nie zostawiaj mnie samego… proszę …

- shu… - westchnął z rezygnacją – no dobrze, zrobimy tak. Położę się razem z tobą, i poczekam do momentu, aż zaśniesz i dopiero w tedy pójdę. Co ty na to?

- … - Shuichi przytaknął, rozluźniając swój uchwyt na jego szyi.

Ułożył ShuichiEgo na środku łoża, a sam położył się obok niego. Obrócił się na plecy, co wykorzystał Shu przytulając się do niego i kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu, Eiri opiekuńczo położył dłoń na jego tali, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Usłyszał ciche westchnienie ulgi, a na jego ustach pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek.

Czując ciepło, drugiej osoby, przy swoim boku Eiri po raz pierwszy od nie pamiętnych czasów rozluźnił się, pozwalając sobie na lekki sen. Jego ręka, delikatnie wędrowała po plecach chłopca, aż po samą szyję, zatrzymując się na niej i pieszcząc ja delikatnie, aby nie wystraszyć chłopca. „ O tak – pomyślał blondyn – do tego mógł bym się przyzwyczaić". Bawiąc się włosami nastolatka, które były miękkie jak jedwab, Eiri przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie.

Shuichi rozluźniony leżał w ramionach mężczyzny, napawając się dotykiem jego dłoni, które wędrowały spokojnie po jego plecach, szyi, ramionach. Nie spał, jego oddech był spokojny i miarowy, nie chciał spać, kiedy jego anioł tak przyjemnie go głaskał, dając mu tym dotykiem poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego teraz tak bardzo potrzebował. Dłoń Shuichiego, nieświadomie zaczęła przesuwać się po torsie mężczyzny, sprawiając mu tym ogromną przyjemność. Nie wiedział jak to się dzieje, ale nie bał się tej osoby o miodowych oczach, czuł się rozluźniony i bezpieczny, czuł się jak w domu. Po wcześniejszych przeżyciach, sądził że już nigdy, nie pozwoli się nikomu dotknąć, ale… z jego aniołem było inaczej. On mógł go dotykać tak długo, jak tylko zechce. Nie bał się tego dotyku, dotyk tych dłoni, sprawiał mu tyle przyjemności, sprawiał że to było takie właściwe, takie na miejscu, zupełnie inaczej, jak w przypadku Tohmy. Na samą myśl o swoim szefie, który go tak bardzo skrzywdził, Shuichi wzdrygnął się, sztywniejąc w ramionach blondyna. Eiri od razu ocknął się ze swojego pół snu.

- Co się stało malutki? – zapytał Eiri, zmartwiony nagłym spięciem się chłopca.

- Nic… tylko… – zaczął swoim dźwięcznym głosem, nadal przesuwając dłoń po torsie blondyna -… tylko, kiedy zacząłem rozmyślać, o tym, jak twój dotyk, aniele, sprawia mi tyle…- Shu zaczął się plątać w swoich słowach - … przyjemności… to …to

- Przypomniał ci się dotyk Tohmy – dokończył za niego Eiri, cofając rękę z pleców chłopca.

Shuichi zaczął panikować, kiedy poczuł, a raczej nie czuł dotyku dłoni swojego anioła na sobie.

- Nie … proszę, nie zabieraj swoich dłoni, to nie miało być tak – ponownie gubiąc się w swoich słowach Shu powiedział – podoba mi się twój dotyk, jest taki inny od T…Tohmy, taki… właściwy. Proszę dotykaj mnie więcej…- spojrzał na niego błagalnym spojrzeniem - …kiedy otworzyłem oczy, po tym koszmarze … i … i zobaczyłem twoje włosy, wystraszyłem się, myślałem że znowu mnie dorwał i…, ale później ty spojrzałeś na mnie i poczułem, że jestem tam gdzie powinienem być…

„ Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co on mówi – zastanawiał się, słysząc nie składną paplaninę chłopca – chyba nie bardzo, on po prostu prosi się, aby rzucić się na niego i zniewolić. Śliczny, mój mały … zaraz, czy ja właśnie pomyślałem **„mój"**, a zresztą nie ważne, nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby ta głupiutka istotka była tylko i wyłącznie moja. Jest taki słodki plątając się w swoich słowach."

- … w domu.

Na te słowa Eiri uniósł jedną brew, dziwiąc się jak ten, jego głuptas, może pokładać w nim taką ufność.

- Nie znasz mnie, i mimo to mi ufasz? Skąd masz tą pewność, że nie rzucę się na ciebie, i nie zgwałcę cię? Odpowiedz mi.

- To jest…nie ważne – szepnął spuszczając głowę - jeśli chc…chcesz mnie zgwałcić.. to…to…ja… ufam ci – dodał po chwili, chowając głowę w zgięciu jego ramienia, rumieniąc się słodko, co nie umyło uwadze Eiriego.

- Baka…jak możesz tak łatwo i lekko mówić takie rzeczy. Po tym co przeszłeś… – przerwał widząc smutek na twarzy chłopca, westchnął i chwycił go za brodę zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy – Shuichi, spójrz na mnie. Otwórz te swoje śliczne oczęta i spójrz na mnie malutki.

-… aniele…

- Nie Shu, nie aniele, mam na imię Eiri, a nie żaden anioł. Rozumiesz?

- Eiri – szepnął z czułością chłopak.

- Tak lepiej.

Eiri podciągnął się siadając przy ścianie, na łóżku. Chwycił Shuichiego, który staczając się z niego, leżał teraz na plecach, spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- Chodź – szepnął Eiri ciągnąc chłopca za ramie, który dalej leżał nieruchomo na łóżku, dąsając się na niego, za to że go zrzucił z siebie – nie chcesz? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Ale co…? – zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak, siadając, i podciągając pod siebie nogi, patrzył prosto w miodowe oczy blondyna, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi.

- Głuptas – szepnął Eiri, i otworzył swoje ramiona w zapraszającym geście. – Nie chcesz? – zapytał ponownie.

- Chcę!! – krzyknął Shu wskakując na kolana Eiriego i mocno się w niego wtulając – bardzo chcę – szepnął zakładając mu ręce na szyję, i wdychając jego zapach, ponownie zaczął się rozluźniać, starając się nie myśleć o bólu w dole pleców, który odczuwał przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu.

„ Jestem już pewny, podjąłem decyzję – myślał Eiri spoglądając na swojego małego kociaczka. Tak, jest jak taki mały, zagubiony kociak, który czeka na swojego pana, aby go odnalazł i przygarnął".

„Gdzie on się podziewa - zastanawiał się K, wypijając już trzecią kawę – miał wrócić za chwilę, przynajmniej tak mówił, a minęło – spojrzał na zegarek - 30 minut". Amerykanin wstał z kanapy przeciągając się, poprawił koszule, wygładził spodnie i skierował swoje kroki w stronę sypialni pisarza. „ Skoro Mahomet nie chce przyjść do góry, to góra przyjdzie do Mahometa", a teraz gdzie on ma tą sypialnie".

Otworzył pierwsze drzwi po prawej, które okazały się być zejściem do piwnicy, „nie, to na pewno nie jest jego sypialnia, a może te ostatnie drzwi, na końcu korytarza, to jego sypialnia. Tak na pewno to są te drzwi, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję".

Zapukał lekko, czekając na zaproszenie.

- Wejdź Cloud.

Amerykanin uchylił nieco drzwi, zaglądając z ciekawością do środka, jego wzrok od razu padł na parę siedzącą na łóżku. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- I…? – zapytał opierając się o futrynę drzwi, intensywnie lustrując parę. Oparty o ścianę siedział Eiri, całkowicie rozluźniony i spokojny, „ Eiri nigdy nie był rozluźniony – myślał K - a co dopiero spokojny. Wygląda na to, że Shu działa na niego kojąco, tak samo jak Eiri na Shu". Na kolanach pisarza siedziała różowowłosa istotka, z zarzuconymi ramionami na szyi blondyna, mocno się w niego wtulając, i z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach spojrzał w jego stronę. Szepnął nie śmiało.

- Dziękuje…

- … - K drgnął słysząc słowa piosenkarza – za co mi dziękujesz Shuichi, przecież się spóźniłem – spuścił głowę ze złością – nie zdążyłem…

- K-san, tylko ty jeden zawsze mnie pilnowałeś i ostrzegałeś przed Tohmą, gdybym cię w tedy posłuchał i nie poszedł sam do jego biura…- spuścił głowę, pozwalając na nowo swoim łzą spłynąć po policzkach -… nic by się nie wydarzyło. Przepraszam, że cię nie posłuchałem… przepraszam – szlochał coraz mocniej chłopak. Eiri zaczął szeptać uspakajające słowa do jego ucha, po których Shu zaczął się odprężać.

- Ach, Shu-chan – K oderwał się od drzwi, podchodząc do niego. Położył mu dłoń na policzku, i spojrzał w jego zapłakane oczy – ty tu nie ponosisz żadnej winy, Shuichi jesteś ofiarą, tym który cierpiał.

- K ma rację Shuichi – dodał Eiri kładąc rękę na jego głowie, w geście pocieszenia.

K popatrzył na pisarza i zapytał.

- Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź Eiri-san?

- Tak – spojrzał w wielkie fiołkowe oczy - pomogę mojemu głuptasowi – Shu popatrzył na niego z radością w oczach, a K uniósł brew w zdziwieniu na słowa pisarza, „ od kiedy to Shu jest** jego**".

-Naprawdę? – zapytał Shuichi.

- Tak. Ukryję cię tak, że nikt cię nie znajdzie. A nawet jeśli, to będę przy tobie, aby cię ochronić. Od tej chwili już niegdzie nie wyjdziesz sam, zawsze będę przy tobie.

Pochylił się nad chłopcem scałowując jego łzy z mokrych policzków.

„ To coś nowego, Eiriemu na kimś zależy – debatował w myślach K - Cieszę się, że dożyłem tej chwili. To jest naprawdę niesamowite, to jak go delikatnie przytrzymuje w ramionach, aby nie odczuwał za bardzo bólu, to jak go delikatnie całuje i pociesza. O tak nadchodzi koniec świata – drwił K – Eiri Yuki Uesugi zakochał się z wzajemnością w człowieku. Jestem ciekawy jak jego rodzina zareaguje".

5


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5 – Chęć posiadania

_**Rozdział 5 – Chęć posiadania**_

- Więc? – zapytał K.

- … - Eiri popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem – Jakie więc?

- Jak to jakie … ? – Cloud spojrzał na swojego towarzysza z irytacją.

- Zadałem ci proste pytanie. Czego nie rozumiesz w słowie „więc"? – Eiri spojrzał na niego zapalając papierosa.

- Nic… no może poza jednym drobnym faktem. O co ci chodzi?! – zapytał mocno zaciągając się papierosem.

Rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie „ zapowiada się na długą rozmowę" – pomyślał K, a na głos powiedział.

- Eiri-san proszę przestań bawić się w podchody i zechciej mi powiedzieć jakie masz zamiary względem tego chłopca – ruchem głowy wskazał na uchylone drzwi sypialni w końcu korytarza.

- Czy nie wyraziłem się wcześniej wyraźnie? – zapytał Eiri zaczynając się niecierpliwić – zgodziłem się nim zająć, więc z czym masz problem?

Przez chwilę Cloud lustrował przyjaciela uważnym wzrokiem, wzdychając ciężko zapytał.

- Eiri powiedz jak długo się znamy?

Eiri zastanawiając się oparł głowę na oparciu fotela, gasząc ledwo tlący się papieros w popielniczce. „ Wiedziałem, że go tak łatwo nie spławię. Teraz będę musiał się przed nim tłumaczyć, na co w ogóle nie mam ochoty". Westchnął ciężko i spokojnie odpowiedział.

- Jakieś … no nie wiem… całą wieczność? – zadrwił.

Prawe oko K zaczęło lekko drgać „ jestem spokojny, jestem spokojny – powtarzał w myślach – nie uda mu się mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi. Nie tym razem. Ostatnio niewiele brakowało, żeby mnie ugryzł, po tym jak mu przystawiłem broń do skroni….brrrr".

- Eiri… chyba nie myślisz, że twoją odpowiedzią zakończy się nasza rozmowa. Dopóki nie dowiem się co chcesz z nim zrobić, nie dam ci spokoju.

- Nudzisz Cloud.

- Może tak, a może nie. Twoja rodzina go nie zaakceptuje i wiem, że ty też nie jesteś Shuichim tak bardzo zainteresowany, aby się dobrowolnie narażać.

- Zaczynasz mnie denerwować. – Eiri zaczął nerwowo bębnić palcami o oparcie fotela – Przecież zgodziłem się prawda? Więc z czym masz problem. Ty przyszedłeś do mnie po pomoc dla tego bachora i dopiero teraz zacząłeś myśleć o konsekwencjach? Trzeba było wcześniej o tym pomyśleć i nie zawracać mi głowy. – powiedział podnosząc się z fotela, uznając że rozmowa jest zakończona.

- Eiri… - K popatrzył na niego z nadzieją w oczach – usiądź proszę i spróbuj mnie zrozumieć. Traktuję Shuichiego jak własnego syna i widząc jak na niego patrzysz….

- Jak na niego patrzę? – przerwał mu Eiri ponownie siadając w fotelu.

- … Patrzysz jak by był smakowitym kąskiem, który tylko czeka żeby go schrupać. I nie podoba mi się to, Eiri proszę nie z nim… - powiedział pochylając się i chowając twarz w dłoniach - … nie z nim.

- Cloud – szepnął Eiri podchodząc do przyjaciela – o co chodzi? Nigdy wcześniej za nikim się tak nie wstawiałeś. Nigdy nie miałeś problemu z moimi metodami postępowania. Dlaczego on? – zapytał kładąc dłoń na ramieniu K – Dlaczego on jest taki wyjątkowy?

- Z chwilą gdy go tylko zobaczyłem… - zaczął K - …chciałem go obronić przed całym złem. Ta radosna istotka, sprawiła że… - podniósł głowę spoglądając na Eiriego – po śmierci mojego jedynego synka… mój świat się zawalił. Nie miałem na nic ochoty, moje życie się w tej chwili skończyło. I w tedy spotkałem ciebie. – uśmiechnął się do Eiriego – Zadałeś mi proste pytanie „ Chcesz umrzeć?" O tak, w tamtej chwili chciałem i to jak bardzo, ale ty tylko się odwróciłeś i znikłeś pojawiając się za moimi plecami. Chwyciłeś mnie mocno za szyję, wbijając swoje ostre pazury. Pamiętasz o co mnie zapytałeś? Eiri…?

- Tak pamiętam, nigdy tego nie zapomnę, w tedy zaczęła się nasza przyjaźń. „ Jesteś gotowy do przywitania wieczności u mego boku?"

K uśmiechnął się spoglądając na przyjaciela. O tak, to były dokładnie te słowa.

- „Nie", taka była moja odpowiedź.

- Tak. – odparł Eiri - Inni, zawsze bez zastanowienia zgadzali się, licząc na władzę, pieniądze i sławę. Nie sądzili, że ich życie skończy się z chwilą wyrażenia zgody. Ludzie to są głupie istoty.

- …. Ja też jestem człowiekiem Eiri.

- Ty to co innego. Nie porównuj się do nich.

- Co sprawiło, że tak o mnie myślisz… Yuki?

Eiri uważnie zlustrował Clouda, marszcząc brwi w gniewie.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię kiedy mówisz do mnie Yuki, zawsze to robisz kiedy poważnie rozmawiamy.

- Głupie przyzwyczajenie. – powiedział K – wybacz.

- Celowo to robisz. Wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi w tak krótkim czasie, tylko ty jesteś do tego zdolny Cloud.

- Dziękuję za komplement. To aż zbytek łaski – zadrwił K – o wszechmocny Eiri.

- Zaraz cię ugryzę, jak nie przestaniesz – warknął pisarz.

- O co ci chodzi – zapytał niewinnie - zacytowałem tylko jednego z twoich licznych fanów.

- Wkurzasz mnie, nie prosiłem cię o cytaty – podchodząc do stolika, na którym zostawił papierosy, wyciągnął kolejnego, zapalając i zaciągając nim się mocno powiedział.

- A teraz przestań odwracać moją uwagę i odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

- Jakie?

- W tedy w parku – przerwał spoglądając na K – odmówiłeś mi, ale nigdy nie powiedziałeś dlaczego. Co spowodowało, że nie chciałeś zapomnienia, które ci ofiarowałem.

- To jest bardzo proste – K odchylił się na kanapie zamykając oczy – nie chciałem zapominać o moim kochanym synku, mimo że to bolało i nadal boli. To było by jak zdrada względem jego. Zapominając o tych wszystkich wspaniałych chwilach, które przeżyliśmy razem… nie … nie mogłem i nadal nie mogę. – otworzył oczy, które spoglądały wprost w złote tęczówki pisarza – czy to zaspokaja twoją ciekawość Eiri-san?

- Tak.

Shuichi powoli wybudzał się ze snu. Obrócił się na bok spoglądając na lekko uchylone drzwi, zza których dochodziły ciche szepty. Próbował wstać z łóżka chcąc udać się do łazienki, ale wykonując nagły, gwałtowny ruch, jego ciało zaprotestowało przypominając mu o niedawnych wydarzeniach. Z jękiem położył się z powrotem, rezygnując na chwilę ze swojej wędrówki do łazienki.

- Za chwilę na pewno mi przejdzie – pocieszał sam siebie – i w tedy znowu spróbuję.

Za każdym razem kiedy zamykał oczy, na powrót powracały koszmarne chwile spędzone w studiu. Nic nie pomagało, nawet sam fakt, że jest bezpieczny w domu swojego anioła, „Eiri, tak to imię do niego pasuje, jest idealne… jak on sam". Shuichi uśmiechnął się, chichocząc cichutko. Podciągnął się ostrożnie do pozycji siedzącej i zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju. Obok łóżka, po lewej stronie, stała mała szafka z lampką. W sypialni znajdowała się również szafa na całą ścianę „ wow, jeszcze nie widziałem tak wielkiej szafy – pomyślał Shuichi - zajmuje ona calutką ścianę". Na przeciwnej ścianie znajdowała się komoda, a obok niej drzwi „ zapewne do łazienki". Na wprost łóżka były uchylone drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się w końcu na łóżku, na którym aktualnie siedział „ po co komuś takie wielkie łóżko, skoro mieszka sam – zastanawiał się Shu – ale zaraz, a skąd ta pewność, że mieszka sam? Przecież go nie znam. Nie wiem nawet kim jest, poza faktem, że jest moim aniołem – uśmiechnął się do siebie – chciałbym… chciałbym, nie ważne co bym chciał i tak tego nie dostanę." Westchnął ciężko przymykając oczy i szepnął.

- To są tylko marzenia, które nigdy się nie spełnią…

Shuichi pogrążony w swoich myślach nie zauważył otwierających się drzwi. Blondyn przystanął opierając się o futrynę i spoglądając na siedzącą, drobna postać na łóżku, zapytał.

- Jakie marzenia, kotku?

Shu podskoczył zaskoczony, wyrwany ze swoich myśli, spojrzał na stojącego mężczyznę w drzwiach i uśmiechnął się słodko rozpoznając Eiriego. Zarumienił się delikatnie, widząc jak blondyn odrywa się od drzwi zbliżając się do niego. „ O Boże on zaraz będzie przy mnie – zaczął panikować Shuichi – co mam robić?" Eiri usiadł obok powoli, widząc jak bardzo jest chłopak spięty. Spoglądając na czubek głowy chłopca, który miał mocno pochyloną głowę unikając spojrzenia pisarza.

- Nie boisz się mnie? – zapytał, palcem wskazującym unosząc brodę Shu i głęboko zaglądając w wielkie ametystowe oczy.

- Nie, a dlaczego miał bym się bać? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Może teraz się nie boisz, ale z czasem, kiedy mnie bliżej poznasz… na pewno będziesz się bał.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedział Shu – o co ci chodzi?

- Z czasem zrozumiesz… - podniósł Shuichiego sadzając go na swoich kolanach, jego głowę położył na ramieniu błądząc ręką w jego włosach, rozkoszując się ich jedwabistością.

Shuichi siedział cichutko bojąc się nawet oddychać, nie chciał żaby Eiri znowu zostawił go samego. Zawsze jak był sam koszmary powracały do niego jak bumerang, nie dając mu ani chwili spokoju. Bał się, i to bardzo. Jego ciało zaczęło reagować na wspomnienie tego co się mu przydarzyło. Cały drżał, ręce zaczęły się trząść, z jego ust wyrwał się cichy szloch. Eiri widząc co się dzieje z chłopakiem chciał go posadzić z powrotem na łóżku, ale on mu na to nie pozwolił wtulając się mocniej w niego, nadal szlochając.

- Cii… - uspokajał go – już dobrze… już nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Jestem tu …

- I tego się boję – powiedział K stając w drzwiach, opierając ręce na biodrach – miałeś tylko sprawdzić co z Shu i czy jeszcze śpi, a ty nie dość, że nie wracasz, to jeszcze się z nim tulisz.

Shuichi podniósł głowę spoglądając na Amerykanina. Coraz bardziej się rumieniąc powiedział.

- K-san, t…to moja wina, ja go zatrzymałem. Nie chciałem być sam, a kiedy Eiri-san przyszedł to ja już nie spałem. I… i ja… bałem się być sam. Ciągle… - Shuichi pochylił głowę chcąc ukryć zdradliwe łzy, które na nowo zaczęły się formować.

- Shu…- westchnął K podchodząc do niego – tu nie ma twojej winy – spojrzał na Eiriego kontynuując – tutaj zawinił Eiri, nie ty.

- Ale…

- Nie ma żadnego ale – chwycił go za ramiona – to jest dorosły mężczyzna i sam podejmuje decyzje, za które musi być odpowiedzialny i ponosić za nie pełne konsekwencje.

Chwycił twarz różowowłosego w swoje dłonie kciukiem ścierając spływające łzy.

- Tak samo jak… - przełknął nerwowo ślinę- …jak to co zrobił Tohma… jest nie wybaczalne. Tak samo jak …– Shuichi zamknął mocno oczy, przyłożył dłonie do uszu i gwałtownie zaczął kręcić głową nie chcąc nic więcej słyszeć.

- Nie… nie… nie chcę już więcej słyszeć! – krzyczał histerycznie – nie chcę… nie chcę…

Eiri chwycił chłopaka mocno przyciskając go do siebie, co tylko pogorszyło napiętą sytuację. Shuichi przeraźliwie zaczął krzyczeć, wyrywać się, kopać, nie zważając na uporczywy ból, który przy każdym ruchu przypominał mu wszystko na nowo.

- Shuichi! Uspokój się, nic ci nie grozi, jesteś z dala od niego! Shu… Shuichi … proszę cię uspokój się – błagał K – wybacz mi, proszę wybacz. Zawiodłem cię.

Shuichi słysząc słowa K, powoli zaczął się uspokajać. Jego zrelaksowane na powrót ciało, bezwładnie opadło w ramiona Eiriego, który uspokajająco gładził go po głowie. K chwycił jego drobną dłoń w swoje ręce, klękając przy łóżku delikatnie całując każdy polec z osobna.

- Wybacz…wybacz. Przepraszam cię Shu-chan, przepraszam…

- K-san za co mnie przepraszasz? Nie rozumiem.

-… - Cloud obserwował uważnie chłopca „taki niewinny, nadal… mimo tego co go spotkało". – Shuichi – zaczął Eiri, ale K mu przerwał.

- Nie Eiri – ich spojrzenia się spotkały, pisarz kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu.

- Przepraszam cię za to, że ci nie pomogłem na czas Shu-chan. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że tak bardzo cię zawiodłem.

- Nie!!- krzyknął Shu – To nie prawda. Ty zawsze przy mnie byłeś… zawsze…

- Ale kiedy mnie najbardziej potrzebowałeś… zawiodłem…

Shuichi wyswobodził się z ramion blondyna i spoglądając głęboko w błękitne oczy swojego menadżera powiedział.

- Nie, nie ty K, nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś – położył głowę na jego ramieniu płacząc cichutko.

Cloud opiekuńczo objął Shuichiego w pasie mocno go do siebie przytulając.

Spojrzał na Eiriego, a jego wzrok mówił „ nigdy nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić, zapomnij o tym, nie z nim".

- W porządku Cloud – zaczął Eiri nie spuszczając z niego wzroku – będzie po twojemu.

Cloud uśmiechnął się triumfalnie kiwając głową, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że Eiri nie zrezygnuje tak łatwo ze swojej upatrzonej zdobyczy. Będzie cicho i dyskretnie się zakradał, aż w końcu osiągnie to co tak bardzo chce i zaspokoi swoją chęć posiadania. Nic i nikt go nie powstrzyma.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6 – Zagubiony część 1

_**Rozdział 6 – Zagubiony część 1**_

Eiri rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale nie zastał tego czego się spodziewał. Przed jego oczami było puste łóżko, w którym powinien znajdować się śpiący Shu, ale go tam nie było. Zajrzał do łazienki ona również okazała się pusta. Na podłodze leżały tylko brudne rzeczy Shu z poprzedniego dnia. W tym momencie blondyn zaczął się denerwować.

- Shuichi…! – wołał pisarz zaglądając w każdy kąt domu. Odpowiadała mu tylko dojmująca cisza.

- Gdzie on mógł się podziać – zastanawiał się stając na środku salonu masując sobie ręką czoło – chyba nie wyszedł na zewnątrz… nie był by na tyle głupi… prawda? – zapytał sam siebie.

- Zostawiłem go samego raptem na dwie godziny, a on gdzieś w tym czasie zniknął.

Wszedł do kuchni, a to co tam zastał sprawiło, że z wrażenia przystanął i wpatrywał się oniemiały w nieład jaki zastał w pomieszczeniu. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – „Tatsuya!" – a skoro Tatsuya tu był, to na pewno nie przepuścił okazji do molestowania chłopaka.

- Debilny brat, teraz mogę się brać i iść szukać błąkającego się dzieciaka, który dodatkowo jest idealną ofiarą na ataki nocnych zboczeńców. Po prostu wspaniale! A jeśli jest ubrany w to co myślę to będą naprawdę kłopoty.

Eiri chwycił płaszcz i upewniając się, że zamknął dom wybiegł w ciemną zapraszającą noc. Noc była jego ulubioną porą. Była jak matka, w której ramionach mógł się skryć i uczuć się bezpiecznie. Będąc istotą nocy nie obawiał się niczego poza samotnością. Chociaż sam się do tego nie przyznawał, to z chwilą poznania Winchestera jego bezsensowne życie nabrało sensu i celu do dalszej egzystencji. Jego celem stał się znienawidzony mąż jego siostry, Tohma Seguchi, podła i bezwzględna osoba, która żyła tylko po to aby znęcać się nad słabymi, niewinnymi istotami ludzkimi.

Samego Eiriego ludzie go nie obchodzili, byli tylko środkami potrzebnymi do osiągnięcia celu. Zniszczenia Seguchiego. Jednak kiedy Eiri zobaczył skrzywdzoną, załamaną postać chłopca w ramionach Clouda, coś w nim się zmieniło, sprawiając że postanowił pomóc różowowłosej istotce. A to, że był najnowszą zabawką Tohmy tylko dodawało sprawie pikanterii. Nic tak Seguchiego nie wkurza jak stracenie tego, co go w danej chwili najbardziej interesowało, a tak się składało, że teraz był to Shuichi Shindo.

- Ukryję go tak… - powiedział, szybko dobiegając do parku, który znajdował się w pobliżu jego domu – że bez mojej pomocy go nie znajdzie. On ani nikt inny. A to co z nim zrobię to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa.

_**Dwie godziny wcześniej:**_

- Jesteś pewny, że zostawiając go samego nic mu się nie stanie?

- A co niby miało by się mu stać. Wychodzę tylko na chwilę – powiedział Eiri – szybko załatwię to co muszę i zaraz wracam.

Cloud popatrzył na pisarza wsiadając do samochodu i jeszcze dodał.

- Jak uważasz Eiri-san, powierzam go twojej opiece, proszę dbaj o niego. Tylko o to cię proszę. – zamknął drzwi samochodu zapalając silnik – dowidzenia.

-… - Eiri obrócił się kierując swoje kroki w stronę samochodu i odjechał.

Wysoki czarnowłosy chłopak wszedł do mieszkania przez uchylone drzwi balkonowe w salonie, rozejrzał się po pokoju zauważając brak kluczy na szafce do czarnego mercedesa, ulubionego samochodu Eiriego. To oznaczało tylko jedno „ kochanego braciszka nie ma w domu, więc można się zabawić kosztem jego mieszkania. Pierwszy cel – kuchnia – do dzieła!"

- Jak ja kocham go wkurzać, to jest naprawdę zabawne, jego brak samo kontroli. Chociaż z drugiej strony zawsze kończę później poobijany i zakrwawiony – otworzył lodówkę zaglądając do środka - a on jest cały i zdrowy. Życie potrafi być okrutne.

- Co by tu sobie skombinować do jedzonka? Najchętniej miałbym ochotę na młodego, ślicznego chłopca, w którego żyłach płynie dziewicza, nieskalana krew.

Przystanął z patelnią w ręce.

- Taaa… i akurat u Eiriego taka osoba się znajdzie. Prędzej świnie z nieba zaczną spadać – zakpił brunet – jeśli taka osoba by się tu znalazła to jestem pewny, że Eiri dawno by ją schrupał na śniadanie.

- Moim zdaniem to te świnie już spadły – odezwał sie głos od strony drzwi kuchennych - a dokładnie jedna konkretna świnia gotująca przy piecu i rozmawiająca sama ze sobą.

- Ayaka !! - krzyknął czarnowłosy obracając się gwałtownie – co ty tutaj robisz?!

- Tatsuha-san... robie dokładnie to samo co ty.

- Gotujesz? - Ayaka zmierzyła go nienawistnym wzrokiem. „ Tępy idiota – pomyślała przykładając dłoń do skroni – tylko dlaczego jest tak podobny do mojego kochanego Eiriego. Różnią się tylko kolorem włosów i oczu, no i oczywiście wiekiem, ale to już szczegół."

- Znowu dyskutujesz ze swoimi myślami? – zapytał niewinnie mieszając sos i zmniejszając gaz pod gotującym się makaronem.

- Nie twój zakichany interes baka! – Tatsuha podniósł wzrok na drobną długowłosą brunetkę, która nerwowo zaczęła się cofać do tyłu, zwężając groźnie oczy powiedział.

- Na twoim miejscu Ayaka… - zaczął powoli się do niej zbliżać nie spuszczając jej z oczu, które stały się krwisto-czerwone – uważałbym na to, co mówię i przy kim.

Dziewczyna wystraszyła się nie na żarty. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała wściekłego młodego Uesugi. Wiele o nim i jego wyskokach słyszała, ale nie sądziła, że okażą się one prawdą. Sądziła, że to tylko przechwałki chłopaka chcącego zwrócić na siebie uwagę ojca i tu się pomyliła. Przyparta do muru, starała się w niego wniknąć jak najgłębiej, w danej chwili chciała zniknąć. Z każdą mijającą minutą żałowała coraz bardziej przyjścia tutaj. Zwłaszcza bez wyraźnego zaproszenia.

- To że zazwyczaj nie zwracam uwagi na twoje docinki, nie daje ci pozwolenia na ich kontynuowanie. A tak poza tym nie masz prawa tu być…

- Ale…

- Nie ma żadnego ale. Nie jesteś JUŻ jego narzeczoną, więc co tutaj robisz? – oparł rękę o ścianę na wysokości jej głowy – Weszłaś do cudzego domu nieproszona, a do tego obrażasz mnie – stwierdził spokojnie.

- Ja tylko ch…chciałam…- dziewczyna zaczęła się jąkać i trząść mocno.

- Co chciałaś? Jest prawie dwunasta w nocy, co o tej godzinie tutaj szukałaś? Hmm… już wiem, na pewno chciałaś wskoczyć Eiriemu do łóżka, uwieść go i zmusić do małżeństwa. Prawda?

-… - Ayaka gwałtownie potrzęsła głową w proteście, „ cholera on za dużo wie, jest zbyt spostrzegawczy – zauważyła dziewczyna – a czego ja się spodziewałam, że będzie taki głupi na jakiego wygląda? Ależ ja jestem naiwna, w końcu to Uesugi."

- Nie…? Ale ja wiem, że tak. Jesteś taka sama jak inne ludzkie istoty, a tak poza tym – pochylił się nad jej uchem szeptając – zdradzę ci małą tajemnicę, potrafię czytać w myślach.

Ayaka gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze „ to po mnie…"

- Tak, po tobie – wyprostował się wracając do gotowania – a teraz opuść ten dom za nim stracę cierpliwość i zrobię ci krzywdę.

Ayaka czuła jak łzy płyną jej po policzku, ale nie chciała ich powstrzymywać, nie miała na to ochoty. Nie były to łzy smutku, ani strachu, ale złości i nienawiści. Spoglądała na czarnowłosego nienawistnie odepchnęła się od ściany zatrzymując się w pół kroku na słowa Tatsuhy.

- To że jeszcze żyjesz zawdzięczasz swojemu ojcu i dam ci dobrą radę –popatrzył na nią zimno - jeśli chcesz dłużej pożyć…nie wchodź więcej nam w drogę, bo za drugim razem nie będziesz mieć tyle szczęścia i zginiesz w męczarniach, a na kata zgłaszam się dobrowolnie.

Tatsuha spoglądał jeszcze przez chwilę za wybiegającą dziewczyną – Suka – szepnął za złością.

W ciemnej sypialni drobna różowowłosa postać poruszyła się nieznacznie wybudzając się ze snu. Chłopak leżał przez chwilę wsłuchując się w odgłosy dobiegające z jakiegoś pomieszczenia w domu. Przesunął się na skraj łóżka. Jęknął z bólu przypominając sobie zajście z przed kilku godzin. Rozejrzał się po sypialni szukając wzrokiem zegara, spojrzał na szafkę stojącą obok „ Co?! 23:51!! Przespałem cały dzień, ale mimo to czuję się nadal zmęczony i taki…taki brudny – Shuichi cicho zaczął szlochać powoli zsuwając się z łóżka i kierując się w stronę łazienki – nie mam ochoty żyć, bo i po co? Jestem już bez wartościowy… zużyty."

Drżącymi dłońmi nacisnął klamkę wchodząc do środka i zostawiając otwarte drzwi za sobą. Rozebrał się powoli unikając gwałtowniejszych ruchów, aby nie odczuwać dojmującego bólu w dole pleców. Rzucił ubranie daleko od siebie nie chcąc go już więcej oglądać. Stanął nagi przed lustrem uważnie oglądając swoje zmaltretowane odbicie. Praktycznie całe jego ciało było pokryte czerwonymi punkcikami i śladami po zębach Tohmy. Shuichi podniósł wzrok napotykając swoje spojrzenie w lustrze, jego fiołkowe oczy do tej pory zawsze radosne i wesołe teraz były puste i bez życia. Obrócił się tyłem do swojego odbicia, wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej i odkręcając gorącą wodę gwałtownie zaczął się szorować chcąc zmyć z siebie pozostałe ślady gwałtu. Lekko unosząc prawą nogę oparł ją o ścianę. Pochylając się nieco mocniej do przodu, delikatnie wsadził w siebie namydlony palec i powolnymi posuwistymi ruchami zaczął myć swoje wnętrze, nie myśląc o bólu jaki każdy ruch mu sprawiał. Zauważył że z każdym ruchem ręki z jego wnętrza zaczęła się wydostawać sperma Tohmy, w tym momencie coś w nim pękło. Upadając na ziemię i gwałtownie szlochając z brutalną siłą zaczął drapać swoimi paznokciami wewnętrzną stronę ud, chcąc uwolnić się od wspomnień i wstydu. Z jego świeżych ran sącząca się krew powoli spływała po udach chłopca, ale on tego nie zauważył był zbyt pochłonięty „zmywaniem z siebie brudu."

Ayaka zbliżając się do wyjścia przystanęła nagle słysząc szum wody. „ Ktoś tu jeszcze jest. A może Eiri-san wrócił i bierze prysznic? To jest moja szansa."

Szybko skierowała swoje kroki do miejsca skąd dochodził odgłos. Otworzyła drzwi, jak się okazało do sypialni, przeszła przez pokój i przystanęła przy otwartych drzwiach łazienki.

- Nie to nie może być prawda – szepnęła wstrząśnięta cofając się powoli do tyłu.

--

Tatsuha kończąc swój posiłek i pozostawiając za sobą istny kataklizm wyszedł z kuchni.

- Ta suka jeszcze stąd nie znikła – powiedział za złością w głosie wyczuwając nadal jej obecność – a więc trzeba będzie pozbyć się jej siłą. Będzie to dla mnie czystą przyjemnością.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie wyczuwając w powietrzu ciężki zapach krwi.

- To coś nowego. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie czułem? – zastanawiał się zbliżając do pokoju - Chyba, że ten ktoś jest w sypialni Eiriego, która jest chroniona magią ochronną, a ta głupia baba otworzyła drzwi wchodząc do niej i uwalniając zapach.

Wchodząc do sypialni zatrzymał się przy łóżku spoglądając na zakrwawione prześcieradło. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze inhalując zapach.

- Czuję zapach Eiriego oraz nieznanej mi osoby i… nie to nie możliwe! – pobiegł szybko do łazienki – On tu nie może być, nie ma na tyle siły aby się tu wedrzeć!

- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? – zapytał dziewczynę stojącą w drzwiach – miałaś się stąd dawno wynieść i nie wracać.

Nie uzyskując żadnej odpowiedzi od brunetki Tatsuha podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Ayaki. Zdrętwiał cały nie dowierzając swoim oczom, przetarł je sądząc, że coś mu zamazuje wzrok. Ale nie, nie mylił się. Przed nim tuż pod prysznicem stała drobna różowowłosa postać.

- Interesujące – to były jedyne słowa jakie wypowiedział za nim tajemnicza istota zakręciła wodę i odwróciła się wychodząc z kabiny.

Powoli na jego usta wypływał lubieżny uśmieszek.

_**Baka**_ – idiota


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7 – Zagubiony część 2

_**Rozdział 7 – Zagubiony część 2**_

Nerwowe bębnienie palców o blat stolika roznosiło się po pomieszczeniu, rozpraszając panującą ciszę w pokoju. Czerwono włosy chłopak siedział na kanapie z głową spoczywającą na oparciu. Spokojny, miarowy oddech, otwarte oczy i nerwowy ruch ręki świadczył o tym, że nie śpi. Jego myśli krążyły wokół przyjaciela, którego nie widział cały przez cały dzień i obawiał się, że coś mu się stało.

„ K wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego kiedy mu powiedziałem, że Shuichi jest sam z Seguchim. Ale dlaczego? – zastanawiał się Hiro - Przecież co by się mu mogło stać będąc sam na sam z naszym szefem. On przecież tak o Shuichiego dba, pilnując aby mu nawet włos z głowy nie spadł. Więc dlaczego? Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem."

- Najlepiej będzie jak zaraz z rana zadzwonię do Suguru – wstał z kanapy kierując się do sypialni – on powinien coś więcej wiedzieć na ten temat. W końcu mieszka razem z Seguchim.

Hiro wziął szybki prysznic, przebrał się do snu i był już gotowy do położenia się do łóżka kiedy niespodziewanie zadzwonił telefon.

- Kto to dzwoni o tej godzinie? – podszedł do telefonu.

- Słucham?

- Hiro-kun! – krzyknął głos w słuchawce – Shuichi jest w niebezpieczeństwie!

- Suguru? – zapytał Hiro zdezorientowany – Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że Shu jest w niebezpieczeństwie? – Zaniepokoił się rudzielec.

- Musimy się spotkać. – nerwowo powiedział Suguru - Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, Tohma mógłby usłyszeć.

- Co się stało? – zapytał sam denerwując się coraz bardziej – coś z Shu?

- Tak, ale …

- Czy on…- dalsze słowa nie mogły przejść Hiro przez usta – czy…

- nie nic z tych rzeczy – powiedział uspokajająco Suguru – tylko przypadkiem usłyszałem rozmowę Tohmy z Sakuma-san na temat Shiuchiego i…

- Tak? – ponaglał go nerwowo Hiro.

- Nie, nie mogę teraz powiedzieć. Musimy się spotkać i osobiście porozmawiać…

- Gdzie i kiedy?- były to jedyne słowa Hiro.

- W kawiarni niedaleko twojego domu o ósmej rano.

- Będę na pewno.

- Dobrze, dobranoc Hiroshi.

- Dobranoc…- …bii…bii…-…Suguru – szepnął cicho sam do siebie.

Z ciemnej sypialni, w której jedynym źródłem światła był blask księżyca intensywnie świecącego na niebie, dochodziły stłumione jęki i ciężkie sapanie. W pokoju unosił się ciężki zapach seksu i potu. Nagie ciała złączone w namiętnym uścisku, poruszały się w gwałtownym akcie miłosnym, przesyconym zwierzęcością. Był to dziki, zwierzęcy seks spragnionych bliskości ciał.

- Toh…ma … - jęknął przeciągle brunet opadając zmęczony na łóżko po orgazmie, który właśnie owładnął jego ciałem.

Ciało Ryuichiego wstrząsane jeszcze spazmami rozkoszy, przyjmowało w siebie swojego kochanka, który był na skraju wytrzymałości. Ryu zacisnął mięśnie na penisie Tohmy wyrywając przeciągły jęk z ust kochanka. Jedno, ostatnie mocne pchnięcie i blondyn doszedł w ciele bruneta, pozostawiając po sobie spermę, po raz kolejny już tej nocy.

- Ryu… - szepnął Tohma wychodząc z ciała kochanka, opadając obok niego przyciągnął mniejsze ciało do siebie mówiąc – byłeś niesamowity …

-… - Ryuichi uśmiechnął się pod nosem zaczynając się bawić sutkiem Tohmy.

- Przestań gwiazdeczko bo znowu skończymy na „zapasach", a musimy porozmawiać – powiedział Tohma odpychając nachalną rękę bruneta.

- Ale Tohma – Ryu zaczął się dąsać – ja chcę więcej…

Blondyn spojrzał na swojego nie nasyconego kochanka „stworzyłem potwora" – pomyślał, a głośno powiedział.

- Więc nie chcesz znać nowinek o naszym aniołku? – na wspomnienie o Shuichim brunet momentalnie podniósł głowę przerywając swoją dotychczasową czynność.

- Wiedziałem, że tym przyciągnę twoją uwagę – uśmiechnął się kpiąco blondyn.

- Mów!

- Hmm? Aż tak drastycznie gwiazdeczko?

- … - Ryuichi wpatrywał się intensywnie w kochanka – Tohma… proszę cię mów – powiedział już nieco spokojniej.

- Nasz aniołek został zlokalizowany w rejonie zakazanym dla ludzi.

- I tak spokojnie to mówisz!? – krzyknął Ryu podnosząc się z Tohmy – przecież to oznacza, że jest w rękach Uesugich. Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? – jego niebieskie oczy intensywnie wpatrywały się w blondyna, który spokojnie bawił się włosami kochanka.

- Gwiazdeczko czyżbyś nie wierzył w moje możliwości? – Thoma udał zasmuconego.

- Nie, ale… - zaczął brunet.

- Jakie, ale? – podciągnął Ryuichiego za ramiona do góry. Ich oczy na tej samej wysokości lustrowały się nawzajem – Nie ma żadnego ale, jest tylko pewność, że nasz mały, słodki aniołek do nas wróci. Rozumiemy się?

- T…tak – Ryuichi wystraszył się nagłego wybuchu Tohmy.

- Ryu chyba się mnie nie wystraszyłeś?

- N…nie? – zająknął się mężczyzna – to znaczy nie, oczywiście że nie! – krzyknął pewniej.

- To dobrze – przejechał ręką po zgrabnych plecach bruneta – może będziemy kontynuować nasze wcześniejsze czynności, co ty na to?

- Bardzo chętnie – szepnął Ryuichi, prowokacyjnie pocierając kolanem krocze Tohmy, które od razu zareagowało na przyjemne zabiegi piosenkarza – ale mam taką malutką prośbę – spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem.

Tohma już domyślał się do czego to pytanie zmierza, i jedno było pewne na pewno się na to nie zgodzi.

- Zapomnij – powiedział szybko nie dając dojść do słowa brunetowi.

- Dlaczego!? – zapytał oburzony mężczyzna – Ja też chcę być na górze, a nie tylko na dole jako uke. Chcę być seme! – krzyczał dąsając się na Tohme.

- Obiecuję ci, że z naszym małym aniołkiem będziesz seme tyle razy ile tylko zechcesz. – powiedział próbując udobruchać obrażonego piosenkarza.

Oczy Ryuichiego nabrały okrutnego, sadystycznego blasku myśląc o tym co zrobi mając Shuichiego.

Pochylił się nad blondynem składając na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek. Udobruchany Ryuichi powolnymi, drażniącymi ruchami dłoni pieścił ciało kochanka. „Wiedziałem, że go tym ułagodzę – pomyślał blondyn – a teraz oddamy się całkowicie przyjemności".

Nie przerywając poczynań Ryu, Tohma rozluźnił się poddając się wprawnym dłonią i ustom, które przyjemnie drażniły jego ciało sprawiając, że zapominał o całym świecie. Jednak kiedy usta Ryuichiego zawędrowały do jego nabrzmiałego organu lekko przygryzając skórę na członku, a jego ręka bawiła się jądrami, nie wytrzymał. Chwycił Ryuichiego za nadgarstki podciągając go do góry, sprawiając że siedział na nim okrakiem.

- Tohma co… co robisz? – zapytał lekko zdezorientowany – Chyba nie…

Nie zdążył dokończyć kiedy poczuł jak Tohma nabił go na siebie, mocno do końca w niego wchodząc.

- Aagh! Toh…ma – dyszał ciężko Ryu nie mając ani chwili na przyzwyczajenie się do ponownej ingerencji kochanka – jak… mogłeś…

- … - Tohma leżał spokojnie pod Ryuichim zaciskając dłonie na jego jędrnych pośladkach – O co ci chodzi? Przecież chciałeś być na górze – jęknął czując jak Ryu zaciska na nim swoje mięśnie.

- Drań! – Ryuichi uniósł się powoli pozostawiając w sobie jedynie główkę penisa Tohmy i opadł z powrotem na dół wchłaniając go głęboko w siebie – Nie o to mi chodziło, kiedy…aah… mówiłem że chcę być …- ponownie nabił się na niego, zwiększając tempo swoich ruchów -…aagh… na górze!

- Dlaczego? Uhm…przecież ty masz całą kontrolę… w tej chwili.

- Toh…ma…- jęczał Ryu – więcej… głębiej… mocniej…argh!

- Ty przejąłeś kontrolę … - łapiąc ciężko powietrze zauważył blondyn - … rób na co masz ochotę… ugh … gwiazdko.

Ryuichi zaczął gwałtownie podnosić się i opadać błądząc dłońmi po swoim ciele, zwiększając swoją przyjemność. Wchłaniał Tohme całego, aż po nasadę członka, po którym powoli spływała sperma wydobywająca się z ciała Ryuichiego z poprzednich akcji tej nocy.

- Aargh! Tohma …proszę …AGH…mocniej, mocniej proszę …Tohma. Chcę…aagh… chcę…

- Co chcesz…ugh …gwiazdko… powiedz…no co?

- Chcę… chcę …brutalnie i szybko! Proszę Tohma!

Na usta Tohmy wypłynął lubieżny uśmieszek, a jego spojrzenie mówiło „trzeba było tak od razu".

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem… gwiazdeczko.

Uniósł lekko biodra Ryuichiego do góry, trzymając go mocno w miejscu nie pozwalając na jakikolwiek ruch.

- Tohma! – wydyszał ciężko Ryu próbując wymusić na nim ponowny ruch.

- Cierpliwości gwiazdko.

Ryuichi zniecierpliwiony zaczął się dotykać, jego ręka gwałtownie pieściła nabrzmiałą męskość, która domagała się uwagi. „ O nie – pomyślał blondyn – tak łatwo ci się to nie uda gwiazdko".

Tohma wypuścił biodra Ryu z mocnego uścisku, który momentalnie nabił się na niego jęcząc głośnio z rozkoszy. Sięgnął ręką po leżącą na szafce czerwoną, jedwabną szarfę. Podniósł się nieco łapiąc Ryuichiego w wygłodniałym, brutalnym pocałunku i niepostrzeżenie odciągnął jego dłonie do tyłu wiążąc je mocno.

- Tohma? – zapytał Ryu czując związane ręce na plecach.

- Ciii gwiazdko, rozluźnij się i poddaj się całkowicie rozkoszy.

Ponownie kładąc się na łóżku, położył dłonie na biodrach Ryu.

- Gotowy?

- … - Ryu kiwnął głową twierdząco i … - Arghh! – krzyknął donośnie czując jak blondyn mocno się w nim zagłębia, za każdym razem drażniąc jego prostatę doprowadzając go na skraj szaleństwa.

Tohma spojrzał na swoją gwiazdkę „ taki piękny – pomyślał – i cały mój". Ryuichi miał zamknięte oczy, na całym ciele błyszczały kropelki potu, a z jego rozchylonych ust wydobywały się rozkoszne jęki, podniecając Tohme jeszcze bardziej. Klęczał nieruchomo nad nim pozwalając mu robić ze sobą co tylko zechce, co bardzo odpowiadało blondynowi, który lubił mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę. Jego mocny uścisk na drobnych biodrach bruneta na pewno pozostawi ślady, jak również szarfa na nadgarstkach, ale to wszystko jest nie ważne. W tej chwili liczy się tylko przyjemność jaką sobie dają nawzajem, rozkoszując się ciepłem swoich nagich ciał.

- Tohma …Tohma…- powtarzał jak w transie brunet, odchylając głowę mocno do tyłu łapiąc gwałtownie w potrzebie powietrze, którego mu brakowało. Czując dzikie ruchy Tohmy w swoim wnętrzu, które za każdym razem uderzały w jego prostatę, sprawiały że chciał przyśpieszyć zbliżający się orgazm.

Tohma czując zbliżające się spełnienie puścił biodra Ryu, który od razu zaczął się gwałtownie na nim poruszać. Jednak blondyn nie był bierny w swoich poczynaniach wychodząc swoimi ruchami bioder naprzeciw ruchom Ryu.

- Argh! …Tohma …ja …aah …już nie mogę … nie mogę… ja zaraz …agh…oszaleję! – dyszał ciężko Ryuichi położył się na blondynie nie przerywając swoich ruchów – Tohma …

- Ryu…ichi – spojrzał głęboko w oczy kochanka i delikatnie muskając spragnione usta czuł jak kolejny raz tej nocy cudownie zaciskają się na nim jego mięśnie odbytu.

- Argh…aah…aaah!... Toh…ma! – gwałtowna fala orgazmu przeszła przez drobne ciało bruneta.

Zmęczony opadł na blondyna nadal zaciskając na nim mięśnie, pozwalając mu osiągnąć spełnienie w jego gorącym wnętrzu.

- Ryu… ugh…- mocno wypchał biodra zagłębiając się po raz ostatni w gorącym ciele Ryuichiego i powoli wypełniając swoją spermą jego wnętrze.

- To było…- dyszał ciężko Ryu - … niesamowite.

- Tak… nie da się ukryć prawda? – pocałował go czule w czoło – a teraz śpij gwiazdko. Rano musisz być w pełni sił.

- Na kolejną rundkę? – zapytał radośnie.

Tohma pokręcił głową uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Jesteś po prostu niesamowity. Dopiero co skończyliśmy, a ty już pytasz o następną rundkę. Czy ty nigdy nie masz dosyć?

- Ciebie? – uniósł głowę spoglądając w zielone oczy Tohmy – Nigdy. Kocham cię – wtulił się w zagłębienie szyi blondyna – wiesz prawda?

- Tak wiem i ja też cię kocham moja gwiazdko. Już wkrótce będziemy razem z naszym aniołkiem. Już nie długo.

Ryuichi uśmiechnął się pod nosem na odpowiedź Tohmy. Jego Tohmy i w nie długim czasie również aniołka.

Shuichi wyszedł z kabiny zakręcając wodę. Rozejrzał się po łazience w poszukiwaniu ręcznika. Znalazł go złożonego w kostkę na szafce przy umywalce, jak również nową szczoteczkę do zębów, czystą blado niebieską koszule i czarne bokserki, które najpewniej należały do Eiriego. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o tym, że pisarz tak o niego dba, nie wiedząc nic o nim.

Wytarł powoli ciało, które nadal krwawiło po świerzych ranach jakie sam sobie zadał. Nieco się schylając założył bokserki, a następnie koszulę, która mu sięgała aż do kolan, a ręce całkowicie schowały się w rękawach. Uśmiechnął się widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze. W przy dużych rzeczach Eiriego wyglądał jak małe dziecko. Małe, zagubione, skrzywdzone dziecko.

Nieświadomy dwóch par oczu, które się w niego wpatrywały śledząc każdy jego ruch, Shuichi umył szybko zęby i spoglądając po raz ostatni na swoje rzeczy leżące w koncie łazienki wyszedł.

Tatsuya widząc jak nastolatek zbliża się do drzwi, szybko chwycił Ayake za ramię, która zaczęła się wyszarpywać z jego uścisku i wyszedł.

- Puść mnie ty gburze – powiedziała widząc jak zbliżają się do salonu – puszczaj!

- Zamknij się idiotko – powiedział zaciskając mocniej dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- To …b…boli!

- Trzeba było wcześniej pomyśleć i wynieść się jak prosiłem po dobroci. Bo teraz – pochylił się nad nią ukazując ostre kły – jak w tej chwili nie znikniesz to możesz być pewna, że skręcę ci kark. Nie mam nawet ochoty na twoją brudną krew.

Ayaka wyrwała ramię z mocnego uścisku Tatsuhi.

- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz, ty i ta cała wasza rodzina! – krzyknęła wściekła w progu drzwi – To jeszcze nie koniec!

Trzasnęła mocno drzwiami.

- Skończona kretynka – powiedział sam do siebie – pierwsze sama rujnuje związek z Eirim, a teraz ma pretensje do wszystkich oprócz siebie. Ludzie są naprawdę głupi.

- Ale skoro się jej pozbyłem… - skierował swoje kroki w stronę sypialni Eiriego - … zajmijmy się czymś przyjemniejszym.

--

Shuichi słysząc trzask zamykanych drzwi wystraszył się nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł powoli, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok. Nadal go bolało całe ciało.

Dochodząc do końca korytarza zauważył oświecone światło w salonie, uśmiechnął się myśląc że znajdzie tam Eiriego. Jednak z chwilą gdy stanął w salonie w pełnym świetle jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na wysokim czarnookim, czarnowłosym chłopakiem, który był niewiarygodnie podobny do pisarza.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8 – Zagubiony część 3

_**Rozdział 8 – Zagubiony część 3**_

Shuichi stał w miejscu jak sparaliżowany. Jego wzrok wędrował po postawnej sylwetce obcego. Czarne włosy sięgające ramion, czarne oczy przepełnione nieznaną pełnią tajemniczości, wąskie usta uśmiechające się zmysłowo, prosty arystokratyczny nos świadczący o pochodzeniu ze szlachetnego rodu, lekko wystające kości policzkowe oraz prosty zarys szczęki i muskularne ciało. Całość sprawiała, że miało się do czynienia z chodzącą doskonałością i ciemniejszą wersją Eiriego.

Widząc jak obcy się do niego zbliża Shuichi zaczął się powoli wycofywać do tyłu.

- Nie bój się – powiedział czarno-włosy wyciągając rękę do cofającego się chłopca – nie zrobię ci krzywdy, chcę tylko się dowiedzieć kim jesteś i co tu robisz?

Tatsuha uważnie lustrował wystraszonego chłopca. Zaczynając od różowych, mokrych jeszcze włosów przylegających do zgrabnej szyi, wielkich fiołkowych oczu nieufnie na niego spoglądających z długimi czarnymi rzęsami, pełnych kuszących ust o barwie soczystej czerwieni, a kończąc na drobnym nieco kobiecym ciele chłopca, które skrywała zadurza koszula Eiriego. „ Jestem pewien, że już nie raz był napastowany przez zboczeńców mających chrapkę na to śliczne stworzonko" – pomyślał Tatsuha.

- Więc jak, zdradzisz mi swoje imię? – Shu zatrzymał się spoglądając głęboko w czarne oczy nieznajomego. Nie znajdując w nich żadnego zagrożenia cichutko odpowiedział.

- Shu… Shuichi… - Tatsuha podniósł w zdziwieniu lewą brew słysząc melodyjny głos chłopca - „ Ciekawe jakie odgłosy wydaje gdy jest pieszczony?" – zastanawiał się czarno-włosy.

Tatsuha uśmiechnął się wyciągając do chłopca dłoń.

- Cześć Shu-chan! Jestem Tatsuha … młodszy brat Eiriego – dodał po chwili.

Shuichi podniósł w zdziwieniu brwi „ brat Eiriego? – zastanawiał się chłopak nieświadomy zdolności starszego mężczyzny – to dlatego są tacy podobni do siebie…"

Na ustach Tatsuhy pojawił się dziwny uśmieszek, przyprawiając Shu o gęsią skórkę.

- Na…naprawdę? – zająknął się niepewnie Shu.

- Tak – powiedział podchodząc do chłopca – wątpisz w moje słowa?

- Nie tylko… ja nie wiedziałem.

- To teraz już wiesz. Nie boisz się mnie, prawda? – zapytał kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- … - Shuichi cofnął się gwałtownie tracąc równowagę i upadając na ziemię.

- A jednak…- westchnął zrezygnowany Tatsuha – nic na to nie poradzimy. A skoro tak ładnie mnie zapraszasz – sugestywnie spojrzał na rozszerzone nogi chłopca zgięte w kolanie, na płaski brzuch, który został odsłonięty w czasie upadku, na gołe ramię wystające spod zadurzaj koszuli.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał różowowłosy opierając się na łokciach i patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Spójrz na siebie – powiedział klękając między jego nogami i kładąc mu dłoń na brzuchu – powiedz sam czy nie wyglądasz zachęcająco.

Shuichi widząc w jakiej się znajduje pozycji próbował podnieść się z ziemi co mu sukcesywnie uniemożliwiał czarnowłosy, usadawiając się wygodniej na nim.

- Proszę przestań – zaczął się szarpać gwałtownie Shuichi – ja nie chcę…nie … proszę… - zaczął szlochać próbując zrzucić większe ciało z siebie.

Shu walczył ile sił nie chcąc dopuścić do ponownej krzywdy jaką już dzisiaj przeżył.

- Jak nie będziesz się tak bardzo szarpał – Shuichi odpychał go od siebie rękami i nogami - to nie będzie tak bolało.

Nie widząc innego wyjście Shu uniósł kolano i jednym pewnym ruchem kopnął go w krocze. Wykorzystując chwilową nie uwagę mężczyzny, spowodowaną bólem, wydostał się z pod niego i nie oglądając się za siebie wybiegł z domu w ciemną noc.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał zirytowany blondyn do słuchawki.

- Seguchi-san, mieliśmy informować pana o jakichkolwiek ruchach w mieszkaniu Uesugi-san… - zaczął głos w słuchawce.

- Tak? – zainteresował się Tohma – macie coś ciekawego?

- Co się stało Tohma? – zapytał sennie Ryuichi przecierając zaspane oczy.

- Cii… - uciszył bruneta Seguchi – zaraz wyjaśnię, a teraz bądź cicho.

- Seguchi-san…?

- Mów – padło zimne słowo.

- Hai! Dziesięć minut temu drobna różowowłosa postać wybiegła z budynku w samej koszuli.

- Gdzie pobiegł?

- W stronę parku…

- To wszystko?

- Hai!

- Kontynuuj obserwację i informuj mnie o jakichkolwiek zmianach. – Seguchi odłożył słuchawkę i spojrzał na Ryuichiego.

- Wygląda na to, że nasz mały aniołek wyfrunął z bezpiecznej klatki…

- Co ty bredzisz Tohma? – brunet uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi zastanawiając się o czym blondyn mówi. Jego senny umysł jeszcze do siebie nie doszedł z nagłej pobudki.

- Nie bredzę, tylko mówię – odparł spokojnie - że Shuichi wybiegł półnagi z mieszkania Eiriego – pochylił się całując bruneta w usta, który momentalnie się obudził słysząc jego słowa.

- Shu-chan się znalazł?

- Tak…

Ryuichi wyskoczył z łóżka ciągnąc za sobą Tohme.

- Pośpiesz się, musimy szybko iść i ocalić aniołka zanim mu się coś stanie.

Będąc już przy wyjściu Tohma pociągnął Ryuichiego ku sobie i szepnął mu do ucha.

- A może pierwsze byśmy się ubrali – Ryuichi spojrzał w dół na swoje nagie ciało czerwieniąc się mocno.

- Dlaczego wcześniej nie powiedziałeś, że jestem nie ubrany! – oburzył się piosenkarz uderzając go mocno w ramie – Głupi Tohma. A poza tym sam jesteś nagi – wskazał na ciało blondyna, które mocno do niego przylegało.

- W końcu mnie wyciągłeś siłą z sypialni zanim cokolwiek zdążyłem na siebie założyć. – zachichotał Tohma.

- Cicho bądź!

- No już dobrze, a teraz chodź. Ubierzemy się i pójdziemy po naszego aniołka. Co ty na to?

- Yupi! Idziemy po aniołka!

Ryuichi wyrwał się z ramion blondyna i pobiegł szybko w stronę sypialni. Seguchi z uśmiechem na ustach wolnym krokiem podążył za kochankiem, rozmyślając o ślicznej istotce, która już wkrótce będzie z nimi.

Shuichi biegł przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi gdzie się znajduje. Obrócił nerwowo głowę sprawdzając czy nikt za nim nie biegnie, ale nie, nikogo tam nie było. Zwolnił nie co obserwując otoczenie w jakim się znalazł. Drzewa i lampy poustawiane w nielicznych miejscach w wzdłuż chodnika, nie dawały zbyt wiele światła, pochmurne niebo jeszcze bardziej przyciemniało i tak już ciemną noc. Samotne łzy nieprzerwanie spływały po policzkach zamazując mu widoczność, potknął się o kamień i przewrócił na dłonie i kolana, które zaczęły mocno krwawić. Usiadł na ziemi zrezygnowany nadal szlochając.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał sam siebie – Dlaczego to zawsze mnie spotyka? Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem żeby tak cierpieć?

Co raz gwałtowniej płacząc wytarł brzegiem rękawa zapłakaną twarz, nie zauważył nawet jak ktoś do niego podchodzi.

- A kogo my tu mamy? – odezwał się dziwnie znajomy głos. Shuichi odwrócił głowę w stronę dobiegającego dźwięku.

- T…Taki?- Shuichi nie mógł zapanować nad drżeniem głosu.

- Shu … - Taki spojrzał na siedzącego na ziemi chłopaka, uważnie lustrując jego wygląd.

- Dlaczego siedzisz półnagi na ziemi płacząc?

Taki nie mógł oderwać wzroku od roztrzęsionej istoty. Mokre włosy, zadurza koszula spod której wystawało delikatne ramie, zakrwawione kolana i dłonie, podpuchnięte i zaczerwienione oczy od płaczu, zarumienione policzki i lekko rozchylone usta. Był po prostu uroczo rozkoszny.

- Ja … ja … uciekłem …hic… i nie wiem … teraz – powiedział nadal płacząc – gdzie jestem…i…hic… Eiri na pewno mnie … szuka …hic…

- … - Taki uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi, „Co on mówi, I o kim? Co za Eiri?" – zastanawiał się wyższy chłopak. Pochylił się do Shu wyciągając do niego dłoń.

- Chodź nie możesz tu siedzieć całą noc, jeszcze cię ktoś napadnie i będziesz mógł za to winić tylko siebie.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał zdziwiony różowowłosy.

- Jak to dlaczego? – spojrzał w fiołkowe oczy wpatrujące się w niego – Jesteś praktycznie nagi, w parku, sam a do tego ten niewinny wyraz twarzy aż prosi się o …

- Nie…nie o to mi chodziło. Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Przecież mnie nienawidzisz. Więc dlaczego?

- O czym ty mówisz – Taki wyprostował się zwężając groźnie oczy – masz chyba jakieś zwidy.

- Nie, ja wiem że mnie nienawidzisz. Wiele razy to słyszałem jak mówiłeś to do swoich przyjaciół, że zrobisz wszystko żeby mnie zniszczyć.

Czarnowłosy zacisnął mocno ręce w pięści.

- Nie wiesz o czym mówisz.

- … - intensywne ametystowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego nie spuszczając go z oczu ani na chwilę.

„ Cholerny dzieciak, a myślałem że pójdzie tak łatwo – pomyślał Taki – no cóż będę musiał użyć siły do lekkiej perswazji. – chwycił mocno Shu za ramię i pociągnął do góry jednym silnym pociągnięciem – więc do dzieła."

- Za dużo myśli jak na tak małą, śliczną główkę. Nie kłopocz się, już nie długo się tobą zajmę.

Pociągnął szarpiącego się chłopca w stronę wyjścia z parku.

- Proszę nie…hic… ja nie chcę … nie znów … nie … nie …

- Jakie znów, o czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się Taki.

-… nie…

- Uspokój się! – krzyknął na szarpiącego się chłopaka – Jeszcze nic nie zdążyłem zrobić!

- Eiri … Eiri – powtarzał nie przerwanie Shu.

--

Z ciemnego zaułku wyłoniła się wysoka postać i wolnym krokiem zbliżyła do wychodzącej pary z parku stanęła i powiedziała.

- Na twoim miejscu – odezwał się nieznajomy – puścił bym jego rękę i odszedł nie oglądając się za siebie.

Taki odwrócił się gwałtownie ciągnąc za sobą Shuichiego.

- Coś za jeden!? – krzyknął zdenerwowany.

- Jeśli go szybko nie puścisz – ruchem głowy wskazał na wyrywającego się nadal chłopca – to twoja śmierć.

- Ha… ha …ha…chyba kpisz! Nie sądzisz chyba, że wypuszczę taki smakowity kąsek z rąk tylko dlatego, że mi tak każesz. Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

Shuichi zauważając dopiero teraz, że Taki stoi w miejscu wychylił się zza jego pleców i spojrzał na przybysza. Jego serce podskoczyło radośnie na widok znajomej twarzy blond-włosego anioła. Spojrzenie fiołkowych oczu skrzyżowało się ze złotymi.

- Eiri!! – krzyknął radośnie Shuichi – ja wiedziałem …że …że mnie…hic … znajdziesz.

Wolną ręką wycierał płynące z oczu łzy.

Taki zwęził oczy uważnie lustrując postawną sylwetkę obcego. „ A więc to jest ten sławny Eiri, o którym mówił Shu. – pomyślał czarno-włosy - Morderca, to jest pewne. Takie okrutne i zimne spojrzenie może mieć tylko morderca."

- Masz rację … - powiedział tajemniczo blondyn – i co masz zamiar z tym fantem zrobić?

Na usta Eiriego wypłynął złowieszczy uśmieszek. Taki zdrętwiał „ czyżby on czytał w moich myślach?"

- Tak.

- „ O cholera. Co to za potwór."

- Jesteś bardzo bliski prawdy. – uśmiechnął się Eiri – a teraz bądź łaskaw i wypuść mojego Shu.

Wykorzystując nieuwagę Takiego spowodowaną Eirim, Shuichi wyrwał się biegnąc w stronę blondyna.

- Eiri! – krzyknął radośnie rzucając się na jego szyję.

- Shu…- położył dłoń na wilgotnej czuprynie różowowłosego uśmiechając się przy tym czule.

- Tak się bałem – cicho zaczął szlochać piosenkarz – tak bardzo… hic … myślałem, że już cię więcej nie zo… zobaczę…

- Już dobrze… ciii… - Eiri gładził go delikatnie po głowie. Shuichi zaczął się powoli uspokajać.

Blondyn podniósł głowę sprawdzając czy napastnik Shu jest tam gdzie był wcześniej. Ale nie, nikogo już nie było.

Spojrzał na drobną istotę w swoich ramionach. Shuichi przedstawiał sobą udręczony widok. Cały poraniony, zakrwawiony, w brudnej koszuli, która spokojnie mogła uchodzić za sukienkę. Podniósł chłopaka na ręce, który momentalnie wtulił się w niego ufnie i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Powoli rozluźniając się w bezpiecznych ramionach Eiriego zaczął zasypiać do momentu aż usłyszał głęboki głos pisarza.

- Dlaczego uciekłeś z domu, gdzie byłeś bezpieczny?

- Ja … kiedy się obudziłem… ciebie nigdzie nie było … i tam był twój brat…

- Tatsuha? – Eiri udał, że nic o tym nie wie.

- Tak. On …on chciał – Shu zarumienił się na samo wspomnienie czarnookiego pochylającego się nad nim - …on…

- Już dobrze – pocałował go w czoło, sprawiając że Shuichi zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej – znam swojego brata na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć co chciał zrobić.

- Eiri…- szepnął czule chłopak mocniej się w niego wtulając.

- Głuptasie – spojrzał w wielkie oczy Shu – jak jeszcze bardziej się we mnie wtulisz to wylądujemy na ziemi.

Shuichi uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem i spokojnie zasnął.

--

- Aniki? – dobiegł go nagle głos brata.

- Czego chcesz Tatsuha?

- Jesteś zły?

- Tak.

- Ale…

- Nie ma żadnego ale – spojrzał groźnie na brata - jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczę cię w jego pobliżu, jak coś kombinujesz …

- Aż tak bardzo jest dla ciebie ważny – zdziwił się Tatsuha – czy wiesz w co się pakujesz?

- Jestem tego świadomy. – Tatsuha spojrzał zmartwiony na brata.

- Tatsuha nie patrz na mnie tym wzrokiem. Nic ci to nie da i tak nie zmienię zdania.

Zbliżając się do domu Tatsuha przystanął i powiedział.

- Jeśli będziesz z nim szczęśliwy – spojrzał na śpiącego chłopca w ramionach Eiriego – to masz moje wsparcie. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

- Dzięki Ta-kun – na ustach Eiriego pojawił się mały uśmieszek - ale nie chcę cię w to mieszać.

- Za późno – młodszy wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu – z chwilą gdy znalazłeś sobie to seksowne stworzonko do zabawy – sugestywnie spojrzał na śpiącego chłopca – to możesz być pewny, że będę częstym gościem w twoim domu.

- Nie wątpię – warknął zły Eiri.

Resztę drogi bracia przebyli w ciszy. Będąc już przy domu Tatsuha odwrócił się i powiedział.

- Śpij dobrze aniki…

- A ty gdzie się wybierasz?

- Yyy… - zaczął się drapać nerwowo po karku – no do domu…?

- Wchodź…

- Eiri? – to było coś nowego, Eiri dobrowolnie zaprosił go do siebie. – Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz być sam ze swoim maleństwem?

- … - blondyn spojrzał na niego groźnie – chyba o czymś zapomniałeś.

- Co?

- Kuchnia.

- A tak… - Tatsuha zaczął się śmiać nerwowo zamykając drzwi za sobą - … myślałem, że zapomniałeś…

- Bierz się do sprzątania, a jak skończysz to pokój gościnny jest do twojej dyspozycji. Rano musimy porozmawiać, acha … ostrzegam, że rano ma się zjawić Winchester więc nie wystrasz się jak obudzisz się z lufą przy głowie. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc… - podciągając rękawy wszedł do kuchni – przynajmniej dziś nie mam podbitego oka.

- Tohma – marudził Ryuichi – znowu go straciliśmy.

-…

- Pierwsze zjawił się ten typ, Taki, a później Eiri-san…- Ryu spojrzał na blondyna – słuchasz mnie w ogóle? – zapytał widząc rozkojarzony wzrok Tohmy.

- Tak, ale niestety póki Eiri jest w jego pobliżu gwiazdeczko – popatrzył na dąsającego się bruneta – nic nie możemy zrobić.

- Wiem, ale…

- Dopóki Eiri nie uczyni go swoim na zawsze, to mamy szansę…

- Ale…

- Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że to się nigdy nie stanie.

- Tak masz rację. Ale i tak jest mi smutno.

- Nie martw się wcześniej czy później będzie z nami i będziesz mógł się nim nacieszyć do woli. – Tohma pocałował Ryuichiego lekko w usta – a teraz chodź wracamy do łóżka.

- Yey… łóżko… łóżko…

_**Hai**_ – tak

_**Aniki**_ – starszy brat


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9 – Miły poranek

_**Rozdział 9 – Miły poranek**_

Eiri leżał nieruchomo na łóżku wpatrując się w śpiącego chłopca leżącego na nim. Każdy niepozorny jego ruch sprawiał, że Eiri miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i …

Właśnie, i co? Sam się zastanawiał co ma zamiar z nim zrobić, ale jak na razie nic mu do głowy nie przychodziło. Na pewno Shu z nim nie zostanie, mimo że tego bardzo chciał. Musi go ukryć i to dobrze, bo inaczej Tohma skorzysta z każdej nadarzającej się okazji do schwytania chłopca. A pobyt w jego mieszkaniu jest zbyt oczywisty teraz po małej ucieczce chłopca, zwłaszcza że wyczuł Seguchiego w parku w pobliżu Shuichiego. A to wszystko zawdzięcza swojemu tępemu bratu.

Zmieniając swoją pozycję w czasie snu Shuichi wsunął kolano między nogi Eiriego przyprawiając go o dreszcz „ **Kami**, czy ten bachor nie zdaje sobie sprawy co on mi robi, tymi swoimi wierceniami – spojrzał na niewinną twarzyczkę śpiącego – nie, nie sądzę żeby wiedział co jego ciało mi robi, ale jedno jest pewne długo tego nie wytrzymam."

- Eiri…- cichy szept wyrwał się z ust piosenkarza - …więcej…mmm tak… wyżej… ach Eiri…

Eiri uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi „ czyżby jego mały **baka** miał erotyczny sen o nim? – …argh aniele … - jęknął Shu całując Eiriego w szyję i zaczynając się bawić jego włosami - tak, zdecydowanie ten dzieciak miał erotyczny sen o nim. I nawet czuję na udzie jaki ten sen jest przyjemny dla niego. Chociaż ja też nie narzekam, w końcu i ja coś z tego mam. Bo jak często taka seksowna osóbka jak ten mały – pocałował ocierającego się o niego chłopca w czoło wywołując przeciągły jęk u niego – ma erotyczny sen o nim i do tego leżąc na nim. – uśmiechnął się z czułością błądząc ręką po ciele Shu, delikatnie je masując – Tak, jeszcze nigdy mi się coś takiego nie przydarzyło. Ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz na wszystko. Prawda? – zapytał sam siebie – Więc dlaczego nie teraz."

Ciało Shuichiego znieruchomiało nagle, jakiekolwiek ruchy ustały. Zaniepokojony Eiri spojrzał na niego i widząc ból na twarzy Shu już wiedział co się z nim dzieje.

- Shu uspokój się – potrząsnął jego ramieniem – to tylko zły sen…

Po policzkach różowowłosego zaczęły spływać łzy, twarz wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu, ręce zaciśnięte na jego koszuli i ten szloch przepełniony bólem wyrywający się co chwilę z jego ust. Eiri uniósł się lekko do góry z chłopcem w ramionach, sprawiając że siedział mu teraz na kolanach.

- Shu ocknij się … - pocałował go w czubek głowy kołysząc w ramionach - … już dobrze, teraz wszystko będzie dobrze. Obudź się kotku…

Shuichi powoli się uspokajał słysząc kojący głos swojego anioła.

- Eiri… - Shu otworzył oczy spoglądając w zmartwione złote tęczówki - … Eiri? Co …co się stało? Dlaczego…

- Dlaczego – Eiri wpadł mu w słowo – siedzisz na moich kolanach roztrzęsiony i zapłakany?

Shiuchi przytaknął głową.

Na usta Eiriego powoli zaczął wypływać mały uśmieszek.

- Od czego tu zacząć? – udając głębokie zamyślenie dotknął palcem ust - A już wiem. Obudziłeś mnie swoimi wyczynami, a zwłaszcza kiedy tak cudownie zacząłeś się o mnie ocierać – spojrzał wymownie na zarumienionego chłopca – i prosząc mnie o więcej i wyżej.

Shuichi spuścił głowę wstydzie „ nie to niemożliwe – pomyślał – ja nie mogłem tego zrobić… nie mogłem…". Zamknął oczy i czekał na dalszy ciąg.

- Następnie zacząłeś szlochać i szarpać się gwałtownie… w tym momencie zaczął się twój koszmar. – Shu uniósł głowę spoglądając na niego wielkimi, fiołkowymi oczami.

- Więc zacząłem cię powoli uspokajać, kołysząc lekko i obudziłeś się.

- Ja… przepraszam …- zaczął zawstydzony chłopak – nie…nie chciałem…

- Shu-chan za co mnie przepraszasz?

- No… za …za to co zrobiłem… przepraszam – Shuichi chciał wstać z Eiriego i uciec z sypialni, ale on mu na to nie pozwolił.

- Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. – chwycił chłopca pod brodę unosząc lekko do góry – to było bardzo przyjemne – uśmiechnął się, czule spoglądając w zaczerwienioną twarz Shu – i mam nadzieję, że będzie częściej to się zdarzać.

Shuichi uśmiechnął się pod nosem na słowa blondyna.

- A teraz musimy zrobić coś z naszym małym problemem.

-… - chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i podążył wzrokiem za ruchem jego ręki, który zatrzymał się na jego kroczu. Jeśli to możliwe Shuichi stał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

- Tak myślałem – zakpił Eiri – nawet nie zauważyłeś swojego i mojego stanu.

Zsadzając z siebie chłopca Eiri wstał z łóżka i wyciągnął dłoń do Shu.

- Chodź, weźmiemy kąpiel i zrobimy coś z naszym małym problemem.

Shuichi ufnie położył dłoń na ręce blondyna i uśmiechając się słodko powiedział.

- Z tobą aniele zawsze – spokojnie podążył za Eirim do łazienki.

Poranne promienie przedostawały się przez okna małej kawiarni, w której niecierpliwie czekał długowłosy rudzielec. Przed nim stała szklanka pomarańczowego soku z kostkami lodu, które obijały się o siebie wydając z siebie cichy brzęk.

- Długo czekasz? – rudzielec podniósł głowę spoglądając w brązowe oczy kolegi.

- Jakieś 15 minut – zielonowłosy chłopak usiadł naprzeciwko rudzielca.

- Wybacz, ale Tohma chyba coś przeczuwał, bo nie chciał mnie wypuścić z domu.

- Jak to? – zapytał zdziwiony długowłosy chłopak.

- Nie mówię, że podejrzewał mnie o jakieś wątpliwości względem jego osoby, ale chodzi oto, że ja nigdy nie wychodziłem z domu o ósmej rano…

- Jak to nie – przerwał mu chłopak – a do studia? Bywałeś tam nawet o siódmej.

- Daj mi skończyć – zdenerwował się zielonowłosy – nigdy nie wychodziłem z domu o tak wczesnej godzinie w swoje wolne dni.

- Rozumiem… I jak się go pozbyłeś?

- Nijak, Ryuichi zjawił się w samych spodenkach ciągnąc go z powrotem na górę – powiedział mocno się przy tym czerwieniąc.

- Ach tak – na ustach Hiro pojawił się mały uśmieszek.

- … - Suguru popatrzył na niego marszcząc w złości brwi – czy coś insynuujesz?

- Nie skąd… ale przejdźmy do sedna sprawy.

- A tak, moje wieści na temat Shu-kun.

- Więc? – zaczął się niecierpliwić długowłosy.

Suguru westchnął teatralnie na zniecierpliwienie przyjaciela, ale jak mógł go winić w końcu Shuichi był również jego przyjacielem.

- Hiro – nerwowo spoglądając na przyjaciela Suguru powiedział – nie wiem jak mam ci to powiedzieć, ale…- przełknął nerwowo ślinę - … ale sądzę , że Shu-kun … on …

- No wykrztuś to wreszcie z siebie!

- … on chyba został zgwałcony …- Hiro nagle pobielał cały.

- Że co?!

- Nie krzycz ludzie zaczynają na nas spoglądać – powiedział Suguru nerwowo się oglądając.

- Ale … ale miałeś mi powiedzieć, że Shu jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a nie że został zgwałcony. Jak … To znaczy skąd to przypuszczenie?

- Wczoraj jak do ciebie zadzwoniłem, po przypadkiem usłyszanej rozmowie Tohmy, zacząłem wszystko analizować.

- Ale … gwałt?

- Tak gwałt.

- Kto? – padło wyczekiwane pytanie.

- Pamiętasz jak K-san zawsze szedł razem z Shuichim do Tohmy? Nigdy nie pozwolił mu iść sam, choćby nie wiem co się działo zawsze był przy nim.

- Ale nie ostatnim razem – powiedział spokojnie Hiro.

- Tak, nie ostatnim razem – potwierdził ponuro Suguru.

- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że Seguchi-san … że on…- te słowa nie mogły przejść przez gardło Hiro.

- … - pochylając głowę nisko Suguru przytaknął w ciszy.

Chłopcy siedzieli przez chwilę w całkowitej ciszy oswajając się z nowinami.

- Co cię na to w końcu naprowadziło? – zapytał Hiro.

- Rozmowa Tohmy z Ryuichim. Słyszałem jak mówił, że ktoś mu przeszkodził w czasie przyjemności zaznawanej z Shu.

- Jakiej przyjemności?! – krzyknął wzburzony Hiro – obaj przecież wiemy, że to nie prawda.

- Tak.

- …

- Jest tylko jedna osoba mogąca potwierdzić nasze przypuszczenia.

- Kto?

- K-san.

Shuichi pozwolił się rozebrać Eiriemu rumieniąc się przy tym nie miłosiernie. „ Taki słodki – pomyślał blondyn powoli obnażając drobne ciało stojące przed nim – piękny." Była to jedyna myśl jaka przeleciała mu przez głowę widząc przed sobą to nagie drżące ciało.

- Jesteś piękny – Shuichi zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej na słowa Eiriego.

- Taki delikatny … eteryczny …

- Eiri…

- Ciii… nic nie mów – powoli zaczął sam się rozbierać. Shuichi nie mógł oderwać wzroku od muskularnych pleców blondyna, które miał przed oczami. Blondyn zaczął ściągać spodnie obracając się w stronę Shu i powolnymi świadomymi ruchami zdejmował zbędne ubranie z siebie. Serce Shu biło jak oszalałe. Bał się, że Eiri w tej ciszy przerywanej szmerem ściąganych ubrań, będzie w stanie je usłyszeć. Chłopiec zawstydzony obrócił się tyłem do pisarza.

Widząc zażenowanie chłopca zaśmiał się zmysłowo, sprawiając że po plecach Shuichiego przebiegł dreszcz rozkoszy.

- Shu-chan nie wstydź się, pozwoliłeś mi się obejrzeć, więc teraz twoja kolej.

Shuichi gwałtownie potrząsnął głową w geście odmowy.

- Tak myślałem. A więc dobrze chodźmy się kąpać, już nie będę cię męczyć.

Eiri zanurzył się w wannie ciągnąc za sobą zawstydzonego chłopca. Shuichi uniósł nogę wchodząc do napełnionej wanny z gorącą wodą i olejkami zapachowymi, sprawiając że odsłoniła się wewnętrzna strona jego nóg. Eiri widząc zadrapania, nic nie powiedział tylko chwycił Shu w ramiona i sadzając go sobie na kolanach powiedział.

- Już nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Ja tego dopilnuję.

Shuichi uśmiechnął się ufnie wtulając w klatkę blondyna. Wiedział, że ze swoim aniołem jest bezpieczny i nic mu nie grozi.

Eiri powolnymi ruchami mył ciało chłopca sprawiając, że każdy dotyk dłoni wyrywał jęk zadowolenia z ust Shu. Co raz bardziej różowowłosy czuł wbijającą się w jego plecy męskość blondyna. Powodowany nagłym instynktem zaczął się zmysłowo ocierać o pobudzone ciało Eiriego wywołując tym u niego ciche westchnienie.

- Tak się chcesz bawić? – zapytał Eiri kładąc dłoń na sutku Shu i mocno go ściskając.

- Aaach… - jęknął przeciągle nastolatek, wyginając ciało do tyłu - …Eiri!

- Słucham kiciu? – drażnił go blondyn – chciałeś coś?

Druga ręka Eiriego powędrowała do nabrzmiałej męskości chłopca znajdującej się pod wodą i delikatnie zaczął ją pieścić. Shuichi cofnął się lekko na tą pieszczotę wystraszony.

- Spokojnie Shu-chan … nie zrobię ci krzywdy…

- … - Shuichi na powrót ułożył się na wygodnych plecach Eiriego oddając się całkowicie w jego ręce.

- Eiri …

- Tak?

- Ufam ci.

Eiri słysząc słowa wypowiedziane przez Shu uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, nie zaprzestając swoich ruchów nadal go pieszcząc.

- Aach … Eiriii … ja…przestań proszę …- jęczał rozkosznie Shuichi.

- Co mam przestać? – zapytał niewinnie Eiri.

- To …- zwiększył tempo swoich ruchów – …czy może to... – przygryzł mu płatek ucha zagłębiając się w nim językiem, nadal pieszcząc jego sutki ręką.

- … Eiri proszę …

Shuichi czuł, że już długo poczynań Eiriego nie wytrzyma, był praktycznie na skraju wytrzymałości. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz tego nie przerwie to … to zaraz…odrzucił głowę mocno do tyłu i …

- Aaarghh!! – jęknął szczytując w dłoni Eiriego, który był bardzo z tego zadowolony.

- Jesteś taki słodki Shu-chan, że mam ochotę cię zjeść – Shuichi zarumienił się mocno na słowa Eiriego.

-…WAAAA!! – rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk po domu.

Eiri podniósł głowę nasłuchując dalszych krzyków wydostających się z pokoju gościnnego.

- Wygląda na to, że musimy się ubrać i pomóc mojemu tępemu bratu.

- … - Shuichi zachichotał cicho wiedząc czego przyczyną był donośny krzyk.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10 – Sekrety

_**Rozdział 10 – Sekrety**_

- Co my tu mamy? – zapytał K nadal trzymając broń na skroni Tatsuhy uważnie go obserwując – Czarna kopia Yukiego.

- Jestem jego bratem… czubku! – dodał po chwili Tatsuha, ale nie był to zbyt udany manewr zważywszy na reakcję K.

- Chyba się przesłyszałem. – Powiedział spokojnie K, co w jego przypadku nie oznaczało nic dobrego.

- Nieee… naprawdę? – zakpił czarnowłosy – a ja myślałem, że wyraźnie mówię. Ale najwyraźniej dla przygłupich blondynów trzeba dobitniej.

Cloudowi nerwowo zadrgała brew.

- Nie sądzisz, że jesteś zbyt pewny siebie szczylu?

- Kogo nazywasz szczylem zapyziały, przygłupi mięśniaku?! – Tatsuha próbował podnieść się z łóżka co mu skutecznie uniemożliwiał co raz bardziej wściekły K. Na jego czole zaczęły formować się małe, w miarę niewinnie wyglądające zmarszczki.

- No to teraz przegiąłeś głupi, szczylowy imbecylu – podniósł nogę kładąc ją na torsie chłopaka – ja jestem …

- Ile razy mam ci mówić… – wrzeszczał na cały głos Tatsuha kopiąc nogami we wszystkie możliwe strony - … że nie jestem szczylem. Ty … ty przerośnięty maniaku broni.

- Ależ dziękuję za komplement – powiedział K przeraźliwie spokojnym głosem uśmiechając się okrutnie – zbytek łaski SZCZYLU.

- Gdzie ja to skończyłem? – zastanawiał się Cloud przenosząc ciężar ciała na nogę znajdującą się nadal na ciele chłopaka – A tak, ja jestem uzbrojony, unieruchomiłem cię skutecznie, nie możesz się ruszyć i masz przyłożoną broń do skroni, a mimo to pyskujesz. – pokręcił zdegustowany głową – ty naprawdę masz coś z głową. Lecz się chłopcze bo zginiesz marnie – mówiąc to pochylił się nad nim szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

- Złaź ze mnie czubku!

- Nie, jest mi tutaj bardzo wygodnie i nie zamierzam się stąd ruszać. Przykro mi…

- Wypuść go Cloud – cicho wchodząc do pokoju Eiri uważnie lustrował szarpiącego się brata, który usilnie starał wydostać się z mocnego uchwytu Amerykanina – nie warto się z nim męczyć.

Eiri stanął opierając się o framugę drzwi. Cloud wypuścił chłopaka spod swojej nogi i wyprostował się spoglądając na blondyna, który stał w samych spodniach z piżamy. Po jego nagiej klacie powoli spływały kropelki wody świadczące o branej niedawno kąpieli. Zza pleców Eiriego wychylił się nie śmiało Shuichi w samej tylko koszuli, która była drugą częścią od piżamy pisarza. Mokre włosy moczyły koszulę, a po nagich udach chłopca spływały krople wody chowając się w każdym zagięciu jego ciała. Zarumienione policzki, spuchnięte usta i lekko zamglone oczy świadczyły o tym, że jeszcze nie tak dawno chłopak był zajęty pewną osobą, która również znajdowała się w tym pokoju.

- Eiri do cholery… - burzył się Tatsuha wstając z łóżka – ten imbecyl z bronią próbował mnie zabić! A ty mu mówisz, że nie warto się mną męczyć?!

- A nie jest tak? – zapytał spokojnie obejmując ramieniem różowowłosego chłopca stojącego obok niego, który zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej na gest Eiriego. Przyciągając tym uwagę K.

- NIE!! – Tatsuha spojrzał na stojącego w pokoju Eiriego i Shuichiego nie mogąc się powstrzymać skomentował wygląd pary.

- Wyglądacie jak byście dopiero skończyli gorący seks w łazience.

Na słowa czarnowłosego Shuichi tak bardzo się zmieszał, że schował się za Eirim unikając przenikliwego spojrzenia K, które wywiercało w nim dziury.

- Shuichi czy to prawda? – zapytał niskim głosem K.

- N…nie… - zająknął się cicho Shu ściskając mocno rękę blondyna - … my… ja… ja tylko. Ra…razem wykąpaliśmy się, i…

- Cooo?! – krzyknął Tatsuha podchodząc do nich – kąpaliście się razem?!

Chwycił Eiriego za ramię zakleszczając na nim uchwyt przyciągając tym jego uwagę.

- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał spokojnie Eiri.

- O co mi chodzi?! O co mi chodzi?! – brunet zaczął gestykulować mocno rękami – kąpałeś się sam z tą śliczną, seksowną istotką, która chowa się za twoimi plecami, a ty mi się pytasz o co mi chodzi?!

- Tak…- odparł Eiri wyciągając różowowłosego zza swoich pleców i mocno go chwytając w pasie przyciągnął do siebie.

- … - Tatsuha widząc jak jego brat obściskuje chłopca i tym samym unosi nieco jego koszulę odsłaniając zgrabne, nadal mokre udo nie wytrzymał. Z jego nosa zaczęła sączyć się powoli krew, która w nie długim czasie leciała mocnym potokiem kiedy zauważył, że chłopak nie ma nic pod spodem.

- Eiri… on …on – zaczął Tatsuha przytrzymując sobie nos - … on nie ma nic pod tą koszulą!!

Całe zamieszanie z rosnącym zainteresowaniem obserwował K siedząc spokojnie na łóżku z nogą założoną na nogę bawiąc się bronią.

- Robicie naprawdę niezłe widowisko, aż żałuję że nie przyniosłem kamery. Jednak – Shuichi, Eiri i Tatsuha popatrzyli na niego czekając na jego dalsze słowa – sądzę, że nic straconego. Prawda? – K spojrzał na Eiriego.

Eiri uśmiechnął się lekko wiedząc dokładnie o czym K mówi, Shu spoglądał z jednego na drugiego nie wiedząc co o tym sądzić.

- Zamknij się maniaku broni i lepiej daj mi się wgryźć w szyję bo za dużo straciłem swojej krwi.

Tatsuha podszedł do K i już zamierzał go ugryźć kiedy blondyn chwycił go za kołnierz i podniósł do góry mówiąc.

- Zapomnij szczylu. Żadna zakichana pijawka nie będzie mi się wgryzać w szyję, a już na pewno nie ty.

- Ale ja potrzebuję krwi!! – krzyknął Tatsuha ponawiając próbę.

- Nie. – K wystawił rękę kładąc ją na czole bruneta.

- Ale… - odsunął dłoń ze swojego czoła.

- Nie. – ponownie położył dłoń na jego czole, jednak tym razem odpychając go mocno, sprawiając że chłopak wylądował na ziemi.

- Dobra – obraził się młodszy wstając z podłogi – nie to nie… mam jeszcze seksowne różowowłose stwo… - chłopak zatrzymał się momentalnie kiedy noga Eiriego wylądowała na jego twarzy - …rzonko.

- Eiri dupku jeden – powiedział odpychając nogę brata – nie musiałeś tak dobitnie i brutalnie.

- Musiałem bo inaczej ty nie rozumiesz.

- Debil… - powiedział cicho Tatsuha.

- Szczyl – powiedział spokojnie Eiri pieszcząc talię Shu.

- Tylko nie szczyl!! – oburzył się chłopak – To że jestem młodszy nie upoważnia cię do poniżania mnie!

Shuichi zachichotał przyciągając uwagę zebranych w pokoju.

- Macie – zaczął nieśmiało – naprawdę ciekawą więź miedzy sobą… jak na braci.

- Shu-chan jesteś taki słodkiii!! – krzyknął Ta-kun rzucając się na szyję zszokowanego chłopca, który nawet nie zauważył jak brunet do niego podbiegł.

- Ta-kun – zaczął groźnie Eiri – puść go bo inaczej zrobię ci krzywdę – powiedział blondyn widząc jak ręce brata zaczęły wędrować po drobnym ciele jego Shu zatrzymując się na zgrabnych pośladkach.

- Nie chcę, Shu-chan jest taki… – Tatsuha nadal kontynuował eksplorację ciała chłopca, które znajdowało się w jego ramionach, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie i nastolatka bezsilnie próbującego uwolnić się z napastliwych ramionach bruneta – …taki ciepły, miękki i rozkosznie kształtny.

- Puść go – powiedział K przykładając broń do skroni nachalnego bruneta – Czekam.

- Dobra, dobra tylko odłóż tą cholerną broń. – powiedział Ta-kun unosząc ręce w obronnym geście i odsuwając się powoli od wystraszonego chłopca.

- Tak lepiej. W porządku Shu-chan? – Shuichi przytaknął głową podchodząc do Eiriego.

- Mam pytanie – zaczął Tatsuha – dlaczego wczoraj czułem na nim – ruchem głowy wskazał na różowowłosego – zapach Tohmy.

Shuichi zdrętwiał spuszczając głowę na dół nie chcąc nikomu spojrzeć w oczy. Ciche łzy spływały bezradnie po policzkach powoli spadając na ziemię. Eiri i Cloud popatrzyli groźnie na bruneta, który przenosił zdezorientowane spojrzenie z brata na Amerykanina i z powrotem nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

- Jesteś naprawdę tępy Tatsuha – warknął Eiri przytulając do siebie płaczącego chłopca uspakajając go czułymi, ciepłymi słowami.

Widząc, że jego zabiegi nie przynoszą oczekiwanych efektów wziął chłopca na ręce i usiadł z nim na łóżku kołysząc go uspokajająco.

- No co, co ja takiego zrobiłem? – zapytał zdezorientowany Tatsuha.

- Nic Ta-kun – powiedział cicho Shuichi uspokojony już nie co – masz prawo wiedzieć, nikt ci tego nie zabroni.

- To może – zaczął K spoglądając na tulącą się parę – wy pójdziecie się ubrać, a ja razem ze szczylem – chwycił młodego za szyję, który nawet nie zareagował na przezwisko wiedząc, że palną jakieś głupstwo - przygotuję coś do jedzenia, a po śniadaniu omówimy wszystko na spokojnie.

K i Tatsuha wyszli z pokoju pozostawiając ich samych. Eiri chwycił Shu pod brodę i unosząc jego śliczną główkę do góry, złożył czuły pocałunek na nadal lekko spuchniętych ustach Shuichiego.

- Nie płacz Shu-chan. Wcześniej czy później i tak by zapytał. Nasz węch jest wiele razy mocniejszy od ludzkiego, więc było to nie uniknione.

- Nie rozumiem, zawsze mówisz tak jak byś nie był człowiekiem, a przecież jesteś.

Shuichi spojrzał na cichego Eiriego.

- Jesteś… prawda? – zapytał ponownie Shuichi.

- Nie.

- … - Shu patrzył na Eiriego rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia fiołkowymi oczami – jak … jak to nie.

Blondyn wstał z łóżka z chłopcem w ramionach, który mimo wszystko ufnie wtulił się w niego wywołując uśmiech na twarzy starszego.

- Chodź ubierzemy się, zjemy śniadanie, a potem wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

W drodze do sypialni Eiri przystanął schylając się do Shu i powiedział.

- Dziękuję.

- Za co? – zdziwił się chłopak.

- Za zaufanie – odpowiedział prosto Eiri.

Shuichi uśmiechnął się i unosząc się lekko złożył na jego ustach szybki, ale pełen czułości pocałunek.

- Proszę bardzo.

Przygotowując posiłek K i Tatsuha nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa koncentrując się na wykonywanej czynności, czyli śniadaniu.

Napiętą ciszę przerwał dźwięk telefonu K.

Cloud wytarł ręce do fartuch, który miał założony i odwracając się do Tatsuhy tyłem odebrał telefon.

- Tak, słucham?

- K-san tu Suguru Fujisaki – przedstawił się Suguru – czy jest to możliwe żebyśmy się spotkali i porozmawiali o …

- …Shuichim? – wpadł mu w słowo K. Tatsuha wytężył słuch słysząc imię seksownego stworzonka.

- Skąd wiedziałeś K-san, że właśnie o nim chcemy rozmawiać.

- Jesteś inteligentny Suguru-kun, tak samo jak Hiro-kun. Wiedziałem, że szybko zorientujecie się że coś jest nie tak. Co was naprowadziło na to? - Zapytał z ciekawości K.

- Podsłuchana rozmowa między Seguchim a Ryuichim – odezwał się Hiro.

- Rozumiem. – odparł K-san.- Co chcecie wiedzieć?

- Wszystko - padło proste słowo.

- Dobra. Suguru jestem aktualnie w domu Eiriego, wiesz gdzie to jest, prawda?

- Tak. Czy mamy się tam zjawić?

- Yhm – potwierdził K odwracając się do Tatsuhy i przyłapując go na podsłuchiwaniu. Zwęził groźnie oczy na co brunet obrócił się leniwie nie przejmując się nim za bardzo.

- A co z Shuichim? – zapytał zmartwionym głosem Hiro – Nie mamy o nim żadnych wieści od wczoraj. Co się z nim dzieje?

K uśmiechnął się pod nosem „ cały Hiro – pomyślał - zawsze się martwi o Shu i innych, nigdy się sobą nie przejmuje za bardzo. Dla niego liczy się dobro innych bardziej niż swoje".

- Shuichi jest cały i …- K przerwał nie wiedząc co powiedzieć za bardzo. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć, że jest zdrowy po tym co przeszedł.

- K-san – przerwał rozmyślania K głos Hiro – my wiemy, że Shu… że on – te słowa nie chciały przejść przez gardło Hiro.

- Został zgwałcony – dokończył za niego Suguru widząc jak Hiro się męczy.

- … - Amerykanin nie wiedział jak na to zareagować.

- K-san? – zapytał Suguru - Jesteś tam jeszcze?

- Jestem – odparł K – tylko nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się zorientujecie.

- Rozumiemy…

- To nie jest rozmowa na telefon. – przerwał im K – czekam na was, przyjdźcie tak szybko jak możecie.

- Będziemy za dwadzieścia minut, jesteśmy w miarę nie daleko.

- Dobrze, to do zobaczenia.

K rozłączył się i spojrzał na Tatsuhe, który otwarcie się w niego wpatrywał.

- Wiem, że wszystko słyszałeś – zaczął K – więc pośpiesz się z tym śniadaniem bo będziemy mieć za nie długo gości.

- Nie wiem czy to było mądre zapraszać ich tutaj. – powiedział Tatsuha przygotowując stół do posiłku.

- Nie martw się ci chłopcy są bystrzy i wiedzą że muszą się tu dostać nie postrzeżenie. Poza tym…

- Poza tym – przerwał mu Eiri wchodząc do kuchni razem z Shuichim trzymając go za rękę – Suguru nie wejdzie tu frontowymi drzwiami.

- Jak to? – zdziwił się brunet spoglądając na brata.

- Nie pamiętasz Suguru? – zwrócił się do niego Eiri nieco zdziwiony.

- Suguru… Suguru – nagle Tatsuhe oświeciło – jak Fujisaki Suguru, kuzyn Seguchiego?

- Tak – powiedział blondyn siadając przy stole razem z Shu obok niego.

- Rozumiem – Shuichi spojrzał na niego zaintrygowaną minką.

Tasuha właśnie w tym momencie podniósł wzrok i widząc jak jego seksowne stworzonko na niego patrzy rzucił się w jego stronę krzycząc.

- Shuichi moje ty kochane seksowne stworzonko… UHH!! – jęknął czując twardą pięść Eiriego na swojej głowie.

- Za co to było idioto?! Bolało. – zaczął masować obolałą głowę.

- Za napastliwość względem mojego kociaczka – powiedział Eiri przyciągając do siebie zaczerwienionego Shu – i co to miało znaczyć z tym „seksownym stworzonkiem"?

- Jak to co? – zaczął brunet nadal masując głowę – Jest seksowny, prawda? No i dlatego to jest moje seksowne stworzonko.

Eiri podniósł się ze stołka i unosząc rękę walnął brata w szczękę.

- Za co tym razem?!

- On nie jest twój… zapamiętaj to sobie.

- Dobra… dobra – jęknął Tatsuha masując tym razem obolałą szczękę nie zauważając pojawienia się przy nim Shu.

Shuichi widząc na ziemi jęczącego Tatsuhe podszedł do niego i klękając przy nim pocałował go lekko w zarys szczęki, sprawiając że Tatsuha zaczerwienił się mocno.

- Lepiej? – zapytał niewinnie Shu – Moja mama zawsze całowała mnie jeśli mnie coś bolało. To mi pomagało – zaczął się tłumaczyć chłopak widząc zdziwione spojrzenie zebranych w kuchni.

- Shu-chan!! – Tatsuha rzucił się na niego ściskając go mocno w ramionach.

- Eiri!! – krzyknął Shuichi wyrywając się z silnych ramion Tatsuhy przerażony bliskością obcej osoby.

Eiri podbiegł do nich wyciągając roztrzęsionego chłopca z objęć brata.

- Ciii … spokojnie Shu-chan – kołysał płaczącego chłopca w ramionach siadając na stołku i sadzając Shuichiego na swoich kolanach.

- Co… ja nie chciałem – zaczął Tatsuha zaniepokojony reakcją chłopca na jego dotyk.

K położył mu rękę na ramieniu uspokajająco i szepnął.

- Nie twoja wina szczylu, że o niczym nie wiesz. – pokierował go do stołu. Siadając na stołkach zaczęli posiłek w całkowitej ciszy.

- Ale – nie dawał za wygraną Tatsuha.

- Jedz – powiedział Eiri – jak zjawią się chłopcy wszystko wyjaśnimy. A teraz jedz **ototo**.

- W porządku. Przepraszam – szepnął cicho spoglądając na zapłakanego chłopca w ramionach brata.

- …. – Shuichi uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.

- Czyli zostało mi wybaczone? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- … - różowowłosy przytaknął głową nadal się delikatnie uśmiechając.

- Dziękuję.

Z uśmiechem na ustach i dumą w oczach Tatsuha poświęcił się całkowicie jedzeniu.

_**Ototo**_ – braciszek


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11 – Wyjaśnienia część 1

_**Rozdział 11 – Wyjaśnienia część 1**_

Czekając na zjawienie się kolegów z zespołu, Shuichi umęczony zdarzeniami z rana zasnął w ramionach Eiriego. Tatsuha patrzył na nich z zazdrością w oczach, ale nie dawał po sobie tego poznać. Zresztą Eiri zbyt był pochłonięty obserwacją seksownego stworzonka w jego ramionach, aby cokolwiek zauważyć. Jednak z Cloudem tak łatwo nie poszło. Siadając obok Tatsuhy, Cloud położył mu dłoń na ramieniu przyciągając jego uwagę.

- Co cię trapi Tatsuha? – Tatsuha podniósł w zdziwieniu głowę na K słysząc swoje imię, a nie jakieś kolejne przezwisko.

- Nic – odpowiedział spuszczając głowę unikając badawczego spojrzenia K.

- Mnie nie oszukasz tym płochliwym spojrzeniem, mów mi tu zaraz co cię martwi.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju… . Idź zajmij się stworzonkiem zanim Eiri całkowicie go zje – powiedział sarkastycznie Tatsuha nadal unikając patrzenia na K.

- Taki młody i taki sarkastyczny? To do ciebie nie pasuje.

- Co do mnie pasuje, a co nie to moja sprawa. – powiedział młody Uesugi coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony napastliwością K. – A poza tym nie jestem młody i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Cloud uważnie zlustrował chłopaka siedzącego obok.

- Tak wiem, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że coś cię gnębi.

- Niech ci będzie – powiedział zrezygnowany Tatsuha – denerwuje mnie fakt, że wszyscy wszystko wiedzą, a nikt nie chce mi nic powiedzieć – podniósł głowę spoglądając na K, który uważnie słuchał każde jego wypowiedziane słowo – denerwuje mnie to, że w jakiś sposób skrzywdziłem Shu-chan, a nawet nie wiem czym i dlaczego.

- Tatsuha – zaczął Eiri, który cały czas przysłuchiwał się rozmowie – to nie oto chodzi, że nie chcemy ci powiedzieć…

- To o co? – przerwał mu Tatsuha.

- Słuchaj chłopcze – wtrącił się tym razem K – powiedziałeś, że wczoraj czułeś zapach Seguchiego na Shuichim prawda?

- Tak, i co?

- Znając Seguchiego sądzisz, że tak niewinna osoba jak Shuichi pozwoliła by mu się dobrowolnie dotknąć?

Powoli do bruneta zaczął dochodzić sens słów K. Obrócił gwałtownie głowę spoglądając w rozszerzone fiołkowe oczy chłopca spokojnie spoczywającego w ramionach brata. Teraz wszystko rozumiał. Aż za dobrze. Zacisnął ze złości pięści, myśląc jak dorwać się do znienawidzonego Seguchiego.

Czytając w myślach brata Eiri spokojnie powiedział.

- Nie długo Ta-kun, nie długo…

- Nie smuć się Ta-kun – zaczął Shuichi bardziej obracając się w jego stronę – co się stało to się już nie odwróci.

- Ale …

Rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się w pokoju Suguru i zszokowanego Hiro.

- Suguru… co … jak…ja się tutaj zjawiłem… nie rozumiem. O co chodzi?! – krzyknął rudzielec nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim sądzić.

Miał iść z Suguru do Shuichiego, a tu nagle zielonowłosy mu mówi, że wejść do mieszkania gdzie znajduje się Shu w normalny sposób jest nie możliwe i w następnej chwili pojawiają się w jakimś obcym mieszkaniu.

- Suguru kim ty jesteś? – zapytał cicho rudzielec – Bo na pewno nie jesteś normalnym człowiekiem.

- Hiro-kun ja…- zaczął niepewnie Suguru – ja….

- Hi-Hiro? – odezwał się nieśmiały głosik, przerywając ciężką atmosferę.

- Shu? – rudzielec skierował się w stronę dochodzącego głosu – Shu-chan to naprawdę ty? Tak się martwiłem – powiedział podchodząc do przyjaciela, który spoczywał w ramionach jakiegoś obcego mężczyzny. Uklęknął przy nim i chwytając jego twarz w ramiona powiedział.

- Przepraszam Shu, przepraszam że nie było mnie przy tobie kiedy mnie najbardziej potrzebowałeś…

- Nie Hiro, nie obwiniaj się to nic nie da. A ja nie chcę żebyś się winił o coś czego nie zrobiłeś.

- Shu…- szepnął Hiro nie wiedząc co dalej robić.

Nagle za Hiro zjawił się Suguru, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu rudzielca spojrzał na Shuichiego.

- Wybacz…

- Su…- zaczął Shuichi, ale Suguru przerwał mu momentalnie.

- Pozwól mi skończyć – powiedział spoglądając na niego i Eiriego trzymającego różowowłosego nadal na kolanach.

- Wybacz mi, że nie pomyślałem wcześniej do czego Tohma jest zdolny, tylko K-san pilnował cię jak oka w głowie. Wybacz mi, że ktoś taki jak on jest moją rodziną. Przepraszam.

Poruszony słowami zielonowłosego Shuichi podniósł się z kolan Eiriego i podszedł do Suguru obejmując go mocno powiedział.

- Suguru-kun dziękuję… nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy. Twoje słowa są kojące na moje rany… ale zrozum, że ja cię nie winię za to co się stało – otarł oczy zapłakanego nastolatka – nie płacz proszę.

Eiri widząc jak Shuichi podchodzi do Suguru i obejmuje go pocieszając poczuł zazdrość względem okazanego uczucia z własnej inicjatywy. Nie pokazując po sobie, że ma to na niego jakiś wpływ siedział dalej nie ruchomo obserwując całe zamieszanie odbywające się w jego domu.

- Dziękuję Shuichi… dziękuję…

K wstał z kanapy, na której do tej pory siedział i powiedział.

- Skoro wszyscy zainteresowani są już obecni, myślę że czas przejść do rzeczy.

Wszyscy zebrani popatrzyli na K wracając do rzeczywistości.

Shuichi zamarł na chwilę w ramionach Suguru wiedząc co za chwilę się stanie i uwalniając się z nich obrócił się, ponownie siadając na kolana zadowolonego Eiriego. Suguru i Hiro popatrzyli zdziwieni na Shu wtulającego się z ogromną ufnością w ramiona blondyna, który był bardzo zadowolony z tego, co okazał obejmując chłopca mocno w pasie.

- Skoro to was dziwi – zaczął Tatsuha z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach – to jestem ciekaw jak byście zareagowali na zobaczenie ich po wspólnej kąpieli rano – zadowolony z siebie Ta-kun obserwował zachowanie osłupiałych chłopców.

- Ha! Wiedziałem, że tak to będzie wyglądać.

Brunet podniósł wzrok na Shuichiego, aby tylko zauważyć groźne spojrzenie brata.

- Ups! – jęknął Tatsuha – chyba za dużo mi się wypsnęło – sorki.

- Shu – Hiro zwrócił swój wzrok na Shuichiego, który chował swoją zaczerwienioną twarzyczkę w zgięciu szyi Eiriego – Shu czy to prawda?

Shuichi powoli odwrócił głowę patrząc prosto w oczy przyjaciela.

- Tak – odpowiedział z wielkim rumieńcem na twarzy, który sięgał nawet szyi.

- I nie masz … nic przeciwko? – nie dowierzał Hiro razem z Suguru.

- Jeśli jest to mój … mój anioł – spojrzał na Eiriego – to nie.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów uniósł się lekko całując zaskoczonego blondyna w usta, który szybko się ocknął z zaskoczenia i chwytając Shu mocno w pasie wpił się zaborczo w czerwone usta chłopca. Pod wpływem chwili Shuichi rozchylił lekko usta pozwalając na głębszą ingerencję Eiriemu, który ochoczo z tego skorzystał.

- Nhy…nhyy! – chrząknął zazdrosny Tatsuha – Eiri!! Zastaw moje seksowne stworzonko – chciał podbiec do nich i ich rozdzielić, ale K przykładając mu do skroni Magnum 44 skutecznie go powstrzymał.

Skradając jeszcze jednego, szybkiego całusa prosto w rozkosznie spuchnięte usta Eiri wypuścił Shu pozwalając mu złapać oddech. Uśmiechając się do niego pocałował go jeszcze w czerwony nosek i przytulił mocno do siebie.

Tatsuha nie wierzył w to co widzi. „ Eiri tuli i uśmiecha się do Shuichiego – uważnie obserwując parę, przesłał bratu wiadomość – Masz moje pełne wsparcie Eiri."

- „ Dziękuję " – odparł Eiri w myślach uśmiechając się do brata.

Hiro i Suguru stali nadal spoglądając na ich przyjaciela z wielkimi wypiekami na twarzy.

- Usiądźcie na kanapie – powiedział K wskazując na jedyne wolne miejsca znajdujące się obok Tatsuhy – zapowiada się na długą rozmowę więc jeśli komuś zachce się pić, na stole jest kawa, herbata, sok pomarańczowy i truskawkowy – uśmiechnął się w stronę Shu dobrze wiedząc co chłopak wybierze – jak zaczniemy … proszę aby nikt nie przerywał, wszyscy tu obecni zdają sobie sprawę jak bardzo będzie to bolesne dla Shu, więc aby szybko to zakończyć proszę nie przerywać.

Wszyscy przytaknęli rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji.

- Skoro już zacząłem – powiedział K – będę mówił pierwszy. Zadajecie pytanie, ja odpowiadam. Powtarzam, że w czasie odpowiedzi nikt nie przerywa innymi pytaniami. Rozumiemy się? – zapytał siadając na fotelu.

Ponownie chłopcy przytaknęli.

Pierwsze pytanie zadał Suguru.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że Shuichi jest kolejną potencjalną ofiarą Tohmy?

Na to pytanie nawet Eiri się zainteresował, uważnie obserwując przyjaciela.

W tym samym czasie w posiadłości Seguchieego.

- Aachhuu!!

- Na zdrowie! – odparł radośnie Ryuichi machając nogami na stołku.

- Dziękuję – odparł Tohma zza biurka w swoim gabinecie pocierając lekko nos.

- Wygląda na to, że ktoś o tobie mówi – stwierdził Ryu podchodząc do biurka i pochylając się nad nim oparł się na łokciach.

- Chyba masz rację – przyznał blondyn spoglądając w niebieskie oczy towarzysza – to już trzeci raz w ciągu godziny.

- A ja nawet wiem kto! – zawołał radośnie Ryuichi.

- Kto taki gwiazdeczko? – zapytał od niechcenia Tohma opierając brodę na lewej ręce.

- Głuptas Tohma … hi hi hi – zachichotał brunet - To przecież takie oczywiste, że Eiri-san i K-san.

- Znam Tohme od bardzo dawna – zaczął K – i widziałem już nie raz jak poluje na swoją zdobycz. Jednak co najbardziej mnie zaniepokoiło … - przerwał na chwilę spoglądając na Eiriego siedzącego naprzeciwko - … to był fakt, że Tohma sam go znalazł w czasie występu Shu w jakimś klubie. Kiedy mi powiedział, że odkrył nowy talent… . Pamiętam jego słowa do dzisiaj „ Przypadkiem wszedłem do nieciekawego klubu, a to co tam znalazłem…

Był to **aiso-no-ii** **enzeru** w podrzędnym klubie o nieziemskim głosie". Jego słowa wryły się bardzo w moją pamięć. Nie mogłem o nich zapomnieć – spojrzał na Shu, który uważnie go obserwował – wychodząc z jego biura usłyszałem jeszcze jak Tohma cicho mówi sam do siebie „ **Aiso-no-ii cherabu** już w nie długim czasie będzie jęczał z rozkoszy pod moim ciałem prosząc o więcej ".

Shuichi zadrżał w ramionach Eiriego na samo wspomnienie o Seguchim. Blondyn uspokajająco przytulił go mocniej do siebie delikatnie całując w kark, co nie uszło uwadze zebranych. Jak również nieśmiały uśmiech Shu na czułą pieszczotę Eiriego.

- Wiem, że ostatnie zdanie – kontynuował K – nie było przeznaczone dla moich uszu. Tohma nawet nie zauważył, że coś powiedział, tak był pochłonięty swoimi marzeniami.

W ten sposób dowiedziałem się o istnieniu Shuichiego zanim go poznałem.

W salonie zapadła chwila ciszy, którą przerwał Hiro.

- Co sprawiło, że tym razem postanowiłeś pomóc?

Na pytanie Hiro, Cloud zwęził groźnie oczy i przyciszonym głosem, od którego nawet Tatsuhi przebiegł dreszcz po plecach, powiedział.

- Po pierwsze nie „ tym razem ", tylko kolejny raz pomagałem ofierze Tohmy, co może potwierdzić Eiri – pisarz przytaknął na słowa Clouda.

- Różnica polega na tym, że wcześniejszych przypadkach nigdy nie byłem w pobliżu tych chłopców. Więc Tohma nie mógł mnie z nimi powiązać. Jednak tym razem spóźniłem się i …stało się to… co najgorsze. Niestety.

Leżąc na ziemi, Ryuichi malował kolejny obrazek Shuichiego jak błyszczy w czasie śpiewania.

- Wiesz Tohma – zaczął Ryuichi spoglądając na blondyna, który kolejny raz wycierał nos – tak sobie myślałem, że przecież możemy w bardzo łatwy sposób schwytać naszego aniołka.

Zaintrygowany blondyn podniósł głowę słuchając uważniej na Ryu.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Tatsuha – powiedział spokojnie Ryuichi.

- Masz rację! – krzyknął Tohma wstając gwałtownie od biurka wywracając fotel, na którym siedział – że też sam na to nie wpadłem.

- Prawda, że jestem mądry? – zapytał Ryu nadal kontynuując malowanie.

Tohma pochylił się nad nim spoglądając na obraz śpiewającego aniołka.

- Bardzo – odparł całując go w czoło – nikt nie wie, że coś nas łączy. A Tatsuha ma fioła na twoim punkcie, więc sądzę, że jak się postarasz to w krótkim czasie będziemy mieć aniołka do zabawy.

- Tak! Ale tym razem ja będę miał pierwszy aniołka, a ty będziesz obserwował – powiedział Ryuichi wstając z podłogi i podchodząc do Tohmy opartego o biurko, szepnął prowokacyjnie do jego ucha.

- Ale nie będziesz mógł dotykać aniołka ani mnie – liżąc delikatnie płatek ucha blondyna – to będzie twoja kara za to, że nie poczekałeś na mnie przy jego pierwszym razie – ugryzł go mocno w ucho sprawiając, że Tohma zadrżał – rozumiemy się?

- Tak gwiazdeczko. Dla ciebie wszystko.

_**Aiso-no-ii enzeru**_ – słodki anioł

_**Aiso-no-ii cheruba**_** – **słodki aniołeczek


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12 – Wyjaśnienia część 2

_**Rozdział 12 – Wyjaśnienia część 2**_

W salonie trwała przytłaczająca cisza. Nikt z zebranych się nie odzywał powoli przyswajając informacje jakie przed chwilą uzyskali. Shuichi zaczął się wiercić zniecierpliwiony panującą ciszą. Hiro bardzo dobrze znając swojego przyjaciela wiedział, że Shu bardzo szybko traci cierpliwość jeśli nic nie robi. Zmarszczył czoło obserwując blondyna mocno obejmującego Shuichiego. Wręcz zaborczo. Na słodkiej twarzy różowo-włosego pojawił się niewinny uśmiech zadowolenia kiedy blondyn powoli, leniwie zaczął jeździć ręką po jego udzie. Chłopak mocniej wtulił się w niego zarzucając rękę na szyję pisarza i nieśmiało, delikatnie zaczął się bawić jego włosami, czule muskając opuszkami jego kark.

Zadowolony Eiri szepnął coś Shu do ucha wywołując u niego intensywny rumieniec oraz odruch schowania się, tak aby nikt go nie zauważył.

- Może tak podzielicie się z nami… – odezwał się wściekły Tatsuha, który również obserwował wtuloną w siebie parę – szeptacie coś między sobą, a nam nic nie mówicie!

- Szczylu – zaczął ostrzegawczo K - … zamknij się i zostaw ich w spokoju.

- Sam się zamknij – oburzył się Tatsuha wstając z kanapy z chęcią opuszczenia salonu – mam tego dość! Ciągle mi ubliżasz….

- Ta-kun… - Shuichi chwycił czarno-włosego za rękaw spoglądając na niego błagalnie - … zostań proszę.

Tatsuha widząc proszące spojrzenie swojego seksownego stworzonka, nie mógł mu odmówić. Uśmiechnął się do niego głaszcząc powoli różowe włoski opadające na oczy. Odwrócił się i usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, obok Hiro i Suguru groźnie mierząc wzrokiem K.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie – odezwał się K widząc spojrzenie czarnych oczu – nie działa to na mnie.

- Jak to? – zdziwił się Tatsuha.

- Szkoła Eiriego – K dumnie powiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- Eiri do cholery – zdenerwował się chłopak spoglądając na swojego brata – co jeszcze mu powiedziałeś o nas?!

- Ta-kun – zaczął Eiri nadal głaskając zgrabne uda Shu – uspokój się. Te krzyki nic ci nie dadzą, a Cloud jest moim przyjacielem, więc…

- Więc mam go zostawić w spokoju, tak? – dokończył za niego Tatsuha.

- Szybko się uczysz … – Shuichi jęknął cichutko czując jak blondyn przygryzł delikatnie jego ucho – … Ta-kun…

- Przestańcie! – krzyknął młody Uesugi – Nie możesz go….

- Co Ta-kun? – Eiri wsadził rękę pod koszulkę Shu czule pieszcząc płaski brzuch nastolatka doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Shuichi odrzucił głowę do tyłu kładąc ją na ramieniu blondyna, a z jego zwilżonych ust wydobył się cichy jęk.

- To!! – wskazał na rękę Eiriego, która zawędrowała do góry napotykając na swojej drodze sutek chłopca.

- Co? – chwycił sutek Shu między kciuk i palec wskazujący przyszczypując go lekko. Nastolatek chwycił rękę Eiriego nie mogąc znieść tej tortury. Blondyn uśmiechnął się zmysłowo zapominając gdzie aktualnie się znajdują i kontynuował słodką torturę Shuichiego. Chłopak odwrócił głowę na bok i szepnął kusząco do ucha Eiriego.

- Ei…ri… - Shu przybliżył się do szyi Eiriego składając na niej delikatne pocałunki.

- Zgadzasz się kotku? – zapytał pisarz pieszczotliwie skubiąc ucho różowowłosego.

- Tak … - Shu zarumienił się mocno na samą myśl o tym co Eiri mu zaproponował.

- Co wy tam tak sobie szeptacie?! – nie wytrzymał Tatsuha ponownie wstając z kanapy.

- Nie twój interes Ta-kun – Eiri przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze bliżej swoje kocie stworzonko. Widząc jak ciężko Shu łapie oddech, jego zaróżowione policzki, rozchylone usta, różowy język zmysłowo zwilżający czerwone usteczka, przerwał swoje poczynania obejmując go zaborczo w pasie i uspokajająco głaszcząc po kręgosłupie.

Suguru i Hiro siedzieli jak sparaliżowani nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Dzień wcześniej ich przyjaciel został zgwałcony i zniknął, a dzisiaj znalazł się i pozwala się molestować Yukiemu lub jego „aniołowi" jak go Shu nazwał. Tatsuha zamknął otwartą buzię Hiro, drwiąco się uśmiechając.

- Nie tego się spodziewaliście, prawda? – chłopcy przytaknęli na słowa K.

- Nie martwcie się – Amerykanin spojrzał na parę na fotelu – Eiri go nie skrzywdzi. Zaufajcie mu … i mnie – dodał po chwili wahania.

- … - chłopcy przez chwilę milczeli obserwując swojego menadżera „ coś jest nie tak" oboje pomyśleli – w porządku – przerwał ciszę Hiro, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych.

- Tak – przytaknął Suguru – czy możemy kontynuować?

- O co chodzi? – zapytał K widząc niepewność na twarzy chłopaka.

- Zastanawia mnie… – Suguru przyłożył palec do ust w geście zamyślenia – …czy Ryuichi ma z tym wszystkim coś wspólnego?

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – zdziwił się K uważniej spoglądając na chłopca.

Suguru podniósł głowę napotykając na zaciekawione spojrzenia pięciu par oczu. Fiołkowe oczy Shuichiego patrzyły wyczekująco na kolejne słowa Suguru. Piosenkarz nie wiedział o co może chodzić przyjacielowi, dlaczego Ryuichi miałby mieć coś wspólnego z Tohmą. Dlaczego? Przecież Ryu zawsze mu pomagał, wspierał w trudnych chwilach jakie przechodził po spotkaniach z Tohmą. Więc dlaczego Ryu ma mieć z nim coś wspólnego. Nie rozumiał tego.

- Przecież oni są kochankami – powiedział prosto Suguru, wywołując poważne zamieszanie.

Ręka Eiriego zatrzymała się w szoku na udzie Shu, a sam Shuichi nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Siedział jak sparaliżowany na kolanach blondyna, który widząc reakcję różowowłosego momentalnie przytulił go bliżej do siebie.

Cloud stał w miejscu, nie ruszając się ani o centymetr „ jak – pytał sam siebie – jak coś tak ważnego mogło umknąć mojej uwadze? Jak? " Nerwowo zacisnął pięści.

Wzrok Tatsuhy wędrował z Suguru na Hiro, który jako jedyny nie zareagował. „Mój mały króliczek miałby być kochankiem znienawidzonego Tohmy? – kłębiły się myśli w głowie czarnowłosego - Chciałby zrobić seksownemu stworzonkowi krzywdę? "

- Nie!- krzyknął Tatsuha podnosząc się z kanapy – króliczek nie może być z Tohmą – podszedł do Suguru i chwytając go za bluzę podniósł z kanapy – kłamiesz! To nie może być prawda!!

Eiri widząc wybuch brata, jego złość, zdradę, bezradność, zrobiło mu się go żal. Wszyscy wiedzieli co brunet czuje do Ryuichiego, a to co się właśnie dowiedzieli…

Podniósł się z fotela z Shu w ramionach, który zakwilił cicho na nagłą zmianę położenia, postawił go na ziemi i przepraszającym wzrokiem uśmiechnął się do niego. Shuichi odwzajemnił uśmiech i lekko popchnął Eiriego w stronę brata.

**--**

Shuichi podszedł do Hiro, który próbował odciągnąć bruneta od Suguru, chwycił go za ramię zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

- Zostaw … - szepnął cicho nastolatek. Shuichi spojrzał na K prosząc o pomoc.

- Shu…- powiedział Hiro spoglądając na drobną postać przed nim.

- Eiri się nim zajmie – powiedział K stając między nim, a Suguru.

Hiro przytaknął głową.

**--**

- Ta-kun …– zaczął blondyn –… zostaw go … – spojrzał w wystraszone oczy zielonowłosego – on nie jest niczemu winny.

- Ale… - szepnął zrezygnowany brunet wypuszczając Suguru z rąk - … ale…

Eiri objął brata przyciągając jego plecy do swojej klatki.

- Pomyśl logicznie Tatsuha … zastanów się i sam powiedz, czy Suguru kłamie.

- … - Tatsuha położył głowę na ramieniu brata wzdychając z rezygnacją.

- W głębi serca znasz prawdę … - Eiri posadził Tatsuhe na kanapie, a sam usiadł obok przytulając młodszego do siebie.

Cloud zmęczony ciągłym staniem usiadł na fotelu wcześniej zajmowanym przez Eiriego i Shuichiego. Spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał już jedenastą. „ Jeszcze godzina i będzie południe … – pomyślał obserwując jak Suguru pocieszająco kładzie dłoń na kolanie Tatsuhy, Hiro ponownie siada obok zielonowłosego, a Shu z czułym uśmiechem siada na ziemi i kładzie zaróżowiony policzek na drugim kolanie młodego Uesugi - … zapowiada się na ciężki dzień. A najgorsze jeszcze przed nami ". Sięgnął do stolika nalewając sobie kawy, która była już zimna, ale mimo to i tak z przyjemnością ją wypił relaksując się ponownie.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Tatsuha zwracając się do Suguru.

- W porządku – uśmiechnął się chłopak ze zrozumieniem.

- Shu – odezwał się Tatsuha chwytając różowowłosego za ramiona pociągnął go sadzając na kolanach Eiriego – nie możesz siedzieć na ziemi… - uśmiechnął się na zadowoloną minę brata - … musisz siedzieć tam gdzie twoje miejsce…

- Ta-kun … - Shuichi chwycił rękę czarnowłosego przytulając ją do swojego policzka - … dziękuję.

- Skąd ta pewność, że Ryuichi jest kochankiem Tohmy – zapytał Shu spoglądając na zielonowłosego.

Suguru zaczerwienił się mocno na samo wspomnienie w jaki sposób się dowiedział o związku jego kuzyna.

- Nie chcący wpadłem na nich jak byli w trakcie – spuścił głowę, aby ukryć coraz większy rumieniec.

- W trakcie czego? – zapytał głupio Tatsuha.

- Baka! – krzyknął Hiro przyciągając do siebie przyjaciela – W trakcie seksu!

- Och … - sapnął zaskoczony brunet – i nie zauważyli cię? – zapytał po chwili.

- Nie … - uniósł głowę czując jak jego policzki na powrót stały się blade - … miało mnie wtedy nie być w domu, ale – spojrzał znacząco na Hiro – pokłóciłem się z Hiro i postanowiłem wrócić do domu. Wszedłem po cichu tak, aby nikt nie słyszał i wtedy usłyszałem cichy jęk. Zaciekawiony poszedłem w tym kierunku. Po chwili znalazłem się przed gabinetem Tohmy. Drzwi były uchylone, więc popatrzyłem do środka słysząc kolejny jęk. To co zobaczyłem sprawiło, że nie wiedziałem co zrobić, uciekać czy wejść do środka. Wybrałem to pierwsze.

- Co zobaczyłeś? – dopytywał się Tatsuha.

- Tohme leżącego plecami na biurku oraz Ryuichiego poruszającego się na nim szybko.

- Rozumiem … – powiedział zrezygnowany Tatsuha.

- Podsumowując – odezwał się Cloud – wiemy jak dowiedziałem się o Shu, że pomagałem razem z Eirim ofiarą Tohmy. Jak również, a co jest najważniejsze, nie możemy ufać Ryuichiemu.

Wszyscy przytaknęli twierdząco na słowa K.

- Kto ma kolejne pytania? – zapytał Amerykanin.

- Ja – odezwał się Tatsuha – gnębi mnie ono od rana.

- Słucham – powiedział wyczekująco, domyślając się o co może chodzić młodemu.

- Jak poznaliście się z Eirim? – „ wiedziałem " – pomyślał K.

- W parku – zaczął K – zaproponował mi wieczność, którą odrzuciłem.

- Jak to wieczność? – zdziwił się Shuichi podnosząc głowę z ramienia Eiriego.

- Odmówiłeś? – Tatsuha popatrzył na Clouda z podziwem malującym się na jego twarzy – Jeszcze nikt nie odmówił wieczności. Dlaczego ty? Dlaczego? – dopytywał się brunet ignorując pytanie Shuichiego.

- Nie chciałem zapomnieć o moim synku – wyraźny smutek na twarzy K sprawił, że Tatsuha zaprzestał pytań, a tylko powiedział.

- Rozumiem… - spojrzał na Shuichiego z uśmiechem – myślę, że na twoje pytanie powinien odpowiedzieć Eiri.

Shuichi ponownie spojrzał na Eiriego. Podniósł się nieco i usiadł na nim okrakiem twarzą do blondyna. Na usta Eiriego wypłynął uśmiech zadowolenia, chwycił jędrne i kształtne pośladki różowowłosego.

- Eeep! – pisnął Shu czując jak Eiri gładzi i ściska jego pośladki. Mocny rumieniec na jego twarzy i ciche jęki sprawiły, że blondyn poczuł przeogromną chęć porwania swojego kociaczka do sypialni i dokończenia tego co zaczęli w łazience. Drobne ciało Shu zaczęło wywierać wpływ na niego, jego spodnie stały się niewiarygodnie ciasne.

- Eiri … - szepnął Shu pochylony nad uchem Eiriego, co w cale mu nie pomagało. Gorący oddech chłopaka delikatnie owiewał jego ucho - … wbijasz mi się… w…

Eiri przycisnął Shuichiego do swojego wyraźnego podniecenia, wywołując kolejny cichy jęk wydobywający się z jego słodkich, czerwonych usteczek. Mając je tak blisko siebie Eiri nie wytrzymał, złapał je w delikatnym pocałunku. W pierwszej chwili Shu próbował się uwolnić z zachłannych objęć blondyna, nadal świadomy miejsca gdzie się znajdują, jednak jak poczuł delikatne przejechanie języka Eiriego na swojej dolnej wardze zatracił się. Zarzucił ręce na szyję blondyna całkowicie mu się oddając. Pisarz słysząc tłumione jęki wydobywające się z Shuichiego ścisnął jędrne pośladki przyciskając go do siebie, a sam wypchnął swoje biodra do góry.

- Może byście tak skończyli? – odezwał się Cloud kręcąc zrezygnowany głową.

- Właśnie! – dodał Tatsuha, na którego wyczyny pary miały duży wpływ, a zwłaszcza na jego spodnie. W końcu siedział obok nich słysząc każdy jęk jego seksownego stworzonka.

Ciężko dyszący, zarumieniony Shu to był widok nie do zapomnienia. Próbując złapać oddech Shuichi położył głowę na piersi Eiriego, który z dumą uśmiechał się widząc jak jego brat próbuje powstrzymać poważny krwotok z nosa i zakładając nogę na nogę próbuje zakryć, oczywiście bez sukcesu, duże wybrzuszenie w jego kroczu, a Suguru i Hiro czerwoni jak buraki mocno ściskają swoje nogi, chcąc zakryć swój mały problem. „ Idealnie – pomyślał blondyn – teraz wszyscy wiedzą, że Shu jest mój i tylko mój ." Spojrzał na K, na którym jako jedynym nie wywarło to wrażenia.

- Skoro zakończyliście okazywanie sobie swoich uczuć – zakpił K sprawiając, że Shu złapał poły koszuli Eiriego i schował się w niej zakrywając swój mocny rumieniec – to myślę, że Eiri może odpowiedzieć na pytanie naszego małego Shu.

- Właśnie! – Shu podniósł szybko głowę przypominając sobie o swoim pytaniu – Dlaczego wieczność Eiri? – zapytał ponownie czekając z zniecierpliwieniem na odpowiedź swojego ukochanego anioła.

- Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie znienawidzisz … – zaczął niepewnie Eiri wtulając się mocniej w Shu – … po tym, co usłyszysz.


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13 – Wyjaśnienia część 3

_**Rozdział 13 – Wyjaśnienia część 3**_

Shuichi z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w spokojną twarz blondyna. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu czuł się, że w końcu do kogoś należy, a że przy okazji był to zniewalająco przystojny pisarz, dodawało całości pikanterii. Z niewielkim uśmiechem za ustach, położył głowę na ramieniu blondyna i tak, żeby go nikt z zebranych nie usłyszał szepnął mu wprost do ucha.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, kim jesteś … - Shu ucałował go lekko w ucho - … najważniejsze, że jesteś przy mnie …

Słysząc niewinne słowa chłopca siedzącego na jego kolanach, Eiri wypuścił powietrze, które nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymuje.

- Arigato (dziękuję) – szepnął blondyn unosząc drobne ciało chłopca sadzając go sobie bokiem na kolanach.

Shuichi na powrót położył głowę na ramieniu Eiriego przymykając nieco oczy i czekając spokojnie, aż Eiri zacznie mówić.

- Nie wieżę – odezwał się Hiro gapiąc się na różowo-włosego, który spokojnie siedział na kolanach blondyna – Shu nigdy nie był tak spokojny jak jest teraz…

- Ludzie się zmieniają – powiedział Suguru uspokajająco kładąc rękę na kolanie rudzielca – albo wystarczy znaleźć odpowiednią osobę, która cię zmieni.

Zapadła niepewna cisza po słowach Suguru, każdy w ciszy przemyślał słowa nastolatka. Ciążącą ciszę przerwał Eiri zaczynając opowiadać.

- Wampir… - padło proste słowo z ust blondyna.

- Huh? – Shuichi podniósł głowę zaskoczony.

- Jestem wampirem Shu – Eiri chwycił różowe kosmyki w dłonie, które wystawały zza uszu Shuichiego. – Wampirem, który żyje już od wielu setek lat.

Eiri uważnie obserwował wyraz twarzy Shu, który nawet na chwilę się nie zmienił. Nie wiedział czy to dobry znak, czy zły.

- A Tatsuha? – zapytał się chłopak odpychając się od blondyna i spoglądając na czarnowłosego czekał na odpowiedź. Gdyby odwrócił głowę z powrotem ku Eiriemu to zauważyłby grymas bólu, jaki pojawił się na twarzy wampira.

Zamykając oczy Eiri oparł głowę na oparciu fotela próbując zapomnieć o odsunięciu się nastolatka od niego.

- Wampir! – krzyknął Tatsuha dumnie wypinając pierś.

Shuichi zachichotał wtulają się na powrót w Eiriego, który jak tylko poczuł drobne ciało na sobie otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Nie boisz się mnie? – zapytał zdziwiony blondyn unosząc brodę chłopca, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Iie (nie) … - odparł niewinnie Shu przechylając główkę nieco na bok nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi Eiriemu – a dlaczego miał bym się bać?

- Jesteś wyjątkowy Shuichi – powiedział K, który do tej pory obserwował w ciszy rozmowę.

- Cloud ma rację – odezwał się, Tatsuha – spokojnie przyjąłeś do wiadomości, że Eiri i ja jesteśmy wampirami i nawet nie drgnąłeś, żeby uciec, czy zeskoczyć z odrazą na twarzy z Eiriego. Ty po prostu leżysz spokojnie, na Eirim i z ciekawością zadajesz pytania.

- Nie jestem wyjątkowy … - odezwał się Shuichi z wypiekami na policzkach - … Hiro też nie uciekł prawda?

Na słowa nastolatka wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę rudzielca, który próbował powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu, jednak niezbyt mu to wyszło.

- Ha ha ha … - Hiro chwycił się za brzuch - … tylko ty jesteś w stanie z taką niewinną minką powiedzieć, że nie jesteś wyjątkowy i jeszcze do tego łasić się jak wygłodniały kot do swojego pana.

- Wygłodniały? – udał zdziwienie Eiri pochylając się nad wspomnianym stworzonkiem – Trzeba będzie temu zaradzić, prawda Shu?

Różowo-włosy pozwolił Eiriemu pocałować się w czoło, na co wszyscy zebrani stężeli wiedząc, do czego to doprowadziło poprzednim razem.

- NIE!! – krzyknęli wszyscy razem. Eiri i Shuichi popatrzyli na nich zdziwieni. – Niczemu nie będziecie zaradzać!

- O co wam chodzi? – zapytał kpiąco blondyn uważnie ich obserwując.

- Kontynuować będziecie jak nas już tu nie będzie – powiedział Suguru cały czerwony ze złości.

- W porządku – odezwał się zadowolony z siebie Eiri zaczynając bawić się włosami na karku Shuichiego.

- Czy Suguru … - zaczął Hiro spoglądając na Eiriego - … również jest wampirem?

- Nie. – odpowiedział tym razem Tatsuha.

- Ale …. – nie dawał za wygraną rudzielec - … znaleźliśmy się tutaj w dziwny sposób. Więc jeśli nie jest wampirem to, kim jest?

- Jest człowiekiem, który musiał zapoznać się z naszą magią, żeby mógł się z nami kontaktować w razie potrzeby.

Odpowiedział Eiri patrząc prosto w oczy rudzielca. Westchnął ciężko i wiedząc, że chłopak nie da za wygraną zaczął wyjaśniać. Niechętnie.

- Suguru dostał się do naszej rodziny poprzez małżeństwo Miki, naszej siostry, z Seguchim. W czasie nocy poślubnej zachodzi proces łączenia się dwóch różnych ras. Silniejsza rasa dominuje nad słabszą, w ich przypadku była to: wampirza nad ludzką.

- Ale Suguru jest normalny – przerwał mu Hiro – w czasie ich nocy poślubnej nie brał w niej udziału, więc skąd jego zdolność?

- Nie przerywaj to się dowiesz – odparł ostro Eiri groźnie spoglądając na Hiro, który nerwowo przełknął ślinę i bardziej wcisnął się w kanapę.

- Nie strasz naszych nowych przyjaciół aniki (bracie) – powiedział uspokajająco Tatsuha, widząc nerwową żyłkę na czole brata.

- Eiri … - szepnął cichutko Shuichi bawiąc się guzikami od jego koszuli – Hiro się po prostu martwi o Suguru, tak samo zresztą jak ja…

- Poddaję się dwóch na jednego. Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość? – udał obrażonego blondyn.

- Suguru – kontynuował wyjaśnienia Eiri - przez to, że jest kuzynem Seguchiego zyskał możliwość przyswojenia naszej magii, bez ryzyka utraty życia. Każdy inny śmiertelnik, jeśli by w jakiś sposób dostał się do naszych ksiąg z chwilą ich otwarcia straciłby życie.

- Rozumiem – odezwał się Hiro kładąc łokcie na kolanach i pochylając się do przodu utkwił spojrzenie w złotych oczach wampira – Podsumowując. Wczoraj Shu – spojrzał przepraszająco w fiołkowe oczy przyjaciela – został zgwałcony przez Seguchiego, Eiri-san i Tatsuha są wampirami, Suguru jest człowiekiem, ale posiada tajemną wiedzę wampirów. A Seguchi jest wampirem przeistoczonym z człowieka w czasie jego nocy poślubnej.

Tatsuha kiwał głową twierdząco, a Eiri tylko patrzył.

- Jednak czegoś mi tu brakuje… - odezwał się ponownie Hiro - … znam Mike-san i nie wierzę, że pozwoliłby sobą manipulować. Jest to silna i piękna kobieta.

- Jesteś zbyt mądry – powiedział Eiri po dłuższej chwili ciszy – dla swojego własnego dobra.

- Arigato.

Uśmiechnął się Hiro wiedząc, że jest w stanie polubić wybranka swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Seguchi nie był kiedyś taki. Zmienił się z chwilą poczucia smaku siły i władzy, jaka przychodzi po związaniu się z rodziną wampirów.

- Tak – wpadł w słowo Eiriemu, Tatsuha – był czas, kiedy Tohma miał obsesję na punkcie aniki, ale nigdy nic nie zrobił, ponieważ wiedział, że jeśliby coś zrobił to nie dożyłby następnej doby.

- I od tej obsesji rozpoczęła się męka wielu niewinnych chłopców, którzy wpadli w sidła Seguchiego – powiedział zgorzkniale Cloud.

- Co się stało z tymi chłopcami? – Zapytał Shu, który do tej chwili cicho siedział i tylko słuchał.

K zamknął na chwilę oczy przygotowując się do odpowiedzi, jaką udzieli Shu. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział.

- Tym, którym zdążyłem pomóc są bezpiecznie ukryci, przez Eiriego, a tym, do których nie zdążyłem dotrzeć …

Nie dokończył pozwalając Shuichiemu domyślić się reszty. Różowo-włosy spuścił głowę na dół czując jak po policzkach zaczynają spływać gorące łzy. Eiri pocieszająco zaczął zataczać małe kółka na plecach chłopaka. Pod wpływem czułego dotyku blondyna, Shuichi rozluźnił się nieco i spojrzał na pozostałych.

- Czy ze mną miało być tak samo jak z … - ' tymi martwymi ' te słowa nie mogły przejść przez drżące usta chłopca.

- Nie.

Cloud dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi Shu i nie chcąc, aby dalej się męczył postanowił mu przerwać.

- Nie Shu, z tobą miało być inaczej.

- Jak to!? – Krzyknęli równocześnie Hiro, Suguru i Tatsuha.

- Kiedy zabrałem Shu od Seguchiego … wiedziałem, że jeszcze nie skończył. On … - W tym momencie głos Amerykanina się załamał, a po jego policzku spłynęła samotna łza.

Wszyscy obecni, włącznie z Eirim zaniemówili. 'Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Cloud płakał – pomyślał Eiri uważnie obserwując twarz przyjaciela – teraz jestem pewny, że Shuichi jest dla niego bardzo ważny.'

Widząc swojego menadżera w tym stanie, serce Shu ścisnęło się z żalu. Nikt nie powinien cierpieć z jego powodu, a na pewno nie ta osoba, która go ocaliła z łap Seguchiego. Wstał z kolan Eiriego i powoli podszedł do niego. Uklęknął przy jego kolanach i kładąc główkę na nich uśmiechnął się ciepło. Eiri podążył za nastolatkiem i stając za fotelem, na którym siedział K, położył mu dłonie na ramionach w uspokajającym geście.

- Shuichi … - Cloud pochylił się nad chłopcem przykładając czoło do różowej czupryny spoczywającej na jego kolanach.

Eiri usiadł na ramieniu fotela kładąc rękę na ramieniu Amerykanina zaczął szeptać ciche słowa, których nikt nie rozumiał.

- K-san … - zaczął Shu unosząc głowę i spoglądając w intensywnie zielone oczy menadżera kontynuował - … proszę uspokój się, nie płacz z mojego powodu. Ja nie zasłużyłem na twoje łzy…

Słysząc słowa chłopca Cloud poderwał się chwytając go za ramiona i lekko nim potrząsając powiedział.

- Nigdy! Ale to nigdy nie mów tak o sobie! Jesteś wspaniałym, wartościowym człowiekiem i nikt ci tego nie odbierze. Pamiętaj o tym – dodał łagodnie, puszczając ramiona chłopaka.

- K… - odezwał się Shu z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

- Nie K, Shuichi tylko Cloud … - Shuichi rumieniąc się mocno położył głowę z powrotem na kolanach Amerykanina.

- Cloud – odezwał się Eiri ściskając ramię przyjaciela mocniej – zechciej wyjaśnić innym, w jakim stopniu Shuichi jest inny od pozostałych chłopców.

- Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem obsesja Tohmy osobą Shuichiego zaczęła się z chwilą, kiedy usłyszał jego anielski głos, a jak zobaczył tą … - K dotknął palcem policzka Shuichiego, który uśmiechnął się do niego - … śliczną, niewinną buzię, to całkowicie stracił panowanie nad sobą.

- Wtedy zacząłeś go tak uważnie pilnować, prawda? – zapytał Suguru.

- Hai (tak)… w dniu gwałtu Tohma postarał się o to, aby mnie nie było w pobliżu Shu, kiedy on go wezwie do siebie. I tak się stało. – Westchnął ciężko Cloud nadal głaszcząc różową czuprynę chłopca. – W ostatniej chwili zdążyłem wyrwać Shuichiego z łap Tohmy. Przed gwałtem go nie ocaliłem, ale uchroniłem go przed inicjacją, jaką chciał na nim dokonać.

- Chyba nie masz na myśli zmienienia go w wampira? – zapytał podejrzliwie Tatsuha.

- Tak, to mam na myśli i dlatego Shu …- długowłosy zwrócił się do Shuichiego - … nie miałeś skończyć jak inni, tylko gorzej o wiele gorzej…

- Jako jego osobista sex zabawka.

Dokończył za niego Eiri z wyraźnie brzmiącą goryczą w głosie. Przez chwilę panowała cisza w salonie, którą przerwał Hiro.

- Co z nim zrobimy?

- Na razie nic nie możemy zrobić. – Powiedział ze złością w głosie Tatsuha – Musimy czekać na jego kolejny ruch.

- Demo (ale)… czy Shu jest bezpieczny? – Dopytywał się rudzielec.

- Tak, z Eirim nic mu nie grozi – uspokoił go K schylając się i biorąc śpiącego już chłopca w ramiona – Tohma nie odważy się zaatakować w obecności Eiriego czy Tatsuhy.

Odwracając się powoli tak, aby nie obudzić śpiącego chłopca i zaniósł go do sypialni kładąc na łóżku i przykrywając, aż po samą szyję.

W salonie nikogo nie zastał, więc udał się do kuchni, gdzie wszyscy obecni jedli w ciszy posiłek. Cloud siadając obok czarnowłosego nalał sobie kawy odchylając się lekko na stołku zamknął oczy.

- Pilnuj go dobrze Eiri… - powiedział K zmęczonym głosem.

- … - Eiri uniósł jedną brew spoglądając na niego zmartwiony - … Dobrze wiesz, że będę go strzegł jak oka w głowie.

- Wiem – odparł K – ale chciałem usłyszeć to z twoich ust.

- Jest z nami bezpieczny K-san – poparł brata Tatsuha.

- Cloud – powiedział Amerykanin spoglądając na pozostałych – skoro tyle przeszliśmy razem i łączy nas troska o Shuichiego to sądzą, że najlepiej będzie jak będziemy się do siebie zwracać po imieniu.

- Hai! – Uśmiechnęli się niepewnie Suguru i Hiro w czasie, kiedy Tatsuha szczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

- Myślę, że na nas czas – powiedział K wstając od stołu i głową kiwając na chłopców.

Suguru i Hiro posłusznie wstali od stołu zmierzając za Cloudem.

- Najlepiej będzie jak nas przeniesiesz do naszych domów Suguru. Tak będzie najbezpieczniej.

- Do zobaczenie do jutra – odezwał się K żegnając się z Eirim i Tatsuhą, który pomachał mu ręką.

- Dowidzenia – pożegnali się Hiro i Suguru, chwilę po tym znikając z salonu.

- Aniki? – odezwał się niepewnie czarnowłosy.

- Zostań…


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 14 – Sprzymierzeńcy

4

_**Rozdział 14 – Sprzymierzeńcy**_

Blond włosy prezes NG siedział za biurkiem w swoim biurze zastanawiając się jak zwabić w swoje sidła _**aiso-no-ii cheruba**_ (słodkiego aniołeczka). Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk telefonu, który rozległ się w biurze.

- Tak? – Tohma odebrał telefon.

- Seguchi-san – odezwał się kobiecy głos w słuchawce – mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

- Kim pani jest? – Zapytał podejrzliwie Seguchi.

- Przyjacielem… - odparła tajemnicza kobieta.

Blondyn nerwowo zaczął bębnić palcami o blat biurka. Kobieta po drugiej stronie telefonu zaczynała go drażnić.

- Jeśli pani nie powie kim pani jest, to rozłączam się… - powiedział zimno i z wyniosłością prezes NG.

- Spotkajmy się, to wtedy wszystko wyjaśnię.

Zapadła niepewna cisza na linii telefonicznej. Kobieta szybko zaczęła myśleć jak nakłonić Seguchiego do spotkania.

- Jestem pewna… - dodała szybko - … że będzie pan zadowolony i nie pożałuje spotkania ze mną.

- Co ma pani do zaoferowania? – Zapytał zaintrygowany Tohma postawą kobiety.

- 'Ta kobieta ma dziwnie znajomy głos' – pomyślał blondyn.

- Informacje na temat pana ostatniej zabawki – powiedziała bez ogródek mając nadzieję, nie, wiedząc, że na pewno tym złapie Seguchiego.

Blondyn wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, tego się nie spodziewał, że jakaś obca osoba wie coś na temat jego nowego zainteresowania. Na jego ustach pojawił się okrutny uśmiech. Tym prostym zdaniem kobieta zdradziła się, że zna go osobiście. Już nawet wiedział, kim ona jest. Zachłanność nigdy nie była dobrym doradcą, a już na pewno nie w jej przypadku.

Odchylając się lekko na fotelu rozluźnił się i powiedział.

- W porządku. – Kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą. – Za godzinę u mnie w biurze…

- … - Kobieta kiwnęła głową w porę się orientując, że przecież jej rozmówca tego nie widzi. – Dobrze – Potwierdziła szybko, po czym rozłączyła się.

- Interesujące… - pomyślał głośno, Seguchi - … ciekawe, co ma mi do powiedzenia.

Taki Aizawa wściekły przemieszczał się po pokoju zastanawiając się jak pozbyć się na stałe różowo-włosego piosenkarza z Bad Luck. Nie pomagał mu fakt, że już go prawie miał, ale niestety zjawił się mroczny blondyn. Niejaki Eiri. A tak niewiele brakowało do schwytania Shindou. Już go nawet trzymał za rękę.

- Tachi? – Odezwał się głos zza drzwi wyrywając go z zamyślenia – Jesteś tam?

- O co chodzi Ma-kun? – Zapytał czarnowłosy otwierając drzwi koledze z zespołu.

- Nie przyszedłeś. – Odpowiedział z żalem w głosie blondyn podchodząc do czarnowłosego i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję pocałował czule w usta.

- Byłem zbyt pochłonięty … - Taki przycisnął mężczyznę bliżej swojego spragnionego ciała - … myślami o tym cholernym dzieciaku.

Zwinne dłonie Takiego zaczęły natarczywie błądzić po ciele blondyna wywołując u niego ciche jęki. Ma-kun uniósł nieco ręce do góry pozwalając czarnowłosemu rozebrać się.

- Wymyśliłeś coś? – Blondyn zaczął bawić się jego włosami i całować w szyję.

- Jeszcze nie, ale jestem na dobrej drodze… - Taki chwycił Ma-kun za włosy odciągając jego głowę do tyłu, przez co wyeksponował długą szyję blondyna. - … a ty mi w tym pomożesz.

- J-jak? – Zająknął się Ma-kun czując na sobie wygłodniałe usta kochanka.

- W NG nikt cię o nic nie podejrzewa… - chwycił blondyna za pośladki przyciskając go do swojej nabrzmiałej męskości - …. więc bez problemu możesz trochę po szpiegować.

Ma-kun czując, że już dłużej tej tortury nie zniesie szybko zaczął szarpać się z paskiem od spodni czarnowłosego. Jak tylko rozpiął spodnie młodszego popchnął go na stojący w pobliży fotel, a sam usiadł na nim okrakiem i zaczął się zmysłowo poruszać, systematycznie pocierając swoją ubraną erekcję o jego nagą.

Zniecierpliwiony Taki zwinnym ruchem rozpiął spodnie poruszającego się na nim mężczyzny i unosząc go lekko do góry ściągnął je z niego.

- Ma-kun … - zaczął Taki - …. a co na to Ken-chan?

Blondyn uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi.

- Nic. – odpowiedział spokojnie Ma-kun – Nie wie, że poszedłem do ciebie, a poza tym nigdy nie dałem mu powodu, aby mnie mógł podejrzewać, że go zdradzam.

- Okrutny jesteś. – zakpił Taki przyciskając spragnione ciało blondyna do siebie – Nie sądzę, że tak po prostu Ken-chan ufa ci i o nic cię nie podejrzewa.

- Ufa mi bezgranicznie… - odezwał się Ma-kun nabijając się na nabrzmiałego członka kochanka.

- Tak bez przygotowania? – zdziwił się czarnowłosy wypychając biodra do góry w zniecierpliwieniu.

- Nie…ahhh …. Mam … - dyszał ciężko blondyn oswajając się powoli z męskością Takiego znajdującą się w nim - … ochoty na … - uniósł się do góry opierając ręce na ramionach czarnowłosego – grę wstępną… ughh!

- Chcesz brutalnie? – Taki położył dłonie na biodrach blondyna przytrzymując go w miejscu, po tym jak nie dostał odpowiedzi.

- H-hai!! – krzyknął w bezsilności Ma-kun – Chcę … szybko, mocno i gwałtownie… ahh… - Taki nabił go na powrót na siebie - … brutalnie bez zahamowań!

- Jak sobie życzysz … - odpowiedział czarnowłosy, wymuszając na nim tępo ruchów.

- Arghhh… Tachi!! – krzyknął Ma-kun wyginając plecy mocno do tyłu.

Samotna łza spłynęła po policzku bruneta stojącego pod drzwiami mieszkania Takiego. Ufał mu bez granicznie, tak jak sam to powiedział Ma-kun.

Słysząc głośne krzyki blondyna, które raniły słuch bruneta, a były dowodem jego zdrady sprawiły, że mężczyzna przejrzał na oczy uwalniając się ze złudnego związku, w którym tkwił od tak dawna.

Brunet powoli zaczął się oddalać spod drzwi. Ciężkie, jak z ołowiu, nogi prowadziły go na zewnątrz. Stając przed budynkiem spojrzał jeszcze raz na okno mieszkania Takiego. Z ciężkim sercem wsiadł do samochodu i włączając silnik skierował się w bardzo dobrze znane miejsce. Miejsce, gdzie był pewny, że znajdzie pomoc i pocieszenie, które tak bardzo teraz potrzebował, u jedynej osoby, której w pełni ufał. Chcąc upewnić się, że go zastanie na miejscu wyciągnął telefon wybierając numer przyjaciela.

Po dwóch głuchych sygnałach odezwał się zaspany głos.

- Wi-taj …. – Zadrżał głos brunetowi, budząc całkowicie rozmówcę po drugiej stronie telefonu.

- Gdzie jesteś? – Zapytał męski głos w słuchawce.

- W drodze do ciebie… i … - cichy szloch wyrwał się z ust bruneta - … potrzebuję twojej pomocy….

- Czekam. – Powiedział rozmówca bruneta, a po chwili dodał – Ze śniadaniem i gorącą kawą.

- Arigato…. – Odpowiedział nieco podbudowany brunet.

Różowe włosy śpiącego w łóżku chłopca rozsypały się na poduszce tworząc wokół jego głowy różową poświatę. Zmieniając pozycję spania, zarzucił rękę na czoło zasłaniając zamknięte oczy, jego druga ręka powędrowała do śpiącej obok niego osoby, która jak tylko poczuła delikatną rękę chłopca na swoim brzuchu, natychmiast się obudziła.

Eiri popatrzył na nadal śpiącego chłopca, który przysunął się do niego blisko łaknąc jego ciepła. Złote oczy powoli lustrowały śpiącą sylwetkę nastolatka.

Skopany koc leżał w nogach łóżka odkrywając zgrabne łydki różowowłosego. Rozsunięte nogi chłopca pozwalały obserwatorowi na dokładną analizę kształtnych ud, które aż prosiły się o dotyk. Kładąc dłoń na udzie Shuichiego, Eiri powolnym ruchem zaczął pieścić chłopca, przesuwając dłoń do góry, aż do krocza, które było zakryte spodenkami, jakie miał na sobie chłopak. Przesuwając dłoń na budzące się do życia krocze nastolatka Eiri czekał na jakikolwiek ruch, świadczący o lęku Shu. Nic takiego się nie stało, dodając odwagi blondynowi do dalszej eksploracji ciała, już w najbliższym czasie, kochanka. Pochylając się nad pępkiem delikatnie całował ślady, jakie pozostawił po sobie Tohma. Ręka Eiriego znajdująca się nadal na budzącej się do życia męskości Shuichiego zaczęła powoli poruszać się, wywołując cichy jęk u różowowłosego. Odrywając się na chwilę od Shu, Eiri przyjrzał się uważnie chłopcu, który ciężko oddychał, rumieńce na policzkach i lekko rozchylone usta, aż prosiły się o uwagę.

Będąc coraz bardziej zniecierpliwionym Eiri zwinnymi ruchami odpiął koszulę, w której spał Shu delikatnie ściągając ją z niego, a następnie zajął się spodenkami, które stały na

jego drodze. Członek Eiriego, który był już twardy, zadrgał na ten piękny widok, jaki znajdował się przed nim.

Shuichi czując nagły powiew zimnego powietrza na swoim nagim ciele zadrżał powoli, wybudzając się z pięknego snu, w którym Eiri pieścił jego spragnione miłości ciało.

Otwierając powoli oczy, zamrugał długimi rzęsami, odganiając z powiek resztki snu. Ściągając rękę z czoła obrócił głowę napotykając na złote tęczówki mężczyzny, o którym śnił zanim się obudził.

- Eiri? – Zapytał kładąc dłoń na policzku blondyna, który uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

- Tak Shu? – Odpowiedział pytaniem spoglądając w fiołkowe oczy w oczekiwaniu.

- Śniłeś mi się …. – zaczął Shuichi nieśmiało - … że …. że pieścisz moje ciało, a … - zająknął się ponownie rumieniąc się mocno - …. a potem zaczynasz mnie całować i … i …

- Shu…- przerwał mu Eiri pochylając się nad chłopcem - … to nie był sen.

Zdziwione spojrzenie fiołkowych oczu z uwagą spoglądały w złote tęczówki mężczyzny pochylającego się nad nim. Shuichi nie wiedział, co ma o tym sądzić i dlaczego Eiri jest tak blisko pochylając się nad nim.

- Jeśli to nie był sen, to co to było? – zapytał niewinnie Shu.

- Rzeczywistość. – odpowiedział blondyn całując różowy sutek chłopca.

- Aghhh Eiri… - jęknął przeciągle Shuichi wyginając plecy w piękny łuk, dając doskonały dostęp Eiriemu do dalszej eksploracji ciała nastolatka.

Ręka Eiriego delikatnie zaczęła pieścić pobudzoną męskość Shuichiego, który w cudownie kuszący sposób zaczął się wić w czułym uścisku blondyna.

- Chcesz tego Shu? – zapytał Eiri z lekką obawą spoglądając na cudowną istotkę, która tak pięknie wiła się pod nim.

- Hai… - szepnął cicho chłopak łapiąc Eiriego za rękę, która poruszała się po jego członku. – Chcę … chcę zapomnieć, o … - głos różowowłosego załamał się na chwilę - … o dotyku Tohmy i o nim samym… proszę pomóż mi w tym. – Poprosił błagalnie Shu.

- … - Eiri poważnym wzrokiem spojrzał na chłopca pod nim - … czy jesteś gotowy oddać mi się w całości?

Shuichi przytaknął głową zwiększając uścisk na dłoni Eiriego.

- Ciałem i duszą? – padło kolejne pytanie z ust blondyna, który nie tracąc czasu pocałował Shu w szyję powoli przenosząc się na szczękę nastolatka, a następnie jego kuszące usta. – I życiem?

Shuichi ponownie przytaknął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, o co prosi Eiri. Chciał tego. Chciał być z Eirim na zawsze. I jeśli musi oddać życie, aby osiągnąć swój cel, to tak. Odda swoje życie Eiriemu, jak również ciało i duszę.

- Hai…. .


	15. Chapter 15 Mały, słodki kiciuś…

Rozdział 15 – Mały, słodki kiciuś…

5

_**Rozdział 15 – Mały, słodki kiciuś…**_

Shuichi czując na sobie ręce ukochanego anioła, rozluźnił się całkowicie pozwalając jego wprawnym dłonią na dalszą eksplorację jego rozgrzanego ciała. Nie chcąc być całkowicie biernym, przejechał niepewnie dłonią po nagim torsie Eiriego, czując pod palcami lekkie drżenie ciała blondyna. Odrywając usta do stwardniałego sutka chłopca wijącego się pod nim, Eiri uniósł głowę spoglądając na niego z góry.

Shuichi przedstawiał sobą istnie nieziemski widok. Rozchylone usta łapczywie łapiące powietrze, język zwilżający, co chwilę kusząco spuchnięte od pocałunku usta, stwardniałe sutki proszące się o ponowną uwagę, rozgorączkowane ciało, po którym spływały kropelki potu sprawiając, że nastolatek wytwarzał wokół siebie eteryczną poświatę. I te piękne jędrne uda, które rozszerzone tak słodko go kusiły. Shuichi przedstawiał sobą obraz małego, słodkiego kiciusia, który tylko czeka na swojego pana, aby się nim zajął. A kim, że był Eiri żeby odmawiać tak pięknej istotce, emanującej gotowością na wszystko, co Eiri ma zamiar zrobić.

- Eiri… - wydyszał ciężko Shu nie mogąc znieść braku dotyku pisarza - … proszę ja już dłużej nie wytrzymam…

- Cierpliwości kiciu… - powiedział Eiri pochylając się nad kroczem chłopca, dmuchnął gorącym oddechem na udręczoną męskość Shuichiego.

- Achhh!! – Jęknął przeciągle różowowłosy wyginając plecy w piękny łuk, jak tylko poczuł rękę Eiriego przytrzymującą go mocno u nasady, a język blondyna powoli i leniwie przejechał od nasady, aż po sam czubek zlizując białe kropelki, które zaczęły powoli wydostawać się z udręczonej męskości nastolatka.

- Taki słodki… - szepnął Eiri wdychając niepowtarzalny zapach, Shu - … że mam ochotę schrupać cię całego …

Shuichi zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej szybko zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Eiri uniósł się na łokciach nadal leżąc między nogami chłopca i nie wypuszczając jego członka z ręki powiedział.

- Nie rób tego, nie chowaj się przede mną. – Shuichi powoli odsunął ręce z twarzy patrząc prosto w złote tęczówki swojego anioła – patrz cały czas na mnie – powolnymi, ospałymi ruchami zaczął poruszać ręką wywołując cichy jęk zadowolenia u Shu. – i pozwól mi się kochać…

- Eiri – wyszeptał udręczony, ale szczęśliwy Shuichi.

Zwilżając swoje palce Eiri patrzył prosto w fiołkowe oczy Shu, który cierpliwie czekał na kolejny ruch pisarza. Biorąc cały członek piosenkarza do ust Eiri powoli włożył w niego pierwszy palec. Shuichi czując ingerencję w swoje ciało spiął się cały wystraszony przypominając sobie zdarzenia z przed kilku dni, jednak blondyn wolną ręką chwycił jądra chłopca zaczynając je pieścić i skutecznie odwracając uwagę od palca znajdującego się w nim. Zwiększając tempo ruchu swojej głowy Eiri czuł w ustach przyjemny smak Shuichiego, wsadził w niego drugi palec.

Shuichi otworzył usta w niemym jęku. Czując w sobie poruszające się palce i zwinny język Eiriego na swoim członku, który właśnie lizał jego główkę penisa, drażniąc czule otworek, przez który wydostawały się kropelki spermy czuł, że już długo nie wytrzyma. Język Eiriego zjechał do nasady, aż po różowe loki, które pachniały słodyczą Shu, uśmiechnął się pod nosem _' wiedziałem, że mój kiciuś jest cały naturalny, razem z tymi ślicznymi różowymi kędziorkami '_ – pomyślał Eiri powoli poruszając trzema już palcami w Shu, który tego nawet nie zauważył. Przygryzając lekko skórę wokół jąder chłopca, Eiri szukał w Shu tego jednego, cudownego punktu, przy którym widzisz wszystkie gwiazdy.

- Arghhhh!! – Rozniósł się po mieszkaniu przeciągły krzyk rozkoszy wydobywający się z rozgorączkowanego Shu.

- Mam. – Powiedział spokojnie Eiri, któremu członek boleśnie dawał o sobie znać, przypominając mu, że jeszcze trochę i nie wytrzyma.

- Eiri… Eiri … - powtarzał w kółko Shuichi wypychając biodra na spotkanie Eiriemu - … proszę… chcę…

- Co chcesz kotku? – Zapytał drażniąco Eiri, dobrze wiedząc, o co prosi piosenkarz.

Usta Eiriego znalazły się przy wejściu Shu, w którym jego palce poruszały się coraz szybciej za każdym razem uderzając w prostatę chłopca i doprowadzając go do obłędu.

- Ach! Ei-ri … - wydyszał ciężko Shu - … nie… nie rób tego! – Podnosząc się na łokciach, chwycił go za włosy próbując zmusić, aby przestał.

- Czego Shu? – Eiri wyciągnął palce z niego liżąc go wokół rozciągniętego wejścia, aż ponownie zanurzył się w nim, jednak tym razem był to jego język, który erotycznie go drażnił.

- TEGO!! – Krzyknął Shu wyginając plecy szczytując mocno i długo.

Opadając wycieńczony na łóżko czuł jak sperma, która wytrysnęła na jego klatkę, a nawet na twarz, powoli zaczęła spływać z policzków. Ciężko dysząc spojrzał na Eiriego, który z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na ustach zaczął zlizywać z jego twarzy krople spermy rozkoszując się jej smakiem.

Eiri nasmarował się nasieniem Shu, które chwilowo musiało wystarczyć jako oliwka. Shuichi widząc, co robi Eiri zaczerwienił się, aż po samą szyję wiedząc, co teraz nastąpi. Czując, jak jego członek ponownie budzi się do życia, ufnie objął zgrabnymi nogami biodra pisarza dając mu do zrozumienia, że jest gotowy.

Z czułym uśmiechem, pełnym miłości, Eiri pocałował Shuichiego namiętnie wchodząc w niego powoli.

- Och… - jęknął słabo Shuichi czując jak jest rozciągany, aż do granic możliwości. Ciche łzy spłynęły po policzkach Shu, które Eiri zlizał, a następnie pocałował w kąciki zapłakanych fiołkowych oczu.

- Wybacz … - szepnął z troską blondyn widząc ból malujący się na twarzy ukochanego.

- T-to nic… - wysapał ciężko Shu zakładając ręce na szyję blondyna - … za-zaraz przejdzie, tylko…

- Shhh… - uciszył chłopaka Eiri - … mamy czas… - przejechał językiem po drżącej, dolnej wardze Shuichiego - …

Muskając czule usta Shu, Eiri nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta piękna istota leżąca pod nim oddaje mu się całkowicie i z taką ufnością. Po tym, co przeszedł parę dni temu nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedyś chłopak odnajdzie spokój ducha, a tym bardziej, że pozwoli się komukolwiek dotknąć. A, co dopiero jemu, wampirowi.

Czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenie złotych tęczówek kochanka, Shuichi otworzył oczy, które wcześniej odruchowo zamknął widział, że Eiri powstrzymuje się jak tylko może, żeby nie poruszyć się i nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Kropelki potu spływające po twarzy, oczy zamglone rządzą i głodem, napięte mięśnie i ten piękny uśmiech błąkający się na ustach, które drażniły jego napuchnięte wargi. Całość ta sprawiała, że Shuichi nie mógł oderwać wzroku od mężczyzny, który tak bardzo go do siebie przyciągał. '_Piękny_' – pomyślał różowowłosy rozchylając usta i wychodząc językiem na spotkanie spragnionych ust Eiriego.

Eiri tylko na to czekał, złapał muskający go język przygryzając go lekko i pieszcząc, sprawiając, że Shuichi wydał głęboki, gardłowy jęk, który przeszedł w jęk rozczarowania jak tylko blondyn go wypuścił i zajął się jego uchem. Shuichi czując, że ból już minął zacisnął nogi mocniej na pasie Eiriego, dając mu do zrozumienia, że jest gotowy. Eiri wypuszczając z ust cichy jęk rozkoszy wysunął się delikatnie z gorącego wnętrza piosenkarza, aż po samą główkę członka.

Spoglądając głęboko w fiołkowe oczy zanurzył się w nim ponownie. Powtarzając tę czynność Eiri zaczął ponownie skupiać swoją uwagę na chwilowo zapomnianych sutkach chłopaka sprawiając, że Shu jęknął rozkosznie. Zwiększając tempo swoich zagłębień w ciało różowowłosego Eiri chwycił go za biodra unosząc lekko do góry wchodząc w niego jeszcze głębiej sięgając, aż po samą prostatę.

- Arghh …. Eiri!! – Krzyczał Shu ściągając nogi z pasa Eiriego i zgięte w kolanach położył je na łóżku, a ręce zacisnął mocno na pościeli. – Mocniej! – Domagał się Shuichi, czując wzrastające w jego ciele napięcie, które rozpalało go do czerwoności.

- Uhh… - sapnął Eiri wbijając się w Shu coraz szybciej - … taki gorący… ciasny… i cały…

- Eiri! Eiri!! Ja … za-zaraz… już nie mogę…. – Jęczał Shu wypychając biodra na spotkanie mocnych, szybkich i głębokich pchnięć Eiriego. – Szyb-ciej! Arghhh!!

- Shu…ichi…. – Wysyczał Eiri mocno zaciskając dłonie na trzymanych w górze biodrach chłopaka. - … MÓJ

_'Mało'_ – pomyślał Eiri patrząc na zaróżowione policzki Shuichiego i gorące powietrze wypuszczane z tych soczystych usteczek. Wypuścił posiniaczone biodra różowowłosego, sprawiając, że opadł ciężko na łóżko, aby zaraz w ich miejsce pochwycić jego nogę kładąc ja sobie na ramieniu. Mocnym, zdecydowanym pchnięciem wszedł w niego, aż po samą nasadę członka.

- Arghhh!! O Boże!! – Wydyszał Shuichi czując każdy, nadwyrężony centymetr swojego ciała z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem Eiriego. – Ei-ri…ja… ja… achhhh!

Krzyk Shuichiego w chwili orgazmu, który przeszedł przez jego ciało rozpryskując białą ciecz na ich ciałach, rozbrzmiał po mieszkaniu Eiriego sprawiając, że blondyn przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej, dochodząc w ukochanym ciele różowowłosego, które tak pięknie wyglądało wijąc się w ekstazie pod nim.

- Shu-ichi – szepnął Eiri opadając wycieńczony na drobne ciałko różowowłosego – Mój… cały mój…

- Tak, Twój… - wyszeptał szczęśliwy Shu mocno przyciągając Eiriego do siebie.

Cloud siedział rozparty na kanapie z niecierpliwością czekając na swojego gościa.

- Co takiego mogło się stać, że był do tego stopnia wstrząśnięty? – Zastanawiał się K spoglądając nieobecnym wzrokiem na księżyc, który powoli zaczął ustępować miejsca słońcu.

Ciche, niepewne pukanie przerwało rozmyślania Clouda, który szybko otworzył drzwi zastając załamanego przyjaciela na progu swojego mieszkania. Ustępując mu miejsca wpuścił go do środka sprawdzając czy nikogo za nim niema.

- Źle wyglądasz – powiedział lustrując go od góry do dołu.

- Tak. – Padła zrezygnowana odpowiedź bruneta.

- Bardzo wyczerpująca odpowiedź – odezwał się z sarkazmem Cloud próbując rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę i najwyraźniej mu się to udało.

- Dzięki … - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna ściągając okulary i siadając na kanapie, na której wcześniej siedział K. - … tego mi trzeba było.

Niepozorny uśmiech wypłynął na usta bruneta, kiedy Cloud wszedł z tacą załadowaną śniadaniem i gorącą kawą.

- Czekałeś … - wzruszył się mężczyzna przecierając oczy o niesamowitej barwie zieleni - … tak jak obiecałeś.

Samotna łza spłynęła po policzku zmęczonego chłopaka, który sięgnął po kawę.

- Zawsze czekam – odezwał się K mierzwiąc włosy bruneta ręką i siadając koło niego. – a teraz wcinaj bo za godzinę mamy być u Eiriego, Ken-chan.

- Dawno go już nie widziałem – uśmiechnął się brunet sięgają po kanapkę – co u niego słychać?

- Zakochał się … - Ken-chan spojrzał na niego zastanawiając się czy mówi poważnie.

- Zakochał się? – Niedowierzał brunet. – Ale jak?

- Spotkał na swojej drodze różowowłosego koteczka. – Zakpił K.

- Shu? – Odruchowo zapytał uważnie obserwując twarz Amerykanina, na co ten tylko kiwnął głową. Oboje uśmiechnęli się.

- To było do przewidzenia. – Powiedział w końcu Ken-chan.

- Tatsuha pośpiesz się – poganiała brata Mika.

- Zaraz… - odparł ubierając się w powoli cały rozespany.

- Jesteś okropny! – Oburzyła się kopiąc brata w kostkę.

- Za co!? – Wściekł się Tatsuha masując obolałą część ciała, zastanawiając się jak taka brutalna kobieta mogła znaleźć w ogóle męża.

- Za żywota! – Krzyknęła Mika patrząc na wschodzące słońce. – Cloud zaraz tu będzie, z ty dalej w gaciach!

- Spodnie mam już ubrane… - zaczął się bronić chłopak, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

- Świetnie … - warknął czarnowłosy zarzucając na siebie koszulkę - … teraz będzie się wymądrzać. Już to widzę _' a nie mówiłam '._

- A nie mówiłam? – Odezwał się głos Miki wchodzącej do salonu z Ken-chan i K.

- Widziałem…

Shuichi leżał na Eirim ubrany w jego białą koszulę zapiętą tylko na dwa środkowe guziki. Eiri leniwie jeździł ręką po plecach Shu, w czasie, kiedy ciekawska ręka nastolatka bawiła się sutkiem blondyna, a kolanem drażnił krocze starszego.

- Igrasz z ogniem – ostrzegł niskim głosem Eiri podciągając koszulę chłopaka do góry, odsłaniając jego kształtne pośladki.

- Nie sądzę. – Odparł wojowniczo Shuichi łapiąc sutek Eiriego w zęby.

Palec Eiriego wsunął się w różowowłosego wnętrze, które było pełne jego spermy. Shuichi jęknął poddając się i wypuszczając sutek Eiriego z ust, napierając na nabrzmiała męskość blondyna kolanem. Fiołkowe tęczówki rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, rumieniąc się przy tym rozkosznie.

- Mówiłem, że igrasz z ogniem. – Zakpił Eiri łapiąc przesłodkie usta Shu w namiętnym pocałunku i powoli wysuwając z niego palec. – A teraz za to zapłacisz.

Shuichi szybko zeskoczył z Eiriego biegnąc do łazienki, ale niestety tam nie dotarł.

- Eeppp!! – pisnął przeraźliwie jak tylko poczuł rękę pisarza na ramieniu.

- Ostrzegałem – szepnął mu pisarz do ucha.

- Eiri … - wydyszał ciężko Shuichi błagalnie patrząc na pisarza. - … proszę…

- Za późno!

Nagle Shuichi poczuł jak jest podnoszony za pośladki do góry, odruchowo zarzucił rękę na szyję blondyna, a drugą przytrzymał się jego ramienia. Wisząc dobre dziesięć centymetrów nad ziemią, Shuichi musnął delikatnie usta Eiriego czekając na jego reakcję, która nastąpiła natychmiastowo. Ściskając pośladki Shu, Eiri czule i leniwie badał wnętrze ust swojego małego kotka, który tak rozkosznie mruczał do pocałunku, zupełnie jak zadowolony z siebie i najedzony kot.

Piosenkarz nieśmiało zaczął oddawać pocałunek, niepewnie przejeżdżając po podniebieniu Eiriego, aby zaraz zostać porwanym do dzikiego tańca języków pełnego namiętności i erotyzmu. Sperma Eiriego powoli zaczęła sączyć się z wnętrza Shuichiego dodając całości pikanterii.

- No tego się nie spodziewałem… - szepnął cicho Tatsuha obserwując całującą się parę.

Eiri, który od razu wyczuł intruzów nie przejął się nimi, a wręcz przeciwnie, zaczął śmiało gładzić szparkę Shu poprzez materiał koszuli. Shuichi odrywając się od wygłodniałych ust pisarza z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy szepnął.

- Kocham cię … Eiri… mój aniele… - Shuichi ukrył zarumienioną twarz na ramieniu Eiriego jak tylko skończył wypowiadać te słowa.

- Kotku… - odezwał się, Eiri poważnym głosem przyciągając uwagę chłopca - … kocham cię Shu-chan i jesteś cały mój… mój mały, słodki kiciuś…

- Twój … – uśmiechnął się słodko nastolatek.

- Yhm hynm… - odezwał się niecierpliwy głos K przypominającej o swojej obecności w pokoju.

Shuichi jak tylko zauważył, że nie są sami w sypialni, schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Eiriego, na co on sam uśmiechnął się lubieżnie w stronę nowo przybyłych. Jego władcze spojrzenie ostrzegało, żeby nikt się do jego kociaczka nie zbliżał, bo jutra nie dożyje. Tak, Shuichi został wybrany. Wybrany na wiecznego towarzysza Eiriego.


	16. Chapter 16 – Zazdrość ” część 1

7

__Zawstydzony Shuichi siedział na kolanach Eiri`ego z głową schowaną na jego ramieniu. Śliczne rumieńce i delikatny uśmiech błąkający się na jego twarzy sprawiały, że Mika nie mogła od niego oderwać wzroku, co zaczynało powoli drażnić Eiri`ego. Nikt poza nim nie mógł tak na jego koteczka patrzeć nawet jego własna siostra.

Ken razem z Cloud`em przygotowali w kuchni posiłek dla pozostałych. Ken-chan znając mieszkanie Eiri`ego jak własną kieszeń zaczął krzątać się po kuchni. Od czasu jak blondyn pomógł mu razem z Cloud`em wydostać się z łap Tohmy, Ken-chan stał się stałym gościem u Eiri`ego i Cloud`a. Cloud stał się dla niego kimś wyjątkowym, ale Amerykanin nie zauważał jego starań i delikatnych sygnałów, więc brunet postanowił przestać zanim na poważnie się zrani.

Cloud obserwował poczynania bruneta z uwagą, martwiła go sprawa z Ma-kun, który do wczoraj był jego chłopakiem. Ken był bardzo załamany, kiedy pojawił się u jego progu, a jak zobaczył ten smutek i brak chęci życia w jego pięknych zielonych oczach coś w nim się zmieniło, ale nie wiedział co. Cały czas starał się zrozumieć, co takiego się zmieniło w relacjach między nimi, ale na nic nie wpadł i zaczynało go to denerwować. Wstając ze stołka podszedł do bruneta i w ciszy zaczął mu pomagać robić kanapki.

Tatsuha z uśmiechem na ustach obserwował swojego brata z kochankiem siedzącym na jego kolanach, który próbował schować się przed nachalnym dotykiem Miki, która zaczęła w dziwny sposób drapać chłopaka za uszami zupełnie jak by był jakimś kotem. Nagły rumienić pojawił się na policzkach Tatsuhy na wspomnienie nagich pośladków Shu i spermy spływającej po jego udach. 'To było niesamowite – rozmyślał czarnowłosy poprawiając się na fotelu, który stał się nagle taki niewygodny – widzieć, jak Eiri drażni zaczerwieniony otworek Shuichi`ego i do tego jego sperma sącząca się z drobnego ciała piosenkarza… resztką sił powstrzymałem się przed krwotokiem z nosa, co nie udało się Mice i Ken`owi, którzy szybko udali się do łazienki.'

Rozmyślania Tatsuhy przerwało pojawienie się śniadania na stole przed nim.

_*******_

Tohma w oczekiwaniu na swojego gościa stanął przy oknie w swoim biurze. Spotkanie miało się odbyć wczoraj, ale kobieta zadzwoniła z prośbą o przeniesienie go na dziś na ósmą rano, na co się zgodził.

- Dzień dobry Seguchi-san – Odezwała się kobieta zamykając za sobą drzwi do jego gabinetu.

- Witaj Ayaka. – Odpowiedział Seguchi nie odwracając głowy od okna.

- Jak się pan domyślił? – Zapytała zaciekawiona Ayaka siadając na fotelu przy stoliku, na którym stały dwie gorące kawy.

- Po głosie. – Seguchi usiadł naprzeciwko swojej rozmówczyni z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Przejdźmy do rzeczy – zaczął blondyn mierząc kobietę zimnym spojrzeniem, od którego jego rozmówcy dostają dreszczy – z czym do mnie przychodzisz i jak się dowiedziałaś o Shuichi`m?

_*******_

- Skoro wszyscy są najedzeni myślę, że możemy spokojnie teraz zacząć omawiać ukrycie mojego Shu. – Powiedział Eiri mocniej do siebie przyciągając drobne ciałko chłopaka, którego nie wypuścił nawet w czasie posiłku.

Tatsuha wstał i zaczął się ubierać zwracając uwagę wszystkich zebranych.

- A ty się, dokąd wybierasz? – Zapytała Mika siadając wygodniej obok Ken-chan`a.

- Do sklepu … - powiedział czarnowłosy nakładając buty - … po lody dla mojego seksownego stworzonka.

- On nie jest twój! – Krzyknął za nim Eiri.

- Skąd Ta-kun wiedział, że mam ochotę na lody? – Zdziwił się Shuichi patrząc na Eiri`ego wielkimi fiołkowymi oczami.

- Pomyślałeś o tym, a będąc wampirem potrafimy czytać w myślach. – Wyjaśnił blondyn gładząc Shu po włosach.

- Rozumiem … - odparł zamyślony nastolatek - … to, dlaczego ty wcześniej tego nie robiłeś?

- Ponieważ nie pozwalałeś mi. – Powiedział Eiri całując Shu czule w czerwone usteczka. – Zablokowałeś swój umysł i nikt nie mógł do niego zaglądnąć. – Dodał Eiri odrywając się na chwilę od przesłodkich ust różowowłosego.

Rozkoszne rumieńce na twarzyczce Shuichi`ego się pogłębiły, a jego dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się na czarnej koszuli Eiri`ego, która kontrastowała z jego jasną skórą.

- Wyglądacie pięknie ze sobą. – Odezwała się Mika szczęśliwym spojrzeniem spoglądając na zakochanych.

- Tak. – Przytaknął jej Ken-chan z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Gdzie ukryjesz Shuichi`ego? – Zapytał Cloud niecierpliwiąc się zachowaniem młodych.

- W posiadłości Uesugi`ch. – W pokoju zapanowała cisza.

- Czyś ty oszalał?! – Krzykła Mika wstając gwałtownie z kanapy sprawiając, że Ken upadł na ziemię.

Shuichi podniósł się z kolan Eiri`ego, na co mu pozwolił, bo był zajęty kłótnią z Miką i podszedł do siedzącego na ziemi bruneta podając mu rękę.

Ken spojrzał na ofiarowaną dłoń różowowłosego i z uśmiechem ją przyjął podnosząc się do góry. Shuichi spojrzał zaciekawiony na Ken`a, który usiadł z powrotem na kanapie.

- Przepraszam… - zaczął niepewnie Shuichi - … ale, w jaki sposób poznałeś Eiri`ego?

Pytanie Shuichi`ego przyciągło uwagę kłócącego się ze sobą rodzeństwa i obserwującego ich Cloud`a. Zmartwione spojrzenie Amerykanina zawędrowało do Ken-chan`a, który zacisnął mocno szczękę spoglądając przestraszonym wzrokiem w fiołkowe oczy drobnego nastolatka. Wciągając głęboko powietrze zaczął mówić.

- Zostałem przez niego zgwałcony. – Oczy Shuichi`ego rozszerzyły się przerażone.

- Przez kogo? – Zapytał domyślając się prawdy.

- Seguchi`ego. – Padło nazwisko ich wspólnego oprawcy.

Shuichi zaczął przeraźliwie szlochać. Eiri chciał podejść do Shu, ale Mika i Cloud powstrzymali go przytrzymując blondyna na fotelu.

- Oni muszą przez to przejść sami. – Powiedział K z ciężkim sercem.

Roztrzęsiony Shuichi upadł na kolana przed Ken`em, który również zaczął płakać, przyłożył głowę do kolana bruneta pozwalając mu głaskać się po głowie. Mimo łez i smutku, które Ken odczuwał, chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że Shuichi musiał przejść przez więcej niż on sam. On był tylko chwilową zabawką Seguchi`ego, a ta śliczna istotka, która płakała nad jego losem miała stać się jego wieczną zabawką.

Odgarniając opadające różowe kosmyki z czoła Shuichi`ego, Ken-chan pochylił się nad płaczącym chłopcem i złożył pocałunek na jego czole.

- Dziękuję ci Shuichi … - głos Ken`a załamał się lekko - … dziękuję, że płaczesz nad moim losem, jaki mnie spotkał, dziękuję, że jesteś tu przy mnie. Dzięki tobie zrozumiałem, że nie jestem sam w cierpieniu. – Pociągnął Shu do góry łapiąc go w mocnym uścisku – Mam ciebie…

Shuichi z delikatnym uśmiechem oddał uścisk bruneta kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu.

- Mamy siebie i naszych ukochanych przyjaciół. – Dodał rozluźniony Shu spoglądając z miłością na Eiri`ego.

- Tak. – Wzrok Ken`a powędrował do Cloud`a.

- Czy… - zaczął niepewnie Shu - … Tohma … czy on… - nastolatek nie wiedział jak ma zadać to nurtujące go pytania i na szczęście Ken go wyręczył.

- Tak – Powiedział brunet wciągając Shu na swoje kolana, co wywołało fale zazdrości u Eiri`ego. – Seguchi zwabił mnie do siebie, kiedy zaczynałem w zespole 'ASK', już nawet nie pamiętam co chciał, ale do dziś żałuję, że poszedłem sam.

- Co się stało? – Zapytał Eiri, który po raz pierwszy słyszał opowieść Ken`a, jak również pozostali. Ken do dzisiejszego dnia nie wspominał o tym co przeszedł. Nikomu.

Smutne spojrzenie zielonych oczu powędrowało do blondyna, uśmiechając się z bólem malującym się na jego twarzy powiedział.

- Zrobił to, na co miał ochotę…

- Nie! – Krzyknął Shu wtulając się mocno w starszego kolegę – Nie rób tego! – Cichy szloch rozniósł się znowu po pokoju – Nie zamykaj się w sobie…nie…pro-proszę… nie rób tego.

- Nie zrobię – Uśmiechnął się Ken głaskając Shu po różowych kędziorkach – nigdy, nie po tym jak znalazłem wspaniałych przyjaciół.

- Cieszę się. – Szepnął Shuichi nadal siedząc na kolanach bruneta, co coraz bardziej denerwowało Eiri`ego.

- Co było dalej? – Zapytał Shu ciekawy opowieści przyjaciela.

- Po tym jak przyszedłem do biura Seguchi`ego ktoś podłożył mi środek usypiający pod nos…

- Tohma? – Przerwał mu Eiri, który coraz bardziej podejrzewał Ryuichi`ego.

- Nie – Powiedział Ken nie domyślając się podejrzeń Eiri`ego. – Seguchi stał przede mną.

- Co się stało dalej? – Niecierpliwił się Cloud.

- Kiedy się obudziłem byłem w jakimś dziwnym pokoju pełnym narzędzi tortur. Leżałem przypięty do łóżka nagi – drżący głos Ken`a załamał się na wspomnienie tego, co przeszedł, ale kontynuował dalej – wtedy Seguchi rozebrał się i zaczęła się moja tortura. Po kilku godzinach jego gwałtów pojawiła się w pokoju druga osoba. Nie wiem, kto to był, ale był bardzo delikatny i czuły. W czasie jak mnie gwałcił szeptał mi do ucha 'przepraszam, proszę wybacz mi', jego głos był taki czysty, melodyjny. Odniosłem wrażenie, że robił to z przymusu, a nie z chęci.

- Kim mogła być ta osoba? – Zapytał Tatsuha, który przyszedł jak Ken zaczął swoją opowieść, usiadł obok bruneta.

- Nie wiem, ale… - zamyślił się na chwilę Ken - … ale jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkam tą osobę o tym kojącym głosie to chciałbym mu podziękować.

- CO!? – Krzyknęła Mika razem z Cloud`em.

Ken uśmiechnął się uspakajająco w stronę oburzonych ludzi.

- Nie rozumiecie … - usprawiedliwiał się brunet - … dzięki niemu nie załamałem się całkowicie. On mi pomógł przejść przez to i… - zawahał się czy powiedzieć wszystko, czy nie.

- Tak? – Ponaglał go Cloud.

Shuichi uniósł głowę z ramienia Ken`a spoglądając w zielone oczy udręczonego mężczyzny. Kładąc swoją drobną dłoń na policzku bruneta powiedział.

- Nie musisz kończyć, jeśli nie chcesz… - wzruszony Ken przytulił ponownie do siebie Shu, mocno go ściskając, co wywołało radosny chichot Shuichi`ego.

Zazdrosny Eiri wstał gwałtownie z fotela, ale szybko upadł na niego z powrotem pod mocnym naciskiem Cloud`a, który groźnie na niego popatrzył.

Wytrzymał pięć sekund, całe pięć sekund. Miarka się przebrała, kiedy Tatsuha zaczął pieścić szyję Shu, która była jego punktem erogennym. Cichy jęk, jaki wydostał się z czerwonych ust Shuichi`ego sprawił, że pisarz wstał gwałtownie i pochwycił Shu w mocnym uścisku.

- Mój! – Popatrzył na wszystkich po kolei groźnym spojrzeniem mówiącym 'nie dotykaj, bo zabiję'.

Po salonie rozszedł się radosny śmiech. Nikt, ale to nikt się nie spodziewał, że kiedykolwiek będą mieć możliwość widzieć Eiri`ego zazdrosnego. A sprawiła to jedna, drobna istotka o różowych włosach i anielskim głosie.

- Tego nam trzeba było – odezwał się Tatsuha uspakajając się powoli – chwilę rozluźnienia.

- Powiedz – Mika patrzyła intensywnie na Ken`a, który odwrócił się w jej stronę – za co chcesz podziękować tej osobie?

- Dzięki niemu Seguchi zostawił mnie w spokoju. – Uśmiechnął się Ken do wszystkich.

_*******_

Podążając za czarnowłosym Uesugi`m Ryuichi dotarł do domu Eiri`ego, u którego znajdował się słodki aniołeczek, Shuichi.

- Popatrz Kumagoro … – Szepnął cicho piosenkarz o brązowych włosach do różowego królika, którego mocno ściskał. – … nasz mały aniołeczek tutaj jest… - Uniósł maskotkę do okna, przez które zaglądał.

- Jak to dobrze, że Tohma wysłał mnie po gazetę… - rozmyślał Ryuichi - … już miałem wracać, kiedy zauważyłem Tatsuhe pędzącego z lodami.

- Co mówisz? – Zapytał się Ryu, Kumagoro, który pokazywał na okno – Tak masz rację, dobrze, że Tohma nauczył nas tej fajnej sztuczki, która ukrywa nasze emocje i bicie serca. Co, nie to? – Dopytywał się Ryuichi królika – Mam patrzeć na okno, ale po… o nie… - Sapnął przerażony Ryuichi.

- Nie mój aniołeczek….

_*******_

Wściekły Seguchi, po którym nic nie było widać, obserwował Ayake, która nerwowo szarpała róg swojej chusteczki.

- Sądzisz, że zgodzę się na twoją propozycję? – Zapytał spokojnie Tohma sprawiając, że Ayaka jeszcze bardziej zaczęła się denerwować.

- W-wiem, że nie za darmo, a-ale – Jąkała się przerażona dziewczyna – jestem pewna, że dojdziemy do porozumienia.

- Zgadzam się, ale pod jednym warunkiem. – Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie Seguchi.

- Tak? – Ewidentna nadzieja, która pojawiła się w głosie dziewczyny rozbawiła Seguchi`ego. – A, o co chodzi dokładnie?

- Zostaniesz moją niewolnicą. – Blondyn przełożył nogę obserwując jak oczy Ayaki rozszerzają się przerażone.

- Nie! – Krzyknęła Ayaka wstając gwałtownie i przewracając filiżankę z kawą.

- Sądzę, że jest niska cena za twoje oczekiwania, nie sądzisz? – Zakpił Seguchi.

- A-ale…

- Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? – Zielone oczy Seguchi`ego uważnie śledziły najmniejszy ruch kobiety.

- Zgadzam się.

_*******_

Shuichi ręką założoną na szyi Eiri`ego bawił się jego kosmykami na karku. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać pocałował go w szyję sprawiając, że pisarz zadrżał pod czułym dotykiem kochanka. Cichy chichot wyrwał się z soczystych ust piosenkarza na dotyk Eiri`ego dłoni, które zaczęły wędrować po jego ciele.

- Nie rób tego – Odezwał się Tatsuha, który dobrze pamiętał wyczyny pary przy wcześniejszym ich spotkaniu. – Poczekaj, aż stąd znikniemy.

- Właśnie … - Zgodziła się Mika wyjątkowo z bratem, co było prawdziwą rzadkością. - … Eiri, kiedy zamierzasz zmienić Shu? – Zmieniła niespodziewanie temat.

Patrząc na siostrę dłoń Eiri`ego zaczęła gładzić tętnicę Shu, która pulsowała życiem kusząc go mocno.

Ken, Cloud i Tatsuha spojrzeli w oczekiwaniu na blondyna, który przyłożył usta do długiej szyi chłopaka. Shuichi przechylił głowę na bok pozwalając Eiri`emu na wszystko, na co miał ochotę.

- Jesteś pewny? – Zapytał Eiri, Shuichi`ego, który rumienił się słodko z lekko przyśpieszonym oddechem.

- Tak, kochany… - szepnął, Shu siadając wygodniej na kolanach pisarza - … niczego bardziej nie pragnę.

- Jesteś mój… - szepnął Eiri całując chłopaka w szyję, aby w następnej chwili wgryźć się w niego.

- Aghh … - jęknął Shuichi opierając się plecami o klatkę wampira, który pił właśnie jego krew.

- „Mój" – biegała jedna myśl po głowie Eiri`ego.

- Tak twój. – Uśmiechnął się Tatsuha z Miką, Ken`em i Cloud`em.


	17. Rozdział 17 – Zazdrość ” część 2

7

_**Rozdział 17 **__**–**____**„**__** Zazdrość **__**"**__** część 2**_

Shuichi leżał w ramionach Eiri`ego, który zlizywał resztki krwi sączącej się z ranki na szyi nastolatka. Z błogim uśmiechem na ustach Shu z przyjemnością poddawał się zabiegom blondyna. Wiercąc się na jego kolanach dawał mu do zrozumienia, że chce więcej, ale Eiri uparcie mu odmawiał.

- Nie zamierzasz dać mu wypić swojej krwi? – Zapytała zniecierpliwiona Mika.

- Właśnie aniki! – Odezwał się Tatsuha, który również chciał zobaczyć przemianę swojego seksownego stworzonka. Cloud i Ken-chan pokręcili tylko głowami na zniecierpliwienie rodzeństwa.

- Iie. – Padła zimna odpowiedź Eiri`ego.

- _**Do:shite?**_ (dlaczego?) – Zraniony wzrok Shu spoczął na blondynie.

- Kocham cię i nie chcę, żebyś później żałował swojej decyzji … - Eiri przytulił mocniej do siebie oddalającego się chłopca. - … chcę, abyś był całkowicie pewien.

- Jestem! – Oburzył się chłopak próbując odwrócić się twarzą do blondyna bez powodzenia.

- Shu – Na dźwięk swojego imienia padającego z ust Eiri`ego chłopak uspokoił się rozluźniając się w jego ramionach całkowicie. – Jesteś mój. Pijąc twoją krew sprawiłem, że nikt nie będzie w stanie cię przemienić, tylko ja. – Eiri uśmiechnął się całując Shu w czubek głowy, na co chłopak zachichotał słodko. – I chcę, aby to było jak najbardziej wyjątkowe dla ciebie, ale i dla mnie również.

---

- Myślę, że będzie lepiej jak się stąd ulotnimy. – Powiedział Tatsuha widząc, na co się zanosi.

- Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgodzę szczylu. – Uśmiechnął się Cloud na wściekłą minę młodego Uesugi.

- Skoro tak… - Mika obróciła się w ich stronę ze szczęściem malującym się na jej twarzy. - … to zapraszam do siebie na obiad.

- Bardzo chętnie Mika-san … - Ken-chan złapał impulsywnie kobietę za rękę - … zawsze uwielbiałem twoją kuchnię i wiem, że K-san również.

- Czyli załatwione. – Mika spojrzała na brata, który nadal gapił się na całującą się parę. – Ta-kun rusz się, wychodzimy.

- _**Hai, Hai**_ (tak, tak) – Jęknął zrezygnowany czarnowłosy podążając za całą resztą.

Nikt z nich nie zauważył wkradającej się drobnej figury do środka, która stanęła z boku w przedpokoju mając idealne miejsce do obserwacji pary siedzącej na fotelu.

---

Eiri nie mógł znieść słodkich tortur, jakim był poddawany, ale bardzo chciał wiedzieć, do czego się jego kociaczek posunie, aby dostać to, czego pragnie. Shuichi poruszał swoimi krągłymi biodrami po kroczu Eiri`ego wtulając różową czuprynę w długą szyję wampira domagając się dotyku jego dłoni. Nie dostając oczekiwanej odpowiedzi do blondyna, zezłoszczony nastolatek zaczął swoimi dłońmi jeździć po swoim ciele. Eiri twardo powstrzymywał się od dotknięcia Shu w czasie, kiedy różowowłosy tak bardzo go kusił.

Bawiąc się guzikami od koszuli Eiri`ego, którą miał na sobie powoli zaczął odpinać guzik za guzikiem, aż w końcu koszula zsunęła się z jego ramion. Podnosząc się lekko tak, aby koszula cała z niego spadła, Shuichi chwycił zbędny materiał odrzucając go na drugi koniec pokoju. Jęknął cichutko jak poczuł dłoń Eiri`ego przyszczypującą jego sutek sądził, że wampir w końcu się nim zajmie, ale się mylił. Eiri nic nie zrobił poza pieszczeniem jego sutka, tylko jednego całkowicie zapominając o drugim.

Sfrustrowany Shuichi przedstawiał sobą pokusę nie do odparcia, a odrobina drażnienia tej słodkiej istotki nie zaszkodzi. Nastolatek kładąc nogi na brzeg ławy zaczął rozpinać swoje spodnie, cały czas pocierając pośladkami o krocze Eiri`ego, któremu się to najwyraźniej podobało.

- Ahhh … Eiri… proszę… - Jęczał Shu błagając Eiri`ego o dotyk, ale on uparcie odmawiał.

Mając dość biernego zachowania wampira, z którego ust nie schodził diabelski uśmieszek, Shuichi unosząc biodra do góry ściągnął z siebie spodnie rzucając je daleko. Sapnął głośno jak tylko poczuł na nabrzmiałej męskości powiew powietrza. Sięgnął ręką po wolną dłoń Eiri`ego i przyłożył ją do swojego domagającego się uwagi penisa.

Uśmieszek z ust wampira powoli zniknął, zastąpiając go lekkim zdziwieniem na odwagę chłopaka, który do wczoraj bał się dotyku. Pozwolił Shu sobą kierować ciekawy dalszej akcji chłopaka.

Przykrywając dłoń Eiri`ego swoją zaczął nią poruszać w rytm ruchów swoich bioder, drażniąc coraz bardziej nabrzmiałe krocze wampira.

- Eiri… Eiri… Ei-ri… - jęczał coraz głośniej Shuichi zwiększając tempo ręki Eiri`ego. - … Arhhh! Ja już nie … achhh mogę! – Głośny krzyk Shu rozszedł się po mieszkaniu blondyna, kiedy wampir zacisnął mocno rękę na męskości chłopca.

- Eiri! – Krzyknął przeraźliwie Shu wypinając biodra mocno do góry. - … p-proszę Eiri … po-zwól mi… - Błagał Shuichi, któremu w tak brutalny sposób zabroniono szczytować.

- Byłeś bardzo niegrzecznym chłopcem Shu-chan. – Odezwał się groźnym głosem Eiri sprawiając, że po plecach Shu przeszedł dreszcz strachu.

- Prze-przepraszam… - Jęknął słabym głosikiem Shuichi.

- Musimy cię teraz ukarać. – Eiri językiem przejechał po łabędziej szyi Shu wywołując u niego kolejny dreszcz, tym razem rozkoszy.

- C-co zamierzasz? – Zapytał ze strachem w głosie Shuichi.

Eiri zwolnij uścisk na purpurowej męskości Shu i bardzo powoli ruszył dłoń do góry zatrzymując się na główce członka. Leniwie, jakby od niechcenia zaczął drażnić mały otworek Shu w penisie, zataczając powolne koła wokół dziurki sprawiając, że Shuichi zaczął rzucać się w jego ramionach chcąc więcej i szybciej, ale Eiri go nie słuchał.

- Zaufaj mi. – Szepnął Eiri wprost do ucha Shu przygryzając je lekko.

- Ufam ci Eiri. – Shuichi wtulił się w niego ufnie okazując tym gestem, że rozumie i się nie boi.

- Klęknij na fotelu Shuichi, tyłem do mnie. – Szepnął Eiri wypuszczając męskość chłopca z ręki. Ułożył się wygodnie na fotelu czekając, aż Shu zrobi to, o co prosił.

- Nie dam rady… - Jęknął Shu próbując sprostać oczekiwaniom wampira. - … Eiri złącz nogi. –

Siedząc już wygodnie okrakiem na kolanach Eiri`ego z nogami spoczywającymi po zewnętrznej stronie ud Eiri`ego, Shuichi czekał na dalsze wskazówki wampira.

- Pozwoliłem ci usiąść na mnie? – Zapytał groźnie Eiri palcem przejeżdżając po kręgosłupie nastolatka.

- N-nie. – Zająknął się Shuichi obawiając się nieco Eiri`ego.

- Więc unieś te swoje śliczne, jędrne pośladki do góry tak, abym miał je na wysokości twarzy.

Shuichi rozluźnił się słysząc lekkość tonu Eiri`ego i poddał się mu całkowicie. Położył dłonie na kolanach wampira i kładąc głowę na nich wypiął pośladki wysoko do góry rumieniąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie.

- Wyżej Shu … - odezwał się Eiri, który nadal czekał na nieziemski widok.

- Już bardziej nie dam rady aniele… - szepnął Shuichi ciężko dysząc. Był podniecony do granic możliwości, jego członek domagał się uwagi stając się coraz bardziej czerwonym i obolałym. Spróbował jeszcze raz unieść biodra wyżej, ale nie wiele to dało.

- W takim razie pomogę ci w tym maleńki… - mówiąc to Eiri chwycił biodra Shu, które były na wysokości jego klatki i podciągnął chłopca do góry, a raczej jego pośladki.

Przerażony Shu chwycił się mocniej ud Eiri`ego, aby nie spaść. Jego twarz znajdowała się na wysokości ubranego członka Eiri`ego, a pośladki dumnie sterczały w górze w czasie, kiedy wampir zaczął głaskać je leniwie.

'Boski' – chodziła jedna myśl po głowie wampira, który przyłożył policzek do pośladka Shu wtulając się w niego mocno. Shuichi sapnął zaskoczony, tego się nie spodziewał. Klapsa, może uszczypanie, ale na pewno nie tulenie się i…

- O _**Kami-sama!**_ (Boże) – Krzyknął zszokowany Shuichi, jak tylko poczuł język Eiri`ego na swoim małym wejściu. – Eiri! Co ty… arghh … wy-prawiasz prze-stań!!!

Ale Eiri nie przestał. Sięgając ręką między nogi Shu zaczął drażnić jądra chłopaka wyrywając z jego ust jęk za jękiem, które przechodziły w głośne krzyki i błagania o więcej. Wampir spojrzał na ciężko unoszące się plecy nastolatka i poczuł jak jego penis drgnął spazmatycznie domagając się dotyku i głębokiej penetracji tego cudownego ciałka wierzgającego nad nim.

Po pokoju rozszedł się dźwięk rozpinanego zamka. Eiri przerwał na chwilę drażnienie i lizanie otworka Shu, aby sprawdzić, co ten mały diabełek kombinuje.

Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, jak tylko poczuł przesłodkie usteczka Shu na swoim członku. Zdolny język Shuichi`ego zaczął wędrować po nim zatrzymując się na chwilę u nasady, aby znowu powrócić na górę biorąc jego główkę do ust, a ręką ruszać raz w górę, raz w dół. _„__ Zdolna bestyjka __"_ – Pomyślał Eiri uśmiechając się i powracając do przerwanej czynności. Przykładając palec do wejścia Shu poczuł jak chłopak się spiął, ale zaraz się rozluźnił jak wampir wsadził swój język w niego drażniąc go od środka. Smak Shuichi`ego był unikalny, w swoim wiecznym życiu miał wiele kobiet i mężczyzn, ale żadne z nich ani w połowie nie było tak piękne jak Shuichi. Ani nie smakowało tak dobrze.

Starając się naciągnąć dobrze chłopca, Eiri wsadził w niego jeden palec. Shuichi sapnął przerywając na chwilę smakowanie Eiri`ego. Dysząc ciężko uniósł głowę do góry patrząc jak język i kolejny palec znikają w nim, czuł się tak bardzo rozpalony i wiedział, że długo już nie wytrzyma. Trzeci palec dołączył do pozostałych uderzając go prosto w prostatę.

- Arghhh! Eiri! – Krzyknął Shuichi szczytując wprost w rękę Eiri`ego, który miała go właśnie dotknąć.

Drgawki po przebytym orgazmie przechodziły po spoconym ciele Shuichi`ego, który wtulił się zmęczony w członka Eiri`ego całując jego główkę czule.

Eiri uniósł ciało Shu do góry sadzając go na powrót na kolanach, a na swój członek naniósł spermę Shu, która miała posłużyć jako oliwka. Syknął cicho na swój dotyk, który był dla niego czystą męką, ułożył chłopaka centralnie nad swoją domagającą się uwagi męskością i przyciągając jego plecy do siebie szepnął.

- Otwórz się kochany dla mnie. – Shuichi obrócił głowę patrząc prosto w złote oczy wampira, który pocałował go w kącik oka.

- Dla ciebie Eiri zawsze – kochający uśmiech rozszedł się po twarzach zakochanych.

Rozciągając pośladki Shu, Eiri podrażnił swoim członkiem wejście chłopaka zanim zagłębił się w nim całkowicie.

- Arhhh!!! – Krzyknął Shu odrzucając głowę mocno do tyłu i łapiąc Eiri`ego w dzikim i namiętnym pocałunku.

_*******_

- Mój aniołeczek … - szlochał cicho Ryu wychodząc z domu Eiri`ego.

- Mój słodki, mały aniołeczek w ramionach wstrętnego wampira.

Roztrzęsiony Ryuichi skierował się do siedziby NG, musiał szybko zawiadomić Tohme o minionych zajściach w mieszkaniu Eiri`ego.

- Tak Kumagoro – Uśmiechnął się smutno Ryu do różowego królika – prawie straciliśmy aniołka, ale jeszcze jest szansa na ocalenie go z obleśnych łap wampira.

- Jak mam nie płakać!? – Oburzył się Ryu na Kumagoro, który głaskał go po głowie. – Kiedy mój aniołeczek jest… jest… - dalsze słowa nie mogły przejść przez gardło Ryuichi`ego.

- Tak, masz rację – Uśmiechnął się Ryu ocierając łzy z twarzy. – Tohma na pewno znajdzie rozwiązanie.

Chwytając Kumagoro, za łapkę Ryu pobiegł szybko do NG.

_*******_

- Aaa!!! – Krzyknął Tatsuha zrywając się ze stołka, przy którym wszyscy siedzieli.

- Co się wydzierasz baka? – Zapytała Mika spoglądając na brata.

- Moje lody! – Wszyscy przewrócili oczami na dziecinność wampira.

- Z tego, co kojarzę – Odezwał się Cloud – to te lody miały być dla Shu.

- Tak, ale kupiłem również dla siebie – tłumaczył się Ta-kun. – Kupiłem dwa. Truskawkowe dla Shu i czekoladowe dla mnie!!!

- Ech – westchnęła ciężko Mika – to idź i przynieś je od Eiri`ego.

- Masz rację – Ucieszył się chłopak biegnąc do drzwi.

- Imbecylu teleportuj się tam, a nie biegnij! – Krzyknęła za nim Mika – Będzie szybciej.

- Racja! – Kiwnął Tatsuha teleportując się do salonu Eiri`ego.

*******

- Eiri… Eiri… - Jęczał Shu w kółko powtarzając imię wampira, który poruszał się w nim szybko.

- Shu-ichi … - Szepnął Eiri wkładając dłonie pod kolana Shu i przyciskając je do jego klatki. Trzymając chłopaka w pewnym uchwycie Eiri zmienił kierunek swojego członka, który teraz za każdym razem uderzał w to cudowne miejsce, które doprowadzało Shu do szaleństwa.

- Arhhh … więcej! – Shuichi gwałtownie zaczął pocierać tyłem głowy o klatkę wampira – Szybciej! Głębiej! – Domagał się głośno Shu, a Eiri nie miał zamiaru mu odmawiać.

Zarzucając ręce do tyłu Shuichi spróbował objąć Eiri`ego za szyję, ale mu się to nie udało w wyniku, czego dłonie chłopaka wylądowały na twarzy blondyna, który chwycił zębami jego palce przygryzając je delikatnie.

- Eiri puść … - Szepnął rozgorączkowany Shuichi. - … moje nogi…

Wampir puścił nogi chłopaka, który od razu ulokował je na jego kolanach i sam zaczął się nabijać na członek Eiri`ego. _'__Szybko, głęboko, mocniej i jeszcze __…_ – kłębiły się myśli w głowie nastolatka - _…__ mocniej__''_. Shuichi czuł, że długo już nie zniesie tych słodkich tortur, jakim był poddawany. Czuł emocje kumulujące się w jego ciele, a zwłaszcza w jej dolnej partii.

Eiri łapiąc biodra Shu w żelaznym uścisku zaczął szybciej nabijać go na siebie wyrywając z jego ust przeciągłe jęki.

- Nie wytrzymam… - Kwilił cicho Shu, łzy rozkoszy spływały po zaczerwienionych policzkach - … Arghh! Eiri! … Błagam… więcej!

- Shu… - Sapnął Eiri, który wyczuwał zbliżające się spełnienie.

- O Kami-sama! Jeszcze … jedno … pchnięcie i… kolejne… i kolejne… - Jęki Shu i uderzenie ciała o ciało rozchodziły się po mieszkaniu. – Eiri… Argh! Eiri!!! – Krzyknął Shu imię kochanka w chwili orgazmu, nie potrzebował nawet dotyku dłoni na swoim penisie, aby szczytować.

- Tak szyb-ko … – wysyczał Eiri wprost do ucha Shu, który czując zaciskające się mięśnie na nim zatrzymał się na chwilę. Dreszcze przeszły po ciele chłopaka, który zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie koniec, a dopiero początek. - … myślę, że czas… - Eiri wbił się w chłopaka gwałtownie sprawiając, że Shuichi krzyknął czując jak jego ciało jest unoszone do góry. Bojąc się upadku przylgnął całym ciałem do wampira rękami sięgając do tyłu i przytrzymując się mocno jego pleców.

Próbując dojść do siebie po wcześniejszym orgazmie Shuichi nawet nie zauważył jak został przeniesiony na kanapę i położony twarzą do niej z pośladkami wysoko w górze i Eiri`m nadal w nim będącym. Puszczając plecy pisarza Shuichi zauważył, że nie jest już w powietrzu, ale leży na kanapie z tyłkiem wypełnionym Eiri`m. Wampir poruszył się nieco drażniąc prostatę Shu, który poczuł, że znowu jego członek budzi się do życia. Kładąc się na plecach kochanka, Eiri zaczął skubać i przygryzać płatek ucha Shu szeptając mu do niego. - … na zmianę pozycji. Podoba ci się ta pozycja, Shu-chan? – Zapytał Eiri zataczając biodrami małe, leniwe koła doprowadzając tym Shuichi`ego do szaleństwa.

- … - Shuichi rumieniąc się mocno schował głowę w swoich ramionach.

- Shu-chan… - wyszeptał zmysłowo imię chłopaka blondyn. - … spójrz na mnie…

Shuichi jeszcze bardziej się schował, co wyraźnie nie spodobało się Eiri`emu. Bardzo wolnym wręcz leniwym ruchem wysunął się z chłopaka całkowicie. Przerażony Shu czując w sobie pustkę spojrzał na Eiri`ego błagalnym wzrokiem.

- Co chcesz kiciu? – Zapytał drażniąc penisem wejście Shuichi`ego.

- A-aniele proszę… - wyszeptał chłopak gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze - … proszę…

- O co prosisz …? - wsadził główkę członka w Shu i zaraz ją wyciągnął, powtarzając tę czynność kilka razy.

- Włóż … - Shu schował znowu głowę w ramionach wstydząc się swojej pruderyjności.

- Tak? – Ponaglał chłopaka Eiri.

- Włóż go … - wypchał swoje biodra w stronę członka Eiri`ego. - … włóż swój wielki penis we mnie i rżnij mnie mocno! – Wykrzyczał Shu patrząc hardo na Eiri`ego, który uśmiechał się do niego z tak wielką miłością, aż Shuichi wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze patrząc w złote kochające tęczówki wampira. I zrozumiał. Eiri po prostu chciał, aby uwolnił się ze wszelakich zahamowań i powiedział, na co ma ochotę. Chciał, aby zaspokoił swoje potrzeby, a nie tylko jego.

- Dziękuję … - Szepnął Shu szlochając cichutko. - … kocham cię Eiri.

- Kiciu, cieszę się, że w końcu zrozumiałeś, ale… - wampir zrobił teatralną przerwę zagłębiając się głęboko w gorące i ciasne wejście chłopaka. - … i tak mam zamiar zrobić to, o co mnie tak ładnie prosiłeś.

- Tak! – Krzyknął Shu czując penis Eiri`ego ponownie drażniący jego prostatę.

Oboje zatopili się w ponownej rozkoszy, jaką sobie zadawali. Shuichi wychodził Eiri`emu biodrami na spotkanie kolejnych mocnych pchnięć domagając się cały czas więcej, a Eiri szczęśliwy spełniał każdą zachciankę chłopaka.

- Szybciej! – Domagał się nastolatek. – Ei-ri … proszę…

- Dla ciebie wszystko… - wypowiadając te słowa Eiri przyśpieszył równocześnie pogłębiając i zwiększając siłę uderzeń o prostatę chłopaka, który wił się tak cudowanie pod nim.

- Tak! Eiri! – Krzyczał szczęśliwy Shu. – Eiri… ja … już nie mogę… ja za… arghh!!! – nie dokańczając słów Shuichi zaczął szczytować ponownie głośno krzycząc imię kochanka. – EIRI!!!

- Shu-ichi – Wydyszał ciężko Eiri, czując ponownie zaciskające się na jego członku mięśnie Shu wykonał jeszcze parę ruchów zanim sam doszedł w gorącym wnętrzu chłopaka, którego ciałem wstrząsały jeszcze dreszcze rozkoszy.

Opadając ciężko na Shuichi`ego wtulił się w jego zaróżowioną twarzyczkę, która tak słodko się do niego uśmiechała. Oboje próbując złapać oddech patrzyli sobie w oczy z miłością, która będzie trwała wiecznie.

Shu wyciągnął rękę w stronę dłoni Eiri`ego spoczywającej na jego ramieniu. Splatając palce ze sobą Eiri powoli zaczął wyciągać swój zwiotczały członek z ciała Shuichi`ego, który spiął się na chwilowy ból.

- Kocham cię Shu-chan … - uśmiechnął się do chłopaka całując go w nosek - … na wieki.

- Na wieki Eiri… - potwierdził Shuichi - … moje serce jest twoje.

- Kurwa to było… - Eiri i Shuichi spojrzeli w stronę głosu widząc, jak Tatsuha trzymał się futryny drzwi bojąc się, że jeśli puści to straci przytomność ze zbyt dużej utraty krwi. - … takie gorące! Kurwa! – Zemdlał.

- Eiri? – Pytający szept Shu zabrzmiał w ciszy.

- Tak? – Eiri spojrzał w czerwoną twarz chłopaka.

- Jak długo Tatsuha tu był? – Zaskoczone spojrzenie Eiri`ego spoglądało na Shu.

- Wiedziałeś? – Niedowierzał Eiri.

- Tak, tylko nie wiem jak długo tu był i co widział. – Eiri uśmiechnął się obracając się na plecy ciągnąc Shu na siebie.

- Od chwili jak kazałeś puścić swoje nogi. – Shuichi uniósł się nad Eiri`m patrząc na niego zszokowanym spojrzeniem.

- Prawie do samego początku!? – Shuichi roześmiał się kładąc się z powrotem na Eiri`m. – Nie dziwię się, że biedny stracił przytomność. Stracić tyle krwi, to musiało boleć.

Kpiący uśmieszek wypłynął na usta blondyna.

- Boleć to go musiało, że nie może cię dotknąć i ulżyć sobie… - Eiri zaczął się śmiać razem z Shu - … odkąd się tu pojawiłeś bardzo często traci krew. Jako wampir powinien zyskiwać krew, a nie tracić ją.

- To jest nie możliwe w moim pobliżu. – Śmiał się Shu na cały głos razem z Eiri`m, który od bardzo dawna tego nie robił.

_*******_

- Tohma! – Wparował Ryuichi do biura Seguchi`ego ze łzami w oczach.

- Co się stało gwiazdeczko? – Zapytał cierpliwie czekając na odpowiedź.

- Shu-chan i Eiri-san … oni… oni… - Tohma zaczął odczuwać niepokój.

- Wykrztuś to z siebie! – Krzyknął obawiając się najgorszego.

- Eiri-san ugryzł Shu-chan! – Ryu uderzył dłońmi o biurko Seguchi`ego pokazując swoje niezadowolenie.

- COO!!! – Rozległ się wściekły ryk Tohmy, od którego dreszcz grozy przechodził po plecach.


	18. Rozdział 18 – Ukrycie ”

5

_**Rozdział 18 – „ Ukrycie "**_

Drobna postać Shuichi`ego pochylała się nad śpiącym Tatsuhą w pokoju gościnnym. Chłopak spał już od godziny, po tym jak zemdlał w salonie widząc jego i Eiri`ego w akcji.

- Nadal śpi? – Zapytał Eiri wchodząc do pokoju i przytulając do siebie Shu, który stał w samej koszuli bez bielizny, co było wyraźnie widać, kiedy chłopak się pochylał nad jego bratem.

- Tak. – Zmartwiony głos Shuichi`ego zwrócił uwagę pisarza.

- Czego się obawiasz kotku? – Eiri usiadł w stopach łóżka ciągnąc Shu na swoje kolana. Zaskoczony różowowłosy wylądował na nim uderzając się łokciem o kant łóżka. Syknął cicho masując się w obolałe miejsce.

Uśmiechając się czule na niezdarność Shu, Eiri uniósł jego łokieć do ust całując go delikatnie.

- Nie boli. – Zdziwił się piosenkarz dotykając niepewnie wyleczone miejsce.

- Cieszy mnie to. – Pisarz obrócił chłopaka przodem do siebie trzymając go czule w uścisku na kolanach. – Nie chcielibyśmy, aby stało się coś naszemu małemu… - Spragnione usta Eiri`ego zawędrowały do kuszącej szyi chłopaka - … ślicznemu… - Przygryzł delikatnie ucho Shu, wyrywając z jego ust cichy jęk - … kociaczkowi. – Składając małe pocałunki na szczęce Shuichi`ego, Eiri zawędrował do nęcących ust chłopaka.

Muskając delikatnie, wręcz niepewnie usta Shu, wampir rozkoszował się każdym, najmniejszym jękiem i kwileniem, jaki wydobywał się ze słodkich ust nastolatka spoczywającego w jego ramionach. Zagłębiając swój język w tych ustach, Eiri mocno przytulił chłopaka do siebie błądząc dłońmi po drobnych plecach Shuichi`ego, który nie przerywając pocałunku uniósł się nieco siadając na Eiri`m okrakiem oplatając talie blondyna swoimi długimi nogami, a ręce zarzucając na jego szyję bawiąc się złotymi kosmykami włosów kochanka.

- Co do… - Tatsuha powoli zaczął się wybudzać ze snu o ślicznym różowowłosym kociaczku krzyczącym w ekstazie jego imię. Efektem tego snu był nabrzmiały członek w spodniach. Głowa młodego wampira podniosła się gwałtownie na dźwięk gardłowego jęku lekko przytłumionego. - … kurwa umrę na wykrwawienie i nic mi nie pomoże.

Siadając na łóżku wygodniej Tatsuha sięgnął ręką do odsłoniętych pośladków Shu, które uwodzicielsko się unosiły na kolanach Eiri`ego.

- Awww!!! – Zawył Tatsuha próbując wyciągnąć dłoń z pod stopy brata.

- 'Nie dotykaj cudzego – Odezwał się Eiri telepatycznie mocniej naciskając na dłoń Tatsuhy. – zwłaszcza Shuichi`ego.'

- Tatsuha!? – Rozbrzmiał donośny głos Miki po mieszkaniu Eiri`ego. – Gdzie się podziewasz? Ile to można przynosić lo… - Podążając za energią brata Mika dotarła do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie stanęła jak wryta. - …dy?

Najspokojniej w świecie Tatsuha siedział na łóżku próbując wyciągnąć rękę z pod stopy Eiri`ego, która była przerażająco blisko pośladków Shuichi`ego siedzącego na kolanach blondyna poruszając się na nich zmysłowo i drapieżnie. Ręce różowowłosego były zatopione we włosach Eiri`ego, który pieścił chłopaka zachłannie odsłaniając smukłe i nagie biodra chłopaka jęczącego erotycznie na każdy dotyk, jaki otrzymywał do blondyna.

Przykładając dłoń do skroni Mika czuła zbliżający się ból głowy. Zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrze kilka razy, a kiedy poczuła, że jest w miarę spokojna powiedziała.

- Skoro jesteście tu razem … - Shuichi oderwał się gwałtownie na głos Miki od Eiri`ego łapiąc łapczywie powietrze i próbując zasłonić nagie biodra równocześnie odpychając nachalne dłonie kochanka, który mu w tym przeszkadzały. Mika uśmiechnęła się na samą słodycz, jaką przedstawiał sobą Shuichi. - … myślę, że czas na przeniesienie Shuichi`ego do naszej rodzinnej posiadłości.

*******

- Tohmaaa … - Marudził Ryuichi bawiąc się Kumagoro na fotelu. - … co teraz zrobimy?

- Wszystko będzie dobrze… - Uspokajał Ryu, Tohma klękając przy fotelu, na którym siedział dziecinny mężczyzna.

- Ale Eiri-san ugryzł Shu, a to oznacza, że nikt poza nim nie będzie mógł przemienić aniołeczka. – Nie dawał za wygraną Ryuichi obracając się w stronę blondyna.

- Są sposoby na pominięcie tego drobnego szczegółu. – Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie Tohma bawiąc się włosami kochanka.

- Jaki? – Zapytał zaciekawiony piosenkarz.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, a teraz powiedz mi … - Seguchi ponownie usiadł za biurkiem - … jak twoje postępy z Tatsuhą?

- Uhh … - Jęknął cicho Ryu uświadamiając sobie, że całkowicie zapomniał o ich zamiarach względem najmłodszego Uesugi`ego.

- Zapomniałeś. – Stwierdził blondyn widząc winny wyraz twarzy Ryuichi`ego. Opierając brodę na dłoni spojrzał przenikliwie na niego. – Problem z Shuichi`m zostaw mnie, a sam zajmij się Tatsuhą.

- Ok Tohma! – Zawołał radośnie mężczyzna podnosząc się gwałtownie z fotela i wybiegając z biura.

- Myślę, że najwyższy czas na wprowadzenie mojego planu w życie zanim Eiri ukryje Shu w jakimś miejscu gdzie nie będę miał dostępu.

Odchylając się na fotelu Seguchi chwycił za telefon wybierając numer wspólnika.

- Już czas.

- Rozumiem. – Odezwał się męski głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

*******

- Co to ma znaczyć? – Zimne spojrzenie czarnych tęczówek uważnie spoglądało na drobną postać kurczącą się ze strachu za Eiri`m.

- Nie mam zamiaru ci nic tłumaczyć. – Mocno przyciągając do siebie trzęsącą się postać Shuichi`ego, Eiri spojrzał na ojca pustym wzrokiem świadczącym o jego postanowieniu.

Mika i Tatsuha nerwowo przełknęli ślinę wzrokiem podążając od jednego Uesugi`ego do drugiego. Nienawiść między tą dwójką trwała od chwili zniknięcia ich matki, jakieś dziesięć lat. Przez ten czas Eiri odsunął się od rodziny, a raczej od ojca, który próbował swojego pierworodnego syna kontrolować na każdym kroku, co zawsze wiązało się z kolejną kłótnią i mocnym postanowieniem Eiri`ego trzymania się z dala od ojca. Kiedy ich matka zniknęła w dziwnych okolicznościach pisarz winił za to ojca, który nie potrafił obronić ukochanej osoby przed niebezpieczeństwem. Od tego czasu Eiri uznał, że nie warto kochać skoro nie można obronić tej osoby, którą się kocha mając nawet takie siły i władzę jak wampir. A w szczególności, kiedy jest się głową rodu wampirzego, tak jak jego ojciec.

- Przyszedłeś do mnie żądając schronienia dla tej istoty … - Wskazał na drżącego chłopaka w ramionach syna. - … która najwyraźniej jest twoim kochankiem… - Słowo 'kochanek' powiedział z takim jadem i obrzydzeniem, że Shuichi cofnął się odruchowo, jego fiołkowe źrenice rozszerzyły się przerażone, a dłonie zacisnęły się desperacko na płaszczu Eiri`ego. - … chociaż uważam, że kochanek to za dużo powiedziane myślę, że 'sex zabawka' to odpowiednie określenie dla niego.

Cisza, jaka zapanowała po słowach głowy rodu wampirów ciążyła ciężko nad wszystkimi. Eiri gwałtownie zaczął oddychać próbując się uspokoić i nie zabijać osobnika stojącego przed nim. Mika widziała, co się dzieję z jej bratem i po raz pierwszy nie zrobiła nic żeby go powstrzymać przed słowami, jakie się Cisły na jego zaciśnięte usta. Tatsuha był w podobnym stanie jak Eiri, w jego czerwonych źrenicach pojawiła się chęć mordu. Jeszcze nigdy, ale to nigdy Tatsuha nie był świadkiem tak ostrych słów z ust ojca, co sprawiło, że nie wiedział jak ma zareagować na złowrogą postawę ojca.

- Uważam, że nie masz prawa tak mówić o Shuichi`m. – Odezwała się Mika stając przy szlochającym chłopcu gładząc go uspokajająco po głowie.

- Nie wtrącaj się Mika. – Ostrzegł ojciec nie odwracając wzroku od morderczego spojrzenia syna.

- Shuichi jest dla mnie znacznie więcej, niż 'kochankiem' … - Silne ramię wampira zwiększyło uścisk na drobnej talii roztrzęsionego chłopca. - … jestem dla niego w stanie poświęcić życie, żeby był tylko bezpieczny, a nawet … - nienawiść w złotych tęczówkach, uważnie obserwujących ojca, pogłębiła się. - … przyjść tutaj i spotkać się z tobą.

- Uważasz, że zgodzę się … - Chłodne spojrzenie, seniora Uesugi`ego, z syna przeniosło się na różowowłosą postać tak ściśle przylegającą do boku Eiri`ego. - … przyjąć go pod mój dach i zapewnić mu ochronę?

- Ochrony na pewno mu nie zapewnisz … - Odparł drwiąco Eiri. - … ale w tym domu, który jest również mój jest bezpieczny.

- Co przez to rozumiesz? – Zapytał niskim i zimnym głosem Uesugi.

- Nie byłeś w stanie zapewnić ochrony naszej matce… - Głowa rodu wampirzego wzdrygła się na zimne i celne słowa syna. - … i wiem, że Shu również nie ochronisz. Wystarczy mi to miejsce i nic więcej.

Tatsuha i Mika w milczeniu i ogromnym szoku stali i spoglądali na kłócących się mężczyzn. Eiri jeszcze nigdy tak otwarcie nie powiedział ojcu, że go wini za zniknięcie matki, a reakcja Uesugi`ego była w równym stopniu zaskakująca.

- W północnym skrzydle … - Odwrócił się do nich tyłem odchodząc w kierunku własnych pokoi. - … są wolne pokoje.

Wyszedł.

- Poszło całkiem gładko! – Głos Cloud`a zabrzmiał drwiąco.

- Jeśli to nazywasz 'gładko' – Mika obróciła się do opartego o framugę Amerykanina. – to nie wiem, co ty w życiu widziałeś.

- Masz rzeczy Shu? – Zapytał Eiri biorąc Shuichi`ego na ręce, który od razu wtulił się w niego całkowicie ogrzewając jego szyję ciepłym powietrzem wydobywającym się z czerwonych usteczek nadal lekko drżących.

- Tak … - Torba z ubraniami Shuichi`ego wylądowała w rękach nadal skołowanego Tatsuhy.

_*** Tydzień później ***_

Mimo swojej nienawiści do ojca, Eiri został w posiadłości razem z Shuichi`m broniąc go przed każdym spojrzeniem seniora. Na szczęście nie spotykali go za często, Uesugi unikał ich jak ognia.

Przecierając powoli oczy Shuichi obudził się w wielkim łożu zupełnie sam. Strach ogarnął zlęknione serce chłopaka. Obrócił się gwałtownie w poszukiwaniu zguby, ale nigdzie nie było Eiri`ego. Podnosząc jego poduszkę do góry znalazł liścik.

_„ Wiedziałem, że pierwsze miejsce gdzie będziesz szukał będzie pod poduszka –_ Shuichi zachichotał cicho czytając dalej _– mój mały głuptasie. _

_Wrócę około południa, więc do tego czasu będziesz musiał zająć się sobą, ale kiedy wrócę oczekuję, że będziesz czekał na mnie w łóżku, a na sobie będziesz miał tylko i wyłącznie biały szal boa, tak ten, co właśnie trzymasz w ręce … - _Shuichi zamrugał kilka razy zaskoczony zastanawiając się skąd Eiri wiedział, że będzie gładził białe pióra szala_. - … nie bądź taki zdziwiony kiciu wiedziałem, że znajdując mój list pod poduszką odruchowo spojrzysz pod pierzynę, czy na pewno mnie tam nie ma i w ten sposób znajdziesz szal. – _Shu zarumienił się lekko czytając dalej._ – Uwielbiam jak się tak uroczo rumienisz Shu-chan, ale wolę kiedy dodatkowo krzyczysz moje imię i wypychasz te cudowne biodra na spotkanie kolejnych moich pchnięć w twoim gorącym i ciasnym tunelu. – _Chłopak zaczerwienił się, aż po samą szyję.

_Pamiętaj masz na mnie czekać w samym szalu, na środku łóżka i nie, nie pod pierzyną, tylko na niej. _

_Twój Eiri "_

Łapiąc się za policzki Shuichi odrzucił list Eiri`ego i wyskoczył z łóżka. Uspokajając się powoli udał się do łazienki przylegającej do pokoju.

Od tygodnia przebywał w posiadłości Uesugi`ch i od kilku dni nie widział starszego Uesugi`ego. Nie żeby za nim tęsknił, ale chciał go zapytać czy może pozwiedzać resztę posiadłości, w którym wychował się jego wampir. Północną część pokazał mu Eiri, a raczej skorzystali z każdego pokoju i korytarza. Na samo wspomnienie ich wyczynów Shuichi zaczerwienił się mocno i zaczął ubierać się szybko po prysznicu. Podchodząc do drzwi wychylił za nie łebek szukając jakichkolwiek oznak ruchu. Nic. Zamknął za sobą ostrożnie drzwi i przeszedł do południowej części. Praktycznie wszystkie pokoje były zamknięte, a te, co były otwarte nie były godne uwagi. Wchodząc powoli na drugie piętro zauważył, że ostatnie drzwi po lewej stronie są uchylone. Zaciekawiony podszedł do nich, kładąc niepewnie rękę na drzwiach popchnął je ostrożnie. Jego oczom ukazał się piękny oliwkowo złoty pokój. Na wprost drzwi znajdowało się duże okno, które wpuszczało promienie słoneczne rzucające cienie na meble znajdujące się w pokoju. Pokój, a raczej salon zważywszy na kanapę i cztery fotele ułożone wokół owalnej ławy ze smukłymi rzeźbionymi nóżkami wywiniętymi na zewnątrz. Fotele i kanapa również miały nóżki i zakończenia rzeźbione, a ich obicie było aksamitne w dotyku i blado oliwkowe, wręcz białe ze złotymi liśćmi i ornamentami. Meble były z dębu i ….

- Co tu robisz? – Shuichi oderwał się od komody, którą właśnie dotykał słysząc zimny i chowający w ukryciu groźbę, głos.

- Ja … ja… - Zająknął się przestraszony nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić.

- Wynoś się! – Krzyknął Uesugi podchodząc do Shu. – Jak mogłeś tu wejść!?

- By-było otwarte i … - Shuichi zaczął cofać się w stronę drzwi.

- Zamknij się! Wyjdź! – Krzyczał czerwony ze złości na twarzy łapiąc przerażonego chłopaka za nadgarstek. – Jeśli jeszcze raz cię tu zobaczę to skręcę ci ten śliczny kark.

Shuichi wyrwał się z mocnego uścisku mężczyzny i wybiegł z pokoju nie patrząc, dokąd biegnie. Masując nadgarstek, na którym powoli zaczęły pojawiać się palce, które trzymały go mocno przed chwilą, łzy spływały po policzkach przesłaniając mu widok, zmęczony przystanął opierając się o komodę na korytarzu. Przesunął się na ścianę opierając głowę o nią, ręką przesunął po bocznej ściance komody zsuwając się plecami po ścianie. Płacząc cicho nieświadomie nacisnął na ukryty mechanizm na samym dole bocznej ścianki komody.

- Aaaa!!! – Krzyknął przestraszony wpadając do ciemnego tunelu za ukrytą ruchomą ścianą, która od razu zamknęła się za nim.

Shuichi zamrugał oczami próbując dostrzec cokolwiek w ciemności, bez rezultatu. Podpierając się o ścianę próbował podnieść się, ale mu się to nie udało. Z chwilą jak ciężar jego ciała przeniósł się na prawą stopę, zawył z bólu. Szlochając cicho ponownie spróbował, jęcząc z bólu stał na chwiejnych i niepewnych nogach. Powoli i ostrożnie zaczął się poruszać, a jego wzrok zaczął przyzwyczajać się do ciemności.

Głuchy jęk, jaki niespodziewanie usłyszał sprawił, że po ciele przeszły mu ciarki i zatrzymał się uważnie nasłuchując, czy dobrze słyszał. Jednak, kiedy jęk ponowił się, Shuichi był pewny, że nie jest w tym ciemnym miejscu sam. Zbierając w sobie całą odwagę ruszył powoli przed siebie kierując się w stronę jęków raniących jego przestraszone serce.

***

- Nie powinienem krzyczeć na tego chłopca. – Uesugi usiadł ciężko na fotelu zasłaniając oczy ręką.

- Ale kiedy zobaczyłem jak dotyka rzeczy mojej ukochanej Tsuyi … - Łzy bólu spłynęły po policzkach wiekowego wampira. - … teraz Eiri już nigdy mi nie przebaczy, nie po tym jak zraniłem jego ukochanego chłopca.


	19. Rozdział 19 – Tsuya Uesugi ”

5

_**Rozdział 19 – „ Tsuya Uesugi "**_

Zbliżając się coraz bardziej do miejsca skąd dochodziły jęki, Shuichi czuł zwiększający się strach, ale musiał iść dalej. Ciekawość nie dawała mu spokoju i była większa niż strach.

- Dziwne – Odezwał się Shuichi, który wyczuł pod ręką zmianę struktury ściany, o którą się opierał. Idąc już od dłuższego czasy nawet nie zauważył, że szedł w dół po lekkiej górce. Nie była to płaska podłoga, jak w domu, tylko nierówna powierzchnia, która przypominała dróżkę leśną swoją strukturą, a ściana w dotyku była jak kamienna ściana. – Byłem tak zaabsorbowany tajemniczymi jękami, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy ze ściany zrobiła się skała. Zupełnie jakbym wszedł do jaskini, ale to nie możliwe prawda? – Zapytał sam siebie.

Nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę szedł dalej. W oddali dostrzegł blade światełko przebijające się przez gęstą ciemność. Z nadzieją w sercu przyśpieszył kroku, ale szybko zwolnił jak tylko ból, jaki umiejscowił się w okolicy kostki dał o sobie znać.

*******

Zmaltretowane ciało brunetki leżącej no stole z rękami i nogami przymocowanymi do niego za pomocą skórzanych pasów przytrzymywane było w miejscy. Ślady na nadgarstkach i kostkach świadczyły o tym, że kobieta nie raz próbowała się wyswobodzić, ale bez rezultatu. Niegdyś piękna twarz z prostym małym noskiem, pięknie zarysowanym kształtem ust i niesamowicie czarnymi oczami, teraz cała ta uroda znikła, a w jej miejsce pojawiły się zapadłe policzki, worki pod oczami i wieczne zmęczenie połączone z niedożywieniem. Nie mając w ustach krwi od ponad dziesięciu lat robi swoje. Miała siłę tylko na wydawanie słabych jęków z nadzieją, że w końcu ją ktoś usłyszy. Jednak z biegiem lat, jak nikt się nie zjawił ta nadzieja zaczęła w niej zanikać, a tęsknota za ukochaną rodziną stawała się nie do zniesienia.

Nie oczekiwanie jej słabe zmysły wychwyciły zapach człowieka. Ale jak? W tym miejscu? Nadzieja na nowo zaczęła się formować w jej sercu.

*******

- Jak to nigdzie go nie ma?! – Krzyczał do słuchawki Seguchi. – Nie mógł przecież zapaść się pod ziemię! Miał być ze mną już od tygodnia! Musi gdzieś być!

- Tohma … - Ryuichi sennym głosem przywołał blondyna, który krzyczał do telefonu siedząc na brzegu łóżka w sypialni.

- Nie! Nie obchodzi mnie to, kim oni są i co mogą zrobić! – Ryuichi zakradł się od tyłu do Tohmy obejmując go rękami w pasie i kładąc głowę na plecach. – Nie płacę wam za lenistwo! Jeśli w ciągu… - głos Seguchi`ego zniżył się do groźnego szeptu, od którego dreszcze grozy przechodzą po plecach. - … kolejnego tygodnia nie odnajdziecie go, to rozwiązujemy naszą współpracę, Aizawa-san - całkowicie. – Zakończył Tohma pogardliwie wymawiając nazwisko wspólnika.

- Tohma… - Zaskamlał brunet na brak uwagi ze strony kochanka, przycisnął się mocniej do pleców blondyna, który położył dłoń na otaczających go rękach Ryu.

- Skoro już nie śpisz gwiazdeczko… - Zmysłowy głos Tohmy rozbrzmiał uwodzicielsko. - … to sądzę, że możemy zająć się twoimi potrzebami na nowo. Co ty na to?

- Z przyjemnością. – Wymruczał Ryuichi kładąc się na łóżku ciągnąc za sobą ciało blondyna, które ulokowało się na nim pocierając ich spragnione męskości o siebie.

*******

Szok, jaki Shuichi przeżył po dojściu na miejsce to mało powiedziane. Stojąc dobre dziesięć minut w miejscu, w dziwnym pokoju, a raczej Sali tortur, Shu nie wiedział czy iść dalej, czy lepiej zawrócić. Lepszym rozwiązaniem okazało się iść dalej, bo, do czego ma wracać? Do ciemności?

Wolnym krokiem przeszedł obok stołka z kolcami, koła zębatego, do którego były przymocowane cztery skórzane zaczepy na ręce i nogi, oparta o ścianę metalowa skrzynka, w której drzwiach były przymocowane długie kolce, które wbijały się w ofiarę w miarę zamykania drzwi, sprawiając, że ofiara wykrwawiała się na śmierć. Odwracając głowę w odrazie, Shuichi rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia jak tylko jego wzrok wylądował na kobiecie leżącej na stole, który był połączony z małymi wyżłobieniami do odprowadzania krwi.

Sapnął cicho jak czarne tęczówki wylądowały na nim. Miał wrażenie, że wpatrująca się w niego kobieta zagląda w głąb jego skołatanego serca.

- Znasz mojego syna? – Zdziwiła się kobieta czytając w myślach chłopca.

- Jesteś matką Eiri`ego? – Zapytał cicho Shuichi bojąc się mówić głośniej, ale niezdziwiony jej zdolnościami. – Ale dlaczego tu jesteś? – Kuśtykając do uwięzionych dłoni kobiety Shu zaczął ją odpinać.

- Mimo, że jestem wampirem … - Kobieta zaczęła masować poranione nadgarstki uśmiechając się czule do pochylającego się nad nią ślicznego chłopca, który najwyraźniej stał się wybrankiem jej syna. - … nie byłam w stanie się sama uwolnić. Tohma wiedział jak unieruchomić wampira, w końcu sam nim się stał po ślubie z moją córką.

Shuichi zdrętwiał słysząc imię swojego gwałciciela. Ametystowe, przerażone tęczówki spojrzały na kobietę, która od razu wyczuła, że coś z chłopcem jest nie tak. Nie była w stanie odczytać jego myśli, które zostały zamknięte przed nią.

- Co się stało? – Zapytał nieco przestraszona zalęknioną postawą malca.

- Jak to się stało, że pani tu wylądowała? – Szybko zmienił temat Shuichi, pomagając kobiecie wstać. Przeszli do rogu Sali, w której pod ścianą stało łóżko. – I skąd wzięło się tutaj łóżko?

Rozumiejąc decyzję chłopca o nie informowaniu jej o swoich przejściach, położyła się wygodnie kładąc głowę na poduszkach.

- Usiądź obok mnie – poklepała ręką miejsce obok siebie, a Shuichi ufnie wdrapał się obok niej kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu. Lekko zaskoczona na okazane zaufanie ze strony drobnej śliczności położyła rękę w różowej czuprynie – a ja opowiem ci jak się tu znalazłam, a łóżko sprowadził Tohma, siedział na nim i obserwował moje męki jakim byłam poddawana.

*******

Zmęczony Eiri przekroczył próg domu zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie teleportował się od razu do pokoju, tylko postanowił iść na nogach. Wzruszając ramionami podążył od swojego skrzydła mieszkalnego. Obracając się na dziwne odgłosy dobiegające z południowej części, ukrył swoją energię i skierował się w ich kierunku. Cały czas myśląc o tym, co mu Mika powiedziała. Może faktycznie miała rację i ojciec starał się odnaleźć matkę, ale ktoś mu to uniemożliwiał, a jeśli tak to, kto? Kto mógł porwać ich matkę i w jakim celu?

'Pokoje matki?' – Pomyślał Eiri zaglądając przez uchylone drzwi, a to, co zobaczył wstrząsało nim.

- Ojcze? – Zapłakane spojrzenie ojca przestraszone spojrzało na intruza w jego królestwie.

- Eiri? – Starszy Uesugi zaczął podchodzić do syna. – Przepraszam! Nie chciałem nakrzyczeć na niego, ale jak zobaczyłem jak dotyka tutaj wszystkiego po kolei coś we mnie pękło…

- Co zrobiłeś? – Niski głos Eiri`ego i stanowcze odsunięcie od siebie mężczyzny sprawiło, że Uesugi błędnym spojrzeniem popatrzył na syna.

- Kazałem mu się wynosić…

*******

- Ale skoro jesteś tak potężna – zaczął Shuichi podnosząc głowę z ramienia kobiety. – to jak się tu znalazłaś? – Shuichi nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął się do kobiety zwracać przez ty.

- Kiedy ufasz komuś bezgranicznie to pójdziesz za nim wszędzie… - smutne oczy zamknęły się na chwilę.

- Kto? – Zapytał zmartwiony Shu.

- Tohma Seguchi, mąż mojej kochanej córeczki.

- Ale… - Głos chłopaka załamał się lekko.

- Nasza rodzina jest wyjątkowa… a dostając się do niej równa się ze zdobyciem władzy we wszystkim. I do tego dążył Seguchi, ale ja mu w tym przeszkadzałam.

- Dlaczego?

- Z biegiem lat zaczęłam coś podejrzewać i postanowiłam go obserwować, ale niestety nie doceniałam jego możliwości i podłości. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że Tohma ma znajomości na szeroką skalę. A to pomieszczenie i tunel do niego prowadzący są ich dziełem. Jak na pewno zauważyłeś, korytarz w pewnym miejscu zmienia się w jaskinię. Nie wiem jak im się udało dokonać tego wszystkiego nie wzbudzając naszych podejrzeń, ale jak widzisz sala tortur im się udała. – Zauważyła sarkastycznie kobieta nadal głaskając włosy chłopaka.

- A jak się tu znalazłaś? – Shuichi uniósł głowę spoglądając na swoją rozmówczynię.

- Tohma udając rannego zwabił mnie do północnego skrzydła … - widząc zdziwienie na twarzy chłopca kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego tłumacząc. - … ja należę do rodu leczniczego wampirów, mój małżonek do rodu królewskiego łącząc się ze sobą tworzyliśmy parę bardzo potężną, a lud wampirzy bardzo ceni sobie władzę. I tak wampiry również posiadają medyków, ale oni się różnią od ludzkich medyków. My mamy na celu leczyć energią, która w nas płynie, rany wampira szybko się goją, ale jeśli zostaniemy zatruci krwią z domieszką narkotyków przeżywamy prawdziwe męczarnie. I od tego my jesteśmy. – Wskazała na siebie.

- Rozumiem. – Kiwał ze zrozumieniem Shu. – I w ten sposób Tohma cię zwabił? Zatrutą krwią, prawda?

- Tak, pamiętam jak weszłam do jego gabinetu i usiadłam na fotelu naprzeciw niego, a on się uśmiechnął i podszedł do mnie. Następne, co pamiętam to, to miejsce i tortury, jakim mnie poddawał. Wtedy mi powiedział, że nikt mnie nigdy nie znajdzie, ponieważ nikt o tym miejscu nie wie. Sala tortur została zrobiona specjalnie na jego żądanie. – Kobieta zamyśliła się na chwilę – Wampira można zabić tylko w jeden sposób, powodując całkowitą utratę krwi, a największa tortura dla niego to poddanie go bardzo powolnej utracie krwi. W ten sposób wampir może umierać kilka, a nawet kilkadziesiąt lat.

- I to robił z tobą? – Wielkie, fiołkowe tęczówki spojrzały poważnie na umęczoną twarz kobiety.

- Tak … - Uśmiechnęła się słabo brunetka całując chłopaka w czoło. - … zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego mój syn, który był tak długo samotny, pokochał cię. A jestem pewna, że oddał ci swoje serce. Mam rację?

- T-tak. – Dwa rumieńce pojawiły się na policzkach Shuichi`ego.

- Wracając do mojej opowieści, muszę przyznać, że nie wiem, dlaczego, ale od roku Tohma się tu nie pojawił, a moje męki stały się lżejsze, ponieważ przestał upuszczać mi krew.

- Ale i tak cierpiałaś, słyszałem twoje jęki. – Współczucie i troska w głosie chłopca rozczuliły kobietę. - A jak tu przyszedłem to leżałaś przywiązana do stołu. – Shuichi poderwał się gwałtownie siadając na łóżku.

- Tak, ale moja krew zdołała się zregenerować podczas jego nieobecności i mogłam bezczynnie wegetować, aż ktoś się zjawi z pomocą.

Mały uśmiech zagościł na ślicznie zarumienionych licach słodkiego kicia.

- Jesteś taki słodki, że mam ochotę cię zjeść, ale wiem, że należysz do mojego syna. – Spod przymkniętych powiek wydostały się dwie samotne łzy. – Tęsknie za nimi. Moja kochana Mika, Tatsuha i Eiri, moje śliczne kochane dzieci. Ciekawe jak ma się Eiji, czy tęskni za mną? Czy pamięta mnie jeszcze?

Żal i smutek, jaki wydostawał się z każdą kolejną łzą kobiety, ranił serce Shu, który również zaczął cicho szlochać.

- Dlaczego płaczesz aniołku? – Zatopiła dłoń w jedwabistych, różowych włosach chłopaka.

- Nikt nie powinien tak cier…pieć … - Szlochał Shu ręką ścierając nachalne łzy.

- Powiedz mi chłopcze jak masz na imię. – Wzruszyła się kobieta.

- Shu… Shuichi … - Powiedział poprzez łzy.

- A więc Shuichi ja jestem Tsuya Uesugi … - Przytuliła różowowłosego do siebie uspokajająco głaskając go po głowie. - … aniołku kochany powiedz mi coś o sobie.

Shuichi spiął się cały na prośbę kobiety, ale szybko się rozluźnij i postanowił, że również powinien zaufać Tsuyi, tak jak ona zaufała mu.

*******

Cloud siedział na kanapie ze szklaneczką wódki z tonikiem i kostkami lodu, które obijały się o siebie z każdym ruchem szklanki. Z łazienki dochodził go szum wody.

- Dlaczego zgodziłem się, aby Ken tu został … - Zastanawiał się Amerykanin popijając wolno swój drink. Ciężkie westchnienie wyrwało się z ust mężczyzny. - … to wszystko przez te jego cholernie cudowne oczy.

- K-san … - Mokre czekoladowe włosy przylegały do zarumienionej twarzy od kąpieli, a szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały niesamowitym blaskiem. _'Kiedy on tu przyszedł_ …_? _– zastanawiał się K podziwiając to cudowne ciało stojąc przed nim w całej swej glorii. A kropelki wody spływające po nagiej piersi chowające się w ręczniku luźno wiszącym na biodrach chłopaka nie pomagały mu wcale. – …_nie słyszałem nawet zakręcanej wody._'

Czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenia Amerykanina Ken zaczerwienił się mocno i niepewnie spojrzał na postawnego mężczyznę siedzącego spokojnie na kanapie.

Niebieskie tęczówki spotkały zielone, a powietrze wokół nich zgęstniało od napięcia, jakie nieoczekiwanie zapanowało.

- Dość! – Krzyknął Cloud. Poderwał się chwytając chłopaka za nadgarstek przyciągnął go do siebie. Ken wylądował na kolanach blondyna siadając na nim okrakiem. Ręczniczek, który luźno spoczywał do tej pory na jego biodrach zsunął się z niego całkowicie lądując na ziemi, obok stóp Cloud`a. Ken siedział na kolanach mężczyzny, którego kochał od tak dawna, a bał się do tego przyznać, jego naga erekcja stykała się z ubraną erekcją blondyna. Czując wstyd i szkarłat pogłębiający się na jego policzkach, Ken próbował się zakryć, ale Cloud mu w tym przeszkodził łapiąc go za nadgarstki i przyciągając je do ust pocałował czule.

- Nie chowaj się przede mną … - Cloud nie spuścił z niego wzroku. - … mam dość hamowania swoich potrzeb, ja też potrzebuję miłości. I jesteś … - zbliżył swoje spragnione usta do ciepłych warg chłopaka siedzącego na jego kolanach. - … jedyną osobą, która znalazła swoje miejsce w moim sercu zajmując je całe.

Szloch zmieszany z jękiem rozkoszy, jaki wyrwał się z ust Ken`a podniecił Cloud`a jeszcze bardziej. Poddając się całkowicie swoim instynktom wstał z chłopakiem w ramionach, który odruchowo zarzucił swoje ręce na jego szyję, a nogami oplótł go w pasie kładąc mokrą główkę na jego ramieniu i nie mogąc się oprzeć pokusie zaczął całować blondyna po szyi. Nieśmiałe pocałunki Ken`a szybko zmieniły się w przygryzanie i ssanie pozostawiając po sobie małe czerwone punkciki.

- Teraz jesteś mój. – Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie Cloud nogą zatrzaskując drzwi i kładąc chłopaka na łóżku w sypialni.

- Kochaj mnie. – Szepnął zmysłowo Ken wypychając biodra do góry wyrywając z ust blondyna głośne sapnięcie.

- Z największą przyjemnością. – Uśmiechnął się z cała miłością, jaką posiadał w sobie dla chłopaka leżącego pod nim. Zbliżył swoje wargi do ciepłych ust Ken`a, które czekały na niego cierpliwie.

Z zielonych tęczówek popłynęły łzy radości. 'Nareszcie – pomyślał chłopak przyciągając Cloud`a bliżej do siebie – tak długo czekałem na niego.'


	20. Rozdział 20 – Przeszłość ”

4

_**Rozdział 20 – „ Przeszłość "**_

- Jak mogłeś! – Krzyczał rozżalony Eiri podchodząc do okna. – Co on takiego ci zrobił, że go tak potraktowałeś?

- Zrozum Eiri … - Przygnębienie przebijało przez głos Eiji`ego Uesugi siedzącego na fotelu. - … Nie chciałem krzyczeć na niego, ale jak zobaczyłem jego ręce na rzeczach Tsuyi coś we mnie pękło…

- To nie jest wytłumaczenie! – Eiri gwałtownie odwrócił się do ojca. – Gdzie on teraz jest?! Na pewno mu się coś stało, a ja nawet nie wiem, co i gdzie… - Głos blondyna załamał się lekko na strach o bezpieczeństwo Shuichi`ego.

- Dlaczego tak się o niego martwisz? – Zdziwił się mężczyzna, podchodząc do syna położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Kim on dla ciebie jest… poza kochankiem?

- … Kocham go… - Ciche i szczere słowa syna wstrząsnęły nim mocno.

- Rozumiem… - Wampirzy lord schylił głowę wstydzie. -… Wybacz mi Eiri … - Przyciągnął zszokowanego syna do piersi mocno go tuląc do siebie. Eiri stał nieruchomo próbując oswoić się ojcem, który po raz pierwszy prosił go o wybaczenie - … Wybacz mi moją głupotę i chęć zachowania całego bólu dla siebie. Nie pomyślałem, że po stracie Tsuyi wy również będziecie cierpieć. Wiedziałem, że kochaliście ją całym sercem w końcu to wasza matka, ale… ale …

- Ojcze… - Uesugi podniósł gwałtownie głowę. - … Zawsze cię obwiniałem o jej utratę…

- Eiri?

- Ale teraz, kiedy Shuichi zniknął rozumiem twój ból i … - Niepewnie i nieporadnie Eiri odwzajemnił uścisk ojca z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Eiri, ojcze… - Mika i Tatsuha stali oniemiali wpatrując się w pojednanych członków rodziny. Do pokoi matki zwabiły ich krzyki tej dwójki, ale jak dotarli na miejsce zastali Eiri`ego w ramionach płaczącego ojca. - … Co się dzieje?

- Mika, Tatsuha… - Eiji Uesugi podniósł głowę z ramienia Eiri`ego - …wybaczcie mi dzieci. Wybaczcie mi, że byłem starym głupcem nieliczącym się ze swoimi dziećmi, odpychając ich od siebie i zamykając się w sobie i swoim bólu.

Mika i Tatsuha podeszli do wyciągniętej dłoni ojca przytulając się do nich. Tyle lat straconych i dopiero pojawienie się Shuichi`ego doprowadziło do pojednania rodziny.

- Gdzie Shuichi? – Tatsuha rozglądał się za słodką istotką, której nigdzie nie było.

- Zniknął… - Ciężka cisza, jaka zapanowała po tym jednym słowie ciążyła w powietrzu nieznośnie.

- Jak to zniknął? – Zaniepokoiła się Mika.

- Nakrzyczałem na niego … - Uesugi spojrzał na swoje dzieci z wyraźną winą na twarzy. - … i to bardzo.

- Na co czekamy?! – Oburzył się Tatsuha. – Musimy zacząć go szukać i to już!

*******

Z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem wypływającym z ust różowowłosego chłopca, Tsuya Uesugi coraz bardziej nienawidziła Seguchi`ego. Przy cierpieniach, jakie przeszedł, jej męki, mimo że wieloletnie, wydały się błahe_. 'Jak można tak skrzywdzić niewinnego chłopca?'_ – Zastanawiała się kobieta.

Przyciągła sztywno leżącego chłopca obok niej do siebie kładąc jego głowę na swojej szyi głaszcząc powoli i uspokajająco jego różową czuprynę.

- Shhh …. – Uspakajała chłopca kobieta. - … Już dobrze… shhh… nie płacz… dziecinko…

Ciężki szloch wyrywał się z ust Shuichi`ego, którego ciało było wstrząsane spazmami płaczu. Wtulając się bardziej w umęczone ciało matki Eiri`ego, Shu powoli się uspokajał, a po kolejnych słowach kobiety uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Przez czyny Seguchi`ego poznałeś mojego syna. – Ucałowała chłopca w czubek głowy. – Uważam, że ten drobny szczegół pozwoli ci uwolnić się od cierpienia, jakie doznałeś od tego podłego drania.

- Tak, Eiri … - Uśmiech zagościł na zaczerwienionym licu Shu. - … Mój Eiri.

- Jednego nie rozumiem… - Tsuya uniosła się na łokciu patrząc na chłopca z góry. - … Dlaczego nie jesteś w pełni wampirem?

Shuichi zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej odwracając główkę na bok.

- Eiri nie chciał mnie poganiać, a ja…

- Ty chciałeś, a on był za tępy żeby to zauważyć. – Tsuya ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił głową zastanawiając się, jak jej dzieci mogą być takie tępe.

- Tak. – Shuichi zachichotał cichutko siadając na łóżku opierając plecy na wezgłowiu.

Rozmawiając pierwszy raz o tym, co go spotkało bardzo mu pomogło. Obawiał się tego, ale Tsuya wskazała mu również dobre strony jego przeżyć. Eiri. Złotowłosy pisarz, który całkowicie skradł mu serce, duszę i ciało, a nawet życie, które z chęcią mu je ofiarował.

Jego serce i dusza nareszcie znalazła ukojenie, a stało się to z chwilą jak ostatnie słowa opowieści wyszły z jego ust.

Tsuya położyła się ponownie na łóżku,_ 'Taki kochany… _- Rozczuliła się wampirzyca. - _… Mam wspaniałego zięcia i mam już idealny prezent na ich ślub. A jestem pewna, że jak się stąd uwolnimy to w niedługim czasie odbędzie się wspaniały ślub i wesele.'_

*******

Cloud rozszerzył nogi Ken`a powoli się w nim zagłębiając. Dłonie mężczyzny o brązowych włosach zaciskały się kurczowo na pościeli, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze próbował się rozluźnić, ale przychodziło mu to z trudnością. Będąc zawsze tym dominującym w związku, nigdy nie doświadczył bycia uległym, ale dla Cloud`a był gotowy na wszystko, nawet na całkowitą uległość.

Niekontrolowany szloch wyrwał się z jego ust.

- Shhh skarbie… - Szepnął Cloud wprost do ucha bruneta. Będąc zanurzonym w nim, aż po nasadę członka, Cloud zatrzymał się pozwalając ukochanemu przyzwyczaić się do nowej pozycji. - … Puść… - Chwycił jego dłonie kładąc je na swoich barkach. - … Trzymaj się mnie, a nawet drap, jeśli przyniesie ci to ulgę.

- Cloud… - Ken poruszył biodrami wyrywając z ust blondyna jęk rozkoszy. - … Proszę … więcej…

Widząc pod sobą rozgorączkowanego Ken`a z oczami przysłoniętymi mgłą namiętności, zarumienionymi policzkami i rozchylonymi ustami nabrzmiałymi od pocałunków, a do tego to gorące i ciasne ciepło otaczające jego członek zerwało ostatnie zahamowania.

Tracąc nad sobą kontrolę, Cloud zaczął się poruszać w ciele kochanka szybko i gwałtownie.

- Achhh! – Ken wygiął swoje ciało domagając się dotyku dłoni Amerykanina na swoim ciele. Nie zwracał uwagi na ból, który rozchodził się po jego ciele, ale liczyła się tylko przyjemność. Przyjemność, jakiej doznawał z głębokiej penetracji swojego ciała przez ukochanego. – Dotknij mnie… achh… proszę…

Pochylając się nad twardym sutkiem wijącego się pod nim mężczyzny, Cloud wziął go do ust rozkoszując się unikalnym smakiem ukochanego odpowiadającego w tak cudowny sposób na każdy jego dotyk, gest, pieszczotę. Nie zwalniając tempa swoich ruchów Cloud pochwycił kuszące usta Ken`a do brutalnego pocałunku.

- Mhmm! Mhmmm … - Wydobywały się stłumione jęki młodszego mężczyzny. – Mocniej! – Odrywając usta od blondyna krzyknął czując, jak za każdym razem zagłębień Cloud`a w jego ciało prostata jest cudownie drażniona doprowadzając go do szaleństwa, na którym całkowicie nie panował. – O _**Kami-sama**_ (Boże)… - Desperacki szloch wyrwał się z jego ust. - … Szybciej! Głębiej! Cloud błagam więcej…. Więcej!

Gwałtowne ruchy Amerykanina stały się jeszcze bardziej dzikie, na które Ken zareagował drapiąc go mocno po plecach i wychodząc na każde jego wejście mocnym wypchnięciem bioder.

- Achhh! Achh …!- Krzyczał coraz głośniej Ken czując, jak nieopisane gorąco i napięcie kumuluje się w okolicy jego podbrzusza.

- Ken…. – Jęknął Cloud czując, że zbliża się do swojego spełnienia.

- Cloud … Arghhh!!! – Gorące nasienie młodszego wytrysło na ich brzuchy. Ken przyciągnął usta Cloud`a do swoich warg spragniony pocałunku, a nogi skrzyżował na tali blondyna powodując głębszą penetrację swojego ciała.

- Ken … ach! – Cloud doszedł gwałtownie w ciele kochanka pozostawiając po sobie nasienie. – Kocham cię… tak bardzo cię kocham.

Cloud opadł ciężko na ciało kochanka obejmując go czule i delikatnie. Nogi i dłonie Ken`a zacisnęły się mocniej na ciele Amerykanina oddychając ciężko wprost na jego szyję.

Odzyskując powoli oddech, Cloud podniósł się powoli i ostrożnie nie chcąc bardziej skrzywdzić swojego kochanka niż do tej pory. Cichy syk wydostał się z ust Ken`a, łzy na nowo popłynęły po jego policzkach, które momentalnie zostały scałowane przez blondyna, który położył się obok niego ciągnąc go na siebie.

- Cloud … - Głowa młodszego spoczęła na ramieniu Cloud`a wdychając jego cudowny aromat. - … Kocham cię… bardzo mocno.

*******

- Ayaka postarasz się … - Stanowczy głos Seguchi`ego rozbrzmiał w jego biurze. - … Być w każdym miejscu, w którym znajduje się Tatsuha.

- Po co? – Zapytała oschle kobieta.

- Nie tym tonem. – Ostrzegł Seguchi groźnie mrużąc oczy.

- Przepraszam Seguchi-sama. – Pokorny głos kobiety rozśmieszył prezesa N-G, uwielbiał mieć władzę nad ludźmi, a zwłaszcza nad takimi jak osoba znajdująca się przed nim. – Już więcej się to nie powtórzy.

- Mam nadzieję. – Odparł oschle Seguchi. – A wracając do naszej sprawy.

- Tak? – Ze skruchą w głosie i głową spuszczoną na dół, Ayaka czekała na dalsze wskazówki.

- Ryuichi zajmie się uwiedzeniem Tatsuhy, a dzięki temu dostaniemy naszą szansę na uzyskanie naszych celów.

- Tak, Seguchi-sama. – Blondyn wyciągnął kartkę z szuflady w biurku i przesunął ją w stronę kobiety.

- To jest rozkład zajęć Tatsuhy, oczekuję, że systematycznie będziesz dostarczać mi informacji o miejscu jego pobytu i z kim jest. Rozumiemy się?

- Tak, Seguchi-sama.

*******

- Nie zgadzam się! – Donośny głos odbił się echem po Sali tortur.

- Ale dlaczego? – Zapytał z żalem w głosie Shuichi.

- Jesteś osłabiony, a ty oczekujesz, że napiję się twojej krwi i nic ci się nie stanie? – Czarne oczy kobiety uważnie lustrowały drobną istotę siedzącą obok niej.

- Ale…

- Nie!

- Proszę… - Głos Shuichi`ego załamał się od zmęczenia, jakie ogarniało jego ciało coraz bardziej. - … Inaczej się stąd nie wydostaniemy.

- Shuichi aniołku słodki… - Silna wola kobiety powoli zmniejszała się. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że chłopak ma rację, ale…

- Tsuya-san… proszę… - Shuichi zniżył nadgarstek na wysokość szczęki kobiety.

- Shu-chan. – Strapione czarne tęczówki patrzyły na nabrzmiałą żyłę pulsującą kusząco tuż przed jej twarzą. – Wybacz.

Cichy szept wypowiadający przeprosiny dla nastolatka powoli zagłębił się w jego świadomości, zupełnie jak kły Tsuyi Uesugi w jego nadgarstku.

Czując jak powoli i ostrożnie jego krew jest wysysana z niego, Shuichi zamknął oczy zasypiając i pozwalając wampirzycy nasycić się tyle ile potrzebuje.

Odrywając się od nadgarstka różowowłosego, Tsuya nie mogła uwierzyć, że krew może smakować tak słodko i niewinnie, a jednak. Siadając na łóżku w pełni sił naciągnęła każdy członek swojego zdrętwiałego ciała rozkoszując się odzyskanymi siłami i witalnością. Zeskoczyła szybko z łóżka biorąc na ręce śpiące ciało Shuichi`ego, który ufnie wtulił się w nią pozwalając jej się zabrać.

Powoli skierowała się w stronę wyjścia, którym przyszedł chłopak. Z każdym krokiem zbliżając się coraz bardziej do upragnionej i wytęsknionej wolności i rodziny.


	21. Rozdział 21 – Pełna inicjacja ”

_**Rozdział 21 – „ Pełna inicjacja "**_

Ryuichi siedział w kawiarni z Kumagoro na kolanach bawiąc się telefonem. Zastanawiał się czy teraz jest odpowiednia chwila, aby zadzwonić do Tatsuhy i umówić się z nim na spotkanie. Już od dłuższego nosił się z tym zamiarem, ale zawsze mu coś lub ktoś przeszkodził.

- Dość!

Ryuichi wybrał numer do Tatsuhy.

- Słucham? – Odezwał się zmęczony głos Tatsuhy do słuchawki.

- Tatsuha! – Krzyk Ryuichi`ego momentalnie otrzeźwił wampira.

- Ryuichi? – Zapytał zdziwiony.

- Ta-kun... – Radosny głosik dziecinnego mężczyzny rozbrzmiał w telefonie. - … Co robisz jutro?

Skołowany czarnowłosy stał jak sparaliżowany. Jego bóg, Ryuichi Sakuma, zadzwonił do niego i pyta się, co robi.

- Halo? Halo?! – Denerwował się Ryuichi, nie lubił być ignorowany.

- Ryu-chan? – Drżący głos młodego wampira rozbrzmiewał w słuchawce przesycony podnieceniem. – Pytasz mnie, co robię jutro?

- Hai!

- J-jestem wolny…

- To super! W takim razie spotkajmy się przed kinem o… - Zastanowił się, jaką godzinę podać. - …18.

- … - Przełykając głośno ślinę, Tatsuha w końcu przemówił ponownie. – Będę.

- Świetnie. – Ucieszył się Ryu podrzucając Kumagoro do góry. – To do zobaczenia.

- Tak, do jutra.

*******

- Co się stało? – Zapytał starszy Uesugi widząc niepokój w oczach syna.

- Nie czujesz? – Odpowiedział pytaniem Eiri stojąc przy komodzie na korytarzu, w którym zniknął Shuichi, (o czym Eiri nie wiedział).

Eiji Uesugi wyostrzył zmysły skupiając się na otoczeniu.

- Nie możliwe… - Szok i przerażenie wyraźnie były dostrzegalne w jego głosie. - … To jest nie możliwe!

- Oboje czujemy tą energię, nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć. – Eiri przekonywał ojca, który stał przed nim z zaciśniętymi pięściami i bólem malującym się na jego twarzy.

- Ale jak? – Nie dowierzał nadal Uesugi. – To już dziesięć lat. Nie chcę znowu cierpieć, jeśli to tylko jakaś złudna nadzieja…

- To nie jest złudna nadzieja. Oboje ją czujemy.

Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez pojawienie się pozostałej dwójki rodziny Uesugi.

- Gdzie ona jest?! – Mika i Tatsuha stanęli obok nich czekając na wyjaśnienia. – Wyraźnie ją czuję.

*******

Śpiąca postać drobnego chłopca w ramionach wampirzycy poruszyła się lekko.

- Spokojnie Shu-chan … - Uśmiechnęła się kobieta niosąca chłopca całując go w czoło. Rozmyślając o jej małym podarunku, który mu ofiarowała jako rekompensata jego ofiary. - … Za chwilę będziemy na miejscu i wydostaniemy się z tego więzienia. I jestem pewna, że jak tylko zrozumiecie mój gest będziecie jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwi.

- Eiri… - Szepnął Shuichi przez sen bardziej się w kobietę wtulając.

- Mały, śliczny aniołek… - Rozczuliła się Tsuya patrząc na swojego przyszłego syna.

Przekraczając próg jaskini z domem kobieta wyraźnie odczuła energię jej rodziny i stan, w jakim się znajdują aktualnie. Z coraz większą nadzieją i niecierpliwością na ich spotkanie przyśpieszyła kroku, poruszając się lekko i cicho.

Przystanęła przy ścianie oddzielającej ją od rodziny. Wzięła głęboki oddech i popchnęła ręką ścianę graniczącą z jej dotychczasowym więzieniem, które było dziełem Tohmy.

Pierwsze, co zobaczyła to łzy i miłość w oczach męża, a następnie szok i radość w oczach swoich dzieci.

- Tsuya? – Uesugi spojrzał na kobietę stojącą przed nimi trzymającą w ramionach drobne i drżące ciało Shuichi`ego. – To naprawdę ty?

- Tak Eiji… - Słaby głos rozszedł się po korytarzu wyciągając ich z odrętwienia, w jakim się znajdowali od chwili jak usłyszeli zgrzyt odsuwanej ściany z tajnego przejścia, o którym istnieniu nawet nie wiedzieli.

Tsuya podeszła do najstarszego syna kładąc niewinne stworzonko w jego ramionach. Z uśmiechem na ustach cofnęła się do tyłu uważnie obserwując jego mimikę twarzy, która się zmieniła, jak tylko jego ciało spotkało się z ciałem Shu.

Mika i Tatsuha podeszli do matki tuląc ją mocno w ciszy. Ciche łzy spływały po policzkach rodu Uesugi. Sine i umęczone dłonie Tsuyi głaskały głowy swoich dzieci, a oczy z miłością patrzyły na męża stojącego z boku, bojącego się podejść do niej. Tatsuha wyciągnął dłoń przyciągając rozkojarzonego ojca do nich. Silne dłonie mężczyzny od razu zamknęły wampirzycę w mocnym uścisku nie wypuszczając jej, ani swoich dzieci z nich.

- Kocham cię Tsuya… tak bardzo tęskniłem… - Tatsuha i Mika słysząc słowa ojca wyswobodzili się delikatnie z jego uścisku pozwalając im rozkoszować się sobą. Wiedzieli, że oni mogą poczekać, teraz już nikt nie odbierze im matki.

- Achh… - Shuichi zaczął się wybudzać powoli ze snu. Otworzył niepewnie oczy obserwując lekko unoszącą się białą koszulę. Jego wzrok powędrował do góry na długą szyję, a następnie na lekko rozchylone usta i złote tęczówki uważnie go obserwujące. Serce Shu zabiło mocniej, a na jego twarz wypłynął anielski uśmiech pozbawiając, obserwujące go osoby, na chwilę oddechu. - … Eiri, mój anioł…

Delikatna i drżąca rączka chłopaka zawędrowała do policzka wampira, który od razu się w nią wtulił pocierając swoim policzkiem o jej wnętrze.

- Shuichi… mój śliczny, mały kiciuś… - Usta Eiri`ego całowały każdy najmniejszy kawałek dłoni chłopaka, który cichutko zaczął pojękiwać wijąc się coraz bardziej w ramionach wampira.

- Nie tu! – Krzyknął Tatsuha, który bardzo dobrze pamiętał ich wyczyny w salonie w mieszkaniu Eiri`ego, których był niechcący świadkiem.

- Tatsuha ma rację… - Tsuya wyswobodziła się z ramion męża, który od razu stanął obok niej przyciągając ją do swojego boku. - … Stan, w którym aktualnie Shuichi się znajduje wymaga specjalnych zabiegów na jego opanowanie, więc…

- Przepraszam… - Przerwał jej Eiji Uesugi. Wypuścił żonę i powoli wręcz niepewnie podszedł do syna trzymającego ukochanego w ramionach. Położył dłoń na głowie Shuichi`ego głaskając ją czule i powoli. - … Przepraszam Shuichi, że …

- Rozumiem.

Shuichi uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem do głowy rodu wampirzego, widząc ile go to słowo kosztowało.

- Nie gniewam się. Już dobrze.

W chwili porywu serca, Uesugi mocno przytulił głowę Shu do swojego ramienia, płacząc w jego czuprynę cicho. Drugą ręką przyciągnął również głowę Eiri`ego.

- Przepraszam. Wybaczcie mi wszystko, wszystko, co zrobiłem żeby was skrzywdzić i czas, w którym odizolowałem się od was, moje kochane dzieci. – Ostatnie słowa skierował do wszystkich licząc na ich przebaczenie.

- Kochanie wypuść ich … - Delikatna dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu męża. - … Oni muszą się teraz zająć sobą… - Uśmiechnęła się dwuznacznie do chłopców. - … A my udamy się na spoczynek, na który każdy z nas zasłużył. Spotkamy się znowu na kolacji.

- Witaj w domu _**okaa-san**_ (mamo). – Eiri ucałował matkę w policzek odchodząc do swoich pokoi razem z Shu w ramionach.

*******

Eiri położył chłopaka na łóżku i zaczął go powoli rozbierać. Shuichi poddawał się całkowicie czułym i delikatnym dłonią ukochanego, które gładziły i pieściły najmniejszy odsłonięty kawałek skóry.

Długie i eleganckie palce Eiri`ego przejechały po szyi, Shu, przyprawiając go o lekkie drżenie. Powoli przesuwał dłonią w dół zatrzymując się dłużej przy sutkach trącając je drażniąco. Shu jęknął zmysłowo wyginając swoje ciało w łuk i dając tym samym lepszy dostęp Eiri`emu do swojego ciała, które tak bardzo było spragnione jego dotyku. Płonął. Tak bardzo płonął i nie wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić. Dłonie wampira łagodziły jego pragnienie i tak cudownie koiły spragnione i rozgorączkowane ciało chłopaka.

Eiri ponownie rozpoczął swoją wędrówkę po pięknym ciele kochanka wijącego się pod jego dotykiem w taki sposób, że wampir tracił coraz bardziej kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Jego spodnie stawały się coraz ciaśniejsze, a ciało spocone i rozgrzane mąciło jego umysł owiewając go tylko jedną myślą. _' Posiąść go '._

Resztkami sił oddalał od siebie nachalne myśli wiedząc, że to jeszcze nie czas, a Shuichi potrzebuje więcej czasu. _'Nie będzie dziko i zachłannie…_ - Myślał Eiri. - _… Teraz chcę się z nim kochać wolno i z całą moją miłością, jaką do niego czuję. Całym sobą.' _

Palce wampira zaczęły drażnić pępek chłopaka dobrze pamiętając, że jest to jeden z jego punktów erogennych. Został nagrodzony cichym sapnięciem, które od razu przeszło w głośny jęk.

- … Eiri… achhh… - Shuichi coraz bardziej zatracał się w dotyku ukochanego.

Po ściągnięciu z niego koszuli, Eiri przeszedł do spodni. Powoli i drażniąco odpiął guzik, a następnie zamek, który chwycił w zęby ciągnąc go na dół. Jego gorący oddech ogrzewał nabrzmiały członek Shuichi`ego, który po zetknięciu z zimnym powietrzem zadrgał spazmatycznie, a na jego czubku pojawiły się kropelki spermy.

Jednym pewnym ruchem wampir ściągnął spodnie z chłopaka odsłaniając całkowicie jego ciało pokryte kropelkami potu błyszczącymi w świetle zachodzącego słońca.

Nie spuszczając wzroku z rozgorączkowanego chłopaka wstał z łóżka i powoli, pozwalając Shu obserwować ukazujące się jego ciało, zaczął się rozbierać.

Widząc przed sobą pięknie wyrzeźbione ciało Eiri`ego, Shuichi podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i podciągnął się na brzeg łóżka spuszczając stopy na ziemie. Uniósł dłoń do uda wampira przejeżdżając po nim bardzo powoli rozkoszując się każdym drgnięciem jego mięśni. Wzrokiem przejechał po całej długości ciała ukochanego stojącego przed nim, aż jego fiołkowe tęczówki lekko zamglone mgiełką namiętności spotkały się ze złotymi, od których bił głód tak wielki, że Shuichi zakwilił cichutko.

Eiri schylił się do siedzącego chłopca biorąc go na ręce i zanosząc do łazienki, w której czekała wanna napełniona wodą z aromatycznymi zapachami unoszącymi się po całym pomieszczeniu, a na każdej wolnej przestrzeni były zaświecone świeczki różnej wielkości nadając urzekający nastrój. Uroczy uśmiech na twarzy Shu powiększył się jak tylko zobaczył na rogu wanny szal boa, który miał mieć na sobie i nic poza nim.

Eiri postawił Shu na ziemi i sięgnął po szal zakładając go na zgrabną szyjkę chłopaka przyciągając go nim do siebie.

- Nic poza szalem? – Zapytał kusząco Shu pocierając ciałem o ciało Eiri`ego, który przygryzał lekko jego ucho.

- Nic…

Nie wypuszczając Shuichi`ego z ramion, Eiri wszedł do wanny siadając w niej i ciągnąc chłopaka na kolana posadził do sobie przodem do siebie. Długie nogi nastolatka owinęły się wokół jego talii przyciskając się mocniej do niego i zaczął się lekko unosić drażniąc penis wampira.

- Kochaj się ze mną Eiri… - Wyszeptał zmysłowo Shu do ucha wampira. - … bez przygotowania…

Poważne spojrzenie Eiri`ego spoczęło na Shu, który zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej pod tak uważnym wzrokiem wampira, którego kochał całym sercem i duszą.

- Shu… - Zaczął Eiri, ale nastolatek przerwał mu od razu.

- Proszę… pragnę czuć cię całego…- Shuichi uniósł pośladki do góry i powoli zaczął się nabijać na twardy i oczekujący członek Eiri`ego. - … każdym nerwem mojego cia-ła… achhh….

Ciężki oddech i jęki, jakie wydostały się z ust Shu, jak tylko męskość ukochanego zagłębiła się w nim całkowicie, sprawiły, że Eiri przytulił chłopaka mocno do siebie głaszcząc go uspokajająco po plecach.

Czując pod palcami rozluźnione mięśnie Shu, Eiri zaczął powoli i ostrożnie poruszać się w nim za każdym razem zatapiając się w rozkosznym ciasnym raju, jaki ofiarował mu jego kiciuś.

Shuichi próbował nie zwracać uwagi na ból, jaki odczuwał poprzez jego akcję, ale przychodziło mu to z trudem. Na szczęście usta Eiri`ego, które błąkały się po jego szyi skutecznie odwracały jego uwagę od uciążliwego bólu, a kiedy polizał, a następnie przygryzł jego sutek, zatracił się całkowicie i zaczął poruszać biodrami w rytm powolnych zagłębień ukochanego w swoje ciało.

- Arghhh! – Krzyknął Shuichi wyginając ciało w piękny łuk, jak tylko poczuł, że jego prostata jest tak cudownie drażniona przez penisa wchodzącego i wychodzącego z niego. – Eiri! Eiri!

Krzyczał Shuichi próbując zwiększyć powolne tempo, jakie narzucił Eiri.

- Szybciej!

- Nie Shu-chan… - Szepnął wampir czując zbliżające się spełnienie. - … Dzisiaj kochamy się wolno i zmysłowo…

Ręka Eiri`ego zakradła się do zapomnianej męskości Shu masując ją w tym samym rytmie jak jego zagłębienia w to rozgorączkowane ciało, które tak łakomie i zachłannie go wciągało.

Usta ukochanego na jednym sutku, a na drugim ręka, która palcem wskazującym drażniła i zataczała małe okręgi, aby w następnej chwili chwycić sutek między kciuk i palec wskazujący i mocno go ścisnąć wyrywając z ust Shu długi i przeciągły jęk połączony ze skamlaniem.

Oboje zbliżali się do końca, a wolne tempo stosunku doprowadzało ich do szaleństwa. Shuichi zniecierpliwiony chwycił dłonie Eiri`ego kładąc je na brzegach wanny trzymając je mocno, a sam narzucił tempo, które mu odpowiadało. Szybsze, ale nie za szybkie. Rozumiał chęć Eiri`ego na kochanie się, a nie szybki i gwałtowny seks. Sam pragnął zobaczyć jak to jest kochać się powoli, a teraz, kiedy w tym zasmakował uważał, że jest to najwspanialsza rzecz pod słońcem. I było pewne, że wiele razy to powtórzą.

Szal zsunął się lekko z szyi Shuichi`ego mocząc się nieco w wodzie. Eiri przyjrzał się uważnie nieziemskiej istocie poruszającej się na nim, z każdym swoim ruchem rozlewając na boki więcej wody w łazience. Zaczerwienione policzki, mokre włosy okalające niewinną twarzyczkę, rozgorączkowane spojrzenie fiołkowych oczu, spuchnięte od pocałunku i lekko rozchylone usta, różowy języczek, co chwilę zwilżający wargi, ślady jego zębów na rozpalonej skórze szyi, ramion i sutków oraz ten piękny członek, który skakał razem z chłopcem nabijającym się na niego. Całość uzupełniał biały szal boa owinięty wokół długiej szyi. I już wiedział, co ma zrobić.

Uniósł się gwałtownie łapiąc przestraszonego chłopaka w ramiona przytrzymując go na chwilę w miejscu, aby w następnej chwili rozpocząć szybkie tempo i zbliżyć swoje kły do delikatnej szyjki ukochanego.

- Ugryź. – Jedno słowo Eiri`ego sprawiło, że z fiołkowych oczu spłynęły łzy radości.

Shuichi niepewnie zaczął całować i muskać wampira po szyi, ale jak tylko wyczuł krew pulsującą w jego tętnicy, przełamał się gryząc Eiri`ego mocno przecinając tym samym jego skórę w miejscu ugryzienia. Starszy syknął cicho i sam zatopił kły w szyi Shu. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na pośladkach różowo-włosego, rozsuwając je mocniej no boki i wsadzając palec w ciasne wejście Shu zaczął poruszać nim równocześnie z członkiem, który drażnił prostatę chłopaka.

Długo nie trwało, jak przez ciała kochanków przeszedł potężny orgazm, który zamglił ich umysły na chwilę. Tłumione krzyki odbiły się echem po łazience. Eiri czuł, jak jego nasienie uderza mocnym strumieniem we wnętrze ukochanego, który stał się właśnie pełnym wampirem.

Shuichi oderwał się od szyi Eiri`ego, czerwone stróżki krwi spływały z kącików jego ust. Czuł jak jego sperma lepi ich ciała do siebie, ale go to nie obchodziło. Oparł ręce na ramionach blondyna opadając na niego wycieńczony. Nie zwracał uwagi na fakt, że Eiri wysunął się z niego i delikatnie zaczął myć ciało ukochanego. Chłopak czuł, że w jego ciele zachodzą poważne zmiany. Z chwilą jak poczuł smak krwi Eiri`ego w ustach wiedział, że są już połączeni na wieki i nic ich już nie rozłączy.

Jednak, co go najbardziej zastanowiło to życie. Życie, które na nowo zaczęło się w nim formować. Nie rozumiał tego, ale stwierdził, że zapyta swojego ukochanego wampira później, a teraz pozwolił zanieść się mu do sypialni na mały odpoczynek. Czuł się tak bardzo zmęczony.

***

- Wszystko gotowe? – Dopytywała się podekscytowana, Tsuya, która wyczuła połączenie Eiri`ego z Shu, zresztą jak cała ich rodzina. Wszyscy krzątali się przygotowując kolację. Po paru chwilach usiedli przy stole czekając na zakochanych.

- Mogliby już zejść jestem głodnyyyy… - Marudził Tatsuha próbując skubnąć trochę jedzenia, ale Mika mu w tym przeszkadzała bijąc go za każdym razem po palcach.

- Nie marudź Ta-chan. – Powiedziała matka patrząc karcąco na najmłodsze dziecko.

- Tylko nie Ta-chan! – Oburzył się wampir.

- Ale to pasuje do ciebie Ta-chan. – Odezwał się Shuichi niesiony w ramionach Eiri`ego. Piękny uśmiech i lekko zarumienione policzki rozczuliły wszystkich, którzy od razu wstali od stołu unosząc kieliszki z szampanem do góry na ich cześć.

- Gratulacje! – Rozszedł się radosny toast dla zakochanych, którzy pocałowali się czule i na powrót spojrzeli na rodzinę. Ich rodzinę.

- Za tydzień… - Odezwał się Eiri przerywając gratulacje rodziny. - … chcę, abyś ty, ojcze poprowadził naszą ceremonie ślubną. – Eiji Uesugi poczuł dopiero teraz, że zostało mu wybaczone, a na jego usta zabłąkał się drobny uśmiech.

- Ślubną? – Zdziwił się Shuichi patrząc uważnie na Eiri`ego.

Wampir postawił ostrożnie Shu na ziemi, a sam uklęknął przed nim na kolano biorąc jego dłoń w swoją.

- Kocham się, Shu-chan i pragną spędzić z tobą resztę mojego wiecznego życia. Zgadzasz się? – Zapytał blondyn z miłością patrząc na ukochanego i oczekując z niecierpliwością odpowiedzi.

- Ja… - Zaczął się jąkać Shuichi, a łzy znowu popłynęły po jego policzkach. - … Ja … tak… tak! Tak!

Rzucił się na szyję Eiri`ego całując go po całej twarzy, śmiejąc się i płacząc na przemian.

Tsuya i Mika cicho popłakiwały w czasie, kiedy Tatsuha i Eiji unosili w stronę młodych kieliszki do góry w cichym toaście.

- Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź ojcze? – Eiri przyciągnął drobne ciało, już wkrótce męża, do siebie patrząc wyczekująco na Uesugi`ego.

- To będzie dla mnie czysta przyjemność i prawdziwy zaszczyt.


	22. Rozdział 22 – Pierwsza randka ”

4

_**Rozdział 22 – „ Pierwsza randka "**_

Ręka Eiri`ego delikatnie wędrowała po jedwabistych włosach Shuichi`ego wtulonego w jego pierś. Każdy ruch jego dłoni był nagradzany cichymi pojękiwaniami wydobywającymi się z przesłodkich ust Shu. Była to najczystsza postać muzyki, która koiła jego nerwy, a równocześnie pobudzała jego ciało.

- Eiriii … - Kwilił zduszonym głosem drobny różowo-włosy chłopak, który próbował wyswobodzić się z ramion blondyna trzymającego go na kolanach.

- _**Iie**_ (nie) Shu-chan nigdzie nie pójdziesz. – Twardo powiedział Eiri, nie pozwalając się nawet ruszyć ukochanemu z jego kolan.

- _**Demo enzeru…**_ (ale aniele) – Nie poddawał się Shuichi, udając mu się uwolnić na tyle, że był w stanie swobodnie poruszać ręką.

Nadopiekuńczość narzeczonego była duża. Aż za duża jak na jego gust, tylko nic do tej pory nie mówił, bo bał się zranić uczucia Eiri`ego, który chodził za nim od wczoraj krok w krok, zupełnie jakby się bał, że znów może zniknąć i coś mu się stanie.

- Nie ma żadnego, ale. – Stanowczy głos wampira zabrzmiał w okolicy szyi Shu, który zadrżał na tą subtelną pieszczotę.

Zaborcze dłonie Eiri`ego przesunęły się po jego kręgosłupie sprawiając, że Shuichi wciągnął głęboko powietrze przytrzymując je na chwilę, aby w następnej chwili wypuścić je gwałtownie, co się bardzo spodobało starszemu, który miał poważny problem między nogami.

'_A wszystko to dzięki małej istotce wiercącej się …_ - Pewnym i mocnym chwytem chwycił biodra Shu obracając go przodem do siebie, na co chłopak zareagował piskiem. -_ … Ruszającym tym swoim zgrabnym i ponętnym tyłeczkiem.'_

- Jak można być tak niewinnym … - Blondyn przejechał dłonią po lekko wypiętych pośladkach ukochanego - … i kuszącym …- Usta wampira znalazły się na zaróżowionym policzku Shu, który ciężko dyszał, a jego spojrzenie intensywnych ametystów zamgliło się pożądaniem. Eiri przyłożył usta do ucha chłopaka dmuchając gorącym powietrzem w nie, a w następnej chwili przygryzał je czule rozkoszując się jego unikalnym smakiem. -… a równocześnie nadal tak niewinnym?

- Achhhh… - Słaby głosik Shu próbował przebić się przez słowa Eiri`ego, które rozpalały go jeszcze mocniej. - … Proszę prze… ach… stań…

- Mój Shu-chan… - Szeptał czule Eiri całując go po całej twarzy, szyi, obojczyku, ale najwięcej uwagi poświęcał miejscu gdzie noc wcześniej były zatopione jego kły w chwili ich całkowitego połączenia. - … Cały mój…

- Mmmm – Mruczał cicho Shu. – Twój…

*******

Tatsuha zadowolony z siebie z wyboru filmu dumnie siedział z Ryuichi`m mocno wtulonym w jego ramię.

'_Jestem genialny … - _Czarnowłosy mocniej przytulił do siebie roztrzęsione ciało swojej odwiecznej miłości. - … _tylko ja mogłem wpaść na pomysł, że horror będzie idealny na chwile pzytulań z moim Ryu.'_

- Tatsu… - Odezwał się przerażonym głosikiem piosenkarz chowając głowę za ramię wampira. - … długo jeszcze?

- Ryu-chan jesteśmy tu dopiero dziesięć minut. – Dumny uśmieszek zabłąkał się na usta czarnowłosego.

- Ale …

- Jeśli się boisz … - Diabelskie ogniki zabłysły w czarnych tęczówkach, których Ryuichi nie był w stanie zauważyć. - … to chodź do mnie na kolana. W ten sposób będziesz bezpieczniejszy.

Ryuichi w zastanowieniu popatrzył na Tatsuhe uważnie analizując jego słowa, które w dziwny sposób zaniepokoiły go, ale odsunął je na bok. Puścił ramię wampira i wdrapał się na jego kolana.

- Jak to dobrze, że usiedliśmy w samym tyle, gdzie nikt nie siedzi. – Zauważył Ryuichi próbując znaleźć idealne położenie swoich pośladków na kolanach swojej randki.

- Taaaak… - Rozmarzony uśmiech zabłąkał się na usta Tatsuhy, który czuł się jak w niebie.

Jak tylko Ryuichi siedział już spokojnie na nim Tatsuha ostrożnie objął go w pasie.

- Ryu-chan, a gdzie masz Kumagoro? – Zapytał czarnowłosy, owiewając swoim oddechem szyję Ryuichi`ego uświadamiając sobie brak różowego królika.

- Został w domu. - Niebieskie oczy poważnie spojrzały na Tatsuhe drżąc przy tym nieznacznie. Gorący oddech wampira w dziwny sposób rozkojarzył go uświadamiając mu atrakcyjność czarnowłosego chłopaka, na którego kolanach właśnie siedział w ciemnym kinie, w samym tyle.

Gorący rumieniec wypłynął na jego policzki. Ryu obrócił się szybko wtulając plecy w szeroką i umięśnioną klatę Tatsuhy mocniej zaciskając jego dłonie na swojej talii.

- Ryu… - Szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnie Tatsuha całują odsłonięty kawałek szyi, który tak bardzo go kusił.

*******

Shuichi sennie przeciągnął się wybudzając się z drzemki. Uniósł leniwie powieki, zamrugał kilka razy wachlując swoimi długimi rzęsami odganiając resztki snu. Spojrzał do góry i uśmiechnął się słodko. Tuż przy jego twarzy znajdowała się twarz ukochanego wampira z nadal zamkniętymi powiekami świadcząc o jego śnie. Położył główkę z powrotem na klatce Eiri`ego pocierając policzkiem przez chwilę, aż w końcu znalazł odpowiednie miejsce i cichutko zaczął śpiewać rozkoszując się bliskością narzeczonego, która całkowicie go pochłaniała.

Eiri, który ocknął się dużo wcześniej niż Shu, pozwolił malcowi sądzić, że nadal śpi. Zwiększył uścisk ramion i ucałował go w czubek głowy ściągając na siebie jego uwagę.

- Eiri… - Radosny uśmiech zawitał na licu Shuichi`ego rozświetlając całe pomieszczenie.

- Shu-chan…

W ciszy leżeli wtuleni w siebie ze splątanymi palcami dłoni pieszcząc się delikatnie. Ich chwile relaksu przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę. – Odezwał się Eiri, który wyczuł matkę za drzwiami.

- Dzieci kochane… - Czuły uśmiech kobiety przywitał zakochanych. - … Myślę, że czas abyście w końcu zeszli do nas. Tatsuha też powinien zaraz wrócić, a kolacja będzie za pół godziny.

- Już idziemy Tsuya-san. – Uśmiechnął się Shu szczelnie okrył się pierzyną schodząc z ciała Eiri`ego, który usiadł obok niego na brzegu łóżka tuląc go mocno do siebie.

- Nie.

- Huh? – Zdziwiona twarzyczka Shu zwróciła się w jej stronę.

- Nie Tsuya-san – Podeszła do nich pochylając się nad Shu i całując go czule w czoło. – Tylko mama. Jeśli będziesz się tak zwracał do mnie to sprawisz mi tym ogromną przyjemność.

- Mama… - Łzy szczęścia pojawiły się w rozszerzonych fiołkowych oczach.

- Tak, mama. – Tsuya wycofała się powoli do drzwi pozostawiając zakochanych sobie. – Czekamy…

Z uśmiechem zamknęła drzwi zauważając jeszcze jak Eiri bierze nagie ciałko swojego kicia na ręce i zanosi go do łazienki.

*******

Roztrzęsiony Ryuichi wyszedł z kina mocno trzymając się ręki Tatsuhy, który z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem szedł dumny z siebie. Na każdy najmniejszy szmer Ryu reagował gwałtownym podskokiem i mocniejszym tuleniem się do wampira, z czego był on bardzo zadowolony.

- „Lustra"? – Drżał nadal Ryu na samo wspomnienie filmu. – Jak mogłeś mnie zabrać na taki brutalny horror!?

- Ryu-chan, ale musisz przyznać, że fabuła była świetna! – Tatsuha uśmiechnął się jak poczuł drugą dłoń piosenkarza ściskającą jego dłoń łącząc ich w typowym uścisku kochanków, którymi jeszcze nie byli_. 'Ale to tylko kwestia czasu'_ – pomyślał Tatsuha.

- Tak, ale… - Niewinne niebieskie tęczówki spojrzały ze strachem nadal czającym się w nich na wampira.

- Ale było warto. – Tatsuha stanął przed drzwiami mieszkania Ryu, którego właściciel nawet nie zauważył, zajęty przekomarzaniem się z wampirem.

- Huh? – Zdziwiony Ryuichi stał i patrzył na chłopaka zastanawiając się, o co mu chodzi.

Wampir zaśmiał się lekko pochylając się nad uchem bruneta.

- Dzięki „Lustrom" mogłem cię tulić do siebie ile tylko chciałem… - Musnął delikatnie ucho, Ryu, który mocno się zaczerwienił, ale nie odsunął się od niego, a wręcz przeciwnie odchylił głowę pozwalając ustom Tatsuhy zawędrować do smukłej szyi pulsującej kusząco. - … a chciałem dużo i nadal chcę.

Musnął delikatnie usta Ryu, a widząc, że mężczyzna się nie odsunął zwiększył nacisk. Powieki Ryu zatrzepotały nerwowo, 'taki delikatny… - Chaotyczne myśli zaczęły krążyć po głowie bruneta. - … Jeszcze nikt nie był dla mnie tak delikatny… nikt…'.

Poddając się całkowicie Tatsuhii, Ryuichi zarzucił mu ręce na szyję rozchylając usta w zaproszeniu, z którego wampir od razu skorzystał.

Tatsuha rozkoszował się słodyczą miękkich warg Ryu. Badał każdy zakamarek obcej dla niego przestrzeni zapoznając się z niepowtarzalnym smakiem mężczyzny ulegle spoczywającym w jego ramionach. Jego ciało zareagowało gwałtowną falą pożądania, która ogarnęła go całego ciągnąc za sobą Ryu, który stał mocno dociśnięty do drzwi swojego mieszkania pocierając swoim podnieceniem o nabrzmiałe krocze wampira pojękując przy tym kusząco.

- Jesteśmy. – Szepnął Tatsuha odrywając usta od Ryu ciężko dyszącego, sam próbując złapać oddech.

- G-gdzie? – Zająknął się brunet patrząc na niego zamglonymi z pożądania niebieskimi oczami.

Ryuichi został powoli odwrócony w stronę drzwi. Usta Tatsu ponownie znalazły się na jego szyi muskając ją delikatnie.

- Och… jesteśmy… - Smutek w głosie Ryu nie uszedł uwadze wampirowi.

- Co się stało, Ryu-chan?

- … Wejdziesz? – Zapytał Ryuichi z głową spuszczoną na dół otwierając powoli drzwi.

- Nie.

Ryuichi zdrętwiał cały czując piekący ból w piersi na okrutną odmowę, jaką otrzymał. Pozwalając piekącym łzą spłynąć po policzkach wbiegł szybko do mieszkania zatrzaskując drzwi przed nosem Tatsuhy.

Wampir jak tylko zrozumiał swoją pomyłkę zaczął dobijać się do mieszkania Ryu.

- Ryu-chan to nie tak. Źle mnie zrozumiałeś! – Tłumaczył się czarnowłosy waląc pięściami w drzwi.

- Co niby źle zro-zrozumiałem!? – Odezwał się stłumiony głos zza drzwi.

- Pragnę cię! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo i od jak dawna! Ale… - Głos Tatsuhy załamał się lekko drążony emocjami ogarniającymi go całego.

- Ale? – Lekka nadzieja zapłonęła w Ryu.

- Ale pragnę się z tobą kochać, a nie tylko … - Tatsuha przyłożył policzek do drzwi nasłuchując cichego szlochu Ryu. - …Seks. Nie chcę seksu, chcę miłości… Twojej miłości Ryu-chan.

Drzwi powoli uchyliły się ukazując zapłakaną twarz Ryuichi`ego, który rzucił się w ramiona wyższego chłopaka.

- Ja… ja również chcę twojej miłości Tatsu…

- Cieszę się Ryu…. Bardzo.

*******

- Eiri ręce przy sobie! – Starszy Uesugi karcąco patrzył na swojego syna, który molestował, Shuichi`ego na każdym kroku.

- Nie. – Shu cicho zachichotał. Bawiła go nadopiekuńczość ojca Eiri`ego względem jego osoby.

Eiri warknął cicho nadal muskając jego ucho lekko go przygryzając, co chwilę sprawiając, że kwilił cichutko poruszając nieznacznie biodrami.

- Witam wszystkich! – Zawołał szczęśliwy Tatsuha siadając naprzeciwko Eiri`ego trzymającego Shuichi`ego na kolanach.

- Cześć Tatsu. – Uśmiechnął się Shu próbując usiąść na sąsiednim stołku, co mu skutecznie uniemożliwiał jego wampir.

- Widzę, że komuś udała się randka. – Zauważył Eiri pieszcząc wewnętrzną stronę uda swojego kicia, za co dostał po palcach.

- Zachowuj się Eiri! – Skarcił go Shu uśmiechając się przy tym niewinnie.

- Tak, zachowuj się Eiri! – Śmiała się jego matka, nie mogąc uwierzyć jak ta mała istotka owinęła sobie jej syna wokół małego paluszka.

- Tak trzymaj Shu-chan! – Uśmiechnął się beztrosko Eiji Uesugi. – A co z twoim Ryu-chan, Tatsuha? – Zapytał zaciekawiony.

- Umówiliśmy się na jutro i już nie mogę się doczekać. – Ekscytacja w jego głosie i radość nikomu nie uszła uwadze.

- Widzę, że to coś poważnego. – Zauważyła matka siadając obok męża uśmiechając się do niego z miłością.

Wszyscy przy stole uśmiechnęli się obserwując ich. Kolacja przebiegła przy lekkiej rozmowie. Tatsuha opowiedział o swojej randce z wypiekami na twarzy, Mika dogryzała mu, że czerwieni się jak jakaś dziewica, Uesugi, co chwilę upominał Eiri`ego żeby przestał molestować jego Shu-chan, Tsuya żartowała, że Eiri zyskał kolejnego rywala do uczuć swojego kicia, a Shuichi rumienił się cały czas odpychając nachalne dłonie swojego anioła.

Przy deserze Shuichi spał już słodko w ramionach Eiri`ego głaszczącego go czule po głowie, na co młody wampir mruczał rozkosznie, zupełnie jak najedzony kot.

Zmęczenie i sen zaczęło ogarniać domowników, którzy po cichym 'dobranoc' rozeszli się do swoich pokoi.


	23. Rozdział 23– Problemy Ryu ”

4

_**Rozdział – „ Problemy Ryu "**_

Shuichi siedział w salonie przed kominkiem otulony kocem. Zapatrzony w płomienie opowiadał, Tsuyi co do tej pory dowiedzieli się o Tohmie i jego zamiarach.

- Czyli Ryuichi jest jego kochankiem i spotyka się z moim synem? – Wyraźna wściekłość przebrzmiewała przez jej głos, Shuichi wzdrygnął się lekko.

- Tak.

- I co zamierzacie z tym zrobić?

- Ja, to znaczy my…

- Jacy my? – Lekkie zdziwienie i irytacja przemawiały przez Tsuye.

Shuichi zarumienił się zawstydzony.

- Ja, Eiri i Tatsuha postanowiliśmy, że jeśli Ryu będzie się chciał umówić to… to … - Wampirzycy zrobiło się żal swojego kochanego ulubieńca i uśmiechnęła się leciutko próbując dodać mu otuchy.

- Postanowiliście, że Tatsuha się zgodzi.

- Tak. – Uroczy uśmiech zagościł na zaczerwienionym licu chłopaka. Shu ucieszył się, że kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego. Obawiał się, że może być na niego zła.

- A drobny detal świadczący o tym, że Tatsuha jest ślepo w nim zakochany nic nie znaczy, prawda?

Tsuya podała Shuichi`emu kubek gorącej czekolady, który przyniosła ze sobą z kuchni, wiedziała, że Shu ma na nią ochotę, mimo że nie zdążył nawet zapytać.

- Jak…? – Pytające spojrzenie spotkało się z rozweselonym spojrzeniem Tsuyi.

- Głuptasie … - Shuichi zaczerpnął mały łyczek napoju delektując się jego słodyczą. - … przecież potrafimy czytać w myślach.

- … - Zawstydzony Shu spuścił głowę na dół pozwalając zmierzwić sobie włosy. - … Zapomniałem, ale …

- Tak? – Uśmiech rozbawienia nie schodził z ust kobiety, która wyraźnie bawiła się kosztem zakłopotania, w jakie wpadł chłopak, a raczej bardzo młody wampir.

- Od jakiegoś czasu mam dziwne zachcianki… i … jestem bardzo śpiący…

Powaga zmieszana z rozbawieniem w spojrzeniu wampirzycy zbiła Shu z tropu.

- Nie martw się … - Pocałowała chłopaka w czoło siadając obok niego. - … wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

Rozluźniony Shuichi położył głowę na jej ramieniu ze zmęczenia, a jego powieki stały się bardzo ciężkie i senne.

- Powiedz mi… - Głos kobiety przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. - … dlaczego zgodziłeś się, aby mój syn wystawił swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo i spotkał się z Ryuichi`m?

- Jakie niebezpieczeństwo? – Zdziwił się Shu odsuwając się nieco od kobiety, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Wiedziałam.

- Huh? – Zdziwienie Shu stało się jeszcze większe po tym nieznacznym słowie.

- Moi synowie są czasami tępi, ale… - Tsuya na chwilę się zawahała. - … wiem, że ty byś się nie zgodził jeśli nie byłbyś pewny, że Tatsuha z Ryuichi`m jest bezpieczny. Więc powiedz, co o nim wiesz, albo raczej, czego im nie powiedziałeś?

*******

- Tydzień minął odkąd Ryuichi zaczął się spotykać z Tatsuhą, a my nadal nie mamy żadnych informacji! – Wściekły Tohma chodził po gabinecie.

- Seguchi-san… - Taki siedział niespokojnie na fotelu obawiając się najmniejszego ruchy, który mógłby zagrozić jego życiu. A wściekły Tohma równa się nieobliczalny Tohma w swym okrucieństwie.

- O co chodzi? – Zimny i kalkulacyjny głos zwrócił się do mężczyzny.

- … Mam kontynuować przygotowania, czy może zacząć śledzić Sakume-san? – Pytanie Taki`ego uspokoiło nieco Seguchi`ego, który usiadł wolno naprzeciwko niego uważnie obserwując swojego rozmówce.

- Nie. – Tohma założył nogę na nogę kładąc na nich ręce. – Ile ci jeszcze zostało do zrobienia?

- Niewiele. – Odrzekł spokojnie Taki, który odsapnął cicho. – Jutro, najpóźniej pojutrze będzie gotowe.

- Jutro ma być gotowe … - Seguchi pochylił się nad Taki`m zwiększając swoją groźbę w głosie. - … Rozumiemy się?

- Jak najbardziej!

Mężczyzna wcisnął się w fotel jak najdalej mógł, ale Seguchi bawiąc się dobrze jego kosztem wstał i podszedł do niego. Bawił go strach tak bezwzględnej osoby, jakim był jego pracownik, ale ten strach trzymał go w ryzach i nie pozwalał na żadne głupie czyny. Jak na przykład chęć przeciwstawienia się i zdrady. Na myśl o zdradzie jego myśli powróciły do Ryuichi`ego, który od tygodnia unikał go jak ognia.

Obawiała się tego od początku.

Z każdym dniem zadawał sobie pytanie, czy Ryuichi jest naprawdę tym, za kogo się podaje, a co najważniejsze, czy naprawdę go kocha, jak do tej pory twierdził.

Złość, jaka na powrót pojawiła się na obliczu Seguchi`ego sprawiła, że Taki nerwowo przełknął ślinę ponownie obawiając się o swoje życie, ale jednego był pewny. Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie zdradzi swojego szefa. Taki podskoczył do góry na dźwięk pukania do drzwi.

Seguchi podniósł brew w zamyśleniu nie spodziewał się nikogo. Przeniósł się do swojego fotela siadając na nim wygodnie.

- Proszę.

- Seguchi-san. – Do gabinetu weszła Ayaka składając niski ukłon w geście uległości i oddania.

- Ach… Ayaka-san. – Rozluźnił się Seguchi wygodniej siadając na fotelu. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Mam nadzieję, że jakieś dobre wiadomości.

Kobieta zamykając za sobą drzwi usiadła na sąsiednim fotelu, obok Taki`ego. Obawiała się reakcji Seguchi`ego na jej wiadomości i cieszyła się, że nie jest z nim sama. Zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza przygotowując się do swojej relacji.

*****  
**

**- **Niewiele jest do powiedzenia. – Zaczął Shuichi sięgając ponownie po czekoladę.

- Jednak coś jest. – Zauważyła celnie kobieta. – I przypuszczam, że tylko Eiri wie, bo inaczej nie wypuściłby swojego brata na pewne niebezpieczeństwo.

- Tak.

- Więc?

- Ryuichi to dobra osoba… - Shuichi rozluźnił się pozwalając słowom płynąć lekko z jego ust. - … przez ten czas, jaki spędziłem w N-G, zanim Tohma mnie zgwałcił … - Ciężko przełknął ślinę na samo wspomnienie. - … Ryu zawsze był przy mnie. Jak nie K-san, to Ryu. Oni oboje mnie pilnowali tylko, że K-san nie wiedział o Ryuichi`m.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Ryuichi celowo przebywa w towarzystwie Seguchi`ego i jest jego kochankiem, żeby go pilnować?

- Tak.

- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć. – Tsuya uważnie obserwowała twarz młodego wampira.

- Mnie również na początku było ciężko, ale…

- Ale?

- … Ryu zawsze był przy mnie pilnując, aby krzywda mi się nie stała, a jego dziecinność sprawiała, że nikt nic nie podejrzewał.

- Rozumiem. – Tsuya kiwała głową. – W ten sposób zawsze był przy tobie nie wzbudzając niczyjej wątpliwości.

*******

Wściekły Tohma przemierzał korytarze w poszukiwaniu Ryuichi`ego ciągle mając w pamięci słowa Ayaki.

- „_ Śledząc Ryuichi`ego, tak jak mi kazano … - Kobieta kiwnęła w moją stronę. - … Dowiedziałam się, że za dwa dni w posiadłości Uesugi`ch odbędzie się ceremonia zaślubin. _

_- Czyja? – Zapytałem obawiając się najgorszego._

_Ayaka nerwowo przełknęła ślinę cały czas uciekając spojrzeniem, co jeszcze bardziej mnie rozwścieczyło, ale cały czas nic po sobie nie pokazywałem. Wiedziałem, że brak możliwości czytania moich emocji najbardziej ich przeraża. Nigdy nie wiedzieli, kiedy mogę zaatakować. _

_- Czyja? – Ponowiłem pytanie. _

_- Eiri`ego i Shuichi`ego… - Spojrzała na mnie zupełnie jakby się obawiała, że zaraz na nią skoczę i ją zabiję. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że w tej chwili bardzo tego pragnąłem. - … a udzieli ją… _

_- Kto? – Zapytałem sądząc, że gorzej już być nie może. _

_- Jego ojciec, Eiji Uesugi._

_Miałem dość. Sam władca wampirów …_

_- Jeszcze coś? – Zapytałem spokojnie, przez co oboje, Taki i Ayaka, przerazili się jeszcze bardziej uważnie mnie obserwując. _

_- N-nie. – Wyjąkała kobieta. _

_- Taki – Zwróciłem się do Aizawy. – Na jutro ma być wszystko gotowe._

_Kiwnął głową i szybko opuścił mój gabinet._

_- Ayaka kontynuuj obserwację Ryu, a teraz powiedz mi jeszcze jedno._

_- Tak? _

_- Gdzie on jest?_

_- W … w studiu! – Krzykła przerażona i uciekła trzaskając drzwiami. Co mnie bardzo rozbawiło. "_

Pewnym krokiem blondyn wszedł do studia. Przy mikrofonie siedział Ryu, który nie zauważył wejścia kochanka. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia po cichu zamknął drzwi.

Podchodząc do niego cicho, stanął za nim obejmując go mocno.

- Aaaa! – Krzyknął, Ryu, który podskoczył przerażony w ramionach blondyna nie spodziewając się go tutaj. – Tohma! Co tutaj robisz, na no da?! – Zapytał swoim dziecięcym głosikiem domyślając się celu wizyty Tohmy.

Lekko zbity z tropu Tohma postanowił podpytać kochanka.

- Tęskniłem, a poza tym tydzień już minął jak zacząłeś spotykać się Tatsuhą. – Oczekująco spojrzał na mniejszego mężczyznę.

- Tak, ja też tęskniłem… - Ryuichi wtulił się mocno w Tohme i zaczął zataczać małe kółeczka na jego płaszczu.

- Ryu-chan … - Tohma chwycił niebiesko-okiego za pośladki unosząc go do góry, Ryu odruchowo oplótł go w pasie swoimi nogami. Oboje usiedli na kanapie pod ścianą. - … masz dla mnie jakieś wieści?

Brunet zaczął rozbierać Tohme całując każdy odsłonięty kawałek skóry, na co blondyn reagował przyśpieszonym oddechem i sam zaczął rozbierać Ryu, który uderzył go po palcach.

- Nie, ja sam! – Ryuichi wstał z Tohmy ściągnął z siebie spodnie z bielizną, a następnie odpiął rozporek Tohmy i usadowił się powrotem na jego kolanach.

Tohma, który od razu wyczuł nastrój kochanka wyciągnął małą buteleczkę oliwki, którą zawsze ze sobą nosił i nasmarował swój członek. Ryuichi usadowił się nad męskością Tohmy i jednym pewnym ruchem nabił się na niego.

---

Tohma ubrał się i stanął nad wycieńczoną postacią leżącą na kanapie.

- Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś. – Zadowolony Tohma oddalił od siebie myśli o zdradzie Ryu, które były nie podstawne. Jego informacje były takie same jak Ayaki.

- Co? – Udał zdziwienie Ryu. – A dlaczego miałbym nie mówić? – Zapytał zranionym głosem.

- Takie moje głupie myśli. – Westchnął rozluźniony Seguchi. Podchodząc do drzwi stanął i odwrócił się uśmiechając się do Ryu.

- Głuptas Tohma.

Ryuichi machał ręką, aż Tohma nie zniknął za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Wstał szybko i ubrał się. Ciężkie łzy zaczęły lecieć po policzkach pokazując jego cierpienie, które nie miał ochoty ukrywać. Miał już dość.

Wychodząc z N-G od razu skierował się do jedynego miejsca, gdzie wiedział, że będzie bezpieczny.

Pukając cichutko do drzwi czekał cierpliwie, aż mu ktoś otworzy. I na szczęście nie czekał długo. W drzwiach stanął zaskoczony Tatsuha, który od razu ucieszył się z wizyty, Ryu zapraszając go do środka.

Wampir od razu wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Z mężczyzną w ramionach usiadł na kanapie przytulając go do siebie czule.

I w tym momencie Ryu się załamał.

- Już dość! – Zaczął przeraźliwie i rozdzierająco płakać zaciskając pięści na koszulce Tatsu. – Jestem taki brudny… gardzę sobą!

- Shhhh … już dobrze Ryu-chan… już dobrze…

Kojący szept i słowa miłości powoli uspakajały mężczyznę, który płaczem ukołysał się do snu.


	24. Rozdział 24 – Niespodziewany gość ”

_**Rozdział 24 – „ Niespodziewany gość "**_

Na dworze nadal panowała ciemność nocy, kiedy wybudzając się ze snu, Ryuichi przeciągnął się bardziej wtulając się w otaczające go ciepło, a głowę wygodniej ułożył na ruszającej się poduszce.

- Ruszająca poduszka? – Zdziwiony podniósł głowę spoglądając na zamknięte oczy czarnowłosego wampira. Drobny uśmieszek zawitał na spokojnym licu Ryu.

Podciągnął się ostrożnie do góry delikatnie całując usta śpiącego, który nawet nie drgnął. Kładąc z powrotem głowę na unoszącej się piersi Tatsuhy, Ryuichi westchnął lekko pozwalając ciszy i spokoju owładnąć jego ciało i umysł. Wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia przebrały czarę goryczy, która wypełniała się przez lata. Będąc kochankiem Tohmy, który uwielbiał znęcać się nad niewinnymi i bezbronnymi ofiarami niespodziewającymi się żadnej krzywdy ze strony szefa sprawiało, że Ryuichi nienawidził sam siebie, ale postanowił pomóc tym, którzy chcieli jego pomocy. Kolejni chłopcy, kolejne ofiary, a Tohma nabierał coraz większej ochoty na znęcanie się nad nimi i tak to się ciągło latami, aż pojawił się Shuichi.

Na samo wspomnienie niewinnej twarzyczki Shu serce Ryuichi`ego napełniało się ciepłem i miłością. Kochał tą śliczną istotkę, którą nie udało mu się ocalić. Nie była to braterska miłość, to było coś więcej. Pragnął go, pragnął każdej cząstki jego ciała, duszy i serca, ale wiedział, że Shuichi kocha go jak starszego brata, a nie potencjalnego kochanka. A teraz, kiedy znalazł swoją drugą połówkę, która jutro stanie się jego mężem wiedział, że nie ma szans.

Tatsuha przytulił do siebie bliżej drobne ciało, Ryu głaskając go czule po plecach. Ryuichi spojrzał na rozluźnioną twarz wampira, a jego serce rozradowało się widząc jego śpiącą twarz. Może on jest rozwiązaniem, na które czekał? Może Tatsuha sprawi, że zapomni o uczuciu do różowowłosego aniołka?

- Co cię gnębi Ryu-chan? – Ryuichi zaskoczony spojrzał na wampira, który uważnie go obserwował.

- Myślałem, że śpisz? – Tatsuha uśmiechnął się zanurzając rękę we włosach piosenkarza.

- Co cię gnębi Ryu? – Ponowił pytanie ignorując pytanie Ryuichi`ego.

Wiedząc, że nie wymiga się od odpowiedzi zszedł z Tatsuhy i usiadł obok niego na fotelu ciężko wzdychając zamknął oczy zastanawiając się nad doborem słów.

- O moim uczuciu do Shu.

Zaskoczenie na twarzy Tatsuhy było wyraźnie widoczne.

- Kochasz go?

- Tak. – Smutne spojrzenie Ryu zatrzymało się na zranionym wyrazie twarzy wampira.

- Rozumiem…

- Nie… - Uśmiechnął się Ryuichi podchodząc do siedzącego na kanapie Tatsuhy i usiadł mu na kolanach zarzucając ręce na szyję. - … Nie rozumiesz. – Ryu wziął głęboki oddech zanim kontynuował. – Kocham go, ale wiem, że nie jest on dla mnie przeznaczony, a poza tym mam teraz ciebie i mam nadzieję, że sprawisz, że pokocham cię mocniej i głębiej niż aniołeczka.

- Rozumiem cię bardzo dobrze Ryu-chan. – Tatsuha ucałował mężczyznę w czubek głowy mocniej go do siebie przytulając. – Wiem, jak to jest pożądać to, co jest dla nas nieosiągalne. A Shu jest właśnie dla nas nieosiągalny. Był czas, że zazdrościłem bratu Shu, który tak po prostu znalazł się w jego zasięgu stając się jego jedynym. Ale najgorszym momentem było, jak natknąłem się na nich uprawiających seks. Widząc to rozgorączkowane ciało wijące się pod Eiri`m i błagającym go o więcej i mocniej załamało mnie. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że nic i nikt ich nie rozdzieli, nawet Tohma. Oni są dla siebie stworzeni… - Spojrzał na Ryu uważnie go słuchającego. - … Zupełnie jak my jesteśmy stworzeni dla siebie.

Rumieniec pojawił się na policzkach, Ryu, który nieśmiało uniósł głowę i pocałował delikatnie Tatsuhe. Wampir rozchylił wargi pozwalając słodkim ustom, Ryuichi`ego przejąć inicjatywę w ich pocałunku. Język Ryu zagłębił się w ofiarowanej słodyczy, jaką dostał od wampira zapominając o wszystkich problemach i kłopotach. Pogłębiając pocałunek Ryuichi zrozumiał, że znalazł swoje miejsce. Miejsce, gdzie będzie bezpieczny i kochany. Ramiona Tatsuhy.

*******

Przy delikatnym świetle lampki nocnej dwa ciała splecione w miłosnym uścisku osiągnęły spełnienie. Ciężko dysząc czerwonowłosy chłopak mocno przyciągnął drobne ciało kochanka, który bezwładnie opadł na niego próbując złapać oddech. Chłopak uniósł pośladki do góry pozwalając miękkiemu członkowi rudzielca wysunąć się z niego.

- Jestem wycieńczony… - Jęknął drobny chłopak zsuwając się z kochanka na łóżko obok niego. - … Kolejna noc nie przespana. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie będę miał siły na jutrzejszą ceremonie Shuichi`ego i Eiri`ego.

- Nie narzekaj Suguru… - Odezwał się rudzielec obracając się na bok i kładąc głowę na ramieniu mniejszego chłopaka bawiąc się jego zielonymi kosmykami włosów. - … Przecież ci się podobało, co wyraźnie słyszałem, a poza tym jak zwykle ty przejąłeś kontrolę.

- Skarbie… - Słodki ton Suguru lekko zaniepokoił Hiro, który od razu podniósł głowę śledząc najmniejszy ruch młodszego. - … Następnym razem będziesz mógł mieć nade mną całą kontrolę, ale będziesz musiał mnie wcześniej przywiązać do łóżka, bo inaczej znowu ja będę górą i będę cię ujeżdżał do woli.

Suguru zacisnął rękę w czerwonych włosach kochanka przyciągając go do brutalnego pocałunku. Rudzielec rozkoszując się dominującą postawą kochanka usiadł na wpół twardym członku Suguru poruszając biodrami zmysłowo. Suguru uwielbiał jak Hiro jęczał będąc pod nim lub nad nim i od czasu do czasu nagradzał go pozwalając się zdominować, ale zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko. A wyjaśnienie jest bardzo proste, to on, Suguru, jest osobą dominująca w tym związku. Kochał mieć władzę nad swoim kochankiem, który był od niego większy i starszy, tylko przy nim był wstanie zapomnieć o całym świecie i napawać się przyjemnością z ich wspólnego życia, a wszystko to dzięki Shu, który miał szalony pomysł założenia zespołu. Dzięki Shuichi`emu on i Hiro stali się parą, o której nikt jeszcze nie wie. Myśli Suguru zostały przerwane jękiem Hiro, który właśnie się przygotowywał. Widząc jak palce rudzielca zagłębiają się w jego przejściu i znowu pojawiają całkowicie obudziły jego członek do życia.

Mając dość tortury, jakiej był poddawany patrząc na przygotowującego się kochanka, Suguru chwycił jego ręce odciągając je od rozciągniętego otworka. Jednym sprawnym ruchem obrócił ich tak, że Hiro leżał na boku, a Suguru za nim powoli wchodząc w ciało kochanka.

- Achhhh… - Jęknął Hiro czując jak twardy członek zielonowłosego wbija się w niego. Suguru chwycił nogę chłopaka pod kolanem unosząc ją wysoko, aby mieć lepszy dostęp, schylił się muskając go delikatnie po szyi. Hiro odsunął swoje długie włosy pozwalając na pieszczoty ukochanego, który łapczywie zaczął przygryzać jego ucho.

- Gotowy? – Kusząco zmysłowy szept rozbrzmiał w uchu, Hiro, który w odpowiedzi wypiął pośladki przyjmując członek Suguru w całej okazałości.

*******

Ciężko dysząc Shuichi obudził się w środku nocy czując niepokój ogarniający całe jego ciało. Odczuwał pragnienie. Ręką sięgnął po szklankę z wodą, ale to nie pomogło. Nadal był spragniony i zaczynał odczuwać ból z tego powodu.

- Shuichi… - Eiri objął siedzącego chłopaka w pasie przyciągając go mocno do siebie. - … Woda ci nie pomoże.

- Ale tak bardzo chce mi się pić! – Jęknął Shuichi wdrapując się na kochanka kładąc główkę w zagłębieniu jego szyi całują ją delikatnie.

- Woda nie ugasi twojego pragnienia, tylko krew. – Ciało Shu zdrętwiało w ramionach ukochanego. - Musisz zrozumieć, że musisz pić krew, aby przetrwać.

- Ale skąd? – Młody wampir ponownie zaczął muskać szyję Eiri`ego, która była tak kusząco słodka. Pragnął więcej i nie zdając sobie sprawy ze stanu, w jakim się znajdował i potrzeby jego ciała, Shuichi zaczął coraz mocniej przygryzać szyję Eiri`ego, który dłońmi chwycił jego biodra unosząc je do góry i naprowadzając go na swojego nabrzmiałego penisa.

- Eiri? – Pytające spojrzenie Shu i jego zaskoczenie rozbawiły wampira, który jednym szybkim ruchem wszedł w gorące ciało kochanka. - … achhhh! – Shuichi odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

- Kiedy ty się będziesz pożywiał… - Ostrym paznokciem Eiri zrobił nacięcie na swojej szyi. Shuichi czując słodki zapach krwi schylił się zlizując każdą najmniejszą kropelkę ofiarowanego nektaru. - … ja … - wyszedł prawie cały z Shu pozostawiając w nim jedynie główkę członka. - … W pełni będę się rozkoszował ciasnotą twojego ciała.

- Mhmm! – Tłumiony jęk Shuichi`ego zrównał się z mocnym zagłębienie Eiri`ego w jego ciało.

Shuichi czuł, że jego ciało ogarnia gorący płomień. Będąc głęboko penetrowanym przez Eiri`ego, a równocześnie pijąc łapczywie jego krew, rozpalało młodego wampira do czerwoności. Czując jak Eiri zagłębia się w nim szybko i dziko sprawiło, że Shuichi wbił kły w niego wyrywając z jego ust cichy syk i brutalniejsze tempo zagłębień w jego ciało.

Jak tylko Shuichi odczuł nasycenie krwią i spokój ducha odsunął się od szyi starszego wampira unosząc się nad nim położył dłonie na jego klatce i nabił się mocno na członka Eiri`ego.

Eiri zwiększył uścisk dłoni na biodrach chłopaka zostawiając na nich sińce, ale jak tylko zobaczył to piękne eteryczne zjawisko ujeżdżające go tak mocno nie mógł się powstrzymać i mocniej go przytrzymać, żeby nie zniknął. Ta piękna zaczerwieniona twarzyczka, lekko rozchylone usta ze śladami jego krwi w ich kącikach, długa, ponętna szyja odchylona do tyłu w ekstazie, twarde sutki sterczące w gotowości. To wszystko było jego i tylko jego.

Eiri drażniąco przejechał ręką po ciele Shuichi`ego przyszczypując sutki, a następnie zjechał niżej do pępka i dumnie stojącego członka domagającego się uwagi.

Palcem wskazującym zaczął drażnić czubek penisa, na co Shuichi zareagował sapnięciem, a jego ciało opadło na Eiri`ego ciężko dysząc na jego usta, które od razu złapały chłopaka w brutalnym pocałunku. Zagłębiając swój język w gorącym wnętrzu ust Shu, Eiri nie przestawał pieścić członka młodego wampira kwilącego w jego ramionach. Każdy dźwięk, jaki wydobywał się ze słodkich ust Shuichi`ego doprowadzał Eiri`ego do szaleństwa. Nie przerywając pocałunku sięgnął dłońmi do pośladków Shu mocno je ściskając i zwiększając tempo jego nabić na niego i swoich wypchnięć bioder.

- Eiri… Ei-ri… - Odrywając usta od starszego kwilił cicho Shu czując jak jego ciało ogarnia euforia zbliżającego się spełnienia, odruchowo zacisnął mięśnie odbytu na Eiri`m, który stęknął ciężko przygryzając ramię chłopaka.

Jeszcze parę zagłębień, parę kwileń, parę naglących szeptów …

- Eiri… - Kochający szept Shuichi`ego wprost w ucho wampira.

- Shu-ichi… - Eiri puścił pośladki młodszego obejmując go mocno przycisnął drobne ramiona do siebie muskając delikatnie napuchnięte usta.

… Gorąco w podbrzuszu skumulowało się, a jęki Shu stały się bardziej naglące harmonizując się z ciężkim oddechem Eiri`ego. Drobne dłonie Shu znalazły się na twarzy wampira, jego intensywnie ametystowe tęczówki zamglone pożądaniem patrzyły na nie ziemsko piękną twarz ukochanego, w której odbijała się cała jego miłość. Wystarczyło.

- Kocham cię Eiri! – Krzyknął Shu pozwalając fali orgazmu przejść przez jego ciało potęgując ją gorącą spermą Eiri`ego rozlewającej się w jego wnętrzu.

- _**Ai shiteru Shu-chan… watashi-no enzeru. **_(Kocham cię Shu-chan … mój aniołku).

*******

- Tatsuha no nie wiem… - Niepewność biła od mniejszego mężczyzny, który mocno trzymał dłoń wampira. - … Jest dopiero szósta i na pewno wszyscy jeszcze śpią.

- Panikujesz Ryu-chan. – Tatsuha zatrzymał się w salonie mocno przyciągając mężczyznę do siebie, aby dodać mu otuchy.

- Może troszkę … - Przyznał Ryuichi chowając głowę na ramieniu wampira. - … Ale cieszę się, że zobaczę Shu-chan…

- Gdy go zobaczysz to zapomnisz jak się oddycha. – Drażnił niebieskookiego Tatsuha wdrapując się po schodach.

- Tak bardzo się zmienił? – Dopytywał się Ryu podążając za wampirem. – A dokąd idziemy?

- Obudzić mojego leniwego braciszka i napawać się widokiem rozespanego seksownego kiciusia.

- Podoba mi się twój pomysł … - Poparł go Ryu. - … No może z wyjątkiem twojego brata.

- Arghhh!!!

- Czyżby Eiri dalej męczył Shuichi`ego? – Zastanawiał się Tatsu słysząc wyraźny krzyk Shuichi`ego. – Ryu wygląda na to…

Tatsuha zamarł w pół zdania widząc jak Ryuichi mija go i biegnie w stronę jęków.

- Shu-chan! Już biegnę …

- Zapowiada się ciekawie. – Drwiący uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy, Tatsu, który zaczął podążać za Ryuichi`m.


	25. Chapter 25 Wstrząśnięty Ryu

_**Rozdział 25 – „ Wstrząśnięty Ryu "**_

Shuichi opadł ciężko na ciało kochanka gwałtownie łapiąc oddech. Leniwie wtulił głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi, w którą wgryzł się jakiś czas temu napawając słodyczą jego pierwszego zaspokojenia krwi. Inhalując oszałamiający zapach blondyna, Shuichi czubkiem języka przejechał po zagojonej ranie przysuwając się bliżej do niego, a tym samym spowodował, że członek Eiri`ego, który nadal się w nim znajdował, zadrgał lekko budząc się do życia. Gardłowy jęk wyrwał się z ust Shu na czuły dotyk dłoni pisarza gładzących jego pośladki.

- Co powiesz na kolejną rundkę? – Zmysłowy głos Eiri`ego połączony z pieszczącymi go dłońmi rozpalił nastolatka, całkowicie budząc jego członka do życia.

- Mhmm… z przyjemnością…. – Wymruczał Shuichi przygryzając ucho blondyna zaczynając powoli i zmysłowo poruszać biodrami.

- W takim razie… - Eiri poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej z Shu nadal nabitym na jego już w pełni nabrzmiałego penisa.

- Eiri! – Młody wampir odruchowo złapał Eiri`ego za szyję mocno się do niego przyciskając.

- … Shu-chan, co powiesz na seks przed lustrem? – Rumieniec na policzkach chłopaka przeniósł się na całą twarz, ale pokonując swoją nieśmiałość poruszył biodrami okrężnie unosząc się przy tym, aby w następnej chwili opaść na członek Eiri`ego z całą siłą.

*******

Ryuichi stał w drzwiach sypialni, w której znajdowali się Eiri i Shuichi, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Był w szoku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta śliczna, niewinna istotka jest tak dzika i swawolna w łóżku. Jego mały aniołeczek poruszał się zachłannie na członku Eiri`ego jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Tatsuha z przyjemnością obserwował rumieniec pokrywający całą twarz ukochanego, który nawet nie mrugnął oczami śledząc każdy szczegół ostrej zabawy Shu-chan przed lustrem. Jednak z nim nie było inaczej. Sam miał trudności z oderwaniem oczu od Shuichi`ego stojącego przed lustrem na ścianie mocno trzymającego się jego ramy, kiedy Eiri wchodził w niego z dziką siłą wyrywając z jego ust głośne krzyki.

- EIRI! Ach… już nie mogę… mocniej! Proszę…! – Głośny krzyk Shuichi`ego zwiększył rumieniec na twarzy Ryu, który czuł jak jego członek pulsuje w pełnej gotowości.

- Już nie możesz … - Eiri zatrzymując się, chwycił nadgarstki Shu przyciągając jego plecy do swojej klatki. Czule zaczął muskać szyję młodego wampira puszczając jego nadgarstki zaczął błądzić dłońmi po jego klatce drażniąc stwardniałe sutki chłopaka. -… a błagasz mnie o mocniej?

- Tak!

- Przeczysz sam sobie kochanie…

- Arghh! – Shuichi pragnąc spełnienia, które znajdowało się w zasięgu ręki, a zostało mu tak okrutnie przerwane, próbował sam wymusić, na Eiri`m ponownie jakikolwiek ruch.

- Spójrz w lustro.

Zmysłowy szept wampira zmusił Shuichi`ego do otwarcia oczu i spojrzenia w lustro. Stał przed lustrem, które ukazywało całe jego ciało i Eiri`ego stojącego za nim. Czułe dłonie blondyna błądziły po Shu, jedna ręka drażniła pępek, który był jego czułym punktem, a druga pieściła stwardniały sutek. Usta Eiri`ego znajdowały się na jego szyi muskając go delikatnie, Shuichi odruchowo przechylił głowę na bok pozwalając na więcej. Ponownie otworzył oczy, które nawet nie wiedział, że zamknął. Tym razem jego spojrzenie powędrowało do członka dumnie sterczącego z kropelkami spermy wydostającymi się z niego.

- Unieś nogę Shu-chan… - Seksowny głos Eiri`ego zabrzmiał tuż przy uchu Shu sprawiając, że przez jego ciało przeszły dreszcze rozkoszy.

Nastolatek posłusznie uniósł nogę, którą Eiri chwycił pod kolanem unosząc ją wyżej.

- Widzisz? – Gorący rumieniec na twarzy Shu pogłębił się jeszcze mocniej.

Z jedną nogą w górze młody wampir był w stanie uważnie obserwować członek Eiri`ego głęboko zanurzony w jego wnętrzu rozciągając go całkowicie. Eiri wolną rękę zaczął przesuwać w dół ciała Shu wywołując ciche piski i jęki z ust rozgorączkowanego chłopaka. Będąc przy biodrze szybkim ruchem złapał jego nogę pod kolanem unosząc go do góry.

- Achhh! – Przestraszony Shuichi zarzucił ręce do tyłu na szyję wampira kurczowo się go trzymając.

- Otwórz oczy Shuichi. – Eiri powoli zaczął się w kochanku poruszać.

Nastolatek posłusznie otworzył oczy wpatrując się w brodę ukochanego.

- Skieruj te swoje śliczne oczęta na lustro kiciu. - Nadal mocno trzymając się Eiri`ego, Shuichi popatrzył na lustro, a z jego ust wyrwało się głośne sapnięcie.

Z nogami szeroko rozszerzonymi, mocno trzymanymi przez blondyna, Shu widział jak członek Eiri`ego wychodzi z niego i na powrót zagłębia się w nim.

- Achh… Eiri… - Jęki Shu stawały się coraz głośniejsze.

- Nie odwracaj wzroku… - Fiołkowe oczy spotkały się w lustrze ze złotymi. - … obserwuj jak mój penis zagłębia się w tobie, za każdym razem sięgając tego cudownego nerwu, który doprowadza cię do szaleństwa sprawiając, że głośno krzyczysz moje imię.

- Eiri… Eiri…

Eiri przybliżył się do lustra sprawiając, że Shuichi przycisnął twarz do niego kładąc dłonie na srebrnej tafli pozwalając ukochanemu na wszystko, co zapragnął. Mocne wręcz brutalne ruchy Eiri`ego doprowadzały Shu do ostateczności.

- … Szybciej! – Domagał się chłopak mocno dociśnięty do lustra. - … Eiri… błagam…arghh! … achh…achhh….

- Shui-chi! – Eiri czuł, że jego kochanek jest na granicy spełnienia. Czuł, jak jego aksamitne wnętrze zwiększa ucisk wokół jego członka, czuł jak ciało Shu zaczyna drżeć w nadchodzących spazmach rozkoszy, ale przede wszystkim czuł, jaka ogromna miłość bije od niego.

- Eiri!!!

- Shu!

Oboje poczuli jak przez ich ciała przeszła potężna fala orgazmu sprawiając, że nasienie Shu mocnym strumieniem uderzyło w srebrną taflę lustra, a gorąca sperma, Eiri`ego wypełniła spragnione wnętrze młodszego.

Eiri puszczając nogi ukochanego postawił go na ziemi wysuwając się z niego. Drżące nogi uginały się pod Shu, ale Eiri wziął go na ręce niosąc do łóżka. Zatrzymał się przy nachalnych gościach, którzy obserwowali jego prywatne chwile, z Shu uśmiechnął się do nich drapieżnie.

- Tatsuha powinieneś zabrać Sakume do siebie i zająć się problemem, który oboje macie.

- Masz rację aniki … - Lubieżny uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy czarnowłosego wampira, który zauważył wygłodniały wzrok Ryu obserwujący ciało Shu, a zwłaszcza jego czerwony pulsujący otworek, z którego sączyła się sperma Eiri`ego. - … muszę zająć się moim Ryu.

*******

- Skontaktuj się z nim i poproś o spotkanie u ciebie w mieszkaniu. – Suguru wszedł do gabinetu Seguchi`ego, który właśnie rozmawiał przez telefon. Usiadł na kanapie cierpliwie czekając, aż kuzyn skończy rozmawiać.

- Tak… - Długie palce Seguchi`ego niecierpliwie zaczęły bębnić po biurku. - … dzisiaj ma to być załatwione.

- … Nie! – Blondyn podniósł głos wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony mrużąc w złości oczy. – Najpóźniej o 12 chcę usłyszeć, że sprawa jest załatwiona, a on jest w naszych rękach.

Suguru uważnie słuchał rozmowy kuzyna nie dając po sobie nic poznać. Jego przypuszczenia, że Tohma coś knuje potwierdziły się. Jednakże nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko będzie działał. Zbliżająca się ceremonia, Shuichi`ego musiała sprawić, że mężczyzna zaczął działać nie przebierając w środkach, a to oznaczało tylko jedno. Muszą bardzo dobrze strzec Shuichi`ego.

Widząc, że Tohma kończy rozmowę, Suguru obrócił się w jego stronę czekając na poświęcenie mu uwagi, o którą zabiegał.

- Chciałeś coś? – Ostry ton Tohmy zaskoczył Suguru.

- Tak.

- Więc?

- Chciałem się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje z Shuichi`m? – Zaskoczenie, jakie odczuwał Tohma nie pojawiło się na jego twarzy.

- Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? – Suguru nie dał się zbić z tropu nadal drążąc temat.

- Jesteś szefem N-G i powinieneś coś wiedzieć na temat swoich pracowników.

- Shindou-san jest chory i przez najbliższy czas nie będzie żadnych prób i występów. – Zimny ton Tohmy zastanowił Suguru.

- Nie mogłeś nas wcześniej poinformować?! – Suguru nadal udając, że nic nie wie o stanie Shuichi`ego rozmawiał z kuzynem.

- Wczoraj się dowiedziałem o jego dłuższej nieobecności… - Tohma pochylił się nad biurkiem z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. - … a poza tym nie ma go już od dłuższego czasu, a ty dopiero teraz zauważyłeś jego brak?

Suguru zwęził oczy wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do biurka uderzył dłońmi o jego blat.

- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – Wściekłość wyraźnie była odczuwalna w jego głosie.

- Owsze mam i muszę przyznać, że jestem z ciebie dumny.

Zbity z tropu, Suguru spojrzał na, Tohme, który uśmiechał się nadal, tylko, że tym razem z dumą i czymś jeszcze, może uznaniem?

- Nie rozumiem? Dumny?

- Tak – Uśmiechnął się Tohma. – I muszę przyznać, że nie sądziłem, że będzie z ciebie prawdziwy mężczyzna, a tu proszę taka niespodzianka.

- Do rzeczy! – Denerwował się Suguru, który nie miał pojęcia, o czym Tohma mówi.

- Och.. no nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi… - Tohma wstał z fotela podchodząc do Suguru i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu kontynuował. - … ty i Nakano.

- Widziałeś nas? – Dotarło w końcu do niego, o co chodzi Tohmie. – Ale jak…? Kiedy?

- W studiu, po godzinach.

Suguru pewnie uniósł głowę do góry i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- A więc jesteś ze mnie dumny? – Tohma kiwnął głową twierdząco. – To dobrze. A wracając do Shuichi`ego… jak długo go nie będzie?

Tohma puścił ramię kuzyna opierając się biodrem o blat biurka.

- Do miesiąca.

- Czyli mamy wolne na ten czas? – Dopytywał się Suguru.

- Tak i możesz całkowicie zająć się swoim małym kochankiem.

- Mały to on raczej nie jest. – Zauważył Suguru podchodząc do drzwi.

- Ale jest uległy.

- Prawda. Ale tylko dla mnie.

Suguru zamknął za sobą drzwi zostawiając Tohme samego ze sobą. Będąc pewnym, że nikt go nie śledzi przeniósł się do mieszkania Hiro.

---

- Ubieraj się skarbie. – Szepnął zmysłowo do ucha rudzielca nadal śpiącego.

- Mhmmm … - wymruczał Hiro obracając się na plecy leniwie otwierając jedno oko spoglądając na zegarek stojący na szafce przy łóżku. - … Suguru jest dopiero 10, a ty mi kazujesz wstawać? Oszalałeś?

Zielono włosy trącił nosem policzek rozespanego chłopaka uśmiechając się do niego czule.

- Ubierz się, musimy szybko udać się do Eiri`ego i przekazać mu informacje na temat Tohmy.

Hiro od razu obudził się wyskakując z łóżka ubierając się szybko w rzeczy znajdujące się najbliżej jego ręki.

- Trzeba było tak od razu, a nie drażnić mnie.

- Czy powinienem czuć się zazdrosny? – Zapytał drażniąco wiedząc, że dostanie za to całusa.

- Głuptas… - Hiro podszedł do Suguru zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. Siadając mu na kolanach wtulił się w jego szyję muskając jego ucho. - … dobrze wiesz, że nie musisz być o mnie zazdrosny, a poza tym jak chciałeś porannego całusa to trzeba było powiedzieć.

Hiro musnął delikatnie usta kochanka pozwalając mu przejąć kontrolę nad nim. Czując jak język Suguru zagłębia się w jego ustach jęknął cicho rozkoszując się eksploracją jego zwinnego języka.

Wykorzystując nieuwagę Hiro, Suguru przeniósł ich do mieszkania Eiri`ego. Jednak zbyt pochłonięty kochankiem nie zwracał uwagi na miejsce, w którym się znajdą.

- Suguru nie sądziłem, że jesteś tym dominującym w związku. – Zadrwił głos w oddali ściągając kochanków na ziemię, a dokładnie na łóżko Eiri`ego.

Hiro i Suguru spojrzeli w stronę skąd dochodził głos i zaniemówili. Oparty o poduszki siedział nagi Eiri ze śpiącym Shuichi`m między nogami głaskając jego różowe kosmyki. Głowa Shu znajdowała się na udach wampira, a dłonie miał lekko zarzucone w jego pasie.

- Mhmmm …. – Shuichi zmienił pozycję podciągając się do góry kładąc głowę przy nabrzmiałym członku Eiri`ego, który lubieżnie się uśmiechnął zapominając na chwilę o kolejnych gościach.

Shuichi czując dłonie Eiri`ego na swoich pośladkach powoli otworzył oczy mrugając kilka razy odganiając resztki snu. Jego fiołkowe oczy patrzyły prosto na sztywny penis ukochanego, który lekko drgał pod wpływem gorącego powietrza wydostającego się z jego ust. Uśmiechając się zmysłowo wtulił się w członek wampira, którego oddech nieznacznie przyspieszył, czując gorący język Shu na nim.

Eiri klapnął pośladek Shu mocno sprawiając, że chłopak poderwał biodra do góra, a prześcieradło, które go zakrywało zsunęło się odsłaniając jego kuszące kształty.

- Kurwa! – Jęknął Hiro, a Suguru mu zawtórował próbując powstrzymać krwotok z nosa, który nimi owładnął.

- Nie jesteśmy sami kochanie… - Uśmiechnął się Eiri do podnieconych chłopców siedzących nadal na ich łóżku.

- Nie? – Zdziwił się Shu odchylając głowę do tyłu spoglądając na przyjaciół.

- Nie! – Krzyknął przerażony chowając głowę w kroczu Eiri`ego, a jednocześnie wyżej podnosząc pośladki do góry.

Tego było dla chłopców za wiele. Widząc Shu wtulającego się w penis Eiri`ego to jedno, ale widzieć jak sperma sączy się z otworka Shuichi`ego to za dużo!

- T-to my po…poczekamy w salonie! – Szybko powiedział Suguru teleportując siebie i Hiro z sypialni kochanków.

Kochające spojrzenie złotych oczu spoczęło na roztrzęsionym nastolatku. Wysunął się z pod Shuichi`ego stając przy łóżku. Wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, którą Shu ufnie przyjął i pozwolił się wziąć na ręce.

- Umyjmy się i dołączmy do naszych gości w salonie.

Shuichi rumieniąc się mocno przytaknął tylko głową wtulając się w Eiri`ego.


	26. Rozdział 26 – Zasadzka ”

_**Rozdział 26 – „ Zasadzka "**_

Tatsuha po upojnym poranku z Ryuichi`m dostał dziwny telefon od Ayaki. Spanikowana kobieta histerycznie płakała do słuchawki błagając o spotkanie ciągle powtarzając, że Seguchi ją zabije. Młody Uesugi przystał na spotkanie, które miało się odbyć w jej mieszkaniu, jak tylko się ubierze. Będąc gotowym do wyjścia podszedł do śpiącego Ryu zaplątanego w pościel. Uśmiechnął się, czule całując go w usta.

- Tatsu? – Senny głos Ryuichi`ego zatrzymał wampira przy drzwiach.

- Śpij Ryu… - Tatsuha zamknął drzwi teleportując się do mieszkania Ayaki.

*******

Po krótkiej wizycie w łazience i pozbyciu się ich małego problemu Suguru poszedł do kuchni zaparzyć kawę, a Hiro usiadł na fotelu w salonie cierpliwie czekając na narzeczonych.

- Suguru? – Czarne tęczówki pani domu wpatrywały się w zielonowłosego chłopaka przygotowującego kawę.

- Dzień dobry Tsuya-san. – Uśmiechnął się chłopak. – Kawy?

- Z przyjemnością. – Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech stawiając na tacy swoją filiżankę. – Czy ten przystojny młodzieniec na fotelu w salonie to twój wybranek?

- Widzę, że nic się pani nie zmieniła… - Uśmiech Suguru stał się szerszy. Ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą na tacy skierował się do salonu, gdzie postawił ją na ławie, a tacę odłożył na kredens. Podszedł do Hiro, który witał się z kobietą i siadł na oparciu fotela przytulając jego głowę do klatki. - … i tak. To jest mój wybranek.

Zawstydzenie Hiro stało się jeszcze bardziej widoczne, ale na szczęście został wybawiony z niezręcznej sytuacji poprzez pojawienie się Eiri`ego z Shuichi`m na rękach.

- Dzień dobry wszystkim! – Zawołał radośnie Shuichi obracając się nieznacznie w ramionach wampira.

- Shu-chan, dlaczego pozwoliłeś Eiri`emu doprowadzić się do stanu, w którym nie możesz chodzić? – Tsuya stanęła przy zakochanych chwytając syna za ucho. Shu zachichotał widząc jak Eiri pozwala matce sobą manipulować. Takiej strony wampira jeszcze nie widział i miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł ją często oglądać.

- Bo go kocham! – Odpowiedział szczerze Shuichi delikatnie odpychając rękę kobiety z czerwonego ucha kochanka.

- Jesteś dla niego zbyt pobłażliwy. – Wampirzyca ze zrezygnowaniem pokręciła głową. Usiadła na wolnym fotelu sięgając po filiżankę kawy. – Jednakże z uwagi na jutrzejszą ceremonię … - Eiri nerwowo przełknął ślinę wiedząc, co matka chce powiedzieć. - … Dzisiaj śpicie w osobnych pokojach.

- Wiedziałem. – Jęknął Eiri ostrożnie siadając na kanapie, aby Shuichi za bardzo nie odczuwał bólu.

Rozmowę rodziny przerwało pojawienie się Ryu, który zaniepokojony zaobserwował brak Tatsuhy. Tsuya widząc niepokój mężczyzny podeszła do niego ciągnąc go na kanapę. Podała mu swoją kawę szeptając uspokajające słowa.

- Ryu-chan, co się dzieje? – Niepokój Ryu udzielił się Shuichi`emu, który z grymasem bólu na twarzy obrócił się w jego stronę.

- Tatsu zniknął.

- Jak to zniknął? – Fiołkowe tęczówki rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

- Obudziłem się przed chwilą, ale jego już niebyło. – Tsuya i Eiri spokojnie słuchali rozmowy piosenkarzy, wiedzieli, że Tatsuhii nic nie ma. W innym przypadku od razu by wiedzieli dzięki ich mocy telepatycznej. – Pamiętam tylko, jak Tatsu odebrał telefon i zaraz po nim zniknął. Nie wiem, z kim rozmawiał, ale jego głos był niespokojny …

- Nic mu nie ma. – Tsuya uspokoiła mężczyznę. – Jeśli by mu coś groziło od razu byśmy wiedzieli.

- Naprawdę? – Dopytywał się Ryu.

- Tak, a teraz myślę, że musimy pogratulować nowej parze. – Kobieta spojrzała na Hiro i Suguru.

Szeroki uśmiech Shuichi`ego uspokoił Hiro, który obawiał się jego reakcji, ale najwyraźniej nie potrzebnie.

- Gratuluję! – Radosny głos Shu sprawił, że Ryuichi również się uśmiechnął. – Ale muszę się przyznać, że wiedziałem od początku.

- CO?! – Zawołali równocześnie chłopcy z zaskoczeniem patrząc na młodego wampira, który radośnie wtulał się w szerokie ramiona Eiri`ego. – Jak?

- Hiro jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i znamy się od małego… - Spojrzał w oczy rudzielca ciepło się do niego uśmiechając. - … zawsze wcześniej od niego wiedziałem, kiedy jest zakochany i zanim wyznał swoje uczucie ja byłem już pewny, a on dopiero oswajał się z tą myślą.

- Skoro wszyscy wszystko wiedzą … - Odezwał się Eiri przyciągając Shu bliżej do siebie. - … to może się dowiem dlaczego rano nam przeszkodzono.

Ryuichi, Hiro i Suguru zapłonęli mocnym rumieńcem na samo wspomnienie ich niechcących wtargnięć w prywatną strefę kochanków. W końcu Suguru wciągnął głęboko powietrze i powiedział.

- Rano byłem świadkiem rozmowy Tohmy i dowiedziałem się, że ktoś ma być dostarczony i najpóźniej o 12 ma być w ich rękach.

Zaniepokojony Eiri od razy spróbował skontaktować się z bratem, ale bez powodzenia. Jego złote oczy spojrzały na matkę, której również nie udało skontaktować się z synem. Zrozumieli, co się stało.

- O której Tatsuha wyszedł? – Ryuichi zaskoczony nagłym pytaniem wyjąkał.

- o-około 10.

Tsuya spojrzała na zegarek.

- Mamy 11.15, a jego nadal nie ma.

Powaga sytuacji dotarła do Ryuichi`ego, który poderwał się z miejsca i wybiegł z domu Uesugi`ch nie zważając na osoby krzyczące za nim. To wszystko było nie ważne. Liczył się tylko Tatsuha, który był w łapach Tohmy, a to oznaczało, że będzie torturowany. Łzy strachy sączyły się po policzkach mężczyzny, który nawet tego nie zauważył. Biegł. Biegł do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się jedyna osoba bliska jego sercu. Mieszkanie Ayaki, miejsce gdzie wszystko się zakończy. Miał przynajmniej taką nadzieję.

*******

Tatsuha jak tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania Ayaki wiedział, że to zasadzka, a on był celem. Próbował wszystkiego. Teleportacji, telepatii, nawet próbował wyważyć drzwi, ale nic to nie dało. Został całkowicie odizolowany od świata, a mógł tego dokonać tylko ktoś, kto zna zdolności wampira i jego możliwości.

Tohma.

Tylko on mógł stać za tym wszystkim.

Wampir zaczął uderzać głową o ścianę zarzucając sobie głupotę i lekkomyślność. Jak mógł być na tyle głupi i uwierzyć, że Ayaka może im pomóc w pokonaniu Seguchi`ego? Niestety okazało się, że ona pracuje dla Tohmy i mu pomaga w jego podłych czynach.

- Bicie głową o ścianę nic ci nie da. – Zadrwił czarnowłosy chłopak, który najwyraźniej pracował dla Seguchi`ego. – I tak się stąd nie wydostaniesz, już Seguchi-san się o to postarał.

- Jak mnie znajdą to pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś! – Wściekły Tatsuha podbiegł do mężczyzny, ale został z brutalną siłą odrzucony na drugi koniec pokoju. – Co…?

- Zaskoczony? – Zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Kolejny prezent od Seguchi`ego. W tej celi siła, z którą chcesz, kogoś zaatakować wraca do ciebie z podwójną mocą nie krzywdząc atakowanego.

- Kim jesteś?

- Taki Aizawa, do usług. – Zadrwił mężczyzna krzyżując ręce na piersi opierając się o ścianę.

- Dlaczego to robisz? – Zapytał Tatsuha wstając z ziemi masując obolałe biodro. – Dlaczego pracujesz dla niego?

- Z prostego powodu. – Spojrzenie Taki`ego stało się jeszcze bardziej zimne. – Chcę zniszczyć Shindou, a Seguchi ofiarował mi idealną okazję.

- Co on ci takiego zrobił, że go tak bardzo nienawidzisz?

- Zabrał mi wszystko! Karierę, sławę, miłość fanów! Wystarczył jeden koncert! – Krzyczał wściekły Taki. - Jeden koncert, a ludzie jedli mu z ręki zachwycając się jego głosem i słodką urodą!

- To nie jego wina, że jest lepszy od ciebie i cholernie seksowny. – Podjudzał wściekłość Taki`ego, Tatsuha, przez co mocno dostał w brzuch zwijając się na ziemi z bólu.

- Dość! – Donośny głos Seguchi`ego uspokoił mężczyznę katującego wampira. – Przyczep go do łańcuchów. – Ruchem głowy wskazał na ścianę, do której przymocowane były łańcuchy.

Seguchi podszedł do leżącego wampira z nienawiścią w oczach tak wielką, że mogła równać się ze złem w jego sercu.

- Zadam ci taki ból, że nie będziesz wiedział, jak się nazywasz. – Seguchi z satysfakcją patrzył, jak Tatsuha próbuje wyszarpać się z rąk Taki`ego. – A twój ukochany Ryuichi mi w tym pomoże.

- Co?! – Niedowierzające spojrzenie czarnych tęczówek wampira zwróciło się na Tohme. – Nie wierzę!

- To uwierz. – Zadrwił Tohma. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że Ryuichi odwróci się ode mnie i przejdzie na twoją stronę? – Ból, jaki odbił się na twarzy Tatsuhy rozbawił Seguchi`ego. – Uwierzyłeś w te bajeczki, które ci naopowiadał?

W ręce Tohmy pojawił się metalowy pręt z ostrym szpicem. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do pieca, w którym płonął mocny ogień. Wsadził pręt do ognia zostawiając go na chwilę, a w tym czasie jak pręt się nagrzewał podszedł do wampira czystej krwi i zerwał z niego koszulę.

- Twoje krzyki usłyszy nawet zmarły, a już na pewno Eiri, który ma coś, co do mnie należy i nie pozwolę go sobie zabrać!

- Shuichi nie jest i nigdy nie będzie twój! – Krzyknął Tatsuha plując w twarz Seguchi`ego.

- Pożałujesz tego! – Wściekły Seguchi rękawem otarł ślinę z policzka. – Pręt!

Taki szybko wręczył nagrzany do czerwoności pręt i odsunął się nieco na bok napawając się widokiem męki wampira.

- … - Tatsuha mocno zacisnął oczy próbując przemóc ogarniający jego ciało ból.

- Krzycz… - Zaśmiał się Seguchi prętem przejeżdżając wzdłuż klatki pozostawiając po sobie długi ślad spalonej skóry i swąd spalonego mięsa. - … zaciskanie zębów nic ci nie pomoże…

- Achh! – Krzyknął Tatsuha czując jak Tohma zwiększa nacisk na jego ciało i wbija się w niego głębiej.

- Głośniej! – Domagał się Seguchi wbijając gorący pręt między żebra.

- Arghhhh!!! – Zanim Tatsuha stracił przytomność przez jego głowę przebiegła jedna myśl _'Eiri'_.

*******

W posiadłości Uesugi`ch Eiri i Suguru chwycili się za głowy, a Tsuya i Eiji poderwali się z miejsc, w których się siedzieli upadając na ziemię w bólu i mękach. Eiji dysząc ciężko podniósł się z podłogi w gabinecie trzymając się za serce teleportował się do salonu klękając u boku żony płaczącej przeraźliwie.

Shuichi trzymając się za serce zwijał się z bólu w ramionach ukochanego. W jego głowie krążył obraz Tatsuhy poddawanego licznym torturą i histeryczny śmiech Tohmy.

- Eiri… - Wyszeptał Shuichi głosem przepełnionym bólem. Chłopak nerwowo zaczął się obracać, zupełnie jakby kogoś szukał. – On tu jest…

Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do drzwi wejściowych. Eiri wstał z kanapy i ostrożnie posadził Shu na niej, a sam skierował się do drzwi. Tuż za nim poszli również Eiji i Suguru, Hiro i Tsuya usiedli po obu stronach Shuichi`ego obejmując go za ramiona i w pasie.

Eiri otworzył drzwi, a w progu zastał najbardziej znienawidzoną osobę na świecie.

Z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy stał przed nim nie, kto inny, jak Tohma Seguchi, którego najwyraźniej bawiła nienawiść Uesugi`ch.

- Nie zaprosicie mnie do środka? – Zapytał oczekująco.

- Nie. Gdzie jest Tatsuha? – Eiri wściekle zaciskał pięści czekając na odpowiedź.

- Prosto do sedna sprawy przechodzisz? – Uśmiech z twarzy Tohmy zszedł, a jego oczy stały się jeszcze bardziej lodowate i okrutne. – Niech będzie.

- Mów! – Starszy Uesugi również zaczął tracić cierpliwość.

- Widzę, że moja wiadomość dotarła do was. – Seguchi podszedł do Eiri`ego pochylając się nad jego uchem. - Shuichi za życie Tatsuhy. – Widząc jak twarz Eiri`ego zmienia się w czystą nienawiść, Tohma postanowił się wycofać. Z wampirem czystej krwi żaden przemieniony wampir nie miał szans przetrwania, zwłaszcza w stanie czystej nienawiści i chęci mordu.

Powoli zszedł po schodach u ich podnóża zatrzymał się jeszcze i odwrócił.

- Na podjęcie decyzji macie czas do jutra rana. O 7 rano zadzwonię oczekując odpowiedzi, która mnie zadowoli.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wściekłych, Uesugi`ch przeniósł się do celi tortur kontynuując swoją zabawę z najmłodszym Uesugi`m wiedział, że jutro rano Shuichi będzie w jego rękach. Ta myśl go uspokajała.

Eiri z ojcem weszli do salonu z ciężkimi sercami. Kolejny raz Tohma wygrywał i nie wiedzieli, co z tym mają zrobić. Oddać Shu nie wchodziło w rachubę, tak samo jak pozostawienie Tatsuhii w jego rękach.

- Eiri… - Cichy szept i delikatne muśnięcie dłoni Shuichi`ego stojącego przy wampirze przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

- Shuichi… - Eiri schylił się całując chłopaka w czoło, co wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Pozostali obserwowali w ciszy, jak Eiri bierze Shu na ręce i siada z nim na kanapie głaskając go czule po główce szeptając kochające słowa.

Wiedzieli, że ta noc będzie ciężka dla wszystkich, a zwłaszcza dla tulącej się pary.


	27. Rozdział 27 – Przynęta ”

_**Rozdział 27 – „ Przynęta "**_

Ryuichi ciężko dysząc dotarł do mieszkania Ayaki. Stanął pod drzwiami próbując rozluźnić się głęboko oddychając. Po kilku oddechach wszedł do środka cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. W mieszkaniu panowała cisza i ciemność. Jedyne, co można było dostrzec w ciemnym pomieszczeniu to kobietę siedzącą na kanapie trzymając się za ramiona i kiwającą się do przodu i tyłu cicho szlochając. Wyraźnie dało się dostrzec, że brunetka jest w ciężkim szoku.

Podszedł do niej kładąc rękę na ramieniu ściągając jej uwagę na siebie.

- Sakuma-san? – Słabym głosem zapytała unosząc głowę do góry.

- Ayaka-san, co się stało? – Przykucnął przy niej czekając na odpowiedź.

Nie przepadał za kobietą wręcz jej nie nawiedził za jej knowania razem z Seguchi`m. Jednak widząc ją w aktualnym stanie, w jakim się znajdowała wiedział, że nic dobrego to nie oznacza.

- Aizawa i Seguchi oni… oni… - Jąkając się starała się uspokoić, ale nadal do niej wracały przerażające wizje tortur młodego Uesugi`ego.

Ryuichi przełknął ciężko ślinę obawiając się najgorszego.

- Co oni?

- Oni… oni – Nowy potok łez spłynął po jej policzkach. - … Rozgrzanym prętem torturowali Tatsuhe.

*******

Od chwili jak Ryuichi wybiegł z posiadłości Uesugi`ch każdy zaczął podejrzewać, że jednak mężczyzna szpieguje dla Seguchi`ego. Tylko jedna osoba nadal go broniła. Shuichi. Kłócąc się cały dzień ze zmartwioną rodziną wycieńczyło chłopaka do tego stopnia, że zasnął na kanapie obrażony na Eiri`ego za brak wiary w niego i jego osąd ludzi. Spał spokojnie wtulony w kolana Suguru pozwalając swojemu ciału odpocząć po długim dniu pełnym zmartwień.

Eiri siedział naprzeciwko chłopców, którzy nie pozwalali mu się zbliżyć do jego Shuichi`ego patrząc na niego z chęcią mordu. Coraz bardziej wściekły zaczął nerwowo ruszać nogą, _'Jakim prawem nie pozwalając mi się zbliżyć do Shu?! On jest mój i nie pozwolę nikomu ingerować w nasze życie!' _

- Eiri uspokój się. – Upomniała syna Tsuya strojąc kolację na stole z pomocą męża i Hiro, który widząc jak kobieta wchodzi wstał, aby jej pomóc. – Sam sprawiłeś, że Shu się od ciebie odsunął.

- Ale…

- Nie. – Wampirzyca stanęła przy fotelu kładąc rękę na ramieniu syna. – W chwili, kiedy Shu potrzebował osoby, która mu zaufa…

- Ufam mu! – Zraniony głos Eiri`ego przerwał Tsuyi.

- Tak, ale nie okazałeś mu tego, a wręcz przeciwnie sprawiłeś, że poczuł się jak małe, głupiutkie dziecko, które nic nie wie o życiu, a przecież wszyscy wiemy, że dowiedział się o jego brutalności bardzo wiele.

Eiri wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze rozumiejąc sens słów matki i to jak musiał w zranić uczucia Shuichi`ego. Zrezygnowany spuścił głowę na dół.

Wybudzając się z lekkiego snu, Shuichi uniósł głowę z kolan Suguru delikatnie się uśmiechając, przetarł rozespane oczy.

Jego Eiri w końcu zrozumiał.

Wstając z kanapy ostrożnie, żeby nie narobić szumu podszedł do Eiri`ego klękając przy jego kolanach położył na nich głowę.

---

Suguru i Tsuya wycofali się z salonu pozwalając narzeczonym na chwile prywatności.

*******

Ryuichi po uspokojeniu kobiety dowiedział się, że jest sama w budynku. Seguchi z Aizawą wyszli mówiąc, że wrócą za dwie godziny. Mając wszystkie informacje, jakie go najbardziej interesowały powiedział Ayace, że może się zdrzemnąć, a jak będzie wychodził to ją obudzi. Kobieta ochoczo przystała na propozycję wycieńczona psychicznie potrzebowała każdej chwili relaksu.

Ostrożnie wszedł do ciemnej celi, w której nieruchome ciało wisiało na ścianie. Niepewnym krokiem podszedł do Tatsuhy. Im bardziej się zbliżał tym mocniejszy stawał się zapach spalonego ciała.

- O Kami-sama… - Wyszeptał pobladły Ryu. Niepewnie uniósł rękę do twarzy wycieńczonego Tatsuhy nieświadomy łez, które spływały po policzkach.

- Ryu-ichi… - Czarna czupryna wampira uniosła się spoglądając z nadzieją w oczach na zapłakaną twarz ukochanego. - … Nie płacz …

- Tatsu jak on mógł coś takiego zrobić? Dlaczego?

- Ryu, czy to, co mówił… - Wyraźne wahanie w głosie Tatsuhy zaniepokoiło mężczyznę. - … to prawda?

- … Nie rozumiem…

Czułe dłonie Ryu gładziły zmaltretowane ciało ukochanego. Tatsuha stał się bardzo ważny dla Ryuichi`ego, który dopiero przy jego poznaniu poznał smak prawdziwej miłości i nie miał zamiaru jej stracić. A obawiał się, że Tohma mógł to zniszczyć. Już sam fakt, że wampir ma wątpliwości i zadaje mu dziwne pytania nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Głośny świst powietrza, jaki wydostał się z ust Tatsuhy przywrócił piosenkarza do rzeczywistości. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze wypuszczając je powoli. Już wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.

- Tatsuha wiem, że jesteś wampirem … - Spojrzał na zaskoczoną twarz czarnowłosego. Powoli położył dłoń na jego spuchniętym policzku w każdej chwili gotowy na cofnięcie ręki. - … pamiętasz co ci powiedziałem kiedy kochaliśmy się?

Błysk w oku Tatsuhy rozpalił nadzieję Ryu…

_**~~***~~ Wspomnienia Tatsuhy ~~***~~**_

_Pamiętam bardzo dobrze to gorące ciepło, które mnie otaczało przy każdym zagłębieniu w to rozgorączkowane ciało wijące się w ekstazie pode mną. _

_- Tatsu mocniej! – Krzyczał Ryu mocniej zaciskając nogi na moich biodrach sprawiając, że głębiej zacząłem się zagłębiać w niego. Przez cały czas ani na chwilę nie oderwaliśmy od siebie wzroku. Nasze spojrzenia uważnie obserwowały siebie nawzajem. _

_Spełniłem życzenie Ryuichi`ego mocniej w niego uderzając, a on zarzucił ręce na moją szyję mocniej mnie do siebie przyciągając. Nasze ciała całkowicie połączyły się w tańcu namiętności, który do końca nas pochłonął sprawiając, że zapomnieliśmy o całym świecie otaczającym nas dookoła. _

_Liczyła się tylko ta chwila. _

_Czułem, że zbliżam się do końca. Sięgnąłem ręką między nasze ciała i szybko zacząłem pocierać członek Ryu, który tak rozkosznie wygiął się na mój dotyk. _

_- Tatsu… Tatsu… - Kochający szept tuż przy moim uchu połączony z czułym muskaniem jego ust. _

_- Ryu…Ryuichi… - Czułem gorąco kumulujące się we mnie i wiedziałem, że już długo nie wytrzymam. _

_- Tatsu kocham…cię! – Krzyknął Ryu szczytując, a ja słysząc te słowa dołączyłem do niego wypełniając jego ciasne wnętrze swoim nasieniem._

_- Mój Ryu… - Wyszeptałem wycieńczony opadając na niego. Jego dłonie i nogi oplotły mnie jeszcze mocniej nie pozwalając na opuszczenie jego ciała. Będąc nadal w nim głęboko zanurzonym wyszeptałem…_

_- __**Ai**__**shiteru**__ (kocham cię) Ryuichi._

_- Tatsuha pamiętaj… - Szeptał Ryu rozgorączkowanym głosem zupełnie jakby się czegoś obawiał. Teraz już wiem, czego. - … Kocham cię, a jeśli usłyszysz coś innego, jeśli ktoś będzie twierdził inaczej… - Zawahał się na chwilę. - … nie wierz mu. Pamiętaj o moich słowach. Kocham cię!_

_**~~***~~ Koniec wspomnień ~~***~~**_

- Przepraszam. – Wyraźna skrucha i żal w głosie Tatsuhy rozczuliły Ryu.

- Kocham cię Tatsu… - To była jedyna odpowiedź, jaką usłyszał wampir.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że…

- Jesteś wampirem? – Wtrącił się Ryu widząc jak bardzo każde słowo sprawia mu ból. – Tohma uważa, a zresztą zawsze uważał, że jestem mu wierny i nigdy nic nie ukrywał przede mną.

Nieśmiały uśmiech zabłąkał się na usta wampira.

- Oni zaraz wrócą i lepiej będzie jak cię tu nie zastaną…

- Tatsu… - Czuły pocałunek spoczął na spuchniętych ustach ukochanego wampira. - … Sprowadzę pomoc. – Nadzieja zapłonęła na nowo. – Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę…

- Nie wiele czasu zostało… o siódmej rano ma nastąpić wymiana…

- Jaka wymiana? – Zaskoczony Ryuichi spojrzał uważnie na ukochanego mając złe przeczucia.

- Moje życie za Shuichi`ego…

W celi zapanowała ciążąca cisza, którą przerywał tylko oddech obecnych. Zaniepokojony piosenkarz stał przez chwilę nieruchomo próbując znaleźć rozwiązanie z trudnej sytuacji.

'_Oddać Shuichi`ego?_ _A może …_ - Zastanawiał się Ryu. - _… ale to będzie ryzykowne…'_

- Tatsuha mam pomysł… - Rozbrzmiał drżący szept przesączony lekką obawą. - … Ale będę do tego potrzebował pomocy twojej rodziny.

- Na pewno ci pomogą… - Zapewnił Tatsuha.

- Muszę się śpieszyć… - Delikatnie pocałował Tatsuhe w usta. - … Jutro będziesz już wolny ukochany…

Opuścił celę w piwnicy. Będąc już na piętrze stanął przy Ayace budząc ją. Rozespana kobieta usiadła na kanapie wzrokiem odprowadzając Ryuichi`ego do drzwi. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna coś knuje i zastanawiała się, czy informować Tohme o jego pojawieniu się, czy nie?

*******

Shuichi z głową na kolanach Eiri`ego siedział nadal na ziemi, zupełnie jak zagubiony kotek u stóp swojego pana. Kojąca cisza ich otulała, oboje rozkoszowali się swoją obecnością i bliskością, z której czerpali siłę na dalszą walkę.

- Wybacz… - Eiri przerwał ciszę pochylając się nad zmierzwionymi włosami Shu.

- Wybaczyłem z chwilą, kiedy zrozumiałeś.

Kochający uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Shuichi`ego. Chłopak delikatnie rozsunął nogi blondyna i wsunął się między nie. Palcem wskazującym i zmysłowym uśmiechem przywołał wampira do siebie. Mając przed sobą twarz ukochanego, Shuichi zarzucił ręce na jego szyję i złożył czuły pocałunek na czole, następnie powiekach, które odruchowo się zamknęły, policzkach, nosie, aż w końcu dotarł do oczekujących i spragnionych ust.

Niewinna zabawa Shu szybko zmieniła się w namiętną walkę. Ciche, tłumione jęki różowowłosego podniecały Eiri`ego do granic możliwości.

Narzeczeni byli sobą do tego stopnia pochłonięci, że nawet nie usłyszeli dzwonka do drzwi i głosów zbliżających się do salonu. Zatopieni w głębokiej ekstazie swojej bliskości nie słyszeli swoich imion wypowiadanych przez Ryuichi`ego.

Roztrzęsiony Ryuichi podszedł do młodego wampira wyszarpując go z ramion blondyna.

- Shuichi!

- Ryu? – Zamglone spojrzenie fiołkowych oczu spoczęło na zapłakanej twarzy piosenkarza.

- Tatsuha jest w…w…

Załamany Ryuichi padł na kolana przy Shuichi`m mocno się w niego wtulając. Jego rozdzierający płacz sprawił, że niepokój w sercach zebranych pogłębiał się coraz bardziej w obawie o życie ukochanej osoby.

- Co z Tatsuhą? – Pewny głos i uspokajające głaskanie Shu po plecach Ryuichi`ego uspokoiło mężczyznę.

- Tohma torturował go roz… rozgrzanym prętem w … w celi gdzie nie ma żadnej możliwości na obronę…

- Cela niwelująca wampirzą moc? – Eiji stanął za synem tuląc do siebie roztrzęsioną żonę.

- Go…gorzej…

- To znaczy? – Eiri włączył się do rozmowy biorąc Shuichi`ego na kolana, kiedy Hiro i Suguru zajęli się Ryuichi`m.

- Jeśli ktoś próbuje zaatakować Tohme lub jego wspólników w tej celi to… moc uderzenia wraca do atakującego z podwójną siłą.

Cisza zapanowała po słowach Ryuichi`ego. Shuichi, który od pewnego czasu zastanawiał się nad sposobem ocalenia członka swojej nowej rodziny podjął ostateczną decyzję.

- …Ryuichi dobrze znasz to miejsce? – Cichy głos Shuichi`ego przerwał ciężką ciszę.

- Tak… - Piosenkarz spojrzał na zaróżowione oblicze młodego wampira, który najwyraźniej miał taki sam pomysł jak on. - … Nawet bardzo dobrze.

- Czy jeśli… - Płoche spojrzenie Shu spoczęło na Eiri`m. - … bym się tam znalazł… - Przyłożył palec do ust blondyna zapobiegając wypłynięciu słowom, które nie zostały wypowiedziane. - … Odnalazł być nas bez problemu? – Ponownie spojrzał na Ryuichi`ego.

- Tak ...

- To jest jedyna szansa na ocalenie Tatsuhy i wszyscy dobrze o tym wiemy. - Fiołkowe oczy spojrzały w twarz ukochanego szukając w niej zrozumienia. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy je znalazł i ponownie wtulił się w Eiri`ego.

Złość na swoją bezsilność wzbierała w obecnych na samą myśl, że ta mała istotka, która tyle wycierpiała jest gotowa oddać się w ręce swojego oprawcy, aby pomóż przyjacielowi. Gdzie podziała się sprawiedliwość?

- Tohma podejrzewa, że jesteś po naszej stronie? – Zapytał Eiri przyciągając do siebie swoją małą istotkę jeszcze mocniej.

- Nie.

- A więc dobrze…

- Eiri! – Oburzyli się rodzice.

- Posłuchajcie… - Uspokoił ich Eiri. - … Cloud do jakiegoś czasu obserwuje mieszkanie Ayaki …

- Wiedziałeś?! – Przerwał mu Ryuichi.

- Tak i przestańcie mi przerywać! – Zniecierpliwienie było wyraźnie odczuwalne w całej postawie wampira.

- Musimy wykorzystać przewagę, jaką mamy nad Seguchi`m, a mianowicie czas. Nie będzie się spodziewał, pojawienia się Ryuichi`ego ze schwytanym Shu. A wtedy …

*******

- Trzecia nad ranem… - Samotny szept rozbrzmiał nad śpiącą postacią ufnie wtulającą się w jego pierś.

Ryuichi odetchnął głęboko parę razy zanim skierował się do drzwi swojego celu. Uderzył nogą w nie czekając na otwarcie. Długo nie czekał, jak mocne szarpnięcie otworzyło drzwi, a w nich stanął zaskoczony Tohma.

Uważnym i podejrzliwym wzrokiem Tohma spojrzał na śpiącego chłopaka w ramionach kochanka. Shuichi.

- Jak?

- Wiem, że wymiana miała być o siódmej, ale już dłużej nie mogłem czekać! – Zawołał radośnie, Ryu wchodząc do mieszkania. – Więc wrzuciłem do herbaty środki nasenne, a Shuichi ją wypił. Proste prawda?

- A Eiri i reszta?

Nie zatrzymując się Ryuichi kontynuował.

- Nie sądzę, żeby wiedzieli o zniknięciu aniołeczka… - Stanął przed kolejnymi drzwiami, które tym razem prowadziły do sypialni i spojrzał na Tohme. - … Byli zbyt zajęciu planowaniem odebrania Tatsuhy bez oddania Shu w nasze ręce.

- Wiedziałem, że coś takiego będą próbować zrobić. – Westchnął z ulgą Tohma napawając się słodkim widokiem śpiącego Shuichi`ego.

- Tohma! – Krzyknął Ryu odpychając od Shu nachalne dłonie blondyna. – On jest mój! Ja go tutaj przyniosłem!

- Zaborczy jesteś, co? – Uśmiechnął się całując Ryu w ucho.

- Przestań i otwórz mi drzwi…

- Nie denerwuj się tak … - Z lubieżnym uśmiechem na ustach otworzył drzwi przepuszczając kochanka. – Wrócę za chwilkę, a ty w tym czasie możesz rozebrać aniołeczka…

- Ty tylko patrzysz nie dotykasz, pamiętasz? – Przypomniał odważnie Ryuichi.

- Pamiętam gwiazdeczko, pamiętam…

Śmiech Tohmy rozszedł się po mieszkaniu sprawiając, że piosenkarzowi dreszcze przeszły po ciele, a w jego głowie powtarzała się tylko jedna myśl _' pośpieszcie się! '_


	28. Rozdział 28 – Pomoc … Czy to koniec? ”

_**Rozdział 28 – „ Pomoc … Czy to koniec? "**_

Cloud stał oparty o drzewo uważnie obserwując swojego kochanka, który nie spuszczał wzroku z budynku, w którym był przetrzymywany Shuichi. Wiedział, że z chwilą jak Eiri wprowadził ich w swój plan Ken będzie obawiał się najgorszego. Mimo upływu czasu zielonooki miał nadal koszmary w nocy. Nie były one tak intensywne, jak na początku, ale jednak…

Czując na sobie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu ukochanego, Ken odwrócił się powoli patrząc na Cloud`a z lekką obawą.

Powoli wstał z kucek i podszedł do Amerykanina obejmując go w pasie. Ten czuły gest przywołał Cloud`a do rzeczywistości i uśmiechnął się czule oddając uścisk.

- Za dużo się martwisz.

- Tak uważasz? – Zadrwił Cloud przykładając czoło do czoła Ken`a.

- Tak i … - Słowa zielonookiego zostały przerwane cichym dźwiękiem telefonu.

- Słucham? – Wyraźne napięcie w głosie Amerykanina dało się słyszeć. – W porządku, zaraz tam będziemy…

Ken obserwował twarz kochanka, jak z napiętej zmienia się w spokojną i pełną ulgi. Po chwili mężczyzna się rozłączył i z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem wyciągnął swoją ukochaną broń z kabury głaszcząc ja czule.

- Nareszcie nadszedł czas wykorzystać to moje małe, czarne kochanie… - Ken ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił głową i pomyślał _'Przerośnięte dziecko i jego zabawki…'_

*******

Shuichi leżał skulony na łóżku pozwalając uspokajającym dłonią Ryuichi`ego głaskać się po plecach. Nie spał już od kilku minut i każda mijająca sekunda zwiększała bicie jego serca. Westchnął ciężko odwracając się powoli przodem do Ryu, który leżał na plecach wpatrując się w sufit.

- Boję się Ryu… - Szepnął drżącym głosem kładąc swoją różową główkę na ramieniu przyjaciela.

- Wiem Shu-chan… - Ryuichi położył dłoń na ramieniu młodego wampira przyciągając go mocno do siebie. - … i mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi to co będę musiał zrobić.

Shuichi podniósł głowę spoglądając z zaciekawieniem w spiętą twarz bruneta.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Wymogłem na Tohmie, jakiś czas temu, że kiedy cię schwyta to ja będę się z tobą kochał, a on będzie patrzył bez możliwości dotyku.

Ryuichi cierpliwie czekał na reakcję Shu obawiając się najgorszego. Ale wampir tylko na powrót położył główkę na jego ramieniu.

Tysiące myśli przebiegało przez głowę Shu, ale mimo to odczuł ulgę, że Tohma nie będzie go dotykał, czy… uh! Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć! Jednak być dotykanym przez kogoś innego, jak Eiri nie napawało go radością. Ryuichi jest jego przyjacielem i chciał, aby tak pozostało. Nic więcej, tylko przyjaciel.

- Shu-chan… - Drżący głos Ryu przywołał chłopaka, który swoimi wielkimi, niewinnymi tęczówkami spojrzał na niego. Nieśmiała dłoń mężczyzny zaczęła ponownie błądzić po plecach, Shu. - … Musimy już zacząć…

- Rozumiem. – Rezygnacja w głosie Shu zatrwożyła Ryuichi`ego, który podniósł się lekko do góry, aby lepiej widzieć jego twarz.

- Shuichi spójrz na mnie.

- … - Wampir posłusznie uniósł głowę czekając na kolejne słowa przyjaciela.

Ryuichi uśmiechnął się czule całując różową czuprynę Shuichi`ego.

- Kocham Tatsuhe, bardzo, ale… - Zawahał się na chwilę zanim kontynuował. - … Ale ty nie jesteś dla mnie obojętny.

- Ryu? – Fiołkowe tęczówki rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

- Shu pragnę cię i nie tylko ja. Tatsuha darzy cię tymi samymi uczuciami, co ja. Oboje cię kochamy, ale wiemy, że nie możesz być nasz. Należysz do Eiri`ego, którego kochasz całym sercem…

- … I duszą. – Uśmiechnął się Shuichi przerywając przyjacielowi. – Nie sądziłem, że …

- Tak, Shu-chan… - Położył młodego wampira na łóżku, delikatnie rozsuwając jego uda usadawił się wygodnie między nimi. Dłonie położył po obydwu stronach twarzy Shu pochylając się nad nim lekko. - … Wyjątkowy…

- Po tym… po tym… Eiri nie będzie mnie już chciał… - Zakwilił cicho Shu obracając głowę na bok.

- On wie.

- Jak to? – Zdziwił się chłopak ponownie spoglądając na Ryu, który powoli zaczął go rozbierać.

- To jest część planu. – Koszulka z piżamy znalazła się na ziemi, a tuż za nią podążyły spodnie. – Mam zająć się tobą w najbardziej wolny sposób, jak tylko możliwe, czyli… - Dłoń Ryu zatrzymała się na gumce spodenek roztrzęsionego Shu, który przerażonymi oczami patrzył na niego.

- N-nie… - Jęknął słabo Shuichi.

- Nie bój się Shu-chan. – Ryuichi pocałował czubek nosa chłopaka. – Nie zrobię ci krzywdy… - Czułe usta powoli zaczęły schodzić coraz niżej, a jego dłoń ostrożnie wsunęła się pod gumkę spodenek kciukiem ciągnąc je na dół, aż całkowicie je ściągnął. Podniósł się siadając na piętach napawając się widokiem nagiej niewinności leżącej przed nim. - … Jesteś piękny.

*******

- Taki długo tu musimy siedzieć? – Marudził blondyn siedzący na kolanach kochanka wiercąc się na nim szukając wygodnej pozycji.

- Nie marudź! – Klapnął blondyna w pośladki. – Mamy pilnować celi, w której jest Tatsuha, aż do odwołania.

- Ale to jest nudneee!

- To zajmij się czymś bardziej … - Chwycił biodra blondyna dociskając je do swojej erekcji. - … Pożytecznym.

- Mhmmm… z przyjemnością… - Wymruczał zmysłowo Ma-kun pozwalając zdominować się Taki`emu.

*******

- Nie przewidzieliśmy, że będzie dwóch pilnujących. – Wysyczał cicho Hiro.

- Czy to jakiś problem? – Zapytał kpiąco Suguru odważnie odpowiadając twardym spojrzeniem na spojrzenie swojego partnera.

- Chłopcy nie czas na kłótnie. – Zauważył wesoło Cloud zatrzymując się przy młodych. – Musimy ten problem szybko wyeliminować. – Dodał poważnym tonem.

- Całkowicie? – Hiro stanął przy drzwiach prowadzących do piwnicy z ręką na klamce.

- Całkowicie.

Hiro sięgnął po nóż. Nie patrząc na swoich wspólników nacisnął klamkę i …

- Ayaka…

*******

Tohma wolnym krokiem wyszedł z celi Tatsuhy szczelnie zamykając drzwi. Przechodząc korytarzem zauważył Taki`ego i Ma-kun zabawiających się w najlepsze, normalnie para skończyłaby w mękach, ale w tej chwili jego myśli były zajęte słodkim Shu i Ryuichi`m.

Przyśpieszył kroku dochodząc do sypialni w ułamku sekundy i stanął jak wryty. Widok, jaki mu się okazał sprawił, że zapomniał o całym świecie i jak się oddycha.

Nadal w pełni ubrany Ryuichi klęczał między rozszerzonymi, nagimi udami różowowłosego całując każdy najmniejszy kawałek jego ciała. Odgłosy, jakie wydawał z siebie Shu były jak egzotyczna muzyka dla jego spragnionych uszu. Odrywając się od drzwi podszedł bezszelestnie to stołka naprzeciwko łóżka siadając na nim. Pamiętał, że Ryu zabronił mu dotknąć Shuichi`ego, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie może obserwować…

---

Shuichi dyszał ciężko. Sprawne dłonie Ryu rozgrzały jego ciało, ale mimo tego, że jego ciało reagowało to nie oznaczało koniec jego obaw i lęków. Pozwolił się dotykać, wolał Ryu od Tohmy… a jednak nie mógł się psychicznie przemóc i lęk nada pozostał.

- Shhh … - Uspokajał go Ryu. - … Zamknij oczy i wyobraź sobie, że to Eiri cię dotyka i sprawia, że widzisz gwiazdy na niebie. Wyobraź sobie, że moje dłonie to dłonie Eiri`ego, moje pocałunki to jego pocałunki…

- Ryu-ichi… - Wyszeptał ciężko wampir zamykając oczy i oddając się wyobraźni rozluźnił się cały.

- Grzeczny chłopiec…

Wyszeptał Ryuichi składając kolejne pocałunki na szyi swojego przyjaciela. Systematycznie unikał jego ust uważając, że pocałunek w usta to coś bardzo osobiste i należy wyłącznie do ukochanego, którym on na pewno nie jest.

Odrywając się od szyi zjechał językiem do sterczących różowych sutków patrząc przez chwilę na nie napawając się ich słodkim widokiem. O tak, były tak słodkie, na jakie wyglądały… czysta rozkosz i słodycz.

*******

Hiro stał jak skamieniały. Przed nim stała Ayaka z popuchniętymi oczami od płaczu i słabym uśmiechem na ustach.

- O tych dwóch napaleńców nie musicie się martwić … - Ruchem głowy wskazała na korytarz prowadzący do celi Tatsuhy. - … Powinni już być nieprzytomni.

Zaskoczenie obecnych przerwał Suguru stając obok Hiro.

- Dlaczego nam pomagasz?

Kobieta spuściła głowę na dół w wstydzie.

- Widok tortur, jakim był poddawany Tatsuha sprawił, że otrzeźwiałam na tyle, żeby zrozumieć podłość czynów Seguchi`ego. – Ominęła grupkę wychodząc na zewnątrz. – Cela jest otwarta. – Dobiegł ich jeszcze głos kobiety.

- Gładko poszło. – Zauważył wesoło Cloud popychając skamieniałych chłopaków do środka. – A teraz chodźmy uwolnić Tatsuhe.

---

W ciemnej celi Tatsuha nasłuchiwał odgłosów dobiegających z korytarza. Nie mogąc nic zobaczyć z opaską na oczach pozostawał mu tylko słuch. Jęki blondyna ucichły, a zamiast tego dało się słyszeć głuchy dźwięk ciała padającego na ziemię. Zastanawiał się, co się stało i zrozumiał, że ktoś idzie z pomocą. Serce zabiło szybciej, a krew w jego żyłach zaczęła szybciej krążyć. Za chwilę będzie wolny, a Ryuichi znajdzie się w jego ramionach. Już niedługo.

---

Taki widząc jak ciało kochanka wysuwa się z jego ramion i upada na ziemię wiedział, że coś się szykuje. Opadł na stołek bezwładnie udając, że również jest nieprzytomny. Pochwili szmery stały się głośniejsze, a on został uważnie sprawdzony. Z głosów rozpoznał Nakano i Fujisaki`ego jak również głos K-san._ 'A więc cała ekipa przyszła na pomoc wampirowi w celi. To ci niespodzianka, albo i nie.' _– Zadrwił Taki wstając cicho i powoli ze stołka.

---

- Tatsuha! – Suguru podbiegł szybko do bezwładnego ciała wampira uwalniając jego ręce z łańcuchów w czasie, kiedy K-san zajmował się jego nogami.

Hiro stał w szoku. Jego wzrok uważnie lustrował pokaleczone ciało Tatsuhy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś mógł coś takiego zrobić, ale z drugiej strony Seguchi był przecież do wszystkiego zdolny… nawet do tortur.

- Hiro! – Krzyknął Suguru do rudzielca. – Rusz się i pomóż nam.

- Wybacz…

Podszedł do Suguru przejmując ciężar ciała wampira na siebie, dzięki czemu chłopak mógł zająć się drugą ręką.

- Czy moglibyście ściągnąć mi z oczu tą cholerną opaskę?! – Wściekał się Tatsuha nie mogąc nic zobaczyć.

- Jasne… - Hiro ostrożnie odwiązał opaskę.

Tatsuha zamrugał kilka razy rzęsami próbując przyzwyczaić oczy do światła. Podniósł głowę do góry prawie na czas, aby zobaczyć jak nad Hiro pochyla się Aizawa z nożem w ręce.

- Hiro! Za tobą! – Nakano od razu się obrócił rękę unosząc do góry w geście obronnym.

Nóż Aizawy z łatwością wbił się w rękę Hiro, który syknął odskakując do tyłu. Cloud doskoczył do Taki`ego łapiąc go pod pachy całkowicie unieruchamiając jego ręce. Mężczyzna szarpał się próbując uwolnić, ale na nic. Chwyt Amerykanina był za mocny. Sięgając do ostateczności stuknął obcasem w bucie o ziemie. Z czubka butów w podeszwie wysunęły się ostre nożyki. Zamachnął się nogą trafiając Suguru w udo, Hiro wściekle zawył i w szale złości wyrwał nóż z ramienia wbijając go w tętnicę Aizawy.

Cloud wypuścił wiotczejące ciało z ramion pozwalając krztuszącemu się własną krwią mężczyźnie opaść na ziemię. Jego oddech stawał się coraz płytszy i krótszy, aż w końcu zatrzymał się całkowicie.

Cloud, Hiro i Suguru stali przez chwilę nieruchomo. Pierwszy ocknął się Cloud podchodząc do leżącego na ziemi Tatsuhy.

- Hiro pomóż Suguru…

- Tak. – Miłość, jaką rudzielec dostrzegł w oczach zielonowłosego uspokoiła go i upewniła w słuszności swojego czynu. Wyciągając chusteczkę z kieszeni delikatnie opatrzył ranę na udzie Suguru.

Amerykanin podszedł do chłopaków podając im zmaltretowanego Tatsuhe.

- Teleportujcie się do samochodu, a ja pójdę pomóc Eiri`emu…

- Powodzenia.

*******

Tohma powoli zaczął się niecierpliwić. Widząc jak jego kochanek pieści drobne ciało Shuichi`ego rozpalało go bardziej niż się tego mógł spodziewać, a niemoc dotknięcia go pogarszała sprawę. Zmienił pozycję na stołku, który był bardzo niewygodny. Jego ruch zwrócił uwagę, Ryu, który oderwał usta od stwardniałego sutka wijącego się Shu i spojrzał na niego. Na jego ustach zawitał delikatny uśmiech, w którym kryło się ostrzeżenie, żeby się nie zbliżał. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i to najwyraźniej wystarczyło piosenkarzowi, który od razu powrócił do pieszczenia chłopaka leżącego pod nim.

Seguchi uważnie obserwował jak ręka Ryu powoli zbliża się do celu największego problemu Shu. Chłopak wygiął swe ciało w rozkoszy prosząc się o więcej. Ciche jęki i kwilenia Shuichi`ego były tak bardzo podniecające, aż Tohma odruchowo zaczął pocierać swój nabrzmiały członek przez materiał spodni. Te piękne zaczerwienione policzki, lekko rozchylone usta szybko łapiące powietrze, zamglone oczy przepełnione pożądaniem i to ciało drżące w rozkoszy i zbliżającego się spełnienia.

Dłoń Ryuichi`ego z członka Shu przeniosła się na jądra przesuwając je między palcami wyrywając z ust Shu głośny jęk. Brunet schylił się do pępka chłopaka muskając go delikatnie, a jego dłoń zamknęła na purpurowej męskości wampira zwiększając tempo jego ruchów. Uniósł głowę patrząc w piękną rozgorączkowaną twarz różowowłosego. Widział jak z chwili na chwilę jego twarz zostaję ogarnięta euforią, a ciało wygina się w orgazmie. Po chwili wyczerpany opadł na łóżko ciężko i gwałtownie oddychając. Jego ciało drgało jeszcze w spazmach rozkoszy. Zadowolony z siebie Ryuichi spojrzał na Shu, który uśmiechał się do niego słodko głaszcząc go po policzku.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył jak Tohma wstał ze stołka podchodząc do łóżka drapieżnym krokiem. Dopiero jak Ryuichi poczuł łóżko uginające się pod ciężarem ciała, podniósł wzrok i napotkał rozgorączkowane spojrzenie zielonych oczu przepełnionych rządzą i pożądaniem. Zmarszczył brwi odpychając Tohme pochylającego się nad przysypiającym Shu.

- Nie. – Jedno słowo z ust kochanka rozwścieczyło Tohme, który zamachnął się na niego, ale jego ręka została zatrzymana w górze.

Zaskoczony Tohma podniósł głowę, a jego oczom ukazało się rozwścieczone spojrzenie czerwonych źrenic Eiri`ego.

Wykorzystując zaskoczenie Seguchi`ego, Eiri złapał go za szyję odrzucając jego ciało na korytarz zatrzaskując za nim drzwi.

- Shuichi? – Czuły głos ukochanego rozbudził Shu.

Powoli jego fiołkowe tęczówki otworzyły się mrugając rzęsami kilka razy. Kochający uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, sięgnął dłońmi do twarzy ukochanego wampira chcąc poczuć ciepło jego osoby. Wzrok Eiri`ego egzaminacyjnie przejechał po ciele młodszego sprawdzając każdy najmniejszy zakamarek. Nie znajdując żadnych zadrapań i śladów ugryzień odetchnął z ulgą. Jedynym śladem, że coś się stało była sperma powoli zasychająca na jego ciele. Uniósł głowę patrząc na spiętego Ryuichi`ego, który najwyraźniej czekał na jego reakcję obawiając się jej.

- Dziękuję. – Ryuichi odetchnął z ulgą uśmiechając się do przyjaciół. – Dziękuję, że nie posunąłeś się dalej.

- To jest zrozumiałe. – Brunet podniósł Shu do pozycji siedzącej całując go w czoło. – Mimo, że go kocham to wiem, że on należy do ciebie i tylko ciebie.

Delikatne dłonie Ryuichi`ego ostrożnie oddały Shu w ramiona ukochanego.

- A Tatsuha? – Eiri czekał na odpowiedź, którą w głębi duszy znał, ale chciał ją usłyszeć.

- Tatsuha jest moim celem życia…

- Jakie to wzruszające. – Zakpił, Tohma pojawiając się tuż za Eiri`m łapiąc go za szyję odciągnął go od Shuichi`ego.

- Nie! – Krzyknął przerażony chłopak. Nie przejmując się swoją nagością wyskoczył z łóżka doskakując do ręki Tohmy.

- Shuichi odejdź! – Wolną ręką Eiri odepchnął chłopaka od nich.

Tohma zacisnął uścisk na tętnicy Eiri`ego efektywnie unieruchamiając go. Ryuichi widząc walkę, a raczej podstępność Tohmy miał dość. Tyle lat cierpiał znosząc podłe czyny kochanka tylko po to, aby w chwili jego słabości pomóc jego ofiarą. Ale teraz miał dość! Nie chciał znowu wrócić do tego, co kiedyś było, a był pewny, że jeśli Tohma wygra jego życie stanie się katorgą. W końcu go zdradził.

- Tohma? – Ryuichi stanął przed mężczyzną odwracając jego uwagę od swojej ofiary. Ten ułamek sekundy wystarczył Eiri`emu.

Zamknął oczy przywołując myślami katanę do prawej dłoni.

---

W posiadłości Uesugi`ch, Eiji i Tsuya siedzieli w salonie martwiąc się losem ich dzieci, ale jak tylko zobaczyli katanę znikającą z kominka uśmiechnęli się rozluźniając. Nadszedł kres walki z Seguchi`m.

---

- Mały podstępny zdrajco… - Wysyczał z jadem w głosie Tohma nienawistnie patrząc na Ryuichi`ego, który oddzielał go od siedzącego na ziemi Shuichi`ego. - … Zapłacisz mi za tę zdradę. Krwawo i w cierpieniu.

- Nie sądzę. – Odezwał się Eiri znikając z ramion Tohmy, pojawiając się tuż za nim. – Nadszedł twój koniec… - Przystawił katanę do boku blondyna. - … Jesteś gotowy?

- Nie bądź śmieszny Eiri. – Zakpił Tohma. – Twój mieczyk nie zrobi mi krzywdy.

- Nie. – Potwierdził Eiri. – Ale cię osłabi i da mi czas na ostateczny cios.

- Uhhh! – Jęknął Tohma czując jak w jego ciało zagłębia się ostrze miecza.

Upadając na kolana Tohma poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Żaden miecz nie ma takiej mocy, żeby go osłabić, a ta katana nie dość, że go osłabiła to jeszcze wchłaniała jego moc.

- Co…?

Eiri pochylił się nad ciężko oddychającym Seguchi`m z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Ryuichi i Shuichi patrzyli jak zahipnotyzowani w Eiri`ego. Jego wygląd zmienił się. Jego twarz stała się kwintesencją zemsty i chęci mordu. Eiri pokazał swoją prawdziwą wampirzą postać. Shuichi szczelniej okrył się kocem ofiarowanym przez Ryu i odruchowo wtulił się w niego szukając schronienia w jego ramionach. Ryuichi mocno przytulił Shu do siebie czerpiąc od niego siłę, która dodawała mu otuchy.

- Pamiętasz katanę, która zawsze spoczywała u nas na kominku? – Zapytał słodkim głosem, Eiri, od którego przechodziły dreszcze po ciele.

- Tak.

- A wiedziałeś, że jest to miecz, który może zabić wampira?

- N-nie… - Tohma zaczynał odczuwać strach. Po raz pierwszy w życiu bał się.

Eiri powoli wyciągnął katanę z ciała Tohmy i przyłożył jego ostrze do krtani mężczyzny. Resztką sił Tohma próbował się podnieść i uciec, ale Eiri uniemożliwił mu to stawiając swoją nogę na jego klatce.

Ryuichi widząc, że nadszedł koniec Tohmy wstał z ziemi podchodząc do Eiri`ego. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i ze spokojnym uśmiechem szepnął.

- Pozwól.

Eiri bez słowa oddał katanę w ręce Ryuichi`ego, a sam podszedł do Shu biorąc go na ręce. Zanurzył dłoń w różowych włosach chłopaka przyciskając jego brodę do swojej szyi.

- Żegnaj Tohma…

Tohma widząc, że to Ryuichi będzie jego katem poddał się. Katana w ręce byłego kochanka uświadomiła mu ile popełnił błędów i że nie ma od nich ucieczki. Jego los się dopełnił. Jedynym plusem był to, że umrze z ręki osoby, którą kochał szczerze. Uśmiechnął się próbując wyszeptać ostatnie słowo…

- Ryui… - Reszta słowa nie została wypowiedziana już nigdy.

Bezwładne ciało Tohmy leżało na podłodze, a głowa z delikatnym uśmiechem patrzyła nadal na Ryu, aż powieki zostały zamknięte przez czyjeś dłonie.

Ryuichi podniósł wzrok napotykając zaniepokojone spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek Cloud`a, który wszedł do pokoju w chwili jak Ryu odcinał głowę Tohmie.

- Koniec. – Szepnął Cloud łapiąc ciało Ryuichi`ego, który stracił przytomność. Tyle emocji było za wiele dla niego.

- Tak, koniec…

Eiri uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. Teraz nadszedł czas na odpoczynek i szczęście, które zostało im przerwane. Spojrzał na śpiącego wampira w swoich ramionach i bez słowa podążył za Cloud`em niosącym Ryuichi`ego.

Mijając celę, w której był wieziony Tatsuha zauważyli, że do ciała Taki`ego było przyciśnięte ciało blondyna. Ma-kun, który najwyraźniej budząc się zauważył brak kochanka zaczął go szukać. I znalazł, martwego. A teraz nóż, który był w tętnicy Aizawy znajdował się wbity w serce Ma-kun leżącego przytulonego do ciała kochanka.

Opuszczając budynek Eiri zatrzymał się, a jego wzrok podążył do pierwszych promieni słońca, które zaczęło się budzić do życia.

- Nadszedł nasz czas szczęścia Shu-chan. – Shuichi w odpowiedzi wtulił się mocniej w Eiri`ego szeptając cicho…

- Eiri…

Owari!


	29. Chapter 29 Epilog

_**Epilog **_

Od ceremonii minęło już trzy miesiące, a ja coraz bardziej czuje, że ze mną dzieje się coś dziwnego. Ilekroć idziemy z Eiri`m odwiedzić Uesugi`ch, jego matka, a teraz i moja, zadaje mi dziwne pytania. Wiem, że jest medykiem, ale to nie oznacza, że ma prawo pytać się jak tam mój apetyt na sex. Jak tylko widzi, że się rumienię i próbuję schować za Eiri`m, który uśmiecha się dumnie, wie już wszystko.

- Ech! – Westchnąłem ciężko próbując znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce dla siebie, ale bez rezultatu. Wiedziałem, co to oznacza.

Muszę znaleźć szybko Eiri`ego.

Po uwolnieniu się od Tohmy życie stało się cudowne jak to często bywa w bajkach. Książe uwalnia księżniczkę biorą ślub i żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Tylko, że w moim przypadku moim księciem okazał się wampir, bardzo seksowny wampir, a zamiast ślubu była ceremonia połączenia.

Była naprawdę piękna. Do dziś pamiętam, jak z chwilą wypowiedzenia tak kły Eiri`ego wbijają się w moją szyję, a w miejsce ugryzienia powoli pojawia się czerwony tatuaż potwierdzający nasze połączenie. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Nasze tatuaże są identyczne i pięknie się harmonizują ze sobą. A noc poślubna była… była…

Och te duże dłonie błądzące po moim ciele badające każdy najmniejszy szczegół i szukające moich słabych punktów, aby rozpalić mnie do czerwoności krzycząc i błagając o więcej.

- Achhh – Jęknąłem głośno. Pozwoliłem swoim dłonią błądzić po moim spragnionym ciele. Wystarczy, że pomyślę o Eiri`m, a moje ciało jest gotowe na przyjęcie go i kochanie się z nim dziko i namiętnie.

- Eiri! – Wyjęczałem, a raczej krzyknąłem imię mojego męża, zagłębiając w moje gorące i wilgotne wnętrze palce. Tak wilgotne. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale od dłuższego czasu, a dokładnie od trzech miesięcy, nie potrzebuję oliwki do przygotowania mojego ciasnego otworku. – Ei-ri…

Jęczałem coraz głośniej jedną ręką bawiąc się moim sutkiem, a drugą się penetrowałem wyobrażając sobie, że to wielki i pulsujący penis męża zagłębia się we mnie przybliżając mnie do ekstazy.

- Ach…achh…. Eiri… achhh!

Czułem, że zaczynam tracić nad sobą kontrolę zbliżając się do spełnienia…

- Niegrzeczny, mały kiciuś…

- Arghhh!!! – Zmysłowy głos Eiri`ego sprawił, że szczytowałem gwałtownie zapominając o całym świecie. Opadłem ciężko na podłogę w naszym salonie patrząc na mojego ukochanego zamglonym spojrzeniem.

W swojej pięknej glorii stał przede mną nagi i gotowy do zagłębienia się we mnie, Eiri, widząc, że nie ma na sobie już ubrań wiedziałem, że musiał mnie obserwować od dłuższego czasu. A wiem, że uwielbia patrzeć jak się zabawiam sam ze sobą, ale później zawsze czeka mnie kara, gdyż pozwoliłem innym dłonią dotykać się, mimo iż to są tylko moje dłonie. Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę nie wiedząc, co mnie czeka. Za każdym razem inaczej mnie karał, ale jeśli to robił to kończyło się to dla mnie wielokrotnymi orgazmami i utratą świadomości. Na samą myśl o jego penisie drażniącym moją prostatę byłem znowu twardy.

- Byłeś niegrzeczny Shu-chan… - Zmysłowy głos Eiri`ego wyrwał mnie ze świata marzeń. Siedział wygodnie między moimi nogami. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy się tam znalazł.

- Achhh!!! – Krzyknąłem głośno wyginając plecy w łuk, jak tylko poczułem, że mój mąż coś we mnie wsadził od razu idealnie uderzając mnie w prostatę. Tylko on to potrafił.

- Ei-ri … - Zakwiliłem cicho wiercąc się pod nim, ale on tylko pochylił się nade mną łapiąc moją wargę w zęby. Czułem jak stróżka krwi zaczęła spływać po brodzie, a jego zwinny język powoli ją zlizuje rozkoszując się moim unikalnym smakiem.

- Dzisiaj zostaniesz bardzo intensywnie ukarany Shu-chan…

Na dowód swoich słów jego ręka powoli powędrowała do mojego pełnego otworka. Zrobił małe okrężne ruchy i już wiedziałem, co się znajduje we mnie. Wibrator. Czułem, jak po moich plecach pot spłynął i zadrżałem lekko, ale on i tak to wyczuł. Drapieżny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, a w jego oku zabłysnął diabelski ognik.

- Ach… ach… achhh… o boże Eiri! Ach… achhhh…ngh! – Włączył wibrator. Od razu ustawił go na pełną moc sprawiając, że moja prostata była drażniona cały czas bez chwili wytchnienia, a mi się to bardzo podobało.

Eiri pochylił się nade mną wsadzając swój język do moich spragnionych ust. Był to bardzo gwałtowny pocałunek, nasze języki walczyły między sobą o dominację, którą z ochotą oddałem mężowi. Czułem jak ręka Eiri`ego pieści moje sutki, brzuch, pępek, ale skutecznie unika moją męskość i nagle jego dłoń znalazła się na końcówce wibratora, która wystawała ze mnie i kciukiem docisnął ją do góry rozciągając moje wejście jeszcze bardziej.

- Arghhh! – Wszedł we mnie. Jednym, szybkim ruchem wbił się we mnie. Czuję się taki pełny, aż nie wytrzymałem. – EIRI!!! – Krzyknąłem szczytując mocno.

- Uch… - Usłyszałem ciche stęknięcie Eiri`ego w chwili jak moje mięśnie zacisnęły się na nim. A wibrator nie pomagał, tylko pogarszał sprawę wibrując przy jego członku.

- Ach… Eiri … ach…achh… - Jęczałem jak rozpustna dziwka, która błaga o więcej, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. - … achh… ngh… nh. – Próbowałem się uciszyć, ale nie wychodziło mi to za dobrze.

- Nie. – Stanowczy głos Eiri`ego ściągnął mnie na ziemię. Spojrzałem w jego złote tęczówki i zatraciłem się całkowicie. – Nie wyciszaj się i nie zamykaj tych pięknych fiołków, które porywają mnie całego. Chcę cię słyszeć… - Wysunął się ze mnie powoli. - … i widzieć całego. – Wszedł we mnie gwałtownie. – Rozumiemy się?

- TAK! – Krzyknąłem patrząc na męża zadowolonego z mojej odpowiedzi.

Byłem taki pełny. Wibrator i penis Eiri`ego doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa, a do tego czułem, że zbliżam się do kolejnego orgazmu. Trzeciego!

Eiri cały czas trzymał wibrator zagłębiając się we mnie. Nie były to powolne ruchy, tylko szybkie i głębokie doprowadzające nas do szaleństwa.

- Uh.. ach… achhhh! – Znowu szczytowałem wbijając paznokcie w ramiona mojego męża, a nogami zakleszczyłem go w sobie oplątując go mocno nimi. Zatrzymał się.

- To dopiero początek aniołku… - Zadrżałem. Wiedziałem, że jak mnie nazywa aniołkiem to czeka mnie długi i wyczerpujący seks. Uśmiechnąłem się całując go w czoło.

- Do dzieła wampirze. – Wymruczałem zmysłowym tonem, który Eiri uwielbiał i podniecał go mocno.

Wyszedł ze mnie obracając mnie na brzuch, zgiął moje kolana unosząc pośladki wysoko do góry i ponownie zagłębił się we mnie uderzając znowu w prostatę. Mając Eiri`ego w sobie zawsze czułem się pełny, a mając dodatkowo wibrator wielkości jego penisa w sobie, który cały czas wibruje na wysokich obrotach, cóż mogę powiedzieć poza „ więcej! "

- Eiri! Mocniej! Achh … ngh… achhh … głębiej…! - Mój mąż spełniał każde moje życzenie, a nawet te niewypowiedziane.

Pochylił się nade mną łapiąc mnie za nadgarstki szarpnął mnie do góry. Moja twarz znajdowała się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, a penis Eiri`ego coraz szybciej i mocniej zagłębiał się we mnie zbliżając mnie ponownie do orgazmu, ale wiedziałem, że tym razem będziemy szczytować razem.

- Eiri… achh … o tak więcej! Mocniej! – Zacząłem zaciskać mięśnie na nim chcąc sprawić mu więcej przyjemności, ale skończyło się na tym, że straciłem nad sobą kontrolę tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. Zacząłem wypychać biodra na każde zagłębienie się Eiri`ego we mnie z gwałtowną siłą. Wiedziałem, że będę później do tego stopnia obolały, iż Eiri będzie się musiał mną zajmować i nosić mnie wszędzie. Ale to wszystko nie ważne. Teraz liczy się tylko on i ja i nasz dziki seks.

Moje gwałtowne ruchy sprawiły ogromną przyjemność mojemu mężowi, który pociągnął mnie mocniej za ręce przyciągając do swojej klatki. Od razu odchyliłem głowę do tyłu wystawiając szyję dla Eiri`ego, który zaczął ją przygryzać lekko pozostawiając wściekle czerwone punkciki na niej.

Jego masywne dłonie zakleszczyły się na mojej tali przytrzymując mnie w miejscu, a jego ruchy stały się wręcz brutalne rozrywając mnie, ale się tym nie przejmowałem, bo wiedziałem, że szybko się zagoi.

Ciężki oddech i sapanie Eiri`ego doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. Wiedziałem, że to ja jestem ich powodem i to mnie bardziej podniecało. Ja jestem osobą, która potrafi wyprowadzić go z równowagi sprawiając, że zapominał się całkowicie we mnie. Głęboko!

- Eiri! Ach… achhh! Achhh! – Ten orgazm był tak gwałtowny i mocny, aż straciłem przytomność.

Czułem jeszcze jak Eiri wgryza się w moje ramię, tłumiąc swój głos równocześnie opróżniając swoje pokłady spermy w moim nadwrażliwym wnętrzu. I wiedziałem, że jego orgazm był równie intensywny jak mój. Na wpół świadomy leżałem na ziemi i czułem jak Eiri wysuwa się ze mnie, a następnie wyciąga nadal włączony wibrator. Z moich ust wyrwał się słaby jęk i już zasypiałem, jednak mój spokój został zakłócony przez delikatny język liżący moje okaleczone wnętrze.

- Ngh!… Eiri … przestań… za dużo… proszę… - Skamlałem słabiutkim głosikiem.

- _**Gomen**_ (przepraszam) … - Szepnął wyciągając ze mnie swój język całując mnie jeszcze w rozerwany otworek przepraszająco.

- Kochałem każdą chwilę naszego wyczerpującego kochania… - Powiedziałem ciągnąc go za włosy, na nic więcej nie miałem siły. - … A teraz zajmij się mną, bo ja nie mam siły nawet palcem ruszyć.

Musnąłem czule jego usta całkowicie tracąc świadomość. Zemdlałem.

*******

Od ponad trzech miesięcy Tsuya Uesugi chodziła dumna z siebie. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego jedynie jej mąż coś podejrzewał, ale nie był do końca pewny. Postanowił, że dzisiaj wyciągnie z żony odpowiedź.

Znalazł ją w bibliotece oglądającą zdjęcia z ich dziećmi. A skoro zapragnęła oglądać albumy z maluchami to oznaczało tylko jedno. Wnuki.

- W którym miesiącu?

- Początek czwartego… - Beztroski głos kobiety rozbawił Eiji`ego.

- A kiedy zamierzałaś mi powiedzieć, że nasza córka spodziewa się dziecka?

- Córka? – Zdziwiła się kobieta.

- A któż by inny? – Zaniepokoił się władca wampirów.

- Shuichi. – Mina, jaką miał na twarzy Eiji i jego bladość rozbawiły wampirzyce.

- Co zrobiłaś? – Zapytał jak tylko doszedł do siebie. – I kiedy?

- Nic takiego. Tylko pobawiłam się jego anatomią … - Widząc minę męża szybko dodała. - … Bez obawy nadal jest i pozostanie tym ślicznym chłopcem, którego nasz Eiri zamęcza kilka razy dziennie.

Zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Chociaż teraz … - Wstała z podłogi podchodząc do męża obejmując go w pasie. - … to raczej Shuichi go zamęcza.

- Co masz na myśli? – Objął żonę mocno ją do siebie przyciągając.

- Małym skutkiem ubocznym mojego działania jest…

- Tak?

- Nienasycony apetyt seksualny.

- Zrobiłaś piękna niespodziankę dla Eiri`ego. – Zaczął się śmiać Eiji. – Dziecko i nienasycony mąż.

- Prawda? – Dołączyła do męża śmiejąc się radośnie.

- Z czego się tak śmiejecie? – Do biblioteki weszli Mika i Tatsuha z mężem, Ryuichi`m. Oboje mieli swoją ceremonię miesiąc wcześniej. – Słychać was w całym domu.

- Cieszymy się na nowych członków rodziny, którzy pojawią się za około pięć miesięcy. – Uśmiechnęła się Tsuya do dzieci.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Mikę, która lekko się zarumieniła.

- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzycie?

- Kiedy miałaś nam zamiar powiedzieć, że jesteś w ciąży? – Zapytał z wyrzutem Tatsuha.

- Nie jestem w ciąży! – Oburzyła się Mika.

- Prawda… - Śmiali się Tsuya i Eiji. - … Nie ona jest w ciąży.

- A kto? – Zapytali równocześnie młodzi.

- Shuichi.

Widząc miny swoich dzieci, Eiji westchnął ciężko wyjaśniając.

- Wasza matka postanowiła trochę poeksperymentować.

- Normalne… - Westchnęły ciężko dzieci dobrze pamiętając zamiłowania matki do eksperymentów.

*******

Obudziło mnie łaskotanie w okolicy brzucha, ale nie chcąc otwierać oczu leżałem spokojnie rozkoszując się dotykiem męża. Mój mąż. Uwielbiałem brzmienie tego słowa. Mąż. Zacząłem cicho chichotać, co sprawiło, że mój brzuszek się zatrząsł.

- Moje kochanie się obudziło? – Kochające spojrzenie Eiri`ego rozgrzało moje serce.

Zatopiłem dłonie w jego złotych włosach przyciągając go do pocałunku. Był krótki, ale pełen miłości. Oderwaliśmy od siebie usta, Eiri ucałował mnie jeszcze w czubek nosa i z powrotem położył się na moim brzuchu pieszcząc go czule. Ja na powrót położyłem się na poduszkach głaszcząc go po głowie.

- Dziękuje. – Szepnął całując mnie w pępek.

- Za co? – Zdziwiłem się nie przestając bawić się jego włosami.

Uniósł głowę sprawiając, że moja ręka spadła na jego ramię. Położył swoją dłoń na moim brzuszku, który był lekko zaokrąglony.

- Za to. – Spojrzał na mój brzuszek ponownie i zaczął całować każdy jego skrawek wywołując u mnie salwy śmiechu. – Za nasze dzieci.

Momentalnie ucichłem zastanawiając się, o czym on mówi. Jakie dzieci?

- Nasze dzieci.

- Jestem w ciąży? – I nagle wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne. Mój niezwykły apetyt na seks, wstręt do niektórych potraw, co prawda nie miałem i nie mam porannych mdłości, ale zrozumiałem wszystko, a szczególnie mój zaokrąglony brzuszek.

- Tak, jesteśmy w ciąży. – Uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

Zacząłem się śmiać jak szalony, ze szczęścia i rozbawienia.

- Chyba ja jestem w ciąży… - Nagle przestałem się śmiać uświadamiając sobie, że Eiri mówił o dzieciach.

- Tak kochanie, dzieci, a dokładnie bliźnięta.

- Prosiłem żebyś przestał czytać moje myśli. – Oburzyłem się lekko, ale tylko na chwilę.

- Dwóch, ślicznych chłopców.

Położyłem dłonie na brzuchu głaszcząc go czule. Uśmiechnąłem się.

- _**Ai shiteru fukun **_ (kocham cię mężu) i nasze słodkie maleństwa.

Eiri pochylił się nade mną patrząc prosto w moje fiołkowe tęczówki i zaczął całować całą moją twarz, aż dotarł do moich ust, które łakomie go przyjęły pragnąc więcej.

- Ai shiteru Shu-chan… _**watashi-no Shu-chan, itsuka watashi-no**_…. (mój Shu-chan, tylko mój…)

- _**Itsuka anata-no-mono **_(tyko twój)… na wieki…

Owari!

P.s.

Tak, to jest ostatni rozdział „Obsesji". Przez ponad rok śledziliśmy razem losy Shuichi`ego i Eiri`ego… ich wspólne życie, które się połączyło w tak bolesnym okresie życia Shu… mimo przeciwności są razem i tak już pozostanie.

P.s. II

Jak zauważyliście w moim opowiadaniu pojawiła się męska ciąża.

Uczciwie ostrzegam, że będzie to zjawisko często się pojawiało w moich opkach, jeśli się to komuś nie podoba to lepiej żeby przestał czytać.

To tyle … do zobaczenia w następnym opowiadaniu.


End file.
